The Pure One
by weepingelm
Summary: Uther Pendragon is determined to have a treaty with the Gangani from Hibernia. All the other Kingdoms have tried and failed to gain the trust of the ruthless warrior race. A treaty would involved his son Arthur getting married and he has no wish to do so. When King Balinor arrives to discuss the treaty Arthur finds that meeting his future bride is not easy. Canon A/U
1. Chapter 1

Prince Arthur Pendragon was pissed off, his father was yet again parading eligible women in front of him and demanding he select a wife. This was not what he had envisioned for himself at all, he had wanted to marry for love and not for state. He wasn't sure how long it would be before his father ordered him to marry. Uther had already threatened in the past to make his sister's son Mordred his heir if Arthur continued to defy him. The fact that Mordred was nine and might himself get refuse to marry whoever his grandfather picked out for him hadn't seemed to cross anyone's mind. Mind you he would probably do whatever he was told if he was to get the promise of being the next King out of it. His sister, Morgana, had always been miffed that even though she was the eldest as a woman she could not be considered her father's successor. When she married against her the kings wishes she was almost exiled, but as she had got pregnant so quickly then has a son stayed Uther's hand. It was the only thing that had ever caused a problem between the siblings. What Morgana had never accepted was that the knights would never accept a female ruler, they needed someone to follow into battle and that was just not a place for a woman. If her son was named Heir she would rule through him.

Arthur was taking out his frustrations on the training ground, his men taking the brunt of his anger. At the moment he was facing Leon and they had been clashing swords for long enough for both men to feel the burn in their arm muscles. As they finally called a halt and sat down to have a welcome drink of water Leon turned to his friend "So I hear we have more visitors coming to be paraded before you. I presume that's why you are in such a mood"

Leon was the only one who would have dared to mention such a topic to Arthur, but they had been friends for to long for something like that to come between them. "What do I have to do to get this to stop!?"Arthur growled

"Find one that you can at least tolerate. Eventually you will have to marry and the chances of you finding your love match aren't great are they. We are out in the field to much for that" Leon pointed out.

Arthur had to agree that was true, his father fight against magic meant that he was for ever in the field fighting enemy's, he had tried to tell his father that they were making more trouble for themselves with their stance, and his argument with King Lot his neighbour wasn't helping either.

Leon then added "Look at it this way if you marry your won't have to see much of her. Not until your King anyway"

"How true, and that will be years yet, not that I would want anything else. But when I am King I can't think of anything worse than being tied to someone I can't stand the sight of. It wouldn't be fair on her either." Arthur said to his friend.

"You can always do what the rest of them do, give her, her own rooms, and only visit when it's dark" Leon said "They say King Lot sees his Queen just long enough to get her pregnant then ignores her"

"It that all a King and Queen's life should be? Just to have an heir. Can't we have love as well?" Arthur said wistfully "I want someone to reign by my side as an advisor and confidant."

Leon gave his Prince a playful pat on the arm "Then let's hope this next one takes your fancy. Who are they anyway?"

"I have no idea, father did say but to be honest I wasn't listening, someone from a Kingdom to the north he wants a treaty with" Arthur admitted

"Look Arthur just calm down and wait and see she may not be as bad as you think, it's no point in hating her before the poor girl gets here. I don't suppose she will be any happier than you. At least you get to stay with your friends. She is being taken hundreds of miles from hers" the first knight said hoping to calm Arthur down. "Look they won't be here for a couple of days why don't we go hunting"

Hunting was always something that cheered Arthur up so he readily agreed. That afternoon they set off. They arrived back the night before the visitors were to arrive. Uther was furious with his son "The party from Gangani are due tomorrow you need to be prepared"

Arthur looked at his father "What do I need to do besides dress up and smile" he said curtly

"Know something of their culture for one" Uther told his son "I have had Geoffrey find out all he can I have read the documents and I want you to do the same. They are a sea going peoples, there boats and expertise will be of great benefit to us. They are also some of the most feared warriors of Hibernia. It seems there metal work is second to none. If we are to defeat our enemy's these people will be very useful to us. Think of the swords and the surprise we will have if we attack from the sea, out men well be fresh instead of riding great distances"

Arthur nodded knowing his father would not listen to reason "Do we know anything of the Princess?"

Uther snorted "She is a Princess what more do we need to know, she is younger than you by a couple of years and her father guards he jealously. My envoy tells me he has never seen her, she is not permitted to be seen by anyone outside the court. The language is not easy but he writes that the bards sing of her pale skin and hair like a raven's wing and eyes the colour of the bluest of skies and that she is slender" Uther glared at his son "Now go and read I will see you in the morning and dress to impress our visitors"

Arthur went to his chambers, he knew this time he would have a hard job to convince his father not to agree to the match, all he hoped was that the visiting King would find a reason not to agree to the treaty that would give his precious daughter away.

The next morning he was woken by this manservant George with breakfast and a bath. This clothes were paid out and he dressed with a heavy heart. With his red cape over his shoulders he went to the throne room and his father. It seemed the Gangani had made good progress and would be at Camelot within the hour. As he waited Morgana approached him "So brother how are you going to get out of this marriage?"

"That's what you want is it not sister" he asked her "Well I hear she is a rare beauty"

"Every father says that of his daughter, especially when he wants to use her to gain what he wants" Morgana smirked.

Arthur couldn't help but wonder where the easy friendship they used to share had gone. He knew Morgana was bitter that as a woman she could not inherit but they were siblings. Even though they had different mothers. Morganas had died and Uther had remarried only to lose his second wife in childbirth. It seemed strange to him that having both lost their mothers they could not have found comfort in each other and stayed friends. Their father after all was a stern and hard man who saw his children as pawns in the game of power he played. Well he would soon know what the prospective bride to be was like.

As the cavalcade approached Arthur looked at King Balinor with interest. He was a hard looking man, tall and well-built with long hair and a bushy beard. His escort were of much the same ilk. They looked like they would be formidable foes. There was a covered carriage that presumably carried the Princess. As the King dismounted and walked towards them Arthur noted his clothing was not as rich as theirs and in more muted colours. Made it seemed of wool much like the poorer folks in Camelot but thicker. But what Arthur could see of the weapons looked of superior quality and the Kings crown was worked in gold in a way that caught the light.

The king stood in front of Uther as Camelot's King welcomed him and introduced Arthur and Morgana. The visiting King looked at Uther and in a firm voice relied in a tongue he was clearly not used to using. "Uther Pendragon we come to make a treaty with you may it be beneficial to us both. My men will escort the treasure of my heart and people to the room you have set aside"

Uther raised his eyebrows but agreed "My son will show you the way. Will you and the Princess join my family for a feast?"

King Balinor looked at Uther as if scandalised he spoke to the man beside him. Then the man looked at Uther "Your highness with great respect, it would be against our beliefs for the pure one to be seen by strangers. However the King and his Queen would welcome to join you"

Arthur looked amazed "Am I not to meet the Princess?"

Once more the man spoke to his King before answering Arthur. "The King says that is a reasonable request, but only within the laws of our beliefs. The pure one will attend a small meeting of you and your family but not the feast"

Uther smiled "We welcome that, perhaps before the main fest in the throne room. I'm sure then the Princess will wish to rest. I will send a maid servant to her room.

The man spoke once more "Sire that will not be required the pure one has own people"

Arthur was surprised yet again when he showed the quarters to King Balinor. First he checked the room then his men surrounded the carriage and the Princess left the carriage surrounded by the guards so no glimpse could be seen of her. Once inside the room four of the visiting escort stood guard outside the room. King Balinor once satisfied looked Uther and his son "The will guard the pure one to the death."

After every one was settled Arthur stormed off to his room, Leon followed hoping to calm his friend and Prince.

"How can I marry someone I can't even see, is she so ugly they daren't let me see her?" He demanded of his friend

"Look on the bright side Arthur she will be pure. I'm sure you will see her. They have agreed to a private meeting"

Uther sent a message with George "Sire the King says the private meeting will be in one hour"


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur arrived to find his father, Morgana and Agravaine already waiting. He would have been far happier to have met his prospective bride to be with less of an audience but knew his sister was far too curious to pass up the chance. He expected she wanted to weigh up the opposition, after all if she could stop any chance of marriage her son was a step closer to achieve what she herself could not. The throne of Camelot.

They all heard footsteps approaching and turned to face the door. King Balinor and Queen Hunith entered in far more impressive regalia than their traveling clothes. It was of an earlier style than the Pendragons were used to seeing, in style a bit like the grab Camelot's Court Physician wore, and was very seldom seen, the King had a thick, almost floor length tunic, although heavily decorated in gold and silver with high leather boots. Queen Hunith's gown was of a finer fabric but loose and not close fitting and she wore a wimple that covered nearly all her hair and covered her neck. Both worn very ornate crowns. Balinor looked round the room before calling out to his son. It was clear he had checked that only the people he wanted would see the prospective bride. Prince Gwaine walked in with his sibling on his arm. Although the Crown Prince wore breaches and a tunic similar to Arthur they were to be disappointed in their view of the bride. For although the travelling cape was gone it had been replaced by a floor length garment that once more gave nothing away, other than the slim build of the person wearing it. It was not as ornate as the Queens and even looser, clearly designed to hide the figure below. Although there was a wimple present it was again not as ornate as the queens, and had a veil included that covered all but the smallest glimpse of hair and allowed the fabled blue eyes to be seen but little else. Arthur was surprised that the garments did nothing to show the femininity of the wearer but was almost masculine in its plainness, in fact his own garments had more adornments even the wimple didn't add to the feminine style.

Arthur stepped forward and greeted the person his father hoped he would share his life with. He went to take the pale hand that seemed to be clutched in nervousness. "My lady" as he went to take the hand Gwaine stood forward as if to stop him, but Balinor said something that Arthur didn't understand and Gwaine stepped back with a scowl. The hand Arthur took was very slender with long fingers and a small wrist. He kissed it gallantly as he looked into the captivating blue eyes. The eyelashes were long and added an air of seduction to an otherwise strange meeting. "A pleasure to meet you at long last"

What he could see of the face clearly blushed and the hand was withdrawn. But Arthur did receive a small nod.

The meeting was stilted with each side only understanding half of what the other said. As 'the Pure One' was present the interpreter had been denied entry. Prince Gwaine appeared to have the best knowledge of both languages. But it was clear he wasn't happy that his sibling was present. Once they were sat Balinor and Uther started to speak and Gwaine looked at Arthur after glaring at Morgana. Arthur wondered if disapproved of the amount of flesh she was displaying in her more daring, but to Arthur still decent, gown or whether it was because she was present at all.

"Emrys will not talk direct you but you may ask questions and I will convey the answers" Gwaine was almost smirking at Arthur's frustration. But adding as he saw his mother frown "Emrys does not speak you language very much"

"Then I look forward to helping you to learn" Arthur told the silent figure with a smile. He wasn't sure if it was the mystery or what it was, but something was drawing him to Emrys. He wondered if Emrys was another little or her actual name so he asked Gwaine.

"You should use the name Emrys or the title 'The Pure One' unless you marry then you will know the private name of my sibling, the one only used by those closest and dearest"

Arthur remained frustrated as all though the meeting he never heard the voice of the mysterious Emrys once. The meeting was over far too soon as far as Arthur was concerned and Gwaine took his sibling back before joining them at the feast. Arthur found himself sat next to the Queen and took the opportunity to try and find out more about his prospective bride. Hunith proved to be better that he expected at their language which was just as well, Arthur himself could make no sense of the Gangani tongue. "The Princess appears very shy I hope if she stays here she will not be lonely"

Hunith smiled "I have no worries my youngest child is loved by all and makes friends easily." She told the prince hesitantly as if she was having to think of the words to use.

"I am glad, it must be hard when you are separated from all you know" Arthur sympathised not sure whether he should be discouraging the marriage or not. Like Leon had said he would have to marry sooner or later and at least Emrys didn't seem like she would bore him with her constant prattle. And there was something about her that drew him in.

Hunith vice broke into his thoughts as she smiled "Emrys will have friends, my husband will insist some stay here." He eyes twinkled "You father will not get all his way"

Arthur liked the woman, she was what he had always imagined his own mother would have been like. Then Hunith continued "I was separated from my people at a young age but my husband, the King, is a good man and I love my children dearly. Have children soon, help Emrys settle"

Now it was Arthur turn to blush but he recovered to ask "May I ask you something personal?"

"You may, I will answer or not" Hunith told him.

"Your culture is different than ours, I know many have wanted to have a treaty with your Kingdom why us? and why have you picked me as a husband for Emrys"

Hunith smiled "That is easy, it has been foretold since time began. You will rule together with Emrys by your side you will rule a Kingdom such has never been seen, it is destiny." She put her hand on Arthur's arm "Remember to let go of your …" clearly thinking of the word she continued "prejudices and old ideas and welcome new. Love my baby and be loved"

Arthur frowned

"I cannot say more" the Queen told him "But trust the physician when time comes"

"You know Gaius?"

Hunith looked at her husband as if to check if he was listening before looking back at Arthur "Say no more, but please love my baby" the Queen looked concerned so Arthur dropped the matter but swore to ask Gaius when he had the chance.

Meanwhile Morgana was talking to Gwaine who she had been sat beside. After indulging in small talk Morgana asked the Crown Prince "Is your sister happy with this match?"

Gwaine had a look in his eye that Morgana couldn't decipher as he replied "Emrys knows what duty is. Why? is your brother not happy?"

Morgana laughed "My brother has been avoiding marriage, he has turned down many hand. But my father is insistent. If Arthur does not marry soon my son will be named heir"

Gwaine smirked "He has been waiting for Emrys, it is destiny" Gwaine was no one's fool and he sensed the animosity between the Pendragon siblings. "Your brother will be a good King when time comes. Yet you think you can do better?"

"I could and would have, had I not been born a woman" Morgana told him

"But what a waste that would have been." Gwaine was well known as a flirt. "Many woman rule through their men"

"Is that what your sister will do? She seems very timid" Morgana told the knight

Again Morgana noticed a fleeting look cross the brunettes face "Emrys will rule with Arthur when time comes. There is more than you know to my sibling. I hope you will be friends"

"Of course" Morgana decided to go back to small talk, realising that the Prince was well aware of what she had been trying to do.

The two kings were talking with the help of the translator and appeared to be getting on well, but both were not willing to give an advantage to the other prior to the treaty negotiations. When Balinor realised how much his wife was talking to the Pendragon Prince he turned to her and said something which made her give him a wry look and then she only spoke generalities to Arthur.

The feast broke up later and the next day the treaty talks were to start. Although the Queen was not involved in the talks she did accept Morgana's offer of seeing the town. Although they were to go alone. Once again the 'Pure One' was to stay in the allocated chambers. Morgana was beginning to feel sorry for the Princess, wondering what sort of life she had being so closely guarded and controlled. She suggested to Queen Hunith that they all take a ride out the next day. "I would love to see more of the Unicorn and well as your daughter"

Hunith smiled "I will ask the King, it is true Emrys would love to see the countryside."

That evening Hunith asked her husband if Emrys could go riding the next day "Princess Morgana has said the knights will protect us" she pleaded. "Emrys will be getting so fed up"

"No! you are aware of the reasons, once the wedding has happened Emrys will be free, but until then no one can see or speak to the 'Pure One' you know full well what the Priestess said" Balinor told his wife. "So much depends on this marriage."

"But you are imprisoning our child, it is not fair!" Hunith exclaimed

"Life is not fair! And sixteen is not such a child." Then Balinor looked pensive "It is not fair that Emrys should have this destiny, would that it was never on the shoulders of our youngest. To think I have to agree to Uther Pendragon's terms and leave Emrys with his son!" Balinor looked out the window then at his wife "Emrys asked me what if the seers were wrong? That the pyre was the end?" his voice broke "I love Emrys so much if that man harms a hair on our youngest child's head I will kill him, I will lead our Kingdom to war!"

Hunith held her husband, all their married life she had never seen so distraught. "The Priestess's and the Seers are so sure, as is Kilgarrah" she told him

"Kilgarrah is a cryptic beast at the best of times. I sometimes think he has forgotten more than he remembers. As for the Priestess's….. Do I trust the life of Emrys to them?, because that is what I am doing." Balinor said brokenly "I wish I had never agreed to this."

"You will leave Gwaine here as we planned?"

"Uther has agreed to only for a month, besides he is Crown Prince. But have no fear Gwaine will not see anything happen to Emrys, the love our siblings have for each other runs deep" Balinor looked at his wife. "You are a good woman"

Hunith hugged her husband and father of her children "Not as good as you are, you are doing this for the good of Albion. I will try to speak to Gaius tomorrow, he will help Emrys"

Balinor smiled "Yes that is one secret Uther Pendragon does not know, yet he claims to have a friend in his physician. What sort of friend knows so little of one so close to him?"

"Yet my brother has never hid our relationship. I know that from his letters. Uther has never asked, that's all it would have taken" Hunith smiled "I am glad as it will give Emrys someone to turn to"

"Gaius knows? You have told him all?" Balinor demanded looking worried once more.

"Of course at the time it was no secret, we had no idea what would change, nor of the involvement of the prophesy. Gaius's last letter urged caution he fears that the Princess Morgana might well cause problems, but he also feels that Arthur will be good for Emrys and vice versa. He has always been a good judge of such things"

"You are to kind to your brother. He has watched his brother and sisters burn and hidden in the shadows. If he betrays our child he will suffer the consequences regardless of your relationship. Oh I know his reasons but I cannot understand them nor will I ever"

"As you say he had his reasons and each of us must live with the results of our actions." Hunith smiled "come lets go and see Emrys"

Hand in hand they walked to the chambers next door and passed the guard. Balinor stopped and spoke to them "Lancelot, Percy has anyone attempted to gain entry?"

The taller of the men answered "None but a servant girl with food and fluids, she was denied entry and we tested the food before Emrys ate"

"Keep it that way. Who will guard overnight?"

Lancelot looked at their King. "We will Sire. One will sleep on the floor in the anteroom blocking entry the other awake out here. We would never trust Emrys to others"

Balinor nodded "Good" then he gave a knowing smile "Not that Emrys would agree it is needed, but I would rather not take the risk"

As the king and Queen went through to the inner chamber they found Gwaine already present. He turned to his parents "I came to stop Merlin climbing the walls" He told then using Emrys's personal name.

"It won't be for much longer. The talks are going well, it seems our seafaring abilities and the lure of our metal workers is something Uther Pendragon is keen to get hold of. The fact that we ask for his son's hand in return and a small amount of trade makes the offer very attractive to him. He wishes to gain what his rivals could not" The King walked towards the younger of his children who had changed into a tunic and loose hose. "I am sorry this is necessary, are you still content to go ahead having met the Prince?"

The King was met by a beaming smile "Father I know my duty, he is a prat in many ways but seems kind, I have to do what is necessary, after all it will be he who gets the unpleasant surprise if either of us do, I know what I am getting into" there was a pause "I hope he can come to love me"

Hunith hugged her youngest child to her bosom. "Merlin we will not make you do this if you do not wish to. Do you want to come for a ride with myself and Princess Morgana tomorrow? I am sure your father will agree as long as we take care"

Merlin gave the matter consideration "No I think it would not be wise, the Princess has hidden abilities, I do not think she knows, but I feel it best not to risk the negotiations." Looking at Balinor "When will the wedding be father?"

Balinor looked sorrowful "Within a few days, I am sorry, we will leave Gwaine with you for a month and Percy and Lancelot will remain permanently, or until you wish to release them. Of course Aithusa will come as soon as she can. But that might not be for some time"

"Then I must make sure I am ready, can you ask Freya to visit me tomorrow Mother, when you don't need her. My wedding outfit needs sorting from being folded so long" Merlin looked at Hunith "I will miss you all so much"

"We will ensure you have ravens to use as messengers. Once the wedding night has happened we will return home. By then we will know if Uther's word is worth anything. He has no idea we have a small army close by, thanks to you, we will be in no danger"

"I hid the army for mothers sake not my own, I couldn't bare it if the Pendragon King should go against his word" Merlin took a deep breath "I fear he might, if his pride is worth more than the treaty."

Hunith snorted in a most unqueenly manner "He is a fool if that happens you will be the best thing that ever happen to his son. I am sure Arthur will love you deeply"

"Just make sure that Uther never finds out about your magic, until Arthur is King all you can do is try to influence your husband, to get him to understand our ways are not evil" Balinor said firmly. "If Uther ever finds out then you must leave by whatever means. You safety is worth more than any prophesy to your mother and I"

"If you don't I will kill you myself" Gwaine said his voice rough with emotion. The looking at his parents "I say again I do not approve of this!"

Looking at Gwaine Merlin said "I have no choice it is destiny, the fate of Albion is at stake"

"Bugger destiny! You are too important to us to lose you" the Crown Prince turned and punched the wall "This is not right!"

Merlin took Gwaine's bloody hand in his and with a flash of golden eyes the bleeding stopped and healed the hand. "Gwaine take care of yourself I will not be there to do it for you" Merlin smiled with great fondness at the man in front of him. "I can't cure your handovers from here either"

"I won't drink again until I know for sure you are safe" Gwaine hugged Merlin.

Balinor smiled at his two children "We will leave you alone, your mother will see you in the morning Merlin, remember change your mind and I will not sign the treaty"

Once their parents had left Gwaine noticed real fear in Merlin's expressive eyes "Tell me what is worrying you most little one"

"I am not so little! If anything I am taller than you!" But the voice hitched

"You can't kid a kidder, tell me" Gwaine hated everything his sibling was being asked to do, sixteen was too young to be expected to make such sacrifices.

Merlin sat on the bed "What if he hates me? My big ears, skinny body, who I really am? What if he feels tricked and ashamed of me? He should have been told everything, it's his life as well" there was a small pause "Why did Nimueh insist on this charade?"

Gwaine sat next to Merlin "Pull out Merlin, father will not be cross, and come back with us"

"I cannot, to many lives depend on me"

"That's only according to the High Priestess! You have a right to a happy life to!"

"I am being silly, the seers have seen my life, and it will be good once Arthur is King. I will make a difference to magic users everywhere. If I don't do this Uther's hatred of magic will spread and magic will die from the world"

Gwaine shook his head "They don't call you the Pure One for nothing. You are the most selfless idiot I know"

"All I really want is to be Merlin, titles mean nothing" Merlin slumped into Gwaine's side and the brunette comforted his sibling until he heard the sounds of sleeping. Settling Merlin onto the bed he covered the slender form and then kissed Merlin's forehead whispering "No one will hurt you, I won't allow it"

Going out of the room he looked at Percy and Lance who were guarding the outer door "Percy, Lance, my friends, whatever happens protect that idiot for me. I don't care who you have to kill to do it"

The knights smiled and Lance said "You have no need to say that Sire, Emrys will be protected with every last drop of our blood"

"I will raise Camelot to the ground if Emrys is hurt and kill the Pendragons very slowly" Gwaine walked off to his chambers, feeling so frustrated that he couldn't stop what was happening.

Round the corner Arthur had heard the conversation as he was about to enter his own chambers. He paused wondering why Prince Gwaine should think that Emrys was in any danger after all as his wife she would be well protected and cared for. That night he slept poorly as what he had heard kept going through his mind. The next morning before the negotiations restarted Arthur made sure to meet up with the other Crown Prince. They met on the practice field, both men were very evenly matched. In fact Arthur was surprised to find someone who he thought could beat him. For so long he had been unassailable, the undisputed best on the practice field. As they stopped to rest and sat watching the others practice Arthur decided to ask the brunette why he was so concerned for his sister.

"When returning to my chambers last night I heard your comments to the Princess's guards, why are you so concerned for her safety? I will look after her if this treaty is ratified"

Gwaine looked at Arthur scornfully "Do you want to marry Emrys? And why? you cannot be in love. I have heard of your fathers attempts to marry you. Why will you marry this time? Will you care if anything happens to Emrys, it will set you free. Will you protect my sibling with your life or be glad to be rid of an unwanted bride?"

Arthur felt a wave of shame "No I don't love the Princess, I have always wanted to marry for love but it seems I don't have the choice. But I swear on my honour look after her. As to why I am agreeing this time, one it would be good for our people to be allies and while I don't love Emrys there is something about her, I'm sure I will do so in time"

"We all have a choice, I will marry at the end of the year, the difference is I love her and would willingly die for her" Gwaine said "I am not marrying to please my father or keep my crown but because I want to." He hesitated "Would that Emrys have that luxury"

"So why is your father putting his daughter up in such a way, if he is allowing you to marry for love? She is young yet" Arthur asked puzzled

"Because our religious leaders have decreed it, they are convinced it is written. Emrys has agreed but it doesn't mean I have to like it. If you hurt Emrys…"

"I heard you last night" Arthur said. "I am sorry for Emrys but at the same time your father is as responsible as mine for this marriage so don't just blame us"

Gwaine glared at Arthur as he stood up "Remember I will hold you to your promise to care for Emrys, remember that on your wedding day when you take your oaths" Gwaine stormed off and Arthur couldn't help but think he had missed something important in all this.


	3. Chapter 3

The negotiations continued for another three days. Each evening the two Royal families ate together but always without Emrys. The Crown Prince of Gangani continued to give off waves of hostility towards Arthur and the blonde was getting fed up with being the scape goat for something he didn't want in the first place.

As the negotiations were drawing to a close the Kings called a break for lunch Arthur found himself sitting next to the Crown Prince, the brunette moved closer to Arthur and whispered. "I don't care what our fathers agree, or for the treaty, I tell you this now hurt Emrys in anyway and I will kill you…very slowly"

Arthur glowered at Gwaine "Nothing has been decided as yet, but remember your father approached us, he started these negotiations. He wants us to marry. I have no intention of hurting your sister, but remember she is but a pawn in this power game that Kings constantly play" Arthur paused for effect "If you are so against the union tell your father, I'm sure a treaty can be made without the marriage. But don't threaten me"

The Gangani Prince pushed his chair back in anger and stood up and hissed "Know this Princess, Gangani men do not marry who their father's pick for them, no real man would. You're are a popinjay doing your father's bidding with no real thoughts of your own. My father knows my thoughts and my mistrust of the Priestess's and their prophesy's. Emrys should have the same choice as the rest of our people. The right to be loved not be the life partner of such as you!" putting his hands on the table before Arthur he leaned forward "I will not see Emrys dishonoured not while I live"

Arthur was taken aback by the verbal attack, after all it wasn't his choice either. But by the time he went to answer, the Gangani Prince had stormed out of the Great Hall. He heard a chuckle and glanced round "I believe that told you brother! I would watch him if I were you or you might find a knife in your back" Morgana was clearly enjoying her brothers discomfort.

"That I don't believe, the man is fiery and protective of his family. But he would attack a man to his face, unlike you dear sister" Arthur looked at his sister "I suggest you also take care. If he finds out you will do anything for the crown he may turn his anger towards you" Arthur found himself believing completely what he had said to his sister. Whilst the visiting Princes behaviour was a little extreme the man was clearly devoted to his sister so Arthur was willing to overlook the outburst, this once.

Balinor looked up as his son stormed out "Gwaine where do you think you are going!" he demanded

"To see Emrys" with that he was gone.

Hunith put her hand on her husband's arm, "Leave him Balinor, he is finding the separation from Emrys hard. He will come to terms with it"

Uther looked up "Your children are close, is there no conflict between them?"

Balinor threw back his head and laughed "Oh yes, but not over important things. They can fight like Cats and dogs. But cut one and they both bleed"

Uther looked at Balinor in amazement "Your grasp of our language is greater than we have been led to believe"

Balinor smirked "You think I would bring all my family here and be greatly outnumbered and not have at least one advantage." The shaggy haired King smiled "I also have very good hearing, I realise your nobles think we are savages that can be plucked dry, but we live in a far harsher landscape than you soft men. We are not to be underestimated"

Uther nodded, realising he had been outmanoeuvred "Then perhaps we can continue without the interpreters?"

As the men went back to the negotiating table. An hour into the talks and a guard came in and whispered to Gwaine who nodded and looked at his father and said something before leaving. Balinor looked at Uther. "It seems Emrys needs to see Gwaine we can continue"

It was an hour before Gwaine returned he nodded to his father and retook his seat. Then all the conditions were read through before the Kings signed the treaty. Afterwards Arthur spoke to Balinor "I know your son is against this marriage but I swear to you as I did to him that I will look after Emrys and keep her safe"

"We will see" The hirsute King said cynically "But rest assured any slight on the 'Pure one' will mean war regardless of any treaty. I am not a King who barters his family away then forgets them" he paused "I hope you do allow yourself to be happy together then both our peoples, as well as many others, will benefit. Remember it takes many different beliefs and ways to make a truly great society. No one person can have all the right answers. I have done this because I feel it is right but that doesn't mean I am happy" with that he walked away.

Uther clapped his son on the back "You have made me proud son, your marriage will be the day after tomorrow" He grinned then added "Followed immediately afterwards by the ceremony to make you Crown Prince. Balinor wants the ceremony in the morning so his daughter has all day to get to know you before you bed her. He has also insisted we do away with the custom of the court watching the consummation, he claims Emrys is too young to be put through such an ordeal. But make sure you do your duty."

Arthur looked at his father it was the first time in years he had said he was proud of him, then he had to spoil it with his last comment "Yes Sire"

Meanwhile Balinor took his son to his quarters "Did you find Emrys?"

"I did and no one was even aware that Emrys had gone out. Percy went in with refreshments and found the room empty" he smirked "I told you that would happen! Being the Pure doesn't mean Emrys has to be obedient"

"Obedient! If it weren't for the wedding I would use my belt!" Balinor roared

"No you wouldn't and you know it!" Gwaine grinned "Emrys has always had the upper hand with us all, it will be interesting to see how the Pendragon Prince can handle Emrys"

"You have three months here before you come home, bring Emrys out if you fear any threat to your sibling. A boat will be out at sea just set a beacon" Balinor looked unhappy "I do not trust Uther Pendragon. But his son… I hope his son well be a different matter, if he falls in love with Emrys then theirs will be a great match" Balinor looked at his son "I can only hope it happens quickly. Watch the daughter, she is ambitious and underhand and her husband is a toad"

With a chuckle Gwaine said "Shall I suggest that to Emrys?"

"Behave my son one child with childish tendency's is enough, come we have someone to talk to, for all the good it will do me"

Balinor took his son with him as Hunith was still out of the castle and he knew his temper could get out of hand. It was too close to the wedding to risk an incident. Storming past Percy and Lancelot, ,who he couldn't blame Balinor stormed into Emrys chambers to find Merlin stood by the window in breeches and a brown tunic looking nothing like the figure the Pendragons had ever seen.

Keeping his normally booming voice low Balinor demanded "What do you think you were doing? I told you not to leav this room, you know how high the stakes are. What if you had been discovered?"

Merlin's bottom lip come out in a pout and puppy eyes looked at Balinor "I was fed up with being a prisoner, I wanted to see Camelot! The real Camelot and its people, and not just the stuffed courtiers who hate me, but the people this is all to help" pausing Merlin looked at the King "Surely I earned that!"

Balinor felt his heart melting "How long were you out?"

"Only a couple of hours, I didn't need longer I just slowed down time."

"Of course you did!" said an exasperated King

"They are a good people father, I spoke to the druids, they knew who I was and of my coming"

Balinor went red with anger "You fool! How do you know you can trust them? Not all druids follow the same path"

"I was careful, I spoke to Iseldir who our own priests know" Merlin walked towards Balinor and hugged him "I am sorry Papa, but I had to get out"

Balinor hugged his youngest child "Just promise me no more trips! Your wedding is in two days and your Mama will want to spend time with you"

Gwaine grinned it was always good to see Merlin playing his father and winning, something he had always had trouble doing himself

The next two days were busy as the servant's got the castle ready for the two ceremonies. Morgana was in a strop realising that yet again she had lost her chance, if not to be Queen then at least Queen mother. She tried several times to visit Emrys in her rooms but was prevented by Lancelot and Percy. In the end she asked Balinor if she might visit her future sister in law. Having no real reason to say no he did however make sure his wife was also there at the time. Morgana couldn't believe that even with only women present she couldn't get a better look at the bride to be. Morgana pointedly asked "When you are married will you still have to be so covered? Wouldn't you like to wear different styles of dress? And have more freedom"

Hunith spoke to Emrys then translated back for Morgana "It will be something the married couple discuss together. Emrys is happy to wear the style of Gangani. As the Pure it is something one gets used to"

Morgana looked in disgust at the concealing garments "She could be a man for all I know!" then asked Hunith "Why the Pure anyway after all she won't be pure much longer her wedding night will cure her off that"

Hunith raised her eyebrows shocked at the crudity of the statement "You misunderstand Emrys does not need to be a virgin to be pure, that is but one facet. Emrys's purity is due more to the pureness of heart and wish to see good in all others, pureness of being. It is the title the priestesses gave Emrys when the unicorn came out of the forest and allowed Emrys to ride her. Never before had the unicorns allowed anyone to ride them. They felt it was because Emrys is not only a virgin but clear from any malice or greed. Emrys was used because it was clear from a few months old that the prophesy was starting, Emrys had come"

Morgana frowned "Emrys is not the Princess's name but title?"

"One of many, one's personal name is only used among the family, among the Gangani ones family name is considered private until after a marriage, only the Crown Prince's name is used before that. Emrys has many names but is loved by them all" Hunith smiled clearly very proud of her youngest child. "I will miss Emrys so much"

Hunith looked at Morgana "I realise your ambitions for your son have been stopped by this marriage, I hope you can find it within yourself to find happiness for your brother. It is bad when families cannot stick together"

Morgana was shocked by the Queens candid comment "It is wrong that a woman cannot be considered a ruler in her own right! I am eldest the honour should have been mine. Look how your second child is treated just because she is female"

Hunith smiled "Emrys's sex has nothing to do with anything, as the Pure and as Emrys the same protection would be given male or female. It has allowed Emrys to travel among the people and learn all that was needed without recognition. This clothing is to be sure that as no one knows the identity of Emrys, That way a true picture can be understood, and without the pressure Emrys would have otherwise been under"

Morgana looked amazed "Are you saying that even if the Princess had been born male she would still have been under such restrictions, that is extreme. I'm sorry but I do not believe it"

"But it has allowed Emrys identity to remain known only to a few, and has allowed a normal childhood. You shouldn't judge other cultures by your own my dear" Hunith smiled to take the edge off her remarks. "In two days you will be able see Emrys in the flesh so to speak. I hope you will be friends, you will have much to learn from each other" Hunith continued "I myself was married at a young age to a man I never knew, but I found love, I could see myself nowhere else, the customs of a strange Kingdom can be hard to come to terms with but they have developed within the Kingdom for a reason"

Morgana left soon after deciding that she would have to wait until after the wedding, once Emrys's family had left she would have plenty of time to make up her mind up what to do. She wanted the King and Crown Prince gone, they were clearly hard men, used to a hard life and more than capable of being dangerous. She assumed it was their seafaring nature that had developed their strength and cunning. Agravaine had told her of the negotiations and it was clear Uther hadn't got all his own way. Both Arthur and Uther were excellent politicians and fighters and she had met no one who could beat her brother in strategy, but Gwaine scared Morgana more than her brother ever had. He had a hard edge to him and a way of looking through her barriers as if to strip her thoughts from her mind. Although he had been nothing but kind to her son Mordred when they met.

The Great Hall as cleaned and decorated new rushes on the floor and the room bedecked with greenery and flowers. The throne room was much the same. The wedding would take place in the throne room and the evening feast in the Hall. There were four thrones on the dais. Uther's, one for Arthur and one each for Balinor and Hunith and well as a smaller chair for Emrys to watch the Crowning of her new husband after the wedding. To Morgana's disgust she and her husband were relegated to the front row. Not to be outdone her gown was of the most beautiful fabric and design she could find. She was determined to outshine the bride.

The ceremony was not the normal one, as Balinor had insisted on several changes, the most noticeable was the timing. An early morning wedding to give the couple time to get to know one another afterward before they slept together. Uther personal thought that was ridiculous all the girl had to do was spread her legs. His son was clearly a virile man. The Princess would have to get used to a new regime, no more of the papering she was clearly used to. They would also be married twice once in the language and customs of Camelot then in the ways of Gangani so neither side could claim it was illegal afterwards.

As the Rulers sat on their thrones Arthur was stood before his father, but looking back towards the door for his bride to be to enter. He couldn't believe he was to be married he had spent hours the night before talking to Leon and wondering if he was doing the right thing and why he had allowed his father to force this wedding on him.. As the Heralds signalled the arrival off the bride the doors opened and Emrys walked in with the Crown Prince Gwaine proudly at his sibling's side. There was a gasp as Emrys entered, whilst Gwaine was dressed in the midnight blue and gold they had got used to, Emrys was dressing in a multi layered outfit that hid all but the blue eyes. What had shocked the courtiers of Camelot was the fact that the bride was clearly wearing very loose leg coverings much like trousers under a multi layered tunic all in pure white. The only colour was a circlet of gold. Very masculine but delicate at the same time with a Unicorn as a centre piece. The effect was to make it look like the bride was floating like a cloud up the central aisle. Morgana's plan to upstage the bride had clearly failed as she looked overdressed as a result.

The ceremony commenced, first the traditional hand fasting then the Gangani ceremony where the left palm of Arthur was cut and Emrys's right palm the hands bound together so the blood could mingle. They would stay tied until the ceremonies were complete. After swearing oaths to each other and Camelot they were finally married. Throughout Arthur had had to strain to catch to voice of the bride, she sounded hoarse and he hoped she had not spent the night crying. Arthur lent forwards and carefully lifting the veil kissed his bride chastely. More would have to wait until they were alone. It was the first time, besides when he kissed her hand that they had touched. All the way thorough Emrys had whispered, to show deference to the Prince who was now her husband. Or that was what Uther understood, he approved feeling it was wise to keep women in their place, he was overjoyed that he had not had to carry out his threat to make Mordred Crown Prince. He knew if he had his daughter would have been to power behind the throne. Glancing across at Morgana, Agravaine and Mordred Uther could see the disappointment on their faces. The minute the wedding was over Uther crowned his son and declared him Crown Price and Heir to Camelot. They were cheered by the court before going out to the balcony to be seen by the public. After allowing the people to see them Arthur took his bride back to his chamber so they could spend some time together before the feast that night.

Arthur was surprised but not concerned when Percy and Lancelot followed discretely behind and guarded the corridor leading to Arthur's chambers. Close enough to keep an eye but far enough away to give the couple privacy. He knew from the negotiations that Uther had had to agree with the knights staying with Emrys.

As Arthur closed the door behind then he took Emrys's hands and looked into her eyes. After all she was as much a victim in this as he was, at least he kept his home. "Alone at last, I was an honour to marry you and I hope we can be the best of friends." He was surprised to see fear in the eyes of his wife "You have nothing to fear, we will take our time and get to know one another. Can I remove your veil?"

Emrys turned away and went to the window shoulders dropped and her body shrunk into herself. Arthur walked up and place his hands very gently onto his wife's waist. "What is the matter Emrys?

"My name is Merlin" came a quiet voice almost too quiet to hear.

Arthur smiled and said the name elongating the sound of the first three letters "I like it. Please what is the matter?"

"You are going to hate me!" the accent was difficult to understand and Arthur had to concentrate hard to pick up the words.

"I will not!" he exclaimed

"You will be disappointed in me, disgusted with me" Merlin said refusing to turn round "I am sorry, so very sorry"

Alarm bells sounded in Arthur's mind, was his bride horribly disfigured? Was that why she had been so covered. It was true Arthur had never found any of the beauties paraded before him desirable, but he had hoped that his bride would at least be easy on the eye. If he needed to sire a son he would have to be able to at least look at his wife. He had always thought when he had met his soul mate he would want her and she would want him. Then he realised that Merlin had spoken in the language of Camelot all be it heavily accented.

"You can speak our tongue!"

"The Queen teach me" Merlin told him.

Arthur pulled Merlin round to face him and carefully removed the veil he found an unscarred face, with the large blue eyes and long eyelashes he had already seen, and very high and prominent cheekbones and a full mouth all set in very pale skin. Not a classic beauty and slightly masculine but not unpleasant. Arthur smiled he wondered what the addition of failing hair would make to the picture "Merlin I am not disappoint in you nor disgusted."

With that Merlin removed the wimple to expose hair down to the shoulders and black as a raven's wing against the pale skin it was a strong contrast and bought the face alight. Arthur noted her over large ears but they somehow complimented the face. Then the long fingers started to untie the outer jacket of the outfit. Arthur moved forward to help not sure what his spouse was expecting. Once the jacket was removed Arthur realised that Merlin appeared to be almost flat chested. Perhaps this is what was concerning her. But she might well develop more after children he knew some women did she was barely out of childhood herself. Merlin looked him in the face the expression one of challenge almost. "You are my husband you may touch me"

Unexpectedly Arthur liked the challenge in the husky voice, he felt a twitch of interest. "We have all day, would you like to talk first" he asked hoping to put Merlin more at ease rather than the anxious mood she was in.

Merlin's head shook "No, you have to know!"

Arthur moved closer to find that his wife was actually very slightly taller than he was, something that her normal bowed head had hidden. Arthur carefully placed his hands once more on Merlin's waist and pulled her forward until she was pressed against his chest. He could feel no trace of breasts against him but he bent forward to kiss the red lips before carefully and slowly moved his hands up Merlin's sides. All the time prepared to stop should she wish it. Carefully he started to undo the next layer of clothing then placed his hands under the material to find his hands on a distinctly male chest with muscle definition, even if he could feel ribs in places on the slender body. Looking down he closed his eyes briefly before stepping back and looking at the body he had uncovered. There was a small trail of black hair leading to the top of the waistband. Without saying anything he undid the ties and slid the trousers down to find something he hadn't expected. Stepping back Arthur looked at Merlin completely confused.

"You are a man!"

"I never said I wasn't" the challenge was back in the voice. Merlin pulled the clothing back into place

"But our fathers have been talking about heirs, we have all referred to you as a Princess!" Arthur had no idea where this left his marriage, it was clear the Gangani had fooled them.

Merlin glared at Arthur "You are a Pratt we no lie, I can have children I Emrys! You think I a woman we never tell you that" he pulled his clothing round his slender frame and sat on the chair by the fire "I tell you that you hate me! Disgusted with me!" he looked incredibly sad.

Arthur tried to collect his thoughts and think where this left him. Balinor was clear to say once married there could be no annulment. The ceremony of mixing blood was considered unbreakable. It was true not once that he could remember did the Gangani delegation claim Merlin was female. Then what Merlin had said sunk in "You can carry children! What sort of man are you?"

A look of sadness and resignation crossed Merlin's face. "I am Emrys" he said simply. "No one like me"

Now Arthur knew the truth he could see that Merlin was clearly male and the signs were always there if they had wanted to see it. They had been fooled. Now he wanted to know why and before his father found out. Arthur strode to the door and looked at Percy "Please ask King Balinor to visit my chambers"

"He is expecting your call Sire" Percy said with a knowing look.

Five minutes later the King and Queen arrived to find their son sitting by the fire looking very unhappy and a confused Arthur stood the other side of the room.

"Ahh you know" Balinor gave a rueful smile

Arthur turned on the King "WHY! It is clear to me you have used your son, he is clearly unhappy. What do you hope to gain from this?"

Merlin jumped up "He not use me, it is my destiny to be by your side"

Balinor put a hand on his sons shoulder "I would never do such a thing to my son, he consented to this, he has known all his life he would marry you. Merlin didn't want to deceive you its true, he isn't called The Pure One for nothing. We knew when he was two months old what his destiny was. But I knew your father would never consent to you marrying a male, even one who can bear children."

Arthur looked at the King "What other deceit have you done on your hosts?"

"My wife was from Essetir of course we learnt your language. We are not the only one deceiving people, do you not think I knew what your father was doing. He wants us to fight his battles for him and provide his arms. All he thought he was giving was your hand. His flowery talk did not deceive us. He was so sure he didn't bother to read the treaty before he signed it! He had no intention of keeping his side of the trade deal. I did read what was written so I know what I signed." Balinor looked at Arthur. "Merlin is very dear to me, there is no reason you cannot love him. The fact that he is a man should make no difference."

"No difference! You are right in thinking my father will not agree too me being married to a man, even one who you say can bear children. What proof do you have?"

Balinor went red "You doubt my word? Your physician will confirm it. As to your father he will have to accept it. But do you? Whatever the priestesses say I will not leave my son where he isn't wanted."

Hunith looked at the two men "Please sit and talk, Balinor tell Arthur about the prophesy explain it to him. Arthur listen please. I don't think you are repelled by Merlin. You are after all two sides of the same coin."

Two hours later Arthur knew about his destiny with Merlin and what it was said they would achieve and the lives they would share. He also know Merlin's other secret, his magic. That was something Uther must never know about. Arthur was even more confused he had never agreed with his fathers' fight against magic users but the fact that he was married to the greatest Warlock ever to live scared him.

"We have told you everything because you have sworn to protect our son, and we trust you to keep that oath" Balinor told the Crown Prince. "Your father is a selfish man who isn't fit to rule his people in time you will be the greatest ruler Albion has ever seen. If you wish it there is no reason not to continue the deceit. Merlin can wear androgynous clothing, in our language there is not the same distinction between the sexes. Merlin will not lie, he is incapable of it but he is an expert at misdirection if he isn't hurting anyone by it, if that's what you want or we will tell you father and see what he says." Balinor grinned "He makes a pretty girl if I do say so".

"I can't ask Merlin to live a lie, he would hate it. I don't know about anything else. I have never considered a man as a partner. Not even on long patrols" Arthur admitted

"Be honest Arthur have you ever considered a woman as a life partner." Balinor asked him "Destiny has a way of working out. Spend some time together then we will meet with your father if you wish in the morning before we leave, Merlin can come with us, although as we have said the union cannot be revoked." He paused "If you decide on Merlin staying here, but as a woman be warned, he has years of experience of leaving castle's unknown. He may be pure of heart but that does not stop him living a full life. All be it a different one than us."

"But to live a lie!" Arthur protested

"It is no lie to not correct others assumptions. People see what they want to see" Hunith said with a twinkle in her eye "Now perhaps you understand why you had to marry in the morning"

Balinor looked at Arthur "Think long and hard we leave in the morning we would like you to be settled in your mind by then. However Gwaine will still be here you can trust him to get Merlin out safely if needed" Balinor looked at Arthur "Do not consummate unless you stay together. We will leave now or it will cause gossip"

Once everyone else had left Arthur walked towards the young man, who was clearly as confused as he was. "I am sorry I see you were a pawn as much as me"

Merlin shook his head "I knew what I was doing! Do not think me a fool. I want to save my people and together we can do that! Not the Gangani, no one can touch them but the rest of the magical community" Then he looked at Arthur and asked "Did you know your father has ordered the Unicorn killed so he can place its horn on his wall?"

"He wouldn't do that, he agreed it could stay here I heard him promise, someone is lying to you" Arthur was shocked he had been there when the unicorn had been discussed.

Merlin snorted "We are not the only ones to misdirect. Your father said she could stay, he never promise that it would be alive"

"I won't let him hurt such a beautiful creature" Arthur said hoping he could keep his promise.

"She has gone, he will never find her" Merlin stood up a knowing smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin looked at Arthur before saying "Can we go outside? I have been trapped in here to long"

Arthur found the accent fascinating, he would also have like to go outside he always thought better out in the fresh air. "I would love to be we can't. The court are expecting us to be getting to know one another. If we go out we will have them all following us"

The most beautiful smile burst across Merlin's face "We go and they never know, not even Percy and Lancelot. I did it before."

Arthur looked both intrigued and horrified "How?"

"You trust me?" Merlin bent his head and looked up at Arthur his puppy dog expression causing Arthur to laugh.

"I don't think I do, but tell me more"

Merlin went behind the screen and threw Arthur some pheasant clothing "Change" he demanded "Then I show you"

Arthur felt a small thrill at the thought of doing something completely against all he had been taught to do. So feeling like a naughty boy he changed. He had finished as Merlin come from behind the screen, he looked so different. Gone was the ethereal looks and stood in front of him was someone who looked like so many of the castles lower servants. Unless you looked at the eyes. The cheekbones would have been a giveaway but no one had seen them. Merlin reached forward and ran his hands through Arthur hair

"That better, to golden" he turned Arthur round to face the mirror, he now had mousy brown hair.

Arthur looked at Merlin "Did you just use magic on me!"

Merlin lifted up his hand and opposing his thumb and index finger grinned "Little tiny winy bit" once more using his puppy dog expression "We go now"

"How do we get past your guard?"

Merlin held out his hand "Magic!" he grinned as his eyes flashed golden. He opened the door and walked out holding Arthur hand firmly in his. Percy and Lancelot were like statues, further along the corridor a maidservant was in mid stride but never moved. As the moved through the castle the entire population was as if caught as statues. Merlin giggled and led Arthur to the kitchens where he grabbed a basket and filled it with food. Before taking Arthur out through a servants door into the courtyard and to the stables. As they got there Merlin's eyes flashed once more and two horses were saddled.

Arthur couldn't believe what was happening "Can I have my horse?"

"No Prat, we don't want them to know we have gone." Merlin jumped on one of the horses "Come on follow me"

Once they were out in the countryside Merlin stopped "Now where shall we go? This your kingdom"

"Merlin what did you just do?"

"I slow time, the first maid we saw her foot just touched the ground. No one hurt." Merlin looked like a small child excited by a trick he had played. In that moment Arthur knew without a doubt that his beliefs that his father's views on magic were wrong had been true and no matter what happened he would make sure Merlin didn't suffer. The youngster was far to childish and innocent to be evil.

Merlin smiled once more "I'm hungry" he pouted.

Arthur looked at the youngster fondly "I can see what you father meant, you are trouble aren't you? Come on"

Arthur led Merlin to a spot where he was sure they would be undisturbed. There was a small stream running through a clump of trees. As the got off the horses Arthur tied them up where they could get grass and water, before joining Merlin who had spread the food out. Arthur sat down near Merlin, the boy had been right it would be easier to talk out here. As Arthur watched Merlin dive into the food he asked "Just how old are you Merlin?"

Merlin stopped eating at looked in surprise at Arthur "You don't know? I know how old you are, twenty two. The king he know didn't he tell you?"

"He didn't specify, just said you were a couple of years younger, but I think you are younger than that, I'd say Gwaine is about my age." Arthur admitted "No more lies between us Merlin tell me"

"I no lie you my destiny. Gwaine year younger than you" Puffing out his slender chest and looking Arthur straight in the face Merlin said "I'm sixteen"

"Sixteen! Nothing more than a child!" Arthur was shocked.

"Many people marry at sixteen even in Camelot." Merlin looked hurt. Then he challenged Arthur "Are you a virgin?"

Arthur nearly chocked on his food. "What! Are you?"

Merlin looked pleased with himself "Yes I born for you, no one else touch. But are you? It will be good if one of us knows what to do, if you keep me" at those last words Merlin's face fell.

The innocence matched with the cheeky honesty made Arthur smile. "No, when I was seventeen my father sent a married noble woman to me. He told me he wanted me to learn safely without bastards. I later heard the husband had been granted lands for the loan of his wife. He had been stopped sleeping with her a couple of months before, to make sure she was not with child." Arthur looked ashamed. "She was a passionate woman and scared the hell out of me. Once father was happy with reports she was kept in Camelot and when found to be with child she was forced to lose it. My child!" I didn't know until years later when I saw her again. She complimented me on my virility as if I should be proud" Arthur felt the sadness brim forward when he thought of that innocent child. "When I challenged my father he laughed and admitted it had been a boy and couldn't live to challenge for the throne. I think that's when I started to question everything my father stood for."

Merlin looked very sad "That only one?"

Arthur smirked "Want all my secrets do you? No, it wasn't but I would never risk a pregnancy again. I few years ago I had a brief affair with a man. But it was sex no more and didn't last long. A fling after a gruelling campaign to block the things I had done." Arthur looked at Merlin "I am not a good man. I have done many things I am ashamed of, things I knew I shouldn't do but I wasn't brave enough to stand up to my father" Arthur looked into the distance "As the Pure one you should leave, you deserve better than me, your Priestess's have got it wrong, you are full of goodness and life, an innocent"

Arthur was lost in shameful memories and hadn't seen or heard Merlin move closer. The first he knew was when Merlin put his hand either side of Arthur face and looking him straight in the eyes said "You will make your people happy, you will be the Greatest King ever to live and be remembered for ever in legends"

Arthur brought his hands up to Merlin's shoulders "You my boy believe in fairy tales. I think your priestess's are using you like my father uses me."

Merlin looked outraged "You don't believe in fairies!"

"I will if you show me one, a real one not a fancy trick" Arthur said with grin.

Merlin looked at the stream "That easy" Merlin spoke into the stream and spoke in his own language. As he did bubbles appeared on the surface and in each bubble was a fairy face. Merlin pulled Arthur closer and pointed "These are the spirits of the rivers and streams, the Vilia's"

A small face looked up at Arthur and the blonde swore he saw it bow "Your majesty it is good to see you with Emrys, soon we will all be free once more. Look after him. He is very powerful but will always look after others first. You are each other's balance"

There was a pop and the bubbles disappeared "They won't stop long, not until magic is free" Merlin told Arthur "Now you believe?"

"I suppose I shall have to" Arthur smiled at the incorrigible and seemingly unstoppable young man. Arthur wondered what it would have been like for Gwaine growing up with Merlin as a younger brother.

Merlin continued to ask questions and tell Arthur about himself as they ate. Then he led down on the grass by the water. "Wake me in an hour and we will go back" then he fell asleep without a care in the world, as if the whole situation was normal and not a problem.

Arthur looked down at the youngster and thought through his options. The first thing was Merlin's magic, Uther must never know of that, treaty or not he would burn Merlin at the pyre. As to the rest. If he told his father he had married his Crown Prince to a man his father would either, ignore it and tell Arthur to take a mistress to have children, make Merlin's position as Consort and give him another bride, or send Merlin back with his father and risk war. Telling Uther that Merlin could bear children would be as good as admitting Merlin had magic. So the alternative was to keep the secret and make Merlin continue to present himself as a woman. Could they keep that up? Was it right to ask Merlin to do it?

Arthur had been thinking for about half an hour when he heard hoof beats approaching the woods. His natural caution and training had meant his brain had never switched off completely. Carefully getting u and drawing his sword he saw a figure riding through the trees.

"Gwaine over here" he called the brunette turned and rode towards Arthur "I figured you'd be in this direction."

"Who knows we are gone?" Arthur demanded

"Keep your hair on Princess, no one. Not even Percy and Lancelot. I just knew the little scamp would be able to resist showing off." Gwaine dismounted and walked towards his brother. "He can sleep though anything if his magic feels safe. If I had been a bandit he would have been awake. Have you two come to a decision?"

Arthur looked at the other Prince and wished their Kingdoms were closer he was sure they could have been friends. "Not yet, Gwaine what is your honest opinion of the destiny business? It seems your brother has been brainwashed into the whole thing, I don't want to hurt him, but it all seems rather farfetched to me"

Gwaine gave his characteristic grin "Well Princess, I know the druids believe in it, now the Priestesses I wouldn't trust, power hungry lot, but the druids are a good people. I know their leader didn't want Merlin to be told, saying that fate would do what was necessary but no one listened. So Merl has lived with the expectation all his life. But then I think he finds it a comfort to know his power is for a reason, his power would be frightening in anyone else but he is to kind to allow it to control him. I just thank the goddesses they didn't give it to me."

Gwaine jumped up from where he had slouched against a tree and walked towards his brother Before Arthur could stop Gwaine he used his foot and pushed his brother into the water. Merlin woke up spluttering.

"Gwaine!" Merlin whined petulantly. "What did you do that for?"

"Because you are nothing but trouble. Stop whining and use your magic to dry yourself" Gwaine turned to Arthur. "At least you know what you are letting yourself in for." Then without turning his head "Don't Merlin, not if you want to see Aithusa anytime soon"

"Sorry Arthur but he would have either turned my hair some stupid colour or got the stream to divert over me. You'd best head back now anyway" he said nonchalantly. "In many ways I hope you keep him here, life will be more peaceful"

"Call me an idiot but I think I would like him to stay, but whether as a male or female is up to him, he has to live the life. As a man my father will probably give him a title as consort and marry me off again, we can't admit he can have children or he will be executed. But I can't say how long he will have to be female for, my father is a healthy man it will be many years before I take the throne."

Gwaine gave an evil grin "I can speed it up for you?"

"That is my father you are talking about! While I don't agree with all of his decisions I am loyal to him, even in this it seems wrong to hide things" Arthur glanced at Merlin "But there is something about your brother, I don't know what."

Gwaine snorted "Mother says he's a puzzle wrapped up in a conundrum. Me I'd say he's just Merlin. One of a kind"

"You love me I know you do, and you will miss me loads" Merlin told his brother

"That I will, you are my best friend. Now come on back to Camelot. And Merlin think on the way back….seriously for once but the feast you need your answer. I am not about to let you sleep with Arthur unless you stay here" Merlin often exasperated his brother but there was no way he would ever allow anyone to take advantage of him.

As soon as they got back to Camelot Merlin slowed down time once more and they were soon back in Arthur's chamber's. Merlin and Arthur changed then Merlin ran his hands though the Princes hair and changed it back to its normal colour.

"Tell me Merlin did you need to touch my hair to change its colour?"

The impish grin was back "No, but it is such nice hair"

"And what have you decided we need to get ready soon for the feast. If you stay I will protect you with my life, but male or female your life will not be normal" Arthur wanted to be sure the younger man knew what he was doing.

"Arthur my life has never been 'normal' I am not 'normal' stop worrying. I will be the woman of this relationship. I couldn't bear to be your consort and see you sleep with another. But I will not wear clothes like your sister! I could magic breasts but I like my own style better"

"Are you sure, this is no laughing matter, we do not love each other and I always swore I would marry for love and you deserve nothing less" Arthur tried to get Merlin to understand. He still worried that Merlin had been fed a dream all his life.

Merlin smiled "But I am. And you will come to love me, Kilgarrah says one half the coin cannot fail to love his other half and that is us"

Arthur thought this Kilgarrah character sounded very cryptic, but realising that this was the only choice that would defiantly not end in war and all the others had a heavy chance of doing so Arthur felt it was for the best. He couldn't see his people suffer and Merlin was a very likeable and cheery companion. He could do a lot worse. He had just finished his musings when he heard an uproar at the door, it seemed his sister was trying to gain entry. Arthur strode to the door and opened it and Morgana swanned in followed by her maidservant and another seamstress.

"What do we owe the honour Morgana? We were just about to get ready for the feast. This is our wedding day" Arthur said "so if you will leave"

"Don't be silly Arthur we have worked all day getting these dresses ready, I have had to guess the size due to the appalling clothes your wife's people have. At least she can wear something decent to the feast." Morgana looked at Merlin who was once again wearing what she had for the wedding, except for the outer layer and the wimple and veil. "Come here dear" she ordered and was amazed when Arthur moved between them.

"No Morgana, you will not, take those gowns and leave, how dare you insult our guests and my wife's taste"

Morgana snorted "I'm sorry Arthur but I don't think your mouse of a wife has any choice in what she wears, well she can now, she can be seen and look beautiful."

Merlin put his hand on Arthur arm and in the heavily accented voice Arthur was beginning to grow fond of said "Princess Morgana, I am not a mouse, I wear the clothes of my people because I like them, whilst I thank you for your kind thoughts I do not require your gifts. Unwed woman in our society are much protected but we are not as down beaten as you clearly think we are. I honour my parents and our customs because I wish to. Now I am married I will of course bow to my husband in the future, but for tonight I wear the garments my mother made with love in every stitch."

Arthur was amazed by just altering to softness Merlin made his male voice much softer and believably female. He also smiled at his sister shocked face

"It talks!" Morgana tone was thick with sarcasm. Her anger palatable, her plan to make sure that unlike the wedding itself she would shine was now in tatters.

"Morgana please leave I will not have you insult my wife, remember Merlin is above you in rank now, so if for no other reason you will give respect" Arthur said angrily

Merlin spoke once more "I hope we can be friends but I can't upset my mother on the last day I will see her, perhaps forever, you understand?"

Merlin's tone was still quiet and inoffensive, but Arthur had the feeling it wouldn't stay that way of long. So he waved his hand at the door. "Thank you Morgana now if you don't mind"

Morgana swallowed her anger "Of course I am sure we can sort your wardrobe another day. Your mother's feelings are important. But I'm sure in time you will come to love our more fashionable clothing." With that she left with the two servants in her wake.


	5. Chapter 5

After Morgana had left Arthur turned to Merlin "So you have decided and you have no doubts?" he asked the teenager.

"I never have, I was just frightened you would hate me, think me a monster" Merlin looked down "I had heard of Camelot and how it's King kills my kind and thinks all magic users are evil, but at the same time you would change all of that. You will free magic users. No I have no doubts about you Sire"

Arthur stepped forward and lifted Merlin's chin up and looked into his eyes "I will protect you Merlin, but you must promise me that no one must see your magic. You have to be more careful this isn't Gangani. It was fun this afternoon but you will be watched so it can't happen again. If my father had come to find you Percy and Lancelot would not have been able to stop him entering. As my 'wife' you will have less freedom than you have ever had. You will be the senior female at court."

Merlin nodded "I will be careful" he said, but Arthur could still see a twinkle in his eye.

"No Merlin you must promise me" Arthur smiled at Merlin "I can accept nothing less"

"Then I promise no one will see me do magic" the boy clearly wasn't happy

"Merlin you must not use your magic, that is the promise I require" Arthur said sternly

Merlin pulled away "I can't promise that, if I don't use magic I get ill! I am magic it flows in my blood. I used it before I could move myself!"

"Then if that's true, and I do need to ask your father, you must only use it in theses rooms when I am here and the door is locked" Arthur told him "Now promise me"

It was a petulant Merlin who after glaring at Arthur said "I promise, unless it is to save life. Then I be careful. But I can't believe you don't believe me!"

Arthur ruffled Merlin's wayward hair "I do…..mostly, but what I saw today has made me cautions. I think you are a handful young man" Arthur moved away "Now let's get ready or we will be late for the feast"

Under his breathe Arthur muttered "May the Gods help me, I hope I have made the right decision" Although most of the nobles and even poorer folk of Camelot were Christian, Arthur, like many, still had one eye on the previous Pagan faith. He had never been strongly religious either way but in the case of his new wife? husband? He knew the Christian faith would offer him no help so he called upon his lands ancestral faith for help. After all his Christian God would condemn him anyway for lying to his liege and father.

Arthur's musings were interrupted by a knock at the door "Come" Arthur shouted expecting it to be his manservant to help him get ready. But it was Queen Hunith's maid

"Your Majesty" she bowed timidly "My lady sent me to help Emrys to prepare for the feast"

Merlin smile and walked forward "Thank you Freya, All these layers are such a nuisance and the hair!" Then he grinned "Shall I ask Gwaine to help with that?"

"Emrys" Freya admonished gently she was clearly used too Emrys and his ways.

"Go ahead, use the Dressing room through there" Arthur pointed to an interior door. "My manservant will be here soon to assist me" Arthur assumed that this Freya knew Merlin's secret and that was why the Queen had sent her.

Arthur could soon hear the pair of them talking, Merlin wasn't getting everything his own way from the squawks he could hear. George can in an Arthur had a quick bath before putting on a new set of clothes. For the feast he was not wearing his full knight's regalia as he had for the wedding. For that he was grateful. He knew from experience just how uncomfortable that could get. But he still looked splendid in Camelot Red. Once ready he sent George off as he waited for Merlin to exit from the dressing room. He had just placed his new crown on his head when the door opened. He gasped in surprise as Merlin walked out.

Freya smiled "Emrys makes a beautiful Princess" then realising she wasn't speaking to her own Royal family who allowed her a degree of leniency she became more serious "Sorry Sire" she bowed her head.

"No that's fine" Arthur told her, not taking his eyes of Merlin. Merlin's outfit once again had the loose trousers but this time in an almost silvery material. The knee length tunic that was worn over it was a deep midnight blue but was covered in a sheer material that had gems sewn into it that caught the light. It was high at the neck. But was what Merlin head that had caused Arthur to gasp. Merlin's hair was worn down and was covered loosely in the same fine material that made up the over tunic. It was held in place but the same delicate circlet Merlin had worn for the wedding. Without the wimple and veil the effect was stunning.

Merlin looked at Arthur "As my husband I have a full veil of you prefer me to wear it, but it will make eating difficult." Arthur felt Merlin looked strangely unsure of himself.

Arthur looked at Merlin and tried to keep in mind that this was a male in front of him rather than a slender and stunning woman. "No you have no need to wear it, although I might have to fight off the other men" It was strange because Merlin's clothing would have still looked stunning had he been walking to the feast as a man, the design was perfect.

"Oh I won't look like this all the time, after all I will have to do lots myself or my secret will be out!" Merlin gave a small grin.

Freya's shy voice spoke "Emrys, my lady said if you wished, and if your husband allowed, I could stay with you."

"But you can't what will mama do?"

"She has three other maids Emrys, it would be an honour" Freya bowed her head.

"If you are both happy I will be more than pleased" Arthur said "It will make our lives much easier." Arthur nodded to Freya "Go ahead to your place at the feast." Then he held out his hand to Merlin. "Shall we, I think we have a feast to attend"

Before she left Freya helped Merlin pull the thin material from the top of his head over his upper face as a half veil "I can remove it once we are sat if you wish, but my parents will wish I arrive with it." Merlin told him. The truth was Merlin wanted to wear it down, it would at least keep him partially hidden.

As Merlin took his hand Arthur was surprised to find it shaking and clammy. He thought the cocky youngster could have coped with anything, but it was clear he was terrified.

Arthur turned to face Merlin and very carefully lifted the veil slightly to look Merlin in the eyes "Merlin I will keep you safe, just trust me. We won't stay a minute longer than necessary. Believe me no one will have any idea. I am proud of you"

Merlin looked at Arthur "I don't want to shame you or my family, I don't know if I am ready for this"

"Your parents clearly believe you are, or they would have waited longer. Come on delay will make it worse. You coped with the wedding after all" Arthur reminded himself that Merlin was barely sixteen.

"That was just following a plan, this is different I have to be what people expect"

"Then surprise them, Merlin you won't have to say anything just nod politely"

Arthur started to move toward the chamber door a reluctant Merlin with him, as they went into the corridor Percy and Lancelot fell in behind them. As far as Merlin was concerned they were all too soon at the main doors to the Great Hall. The doors were opened and Arthur and Merlin entered to cheers. Percy and Lancelot peeled off and sat with the other knights as the newlyweds walked up to the large top table. A custom they stopped before Uther Arthur bowed his head and Merlin did a curious curtsy they were familiar with from the Gangani Court Customs. The Arthur bowed at his in laws as Merlin stood before them and lowered his head.

"I do honour to you as my parents and thank you for all you have done for me to prepare me for my new life. May I never bring shame to you or my new husband"

Balinor stood and touched Merlin's shoulder "We accept your last gesture as your true family, you go to a new family with our blessings and know you will do your duty as you always have. The pride of the Gangani go with you, you are now Merlin Pendragon but will remain to our people Emrys the Pure one" As Merlin looked up Balinor smiled and said something in their native language before looking at Arthur ""Look after my youngest, Merlin has and always will be precious to us"

"I will Sire" Arthur had been told of the simple ceremony that in Gangani culture freed the newly wed of the vow of loyalty to their people and allowed the transfer to the new allegiance of the husband. He led Merlin to their seats. As Merlin sat down Arthur raised the veil so he could see Merlin's eyes.

Merlin looked uncomfortable to find himself sandwiched between Uther and Arthur, he had never been that close to the King. As was custom in Camelot for the wedding feast of a Crown Prince the bride sat next to the king and on Arthur other side was Balinor. It was the only time the King gave up his central position for anyone. Hunith was sat at the other side of Uther with the rest of the Royal families interspersed around them. After the toasts the feast was started, Merlin and the Gangani had never seem such an array of food. Uther was out to impress. Uther turned to Merlin "Welcome to the family Merlin"

"It is a pleasure Sire" came the polite reply then Merlin seemed to shrink intp himself

After a while Morgana turned to Hunith "I offered to have a dress in our fashion for tonight but I understand you made her outfit yourself is it a customary bridal outfit?"

Hunith smiled, she was aware that Uther was listening as she answered "It is, but I fear you may not ever get Merlin to change the style of clothes, you see to Merlin it is not a matter of fashion but practicality. And they are very comfortable"

Moraga smirked "Surely as a young woman Merlin wishes to impress, to look beautiful? Being comfortable is good for an older woman."

Merlin's eyes narrowed at the barely concealed insult to his mother, Arthur put his hand on the young man's arm and whispered "Don't Merlin your mother is well able to look after herself"

Hunith smiled "You think Merlin does not look beautiful?"

"I do your Majesty, the outfit suits Merlin perfectly" Arthur added

"I agree with my son, Morgana you may like to shock the court with your style but it would not be becoming for one as young as Merlin" Uther added "Modesty make a refreshing change" He had been scandalised by his daughters attempt to upstage the bride at the wedding and again for the feast. His daughter needed to learn her place. He had hoped that once she saw her ambitions where no more she would get behind her brother and his new wife.

Hunith smile at Morgana like Uther she hoped that the Princess would be a friend to Merlin in this strange land, "Gangani is a harsh environment we have nothing between us and the end of the world besides the roaring sea. Also it is a warrior race in the truest sense. We have attacks from the Norsemen from the sea and other Kingdoms inland. The women oft join their men in fighting or in defence. The loose fitting clothing has several purposes. Its layers keep us warm, the breeches allow fast mounting of horses if required and also are suitable for sea travel. Your gowns my dear are beautiful but are restrictive. I know you feel our woman are kept low, but that is far from the truth. Our men protect us and this can be seen as controlling, but I have more freedom now than I did when I lived in Essetir all those years ago. They are incredibly comfortable as well."

Uther raised an eyebrow "You were from Essetir?"

"Indeed your majesty, my husband visited these isles when he was Crown Prince at the request of the present Kings father. He had hoped the Balinor would wed his daughter. But traveling through the land Balinor visited my village and stayed the night. The rest as they say is history" Hunith smiled across at her husband.

Balinor turned to the other King "Indeed once I had met Hunith I knew she was the woman for me. I do believe the King couldn't believe I chose a humble woman over his daughter. But we Gangani men marry for love not advantage. It is very rare for marriage to be part of a treaty for us"

Morgana's husband, Agravaine spoke for the first time, "Then why is your daughter marrying in such a way?"

"Because she wanted to" Balinor answered "Our Priestess's saw it the be destined and Emrys agreed"

Clearly Merlin was finding all this talk embarrassing. Gwaine seeing this stood up and walked to a position in front of the table and after receiving a nod from his father spoke.

"Sibling since you were four years old I have tutored you in the use of the knife, as you are now leaving us I think it time you had a new one." He handed Merlin a box which Merlin took and opened inside was a clearly well balance and exquisitely made blade, the handle was short and etched with a dragon curling round. The raised surface to aid grip.

Merlin handled it with care then looking at his brother "I will accept but you must take my old one and give to your first born to use"

Gwaine grinned and grabbed an apple off the table "That I will, but only if you send it to me across the room" with that he walked to the back of the hall and immediate made the people sitting on the back table stand up. The with Percy's help put the bench up on end and stood before it. Then tossing the apple he placed it on his head as he faced his brother.

Merlin gave a shy smile and stood up then before hardly anyone realised what was happening or could follow it Merlin's hand went to his side and as he raised it they could see a knife in his hand. Seconds later there was the thud and the apple on Gwaine head had been pierced. Gwaine bent his knees and stepped away before pulling out the knife and apple and taking a bit from the pierced fruit. After a momentary silence there was applause. Arthur turned to Merlin as the younger man take the new knife and he saw it disappear into the folds of clothing. He couldn't believe what he had seen.

"What if you had missed?" he asked shocked

"Emrys hasn't missed a target for nine years!" Gwaine told him. "No one better with a throwing knife, good teacher you see"

Uther asked "Do all your woman carry such items?"

"Of course" Hunith said "I am not good at throwing but I'm sure if I needed to I could use it, another reason for are style of dress. But all children male or female learn from an early age"

The display had given everyone something else to focus on. Arthur and Merlin stayed for a further hour then Arthur spoke to his father "We will retire now father" Uther nodded and Arthur stood and helped Merlin to his feet, the raven haired man had hardly eaten he hadn't relaxed all evening except for when he was involved in the knife throwing. Arthur knew his sisters comments had upset Merlin as he clearly thought his mother had been upset by them. But Arthur thought that Hunith had used it as her chance to put a very clear case forward and it had been Morgana who had been wrong footed in the end.

As Arthur and Merlin started to walk along the back on the head table Agravaine stood, he held the post as one of Uther's top councillors. Clearly intending to follow the couple Uther spoke up "Lord Agravaine you forget yourself, there will be no witnesses"

Agravaine looked scandalised "Then what proof that the Princess is a virgin and the marriage consummated?"

Arthur turned "My word" he snarled angry that Merlin had to hear such things. With that they left the room. Percy and Lancelot followed

Lancelot spoke to the Prince "We will guard the end of the corridor until after the feast, none shall disturb you"

Arthur was pleased he didn't have to worry that some overzealous member of the council would not interrupt them. As the entered the chambers and shut the door. Arthur noticed that fire had been started and the bed turned down. He had told both George and Freya to stay away until the morning. He noticed that someone had left a snack on the table, probably Freya as she would have noticed that Merlin only picked at the food downstairs.

Merlin had walked to the window and was looking out through the gap. "Let the curtains do their job Merlin or you will feel the cold later" Arthur closed the small gap Merlin had opened. "Are you hungry?"

"No"

"That was quite a stunt with the knife, tell me where is it? Even now I can't see an outline"

Merlin showed Arthur an opening the in the side seam of the tunic and the knife in a leather scabbard on his hip. The looseness of the clothing hiding all trace.

"I need to know, it looks sharp I don't want to lose fingers" Arthur grinned trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"You won't the scabbard is good, or I would be cut" Merlin gave Arthur the smallest of grins. "Gwaine was right I haven't missed since I was seven."

"Do you use magic to help?"

"That would defeat the point, no for that I use no magic, just hard work" Merlin told him.

"Then we will train together sometime" Arthur moved forward and put his hands on Merlin's waist, he felt the young man tense up. "Merlin nothing will happen unless you wish it to, I am in no hurry. I meant it when I said I would protect you, that includes from myself"

.


	6. Chapter 6

With that Arthur locked the door "No one but us will know what happens in here tonight, or any other night."

Merlin looked at Arthur it was clear he understood what Arthur was saying. "You don't want me?" he asked his voice quiet and with a tinge of hurt.

"Merlin you are sixteen I will not force myself on you, we have plenty of time it doesn't have to be tonight" Arthur explained "I am much older than you Merlin we can wait until you are ready"

"I am ready! And as you are so old we hadn't better wait had we?" Merlin said his cheekiness breaking through his nerves. Then more seriously "I know it will hurt, the priestess's told me, but they said it was my duty to give you a child. They told me that because I am a man you will make me tear but that my magic will heal me. I am not afraid" Merlin looked at Arthur his eyes wide. "Gwaine told me they were lying, that you would be gentle."

"In this case Gwaine is right Merlin, there is no need to tear you, there are ways to make you ready. It will be uncomfortable at first but it does get better. It is a pleasurable experience" Arthur moved into Merlin's personal space "Now let's go to bed and see what happens but at any time we can stop, no one but us will know"

Arthur bent his head and gently kissed Merlin before starting to remove the outer layers of Merlin's clothes. Stopping he asked "Where is that bloody knife?"

Merlin grinned and removed the leather belt from his waist and placed it by the bed. Before returning to Arthur. Arthur very gently removed Merlin's clothing then picked him up bridal style and placed the slender teenager on the bed before he went to remove his own clothes. As his hands went to his collar he found no material there, in fact in a flash of Merlin's eyes all Arthur's clothes had been removed.

"I had no clothes so I thought it only fair" Merlin grinned as he looked at the blonde. His eyes showed appreciation for what he was seeing but again widened as his gaze dropped below Arthur waist. "Gwaine lied that will never fit!"

"It will believe me" Arthur said as he joined Merlin in the bed. He leant over Merlin and looked down. Merlin immediately looked at Arthur's body "Like what you see?" Arthur smirked "Because I do"

Merlin's hand came up but before he touched Arthur it fell back down. Arthur smiled "Touch what you want Merlin" with that Arthur ran his own hands down Merlin's torso running his thumbs across the nipples of the other man causing him to jump. "We will only find out what works for us by trying things. For instance I need to taste you neck" Arthur leaned down and ran his tongue around Merlin's neck and to his ear lobe where he peppered small kisses. The he sucked a mark on Merlin's collar bone. At the same time he pushed his lower body closer to Merlin so they could feel each other.

Merlin pulled Arthur closer and whispered "My magic loves you, I have never felt it like this before" Before long Merlin was kissing and touching he discovered that Arthur liked his nipples sucked and that if he threw back his head Arthur wound attack his neck in a way he himself loved. It was sometime before Arthur started to touch Merlin's nether regions. But by then Merlin was already aroused and wanting more. As Arthur progressed he took his time and gave Merlin the sort of patience and gentleness that paid off. By the time they finally consummated their marriage Merlin was in a state of bliss. After they reached organism together they cuddled up and it was moments before Merlin was asleep. Arthur couldn't believe how lucky he was, he had not lied to Merlin when he had said his experiences were limited. Now he was glad, he had never felt the same way for anyone before. He felt protective and at the same time he wanted to give Merlin the best of everything. He had thought it was Merlin's age and naivety but it wasn't as they had made love he had felt Merlin's magic swirl around them. There was something very special about Merlin, something that made him feel as if he had met his soul mate.

Twice during the night the couple had made love again. In the morning when Arthur woke he carefully moved and using a small knife he kept near the bed he cut his finger and let the blood fall on the sheets. As he finished he saw Merlin watching him "You my dear wife were a virgin, we needed evidence. Now come here and let me have a hug"

Merlin took Arthur's hand and taking the finger kissed it, Arthur felt a tingle and when he looked the cut was gone. "Now that's a useful skill"

"I'm hopeless at healing magic, but little cuts are fine as long as they aren't mine" Merlin grinned sleepily. Then opening his eyes further he said "You wait till I tell Gwaine how right he was!"

Arthur looked horrified "You are not telling your brother about our wedding night!"

Merlin grinned "I won't if you show me again how it works, I need to be sure it doesn't hurt too much!"

"You should now I never give in to blackmail, I could however keep you in bed until your brother leaves"

"That would do it, but he is staying for weeks and I fear he would break in to make sure you hadn't killed me" Merlin grinned and pulled Arthur closer "just give in to the inevitable unless as an old man like you can't manage it"

An hour later and there was a knock on the door, it was George with their breakfasts. Arthur made sure Merlin was covered, it wouldn't do to let their secret out. Then asking Merlin to unlock the door magically he pulled Merlin into a hug and called George in.

The servant placed the tray on the table and started to pull the curtains and then started to pick up the pairs discarded clothes of the floor. All the time averting his eyes from the bed. "Sire King Balinor and his retinue leave after lunch and I was asked to inform you that you will both be expected for the midday meal."

"Fine George now please leave us for a candle mark then come back with the maidservant Freya and enough hot water for two baths."

"Indeed Sire" George bowed and hurried out of the room. Once the door shut Merlin giggled "He is so pompous. I don't think he liked the smell of sex"

"George is a very good servant, yes he is pompous but his hearts in the right place. Now I don't know about you but I'm starving" Arthur looked at Merlin to see him smirk "For food you hussy"

Arthur got out of bed and collected the tray. Then setting it on the bed they ate on companionable silence until Merlin picked up a sausage and said "I'm sure I haven't learnt all you can show me yet" he put the sausage suggestively between his lips.

Arthur shook his head "I had forgotten just how young you are, you fool" he pushed the sausage into Merlin's month and nearly made the young man choke. "You need to be able to do better than that" Arthur grinned. "Now eat up George will be back soon. Get up and go into the other room, Freya will bring in your bath there." He paused "Will she be able to attend you? I mean you are a man"

Merlin grinned "Freya has worked for my mother for several years I'm sure she has seen my father on many occasion. They do share rooms all the time. I understand you don't here but it's cold in Gangani" Merlin grinned. "Freya will help me if I need to, she can always look away, and she knows my secret."

"Good I wouldn't want her embarrassed. You will share my bed as well. Your rooms are next door, but I don't see you sleeping there" Arthur admitted.

Just before George arrived Merlin went into the other rooms and waited for his bath. Freya went on and left Arthur with George. As soon as Arthur was in the tub George stripped the sheets and went to the door where he handed the sheet to someone in the corridor.

"Who was that George?"

"My Lord Agravaine servant Sire the council asked for the bed sheet." George clearly knew why.

"Was it marked?" Arthur asked innocently

"Indeed Sire"

"Good that will keep the gossips happy, they surely didn't expect my wife to be unpure she did arrive on a Unicorn!" Arthur smirked "Or perhaps they think we slept apart."

"Sire I'm sure I don't know" George looked uncomfortable

"Well if there was such a suggestion I'm sure you can put them right George it must have smelt like a brothel in here this morning. I am a viral young man with a young and beautiful bride" he chuckled as George coloured up. "Oh George make sure you knock and wait in the mornings won't you?"

Arthur knew it was unkind to tease his manservant but the way the sheet was removed so quickly annoyed him, especially as it seemed to be on Agravaine's instruction. He just thanked his foresight at the cut finger and the fact that there was no sign of it should anyone think to check.

Once he had finished his bath George helped him dress, ignoring the bite marks Merlin had covered Arthur body with. But Arthur was sure some of what he had seen would be reported, especially if his father asked. In the other room Freya helped Merlin dress, still in the style of the Gangani but now more colourfully. As a homage to the Pendragons todays outfit was red and gold. Merlin had a red wimple on.

"I had hoped you would dispense with the wimple" Arthur said "I like to see your hair."

"I would have if some Pratt hadn't marked my neck so much!" Merlin told Arthur "I fear our parents wouldn't be amused"

"Yet my neck remains uncovered" Arthur said raising his eyebrow

"But George has found you a high collar Sire" Merlin said looking innocent. "I just followed my teacher"

"Then you are a quick learner" he held out his arm "I believe our parents are waiting"


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur walked with Merlin to the dining room where the family dined when not using the Great Hall. Uther was there with Morgana, Agravaine and Mordred as well as Balinor, Hunith and Gwaine. Two spaces were left at the table on the right of Uther, Arthur led Merlin to his seat and after Merlin sat down Arthur took his seat. Merlin looked down demurely which got a smirk from Gwaine. Uther immediately started to speak to the visiting Royals asking about their journey home. "Are you a good sailor Queen Hunith?"

"Indeed not Sire" Hunith said with a grimace "I can sail and do regularly with my husband as is my place, but I cannot claim to be a good sailor"

Balinor put his hand on his wife's. "My lady is better than she thinks she is. The trip round the coast is always rough. When we go back we will travel your coast and visit friends in the north. I'm sure that journey will be better as the sea is not so open. The west coast of Hibernia is always rough"

"Then you aren't going straight home?" Agravaine asked "You have been away sometime I would have thought your people would be restless to see you"

Balinor looked at Arthur Uncle, he didn't care for the man and he had made that clear "My people are a sailing nation they are used to the rulers not watching over them, but they remain loyal" Balinor looked at Uther "We have very good communication systems, I am in contact with my people. But it is important to maintain links with allies is it not"

"Indeed" Uther said as he scowled at Agravaine.

Gwaine grinned "I suspect you will visit our shores soon"

Uther looked at the visiting Crown Prince "I will certainly be sending envoys although I doubt I will visit for some time."

"Let me know and we will send boats for you" Gwaine looked at Agravaine his every word a challenge "Perhaps your family would care to visit I'm sure your boy would like to experience the sea"

Agravaine looked at his King "I would welcome the chance but doubt my King can spare me for such a long trip"

"We shall see, it seems only fair we visit you" Uther said "Though I doubt the boy would want to leave his Mama"

"The Princess would be more than welcome." Gwaine retorted. "I'm sure Merlin could lend her suitable garments for the trip"

Merlin looked up on hearing his name he smiled at Morgana "Of course a pleasure" then he turned to his mother "My lady, I thank you for Freya, if you are sure you can bare to part with her"

Hunith smiled "Merlin you are welcome Freya has no family to miss her and she knows how to care for your garments" looking at Uther "Your Majesty I hope you do not object if a maidservant stays with the Emrys"

Uther didn't look too pleased at the idea of further foreigners on Camelot's soil but could think of no valid reason to object.

"Of course not, she can always return with the Crown Prince if she wishes later" Looking at Gwaine "Two months I believe you are staying"

Gwaine grinned "I believe three was agreed. I wish to see Merlin settle before I leave, we have seldom been apart for long. You see Merlin often sailed with me" Gwaine looked at his father "I understand Aithusa will be coming today."

Balinor looked at his son well aware of what the younger man was doing. "Yes she will, before we leave" he glanced at Merlin "You will be pleased to see her no doubt"

"Yes Sire" Merlin said. Arthur noticed the twinkle in Merlin's eye and wondered just what was going on.

"Ah, your animal companion" Uther said "Not something we have much of in Camelot. We have hunting dogs and a few cats to keep the mice down, but not pets as such. I hope it does not disturb the smooth running of the castle. What type of dog is it?" he asked looking at Merlin.

"Sire forgive me it is not a dog! Nor a cat. Aithusa would be most upset to have you believe that was what she was" Merlin said the twinkle much more obvious now.

Morgana spoke up "Well what is it?"

With a large smile showing just how happy he was Merlin answered "A dragon, my lady"

Uther half chocked on his wine "Did you say a dragon!"

"Yes Sire, but fear not, she is but a small one. Not much bigger than a hunting dog" Merlin said "It is such a privilege to have one as a friend for she is that more than a 'pet'"

Arthur swallowed waiting for his father rage to explode. But he had agreed and never once asked the nature of Emrys's 'pet'.

Uther stood up his face full of rage "A dragon! We have no dragons in Camelot and have no wish for any, you Sir have tricked me!" he shouted at Balinor who looked at the other King with something akin to amusement. "We do not tolerate such beasts of magic here"

"No I did not trick you, we asked that the Emrys have the comfort of her companion who she has had beside her all her life and you agreed. You neither questioned it or what it was, it was the first thing you agreed to. And I insist she be allowed to stay and in safety. Your son had taken the Pure One for his own, you cannot go back now" There was a dangerous edge to Balinor's voice

Arthur spoke up "As Agravaine ordered my bed sheet this morning there can be no doubt of that Father. I admit we were lapse in not asking of the nature of the beast, but surely a baby dragon can be little or no problem. In fact to have such a creature in the Kingdom may well add kudos to our reputation, after all none have been see on the mainland since the time of my birth"

Mordred smiled "A real dragon" he asked speaking to Merlin for the first time.

"Yes she is real, but a baby, would you like to see her later?" Merlin asked wanting to make friends with the solemn boy.

Mordred looked at his mother "Can I mama? Please"

Morgana looked at her son, she was unable to say no to his earnest plea "As long as the King agrees"

Uther sat down realising he had no choice and trying to take his son's way out. "It must not roam free, a hut will be provided for it and it must be kept under guard"

Merlin stood up showing real spirit for the first time before King Uther "Aithusa will stay with me, if she goes in a hut so shall I"

Arthur pulled his 'wife' down into his seat. "I will guarantee the behaviour of my spouses companion Sire. Once she is here I will make appropriate arrangements for housing and care"

Uther glared at his son "Make sure of it, and keep the creature out of my sight!" he turned to King Balinor "What other surprises do you have for us? What other things have you sneaked into the negotiations?"

Balinor looked at Uther "You signed the agreement, I read it you should have done. Perhaps if you had paid more attention to what you were agreeing to you would know. We do not act in a dishonourable manner. As far as we are concerned you have gained more than we" Balinor looked at Arthur "I hope you will be more honourable than your father. I have given you my Kingdoms greatest treasure. Guard Emrys well or the full wrath of Gangani will be upon you" He stood and held his hand to his Queen "We leave you. Merlin please come to see us off my dear we will leave in a candle mark"

After the King and Queen had left Uther calmed down slightly but he was still very unhappy. As the meal finished he turned to his son "Stay I wish to speak to you" he glanced at Merlin "Alone"

Merlin stood and went to move as her brother moved to his siblings side " Came Merlin lets go and see our parents" he lead Merlin from the room Morgana and her family followed. As they approached their parent's chambers Merlin looked at Gwaine "Did the King really not ask about Aithusa?"

"No, she was referred to as your animal companion when the translator went over the clauses and Uther never questioned it. He was so keen to get what he wanted he wasn't really bothered about the clauses surrounding you, as long as you weren't bringing a retinue. Uther was so keen to try to get the better deal he was foolish."

"I am glad I made sure the unicorn was safe, such a gentle creature should not be harmed, and anyway unicorns should be in herds and not alone. Uther would have killed her just for her horn!" Merlin was speaking in her native tongue enjoying the chance not to have to watch his words.

Gwaine stopped before they joined their parents "Merlin was he good to you, has he taken you as his partner?"

Merlin blushed "Yes he has, he was kind and gentle, Gwaine do not worry I know Arthur will keep my secret and he will unite Albion as the prophesy says"

"Damn the prophesy! I only want you to be happy. Do you think he will love you and you him" Gwaine demanded

"I think I love him already, as to his feelings give him time" Merlin put her hand on her brothers arm "Do not antagonise the King, he is a man who will have has way"

Gwaine grinned "So am I! Priceless his reaction to Aithusa" the brunette grinned before he became more serious "Remind Aithusa to take care that man destroyed all the dragons in Camelot and encouraged the other leaders to do the same. He will look for a reason to remove her"

Merlin became very serious "I will see no harm come to her, if necessary I will send her to you. She is my kin. If I do send her to you will you care for her?"

"I will, but if she arrives I will come for you, that man is not to be trusted Merlin, if he finds out about your powers he will execute you, you should never have come here, not until Uther was dead!" Gwaine put his hand on the handle of his sword "I could bring that forward, make Arthur King!"

"No Gwaine, Arthur needs time, I will make sure I am careful always"

As they entered the chambers the both bowed to their parents Balinor looked calmer, clearly Hunith had been talking to him. "Gwaine make sure Merlin is safe, remove him if you are concerned, I should never have listened to the priestesses that man is a bigot"

"Father I am here! I can look after myself you know and it was also my discussion to come here!" Merlin said.

"Only because they have indoctrinated you. You are my youngest child and should not be here!" Balinor hugged Merlin "Take care"

"I have had that lecture already from Gwaine, do you all think me stupid!"

…..

Meanwhile Uther glared at his son "Did you know about this…dragon!" he demanded

"Sire I was at the same negotiations as you! I knew nothing" Arthur said "Like you I assumed it was a dog"

"Did your wife not mention this creature, after all you spent enough time with her yesterday" Uther demanded

"No Sire we were getting to know one another in the afternoon and after the feast was not a time for talking" Arthur smirked. "Was it really necessary to make such a thing about the sheets?"

"Yes! Agravaine was doing his duty, and in a way I wish you had not done yours. King Balinor is a tricky customer. I want you to read through the treaty with me, we need no more surprises" Uther's manservant had arrived with some scrolls. "We need to know before Balinor leaves"

"Sire I should be with my wife we were only wed yesterday" Arthur said pointedly

"You have the rest of your life with the wench, we need to know what her father has done" Uther threw a copy at his son.

They read through the document carefully then Arthur said "I can see nothing untoward"

"Summarise" Uther demanded

"I marry the youngest child of Balinor and Hunith, Emrys will be recognised as my future Queen and given the standing and respect due. Any issue will inherit the throne of Camelot in due course. Due to Emrys's age Gwaine stays here for three months to help Emrys settle and to foster closer ties and understanding. Merlin's animal companion is to be permitted to stay with Merlin.

We have a joint treaty to protect each Kingdoms borders including our right to call on the Gangani fleet, and closer trade deals. On their side Metal goods and both boats and training in their use will be traded freely. On ours wheat and timber. Our Kingdoms customs and beliefs as well as individual laws will be recognised in full by the other, including Religious practices but the laws of each state will be upheld whilst visiting each other. Although there was a clause giving Emrys the right to practice the Gangani beliefs in private but that issue would follow ours"

Uther held up his hand "What are their beliefs?"

"We know they have priestesses and seem to follow something similar to the old religion, but nothing was fully discussed. I believe it was decided as we didn't share any borders it wasn't an issue." Arthur admitted.

"Ask your wife, and let me know by supper, I won't have her corrupting our people, also that maid we were tricked into taking, she is not to have the same freedom" Uther said "We have wiped out heathen practices I won't have them get a foothold again."

"I hardly think we were tricked father, it was a request no more. Surely if the maid and Emrys keep their beliefs private it can cause no harm" Arthur said

"I expect you to make your wife see the error of her ways. The Gangani seem to have their woman folk we controlled it shouldn't be difficult" Uther said "As for the dragon I want it gone as soon as possible, your wife must be forced to send it back. Otherwise we may need to dispose of it quietly, such evil cannot stay here"

"But we agreed!"

"By trickery! I would never have agreed if I had known!" Uther snarled as he looked at the treaty "Where is the clause on the joint ban on magic"

"There isn't one" Arthur admitted "You know well that you agreed that religious beliefs should be up to the Kingdom concerned, that was clear, at the time you wanted deal on the use of the Gangani fleet for defence as much as they wanted no joint ban! You agreed that. They aren't the only Kingdom that doesn't agree on such a ban, we have treaties with others"

Uther looked at Arthur "But we have not found you a wife from one of them. Find out if your wife has any magical ability, if she does it must be bound!"

Arthur looked at his father in horror "Why should she? King Balinor is not known to have any such powers, your man spent enough time in their court, and his Queen is from Essetir, although they have no outright ban on magic King Cenred's father was well known to gather any such people together, he would not have allowed her to stay in a village. Emrys is much beloved by King Balinor such an action would be seen as an act of war!"

"She will be bound if there is the slightest hint of magic, better still an accident, I understand she is known to be clumsy" Uther looked at his son. "I expect you to do your duty. It wasn't a love match so it will be no problem. I allowed my wish to see Camelot safe from a sea attack to cloud my judgement, it won't happen again. I will not risk any issue of yours to carry such a risk"

Arthur felt a shiver of fear run up his spine. He would not allow Merlin to be put at risk, perhaps it would be better if he were to return with her parents. At least that way he would be safe, hiding his sex would be hard enough, but the magic, one small slip would see him dead. If Merlin left now, then in the future he could return, and take his place at his side. Arthur kept his fears to himself bowed to his father.

"I will go and speak to Merlin Sire" He left his thoughts a total muddle. No it wasn't a love match but he couldn't bear to think of that young and happy young man dead for something that he couldn't help. He had always known his father was ambitious and hard but this just seemed to be a step to far. Uther had got everything he had wanted form the treaty and if he had missed anything it was because he knew he had gained more, and had wanted the Gangani King to sign before he realised that the trade deal was one sided. After all the corn and timber was hardly worth the same as all the weapons and the boats Camelot was getting. Arthur knew that Balinor realised that, but was willing to allow that if Merlin was happy, something Uther would never understand.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin slowly convinced his father to allow him to stay, promising to be very careful and not allow the king to know of his magic. "Arthur knows already and won't tell" Merlin admitted

"You trust him that much?" Balinor demanded

"I do, he is the once and future King and my husband I will not keep secrets from him. If we are to work together for Albion then he had to know" Merlin looked at his father and King "Sire you have taught me well. I may be young but I listen to all, the Priestesses, the druids, the nobles and the dragons but I do not blindly follow any. I listen to my heart and my magic and will be guided by that. I realised some time ago that many wish to control me and my actions" there was a twinkle in his eye once more. "Arthur has accepted much already do not underestimate him"

Balinor looked at his youngest son with pride "Just take care my son, it would break our hearts if anything should harm you"

"I will, but at the same time I have a destiny to follow. We have decided to continue to hide my sex, something I agree with, once Arthur takes his rightful place that will change. But Uther and his daughter will underestimate a woman. With Freya at my side I see no problem. In truth it will be best, I believe Uther would make Arthur take another should he know, even if he allowed me to stay, and if he knew I could use magic to bear a child he would burn me"

Gwaine hissed in anger "As I have promised if he dares to try Arthur will be King all the sooner"

Merlin looked at his brother "I have already told you Arthur needs time, do not fear for me I can protect myself and will if I need to" Looking at his parents once more "I will miss you both"

"And we you" Hunith told Merlin as she hugged him. "Make sure you write to us"

"I will now I believe Aithusa is close, shall we go to meet her? I will get her to come to the fields outside the castle" Merlin beamed "I have so missed her"

Balinor looked at his son with affection "That is natural you have been bound together since birth. The gods have truly blessed me, both my sons will be dragon lords when the time comes."

Gwaine laughed "I get a cryptic old lizard and Merlin gets a sweet baby dragon"

"You best not let Kilgarrah hear you say that Gwaine, he has had many dragon lords, you are but another. He listens to you, but remember you will not truly command him until I go to the gods. Besides Aithusa will not always be a baby and believe me when I say being cryptic is not just Kilgarrah's way, it is the way of all adult dragons. They think differently than us" Balinor smiled "You should know that after all you will command eight and each is as enigmatic as the last, Kilgarrah is just older"

Merlin looked at his father "It will be good when Aithusa is old enough that we can repopulate this land. I hope to live long enough to see her first hatchling."

"The goods willing you do, she should be of breeding age in fifty years" Balinor told his son. "It will be good not only to return magic but the magical creatures. That is the only reason I agreed to the treaty, it will cost us dearly and I don't just mean you"

As they left the chambers they found Arthur walking towards them. Reaching the group Arthur put his arm round Merlin's waist and gave him a peck on the cheek. Looking at Merlin then at the others he spoke "My father is most displeased it might be best if the dragon did not stay, I would hate for anything to happen to her"

Merlin glared at Arthur "She stays, at least for now, I will keep her with me. If I have to I will send her to Gwaine but only if forced. The King agreed as part of the treaty." Merlin smiled at his husband "We go to meet Aithusa, I have asked her to meet me outside the castle, I thought it best"

"

Arthur felt ashamed that already his father was breaking the spirit of the agreement. "I am sorry he hates magic and anything associated with it, he loses all reason. But I will do what I can"

Gwaine smiled "You can keep her while I am here at least, between us we can keep her safe."

At that Merlin cocked his head and smiled "Anyway to late she's here" Merlin disappeared down the corridor and into the throne room and out onto the balcony. As they stood they could hear the whoosh of beating wings and then they could see the small dragon. The sun shone off of her white wings as she landed on the balcony close to Merlin, then she ran up to him chirping excitedly. As Merlin reported she was the size of a hunting hound but that didn't stop her trying to clamber into Merlin's arms as he bent down to greet her. "I am pleased to see you to Aithusa" Turning to Arthur "Aithusa this is my husband Arthur Pendragon, the once and future king"

Aithusa looked at Arthur and chirped. Arthur looked at the creature in front of him and smiled. "Pleased to meet you Aithusa"

Merlin explained "She will start talking soon, but at the moment I can still understand her. As all younglings she can be mischievous and curious but will harm no one. In fact as yet she cannot breathe fire, although she does try" Merlin was idly scratching the baby dragon behind her ear. Merlin bent down once more and looked at his dragon "Aithusa you must do as you are told, remember what I told you, the people of Camelot haven't seen a dragon for over twenty years, you must not scare them. Also do not go near King Uther, you are to stay where I tell you. But I will bring you out to fly every day"

The baby dragon chirped then went and nuzzled up to Arthur until he stroked her. Then she turned and jumped into Balinor's arms "You idiot! You are too big for that now Aithusa" Balinor scolded her "Get down!"

Merlin looked at Arthur "My father is the dragonlord, so is the leader of all the dragons from Gangani, in future Gwaine will be, he will inherit fathers powers on his death. But Aithusa will then be mine, as for the first time in centuries there will be two dragon lords from one. It is hoped that then dragons can return to Camelot with Aithusa being the matriarch" Merlin grinned "But she has a lot of growing up to do first"

As they left the balcony Uther entered the throne room he had clearly been alerted by the guards "What the meaning of this?" he demanded glaring at the group

Merlin stepped forward "I am sorry Sire I had planned on meeting Aithusa outside but she is growing stronger and got here quicker than I thought, so she sought me out" Merlin deliberately bowed his head and looked meek and apologetic.

Uther was taken aback, having expected a more robust response. Looking at his 'daughter in law' and her apologetic stance his anger mellowed slightly "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Merlin turned to Aithusa "Aithusa this is King Uther Pendragon, our king please greet him properly"

Aithusa looked at Uther her large eyes taking in the man she had been warned about. She moved forward slowly and bent her head to sniff his hand. It wasn't meant to be a bow but managed to look like one and Uther took it as such. He looked at the creature and curled his lip in disgust "Make sure it keeps to either your rooms or the kennel I have had allotted to it. I do not want it flying free, if you must exercise it take it out of the city first." With that he turned to leave. But Balinor hadn't finished

"King Uther, we are packed and will leave within the hour. Remember Aithusa was part of the agreement, she is part of a noble heritage, remember that. I trust the Pure One to your son's care. I will honour our treaty as long as you do. I hope I have no cause to sail to your shores in anger, you will find us formidable foes, and we have never been beaten." Balinor walked forward to Merlin and kissed his head. "We go to prepare, I expect to see you before we leave. Remember to act honourably and keep your spirits high my child"

"I will Papa" Merlin's voice broke slightly, it was clear to all that Merlin would miss his parents and homeland. Merlin turned and bowed to his parents and Uther then with Aithusa by his side walked out of the room followed by Arthur then his parents and brother. Leaving Uther to contemplate what had happened. At least in his own mind Uther felt had come out better off from the treaty and his son was at long last married. The dragon was a price he could pay for now but he was determined it would either leave or be killed. He would not have such a beast, all be it a youngster, in Camelot. Perhaps he could solve the problem by caging it that was something to consider if the other options proved difficult. He had plenty of cold iron and a large cavern under the castle that no one but him knew about.

When Merlin got back to his and Arthur's chambers he hugged Aithusa and made a fuss of her. "It is so good to have you here, I have missed you so." Merlin looked at Arthur "She will not go in a kennel, can she sleep here, and she won't be a problem I promise" he looked at Arthur with large doe eyes.

Arthur snorted "Trying to get your own way already" he paused "Yes but not on the bed! As you are sleeping with me Aithusa could sleep in your rooms. On the floor by the fire, there's a rug there"

Merlin threw his arms round Arthur's neck and kissed him "Thank you"

Arthur looked at the baby dragon "Just keep out of my father's way" he warned. Then he hugged his 'wife' "Come we have an hour before we see your parents off"

"We might have but I have to see to Aithusa, she needs to settle and I expect she's hungry. After all she is a growing dragon"

Arthur frowned "And just what do baby dragons eat?"

"Oh the odd human sacrifice and whatever raw meat she can get, though she prefers deer at the moment" The Merlin laughed "Your face….. Dragons don't like human flesh! And I have already asked Freya to see what meat she can get at short notice. But don't worry Aithusa can already catch small prey and only needs to eat every three or four days"

With that Freya arrived with a bowl of raw meat "Hello Aithusa I have some chicken and rabbit today." Freya looked at Merlin "Where is she to eat Sire?"

Merlin's eyes twinkled "You had better start calling me 'my lady' Freya, when we are alone just call me Merlin. Feed Aithusa in my chamber next door. She will sleep there as well"

Arthur looked at the maidservant "It might be best if you addressed Merlin as The Emrys or the Pure One. The less we actually refer to him as a female the better. After all one day I will tell the truth and if we haven't openly lied it will go down better."

"Yes Sire" Freya smiled "If I slip up as I get used to it they will think it is the language as my skills are not great" with that she took the dragon away to eat.

Once the hour had passed Merlin and Arthur, with Aithusa as she wished to say goodbye to her dragon lord, went down to the courtyard. There they were met by Gwaine who went to Merlin's side. Balinor and Hunith hugged their sons and Balinor spoke to Aithusa before they mounted up and then Balinor turned to Uther who was glaring at the baby dragon.

"King Uther as we are now bound by both marriage and treaty I will visit again when I reach these shores. I expect The Pure One to be cared for as a consort to your son. I realise Aithusa was a surprise but you will find her no trouble. May Camelot and Gangani people proper as a result of this new friendship. The Crown Prince will continue to help you understand our people and ways"

Uther smiled at his guests secretly glad they were leaving and wishing their son was also going. "King Balinor and Queen Hunith it has been a pleasure to meet you and you are always welcome at Camelot. I am sure the Pure One will settle in well. And we all look forward to a greater understanding between our peoples. May we soon send you news of a grandchild"

Balinor looked at Merlin before saying to Uther "Merlin is yet young, I am in no hurry for a grandchild but will welcome it when it happens. Let the young ones get to know one another first." Looking at Merlin and Arthur Balinor said "I wish you well and as much happiness as I have had with my Queen. Look after the Pure One Prince Arthur"

Arthur smiled "I will Sire"

"And Merlin, remember Arthur is your husband, your place it at his side. Put Gangani to the back of your mind and embrace your new home, be happy my child"

"I will Papa, but I will never forget you or mama" Merlin could feel tears coming, he had never been parted from them before, or not for long periods.

"I would hope not" Balinor smiled and as they rode off Merlin waved after them, not caring what her new King felt of the behaviour.

As he turned to go inside Merlin heard Morgana say to her husband "So gauche, to show oneself up so, hardly ladylike"

Merlin looked up at Arthur frightened that he would also be upset, but found Arthur smiling "Not gauche my love, caring and loving"


	9. Chapter 9

For the next couple of days Merlin and Arthur spent as much time as they could together, getting to know one another and also allowing Arthur to get used to the young dragon. Luckily Aithusa liked Freya and well as Percy and Lance and as they were for the most part the only people to see her that was all that was needed. Each day as early as they could they would take Aithusa out into the surrounding countryside. That way they avoided too many others seeing the dragon, Arthur felt it best not to antagonise his father too much.

Merlin also got to know his maternal Uncle Gaius in those first few weeks. Merlin and Gaius got on well but decided not to let anyone other than Arthur know of their relationship. This would protect Gaius as he had never told his King of his connection with Gangani. It would also help keep Uther from thinking about Merlin from a magical point of view. The King knew Gaius had once practiced magic and Merlin didn't want Uther to even have the slightest hint that he might have any powers. Instead they told everyone that Merlin shared Gaius's interest in healing herbs. After a couple of days when Arthur had to go to a council meeting Merlin received a visit from Princess Morgana.

"Merlin we haven't seen much of you I wondered if you would like to join some of the noble women this morning? They would like to get to know you better" Morgana looked at Merlin with a smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes

As Merlin looked at his sister in law. He realised he needed to get to know her better and hoped that he could lessen the hostility the Princess clearly felt. But at the same time he had no intention of being walked over. He may only be sixteen but he was used to court ways and knew he needed to exert some authority or his life would be a misery. "I will be pleased to meet the noble ladies Princess, It would indeed be nice to get to know more people now I am feeling more settled." He paused "My husband tells me I need to take my place as his spouse and thus take over the management of the castle." He smiled "Something I am sure you will be glad to get rid of. But I would welcome your help as I am sure there are differences in the ways I know and that of Camelot"

The anger was clear in Morgana's eyes this time. It was clear to Merlin that Morgana was not going to be a friend, she clearly resented her lowering of status. Covering up her anger Morgana smiled "Of course I can" Merlin realised what she really meant was 'I will make sure you make a mess of it'

"Please ask the good ladies to meet here in say in a candle mark?" Merlin smiled "I have a few things to do but meeting them will mean we should be free once the council meeting is over." Again by making them come to his rooms he was exerting his authority.

Morgana left and Merlin turned to Freya "Can we make sure my room is ready for this meeting? I think perhaps Aithusa should stay in here in Arthur's rooms." Merlin smiled "I think this will be interesting"

Freya looked at Merlin "Emrys I don't think she likes you, please take care"

"Don't worry I will, I have an advantage I have no hatred clouding my judgement. If you arrange some refreshments I will sort out my rooms next door and let Percy and Lancelot know I will be having guests" Merlin squeezed Freya's arm "Don't worry Freya I will be fine"

By the time the noble ladies started to arrive Merlin had his rooms set out as he wished. He had tapestries that he had brought with him hung. And enough chairs placed so that he was the centre. But putting one next to him for Morgana. Freya had got the cook to supply small delicate cakes and some light wine. Percy and Lancelot were positioned outside the door, in the colours and armour of Gangani. Merlin had changed into one of his better sets of clothes with the high neck that hid his Adams apple, but did without the wimple, blessing the family trait of good hair and the style that meant even the men had longer hair than was common in Camelot. His black hair was shoulder length and although slightly unmanageable Freya had tamed it enough to look tidy.

Morgana arrived first and did introduced Merlin to each of the ladies, most of whom were at least twice his age. Morgana managed to point out Merlin's young age and inexperience on a regular basis. They all seemed impressed by the tapestries, Merlin hoped that by showing such beautiful works it would help dispel the idea that his people were savages. Once they were all sat Merlin smiled at each of them

"Thank you for coming here and I want you to know I am always here for any of you, I may be young but I have been preparing for this role all my life. I realise I have your courts ways to learn but I will do my best to adapt quickly. The first thing I will say is that I would rather you not use the tile 'my lady' rather when we are like this, Merlin is acceptable, but in public I prefer either Emrys or the Pure One."

Seeing the looks the latter attracted Merlin added "The Pure One' does not refer to virginity but to the fact I do not bare malice or ill thought. It might be better to use Emrys"

"Surely Princess is more acceptable as it is a title that is used in Camelot after all" Lady Jefferies commented "Emrys does not belong to our culture"

"I make suggestions not demands, it is a title my husband the Crown Prince uses when introducing me, and I assumed his preference was enough." Merlin smiled. He then went on to ask questions about the customs of Camelot "My parents did ensure I understood as many as practical but until one lives in a culture one cannot appreciate it. The Princess Morgana has of course been most helpful"

The conversation continued but Merlin was even surer that these ladies had been selected to give him the hardest time and to lower his self-confidence. After a time Morgana decided once more to try to change Merlin's dress. Then she went to the door and asked her maid servant Gwen to come in. "We thought as we are all together it might be nice for you to try on some more fashionable dress's I'm sure my brother will appreciate it. After all you are so hidden away."

This caused a murmur of agreement among the other ladies. It was clear they agreed with the Princess. One even commented "You must agree surely your highness that your garments are far to covering."

The other woman clearly liked the idea. "My maidservant will help you." Morgana smirked feeling she had Merlin at a disadvantage.

Merlin looked at each in turn. "No she will not. I have told you before Princess Morgana I prefer my style of garment. And if you were to try it I'm sure you would. I am comfortable and do not expose my flesh to men other than my husband the Crown Prince. Many of your dresses look uncomfortable and impractical, and gain you looks from men that are not your husbands that are indecent."

Lady Jefferies spoke once more "There is no problem with men admiring, it helps keep ones husband on their feet and not complacent. After all we all enjoy a bit of flattery. Don't tell me that those knights outside your room never look at you like that"

There were several titters of agreement at that.

Merlin arched his eyebrow at Lady Jefferies "You may say that, I would not, as for keeping a husbands interest there are other ways that using other men's ogling." Merlin paused "What you ladies do is up to you and your husbands, but I will not join you in showing my flesh!" he held his head up high. And privately smiled at what they would really think if he did. "I do agree that some of the materials available to you are beautiful but the styles are not for me. I do not expect you to follow my lead. Please continue as you feel comfortable" then he paused "As to my Knights I have known them all my life and they would not be so dishonourable."

Several of the ladies looked uncomfortable, recently the styles had become more daring, including slits in the skirts that showed a flash of leg on walking. The fashions had been led by the Princess who was known to use her beauty to get her own way. Not all had been happy to follow and nor had their husbands.

Merlin smiled once more "Please let this not be a conflict between us, I have no problem with each following their own hearts and conscious. I want us to be friends I do realise I am young and will need your help in the coming months" his consolatory tone soothed some of the ladies.

By the time the meeting was winding up Merlin had several on his side. He was about to suggest the break and meet again when Arthur walked though from his chambers. Seeing the group that was with Merlin he smiled knowingly this was his sisters doing. He walked toward Merlin and kissed his cheek. "The council session has finished my love I thought we could dine together."

Merlin blushed at the use of such a private term in front of the others but Arthur wasn't finished as he had also spotted the gowns. "I like the hair showing but I hope these ladies have not been getting you into gowns they prefer. I like you just how you are, for my eyes only" he looked at Merlin with smouldering eyes.

Then Arthur looked up and smiled at his sister and the other ladies. "Thank you for visiting, but now if you don't mind I would like time with Emrys alone"

They all exited some giggling others looking put out, except for Morgana who glared at her brother "We have been trying to help Merlin and one way she will fit in better is not to stand out as much. Your comments to not help"

"As my spouse Merlin should stand out, don't try to change that please" he hugged Merlin closer "I would hate to get into jealous fights over men looking at what is mine"

Morgana turned and stormed out "Morgana!" Arthur called after her "Get someone to collect the gowns they are not needed"

As the doors shut Merlin thumped Arthur "What was that about!"

Arthur grinned "Just helping you out, I could see what Morgana was up to, she's a bitch. She carefully selected those women to make you feel uncomfortable. Anyway she has already been told about your clothing." Arthur smirked "Anyway I have given them something to gossip about."

Looking though to his room "Now tell me why is there a baby Dragon asleep on our bed?"

"Oh I am sorry, she wasn't supposed to do that, I just thought it best nor to have her in when the ladies visited." Merlin looked at Arthur with a mischievous grin "Now if your sister had got her way and had me strip off and into one of those gowns when do you think they would have all finished blushing?"

Arthur tipped back his head and laughed, then he grabbed Merlin close "I don't know perhaps one day we will let them, but not until I am King I think"

As they dined together Arthur looked uncomfortable, in the end Merlin demanded "What's the matter? Spit it out"

Arthur looked at Merlin "I am sorry I had hoped to have had longer with you but my father has insisted I go on patrol, there are a large group of bandits bothering some of the villages. I will be leaving in the morning and gone a week"

Merlin looked at Arthur "That's easy I go with you"

Arthur looked at Merlin stunned "Don't be stupid, it would be to dangerous, anyway you are a woman don't forget"

"And? For one thing I can protect myself and for another Gangani wives often go with their husbands. We are not helpless" Merlin pointed out.

"No Merlin I will not risk you, and anyway the king would not allow it. You will have plenty to do here until I get back" Arthur took Merlin's hand. "I want you safe"

"I am not a girl you know! No matter what the others think. And as I said Gangani wives follow their husbands, even on the ships. We are all taught to fight. I also have my extra powers" Merlin looked at Arthur clearly not intending to back down.

"Merlin you will stay here and that's an end to it, just make sure no one finds out about.." he lowered his voice "your magic"

"You have no need to whisper, I have placed wards on our rooms, and no one can hear what is said from inside, even if Percy and Lancelot were to let them get close enough. And I am not staying behind you can't make me" Merlin was full of determination.

"You will if I have to get Gwaine and the knights to sit on you!" Arthur told Merlin. "Don't push this Merlin"

"The prophesy says I am to protect you, how can I do that if I'm not near you?" Merlin shouted

"Like your father said DAMN THE PROPHSEY! Your safety is important and I have been looking after myself for years, not only that but I will have a cohort of knights with me!" Arthur grabbed Merlin and kissed him so he couldn't argue further. He didn't want to argue with Merlin, who already meant more than he would admit. Knowing how slippery Merlin could be Arthur already had a plan, he would ask Gaius to give Merlin a sleeping potion, by the time the younger man woke up it would be too late to follow.


	10. Chapter 10

Before they turned in that night Arthur managed to slip away and get a sleeping potion from Gaius. The physician had met Merlin on several occasions and realised just how head strong the youngster was. He warned Arthur "I believe Sire that Emrys will be most put out"

"I realise that Gaius but I won't risk him besides the King would never approve such an idea"

Arthur made his way back to his chambers but before he did he gave the potion too George with instructions to put it in Merlin's breakfast. That night when they went to bed Arthur and Merlin made love each being extra gentle and loving. Arthur because he knew he wouldn't see Merlin for a week and because he knew Merlin would be upset at being drugged. And Merlin because he had no intention of staying behind no matter what. The next morning they dressed and Merlin continued to plead with Arthur to let him go. As they ate Merlin realised what Arthur had done, but by then it was too late. As Merlin fell into a deep sleep Arthur carried him to the bed and gave Freya strict instructions, he also spoke to Percy and Lancelot.

"Under no circumstances let Merlin follow me, he needs to be kept safe" Arthur told the knights.

Lancelot looked at the Prince "Sire I fear that will be difficult, you know of his abilities"

"I will also speak to Crown Prince Gwaine before I Ieave, the sleeping draft will last six hours. Merlin will not be able to catch up even if he did follow me. Just keep him safe" Arthur stressed then he went to find Gwaine.

Gwaine grinned when Arthur said what he had done "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Merlin wakes up. He was telling the truth, spouses often go with their husbands, even to war, Gangani are not as soft as your Camelot nobles. They don't fight on the front but keep their husbands feed and their blades sharp. Merlin has been with me on many trips and has never been a hindrance." He hesitated adding "I will do my best but make no promises other than if I cannot keep Merlin here I will travel as well"

Arthur looked aghast "But you are the elder brother, surely you can control Merlin?" he demanded

Gwaine grinned again "And you are Merlin's husband, yet you had to drug Merlin!"

"I cannot believe that a sixteen year old could be so much trouble!" Arthur turned and walked away

Gwaine called out after him "You have a lot to learn my friend"

Arthur headed out and made his men ride a hard pace. They had gone a good distance by nightfall and Arthur was content that Merlin would not be able to catch up, and if he did follow he would turn back once he realised how far ahead they were. As they set up camp and George cooked the supper Arthur thought of Merlin and how stubborn he was. As he fell asleep he thought of Merlin's pale skin and blue eyes.

Back in Camelot Merlin woke up after the six hours drugged sleep, he was very fuzzy headed as he sat up but then realised what had happened. He called Freya and demanded that she bring him food. When she was gone he dressed in a thicker version of his normal attire. Grabbing the food he left the rooms with Aithusa and told Percy and Lancelot that he intended to go for a ride. The two knights tried to talk Merlin out of it but he threatened to turn them into frogs and go without them. Meanwhile Freya ran to find Gwaine. As Merlin and the knights walked to the stables Gwaine caught up with them.

"I assume you intend to follow Arthur?" he asked mildly

"You assume right he drugged me! Can you believe it?" Merlin shouted at his brother.

Gwaine kept his face straight knowing his brother to well to laugh speaking in Gangani he said "He wants you safe Merlin"

"I am supposed to keep him safe! How can I do that if I'm not with him! What made the prat do that?" Merlin glared at his brother.

"Merlin he is used to looking after himself. You need to stay here"

"I am going and either you come or stay I don't care either way." Merlin stormed passed and into the stable where he asked the stable boy to saddle his horse "I want to go for a ride to take Aithusa for exercise" He smiled at Tyr who was used to Merlin exercising the baby dragon, in fact he was one of the few people in Camelot who regularly saw the dragon and liked Aithusa.

The stable boy turned to do as asked. Gwaine took a deep breath "Merlin you are being unreasonable, Arthur is too far ahead you will not catch up with him" he took care to continue to speak in Gangani so no one knew what they were saying.

"I will I know where he is I can feel him we are bond now, I can take a different route, unlike Arthur I don't have to visit villages." He smirked. "You know you can't stop me!"

"I can Merlin, you forget yourself, I am your Crown Prince." Gwaine was losing his temper.

"No you are not! I am a citizen of Camelot now." With that he mounted his horse and calling Aithusa set off at a gallop the dragon flying above.

Gwaine swore and with Lancelot and Percival quickly saddled up and followed the teenager. They caught up as Merlin waited for them near the edge of the woods. He gave them a cheery smile "I knew you would come" then he set off once more.

When they camped Gwaine looked at his brother "You know the King will send out a search party for you"

Merlin grinned "No he won't, Freya will tell him I have gone for a ride with you all. So I can observe our religious festival of Midsummer and that we will be out for a couple of days. He will be mad no doubt that I didn't ask permission but he did promise I could follow my religion."

With that Merlin curled up near the fire. They were lucky it was a mild night as none had bedrolls with them. Merlin at least was warm as he had taken the precaution of wearing thicker than normal clothing. The knights and Gwaine took it in turns to stand guard refusing Merlin's offer to do so. The next morning Merlin cooked breakfast, Aithusa has caught some rabbits the previous evening. They soon were off once more on their journey.

Meanwhile Arthur's group was taking a more leisurely pace having made good time the previous day. Arthur had missed Merlin as he slept the night before, he was amazed just how much the slender man had got under his skin. George made them all breakfast and as they broke camp they made their way to the next village to check the bandits had not visited. The reports were of a more distant village having problems but as they didn't know which way the group were travelling Arthur didn't want to take chances.

It was that evening when Arthur's group found the first trace of the bandits. They had been to one of the villages nearby. As the people fled one small group found Arthur. After questioning them they set off once more leaving some of their supplies with the displaced villagers telling then to head back to their homes. Arthur realising they need to catch up rode to the village and started to track the bandits before settling down once more.

Merlin and his group continued on a slightly different route but as Arthur started to follow the tracks Merlin realised his husband had changed direction. So he also changed their course. Gwaine looked at his brother. "Did you put some sort of tracker spell on Arthur?" he demanded

"I wouldn't use magic on my husband without telling him" Merlin looked scandalised "No I placed it on his horse!" he grinned

"That's semantics Merlin and I don't think Arthur will see the difference" Gwaine shook his head "You are starting your marriage on dangerous ground"

Percival and Lancelot grinned at each other, they could see the two newlyweds would have some problems settling down together but having seen the two men together had no doubts they would work it out. In any case they were tasked with protecting Merlin, not stopping him doing things. Balinor was not that unreasonable, he knew his youngest child to well. They didn't think Arthur would blame them either, as long as Merlin remained unscathed. The small group made camp once more and Aithusa presented Merlin with a hare for supper. Merlin collected some berries and roots. Once they had eaten they settled for the night.

The next morning both groups set out at about the same time, now travelling on a course that should see them meeting at about lunchtime. Merlin's group had made good time, traveling on a more direct course as well as not having to deal with villagers. At about eleven Arthur and the knights caught up with the bandits. Or rather the bandits realising they were being followed set an ambush. As Arthur and the knights rode through a thick area of the forest the bandits jumped them. Although Arthur had nine knights with him they were still greatly outnumbered. The bandit group being some twenty five in number. But the knights were better trained and held their own.

As Merlin and his group rode onwards Merlin suddenly stopped he looked at his brother "Arthur is in trouble" with that he shouted at Aithusa to fly ahead and started to gallop full speed with the other three fast on his heels. Merlin reached a point where he could see the fight. Getting as close as he could he saw Arthur fighting two bandits, getting off his horse he sent Aithusa down to try to scare off one of them. It looked like Arthur had already taken out a couple. Merlin himself started to use his magic discretely to take out some of the others with falling branches and vines that tripped then up. Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot joined him and Gwaine rode down into the fray leaving Percy and Lancelot to guard Merlin.

Merlin sensed another magic user just as four of the knights, including his brother flew through the air. Looking round Merlin spotted the sorcerer the opposite side of the fight to him. He threw a spell and the sorcerer himself flew through the air. Before sending a spell towards Merlin. Merlin knew he had to be careful that none of the knights saw him using magic but he also had Aithusa who also spotted the other magic user and dive-bombed him. Before he had a chance to retaliate Merlin cast another spell and transported the sorcerer as far away as he could, but with no real idea where the other man would end up. Looking at his brother Merlin was pleased to see Gwaine back up and fighting.

Merlin looked at Percy and Lancelot "Go and help the others I can look after myself" he demanded.

The two knight glanced at one another and Percival went down to join the fight. Lancelot turned to Merlin "I am staying with you"

Merlin saw a bandit creeping up behind Arthur and with no convenient trees nearby Merlin used more conventional methods and took out his knife and threw it, hitting the bandit in this shoulder causing him to drop his sword. Merlin had just thrown his blade when Lancelot pushed Merlin to the ground and covered the slim body with his own. He was just in time as an arrow hit the tree behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur looked round once he had dispatched the bandit he had been fighting and saw the man holding his shoulder with Merlin's blade clearly in the wound. Arthur ran the man through before turning to look round. First he saw Gwaine and Percy then he spotted Lancelot clearly using his body to protect someone. At the same time the bandits realised they had lost their sorcerer and were losing men. So the leader shouted for them to pull back. As they began to run the knights gave chase. Arthur however ran towards Lancelot hoping that he was wrong in who he believed the knight was covering, his heart in his throat.

As Arthur got closer Lancelot was getting up but the figure below didn't move, but Arthur knew without a doubt it was Merlin to style of clothing was enough to tell him that without the stock of raven hair and slender build. He fell to his knees beside his spouse and very carefully turned Merlin over. Merlin may have been saved from the arrow that hit the tree, but another had imbedded in his shoulder and broken off as he hit the ground. Arthur quickly checked him for other injuries when he saw blood on Merlin's forehead.. By now Lancelot was also kneeling by Merlin "I'm sorry Sire, I saw the archer and pushed Emrys out of the way, I was too late to save him from that one"

Arthur cradled Merlin in his arms and ignoring the Knight gently rubbed his finger over the trail of blood on Merlin's forehead, stopping it running towards his eyes. "Merlin, open your eyes please" he said softly. As he carefully looked under Merlin's top at the arrow wound. There was a small piece of the shaft showing and blood oozing from the wound.

He was soon joined by Gwaine the man was clearly as worried as Arthur. Seeing him Arthur seemed to come from his daze "What are you all doing here? You were supposed to stop him coming after me!"

Gwaine looked round. "Chose your words carefully Arthur. Emrys left us with no choice, so we came with your spouse to ensure protection" then in a louder voice he added." We were out to celebrate the Midsummer as is the way of our religion when Merlin spotted you" looking at Merlin he added "Let me take my sibling back out of the way of the dead."

"I'll take…Merlin" Arthur just stopped himself saying 'him' when he saw his own men approaching "Leon please clear away these bodies and make sure the horses are collected"

Leon looked puzzled but said nothing about Merlin and the other knight's presence, as he ducked as Aithusa flew directly towards Merlin not caring who was in the way. "Yes Sire." He handed Merlin's knife, now clean to Lancelot "I took that from a bandit"

That at least brought a small grin from Gwaine "I keep telling Merlin to aim to kill, the idiot still only injurers them." Then he looked at Merlin who was still out cold. Arthur carefully carried Merlin back away from where the fighting had taken place. Percy and Lancelot collected wood and made a fire and Gwaine collected water skins from the horses and started to clean Merlin's wound as Arthur continued to hold him. As Gwaine touched the wound Merlin stirred and opened his eyes

"What happened?" he murmured

"You were hit by an arrow" Arthur told him softly "It has broken off in your shoulder we must take it out"

"No, it will bleed too much" Gwaine told the Prince "We can't take the risk it need to be done by a physician otherwise Merlin could bleed out."

Lancelot approached with bandages "Let me cover the wound to stop infection"

"I'll do it" Arthur took the dressings then looked at Gwaine "I'll help, Lancelot make sure no one comes near."

It was then that Arthur realised they had to be careful or Merlin gender would be known to all. But it was understandable that they wouldn't want anyone near if they were removing a woman's clothing.

The two men carefully removed Merlin's top and cleaned the wound before bandaging the area. Then Arthur took his cape of and wrapped it round Merlin, not wanting to replace the bloodied top. Merlin had passed out while they cleaned the wound but gradually came round. Arthur and Gwaine sat with Merlin talking to him and getting him to drink small amounts. Arthur had begun to calm down, and after speaking to Merlin and Gwaine realised that there was little anyone could have done to stop Merlin. Now he needed to think of ways of stopping his husband/wife? in future. Merlin himself was unrepentant and said he had to protect Arthur that it was his destiny and he couldn't do that if he was left behind. Arthur was worried about the wound and this made him less patient than he might otherwise have been.

"He does have a point Arthur, not that I agree with all this prophesy nonsense but Merlin does." Gwaine said with a weak grin, he was as worried as Arthur about his brother. "And you can't blame the boys, Merlin threatened to turn them into frogs"

Arthur looked at Merlin "Could you?"

Merlin looked sheepish "Only big frogs, look they are there to protect me from attack not stop me doing things and they did come with me"

Leon arrived at that moment "We have cleared the site Sire. We have two dead and three injured. But we took out twelve of the bandits and I know we injured more."

"Can the men travel? We need to get back to Camelot and Gaius." The Prince demanded

"They can Sire, or we could go to the nearby town there will be a healer there" Leon suggested

"Not as good as Gaius, Merlin is hurt and I want Gaius to treat all of them of possible" Then He asked the one thing he dreaded "Who didn't make it?

"Sir Candor and Sir Braun Sire. Both died with valour. I have had them placed on horses so we can return them to Camelot, although they were single men both their families are local and will want to bury them."

"If the injured want or need to go to the town arrange an escort otherwise we leave for Camelot now. If we take a straight route we can be there tomorrow" Arthur ordered.

"They wish to return to Camelot Sire" Leon assured his prince, "It also better if we keep together"

Arthur turned to Gwaine "I will take Merlin on Hengroen can you pass him to me once I am mounted."

Making sure to keep his brother covered Gwaine carefully lifted Merlin up and handed him to Arthur who settled Merlin so he was in front of him and rested against him. Hengroen was a large strong horse and well able to carry the extra weight. He was also so used to Arthur that the blonde could keep on arm round Merlin to steady him whilst just having one hand on the reins. Arthur set a pace that didn't jolt any of the wounded men to much and they stopped to allow them to rest when needed. That night when they camped Arthur made Merlin have some of the juices that the rabbits were cooked in and made his bed as close to the fire as he could. Gwaine also insisted on staying close.

The other injured were cared for but Leon and the other knights. As everyone began to settle and the guards posted Arthur took the chance to check Merlin's bandages to make sure he was not still bleeding. As he moved the cape away he saw something which surprised him. Motioning to Gwaine to look. Across Merlin's shoulder above were the arrow was lodged was tendrils of gold flashing.

Gwaine smiled and whispered "Put your hand over them and tell me what you feel"

Arthur did as he was bid, trusting his brother in law completely. He looked up and replied "It feels warm, and safe…like home. I have felt it before when we make love"

"That's Merlin's magic. He can't heal himself not with the arrow there but his magic is fighting any infection" Gwaine smiled "That is how Merlin's magic feels to me as well."

"Are you sure it's not a spell from the sorcerer?"

"Defiantly, each magic user has a different feel, Merlin's is like him pure and comforting. If that had been a curse it would feel dark and evil" Gwaine paused "Merlin is a very kind person, even though that bandit was attacking you he only did enough to stop him and not kill him. Merlin has yet to kill. He would if he had to but it would cause him distress to do so and live with him forever. He would rather be killed than kill. Normally he will cause branches to beak or roots to trip people up. If he has to do more it is to knock people out. Even the sorcerer he just sent away. Now you have felt his magic you will always know it"

"Where to?" Arthur said looking around.

"I don't know, he might not either, it happened very fast." Gwaine said truthfully.

Checking they were still alone Arthur asked Gwaine "Do you have magic?"

"Like my father I will be a dragonlord. So I have a small amount. Enough to light a fire for instance. Whereas Merlin has yet to find his limit. He can make it rain, cause the earth to tremble and whole fields of crops to grow overnight. But such is his purity of heart he will not use his powers for ill, or if he can do something what he calls the hard way. You must never ask him to, remember he has to live with what he does. The Great Dragon says that is why the power resided in Emrys, because he will not misuse it"

"Then why doesn't he remove the arrow and heal himself?" Arthur demanded quietly

"It doesn't work that way, his magic will help him heal but he cannot use healing magic on himself, Healing magic always tires him greatly if he does use it, it seems not to be a strength of his. Although once I had my leg sliced badly Merlin took the injury on himself. But it took him weeks to heal. I forbade him ever doing it again it tired him so much he slept for a week afterwards without waking" Gwaine looked at his brother love clear on his face "We ought to stop talking Princess, this is dangerous for him if anyone hears"

Arthur nodded his agreement. But he needed to know and Camelot, even in his rooms was even less safe. He lay down need to Merlin and gently pulled the slender form closer to him. Wrapping his arms around the still form to keep Merlin warm and safe.


	12. Chapter 12

As Merlin and the knights rode out of Camelot they were seen by Morgana. The Princess frowned, but seeing the dragon with them assumed they were exercising the beast. Then she smiled to herself, her brother would be gone for at least a week and now she would have chance to make her sister in law show up in a poor light to the court, without her brother interfering. Her son was with her "Mama Can I go and see the dragon when they get back…please?"

Morgana looked down at Mordred, she could refuse her son very little "I will arrange it Mordred, but you must take care they are terrible beasts. This one is young but they are not to be trifled with. Now go to your lessons my boy, Sir Leonard will be waiting you have a sword practice due"

Mordred smiled and left his mother. He had only recently started sword lessons and Morgana knew they made him feel he was growing up. Although he needed to be able to fight, Morgana wanted him to learn to be politically savvy like his father. Regardless of Arthur's marriage she still intended her son to one day be King. Turning away from the windows she sat and planned. She knew her husband had arranged for the 'bandits' that were attacking the villages to outnumber any patrol the King sent out. But she also knew her brother was no fool and the best swordsman in the land, and as such could well still return alive and well. They would need to keep making plans if they wanted to be sure of meeting their objective.

Later Morgana met her father and suggested a supper with the new bride "It will be useful to get to know her without Arthur being so protective" she pointed out. "I suspect like me you wonder what sort of person the next Queen will be"

Uther looked at his daughter "Wanting me dead already" he asked her

Morgana looked horrified "Uther, how could you say such a thing? You have many years ahead of you, and Arthur is not ready to rule yet"

Uther looked at his daughter and wondered what she had planned. In many ways he wished she had been born a man she was wily enough to make a good leader. "You are right. I will send a message for her to attend" Uther said. Like his daughter he was intrigued by the new Princess of Camelot.

He was less amused when he got a message back to say the Princess had left the citadel for three days with her brother and two knights to celebrate some pagan festival. And without asking him first. So was Morgana, as it deprived her of the chance to catch the girl alone. So instead she played on her father's bad mood, so when Merlin did return she would get a bad reception.

After Uther had questioned Freya and the others that had seen Merlin's group leave he was less inclined to believe the story of a pagan celebration. He remembered what had been said of Gangani women going with their men and was more inclined to believe that Merlin had followed Arthur. He was determined when they got back to find out the truth.

Not knowing the reception that was to await them Arthur woke up twice in the night to find Merlin restless in his arms, each time he looked at the bandages to make sure the wound hadn't stated to bleed. Each time the saw the tendrils of gold and made sure Merlin was well wrapped. In the morning Gwaine bought Arthur over something to eat for himself and some of the juices warmed up from the night before. Between them they got Merlin to swallow some of the liquid. The other injured were given the same, but with some bread. The group then broke camp and set off hoping to reach Camelot by midday. Mid-morning Arthur ordered two of the knights to ride ahead and warn the Court Physician of the injuries so he would be ready and waiting when they arrived.

Arthur was truly worried about Merlin, who hadn't woken properly and appeared to have a low grade fever. The other injured knights seemed to be faring better and were coping with the journey. As the group rode into the courtyard not only was the physician waiting but so was the King. Percival entered the castle with Aithusa as discretely as he could, as Gwaine dismounted and took Merlin from Arthur. As Arthur went to take Merlin back Uther spoke.

"Leave your wife to her brother I want a full report now" with that he turned to walk back into the castle.

Arthur clearly wasn't going to follow but Gwaine whispered "I will care for Merlin, you best go. I promise to send Lancelot or Percival if you are needed"

Reluctantly Arthur did as requested. It was clear Uther wanted answers and now. As they entered the council chambers Uther turned on his son. "You are supposed to be still on patrol. Have you killed all the bandits?" he demanded

"No, we got ambushed and were outnumbered. As it happened we were helped by Prince Gwaine and his group. We took out over half before I decided to return with the injured. They had a sorcerer with them" The later was added as Arthur saw his father's reaction. "Once we have sorted the wounded I will send out another patrol"

"No, you will lead the patrol. Now would you care to explain why your wife's party became involved and why she left the citadel without informing me?" Uther glared at his son "Did you know what they were planning?"

"No I did not, I would have told Merlin not to go had I known. I asked Gwaine and he said they had gone to find a place to celebrate midsummer in the manner of their religion and to give the dragon a good fly. They left hours after the patrol. Merlin left her maidservant with details should anyone ask. Evidently it was normal for Merlin to go out with the Prince and knights as long as she left word. Merlin didn't understand it was different here." He paused worry eating at him "Merlin got hurt when the dragon flew to say we were being attacked. Their route was straighter than ours and dissected out route. Merlin was shot by an arrow saving my life by throwing her knife. As for going out, I will not until I know Merlin is recovering. My place is by my spouse's side. Now by your leave I will see how Merlin and my injured knights are"

As Arthur turned to leave Uther said firmly and in a tone that brooked no argument "I want I full report. There is nothing you can do except get in Gaius's way now sit and finish the report and stop acting like a love struck fool"

Arthur realised that his father was livid that Merlin had left the citadel and decided he would have to stay. So he sat down and as quickly as he could gave a full report. Once he had finished he took his leave and headed to see Merlin with his father's warning ringing in his ears. "Tell your wife once she is well enough I will be having words with her about the correct way to act."

Arthur found Percival and Lancelot outside the physician's chambers and as he entered he discovered Merlin was in the small back room of Gaius's chambers with the injured knights in the main room. Gaius had removed the arrow head with Gwaine helping to keep Merlin still. Gaius had sent Gwen to clean the knights wounds so she didn't see Merlin without a top on, and discover there truth. Luckily it was a fairly simple procedure and Merlin was soon sleeping. Gaius then dealt with the knights. By the time Arthur arrived they were all settled and resting.

Gaius looked at Arthur "Sire the Princess needs to rest. Later she can be moved to your chambers. There was no sign of infection and she should heal well, but needs to rest for the next few days and take it easy for a week or two. The knights are sleeping off their injuries and can go to their rooms tomorrow. They will be out of action for two weeks at least."

Arthur was relieved he asked the physician if he could check on the families of the dead knights in the morning. "I have sent a message to say they will receive a pension and I will visit them myself but they may tell you of any problems they won't tell me. The funerals will be tonight."

"I will Sire, is the pension from you or the crown?" Gaius asked adding "so they know who to thank"

"From me, I will speak to the King at a later date but I doubt he will allow anything"

Gaius knew that over the years Arthur had saved all his tournament winnings, as well as some of his own money, to help those families who had their men hurt or killed in his service. Arthur always did what he could for his men and would do more once he was King. Gaius knew that was one of the reasons his men were so loyal to him.

"Go and see the Princess Sire, but please let her rest" he smiled at the boy who was like a son to him. "A full recovery will occur so stop worrying, that's due to what you and Prince Gwaine did"

Arthur went into the small room and found Gwaine sat by his sibling, he looked up as Arthur entered. "Still alive then?" the brunette smiled "Merlin's going to be ok"

Arthur sank down by the bed and took one of Merlin's hands in his own. In a low voice so those in the outer room couldn't hear he asked "How can I protect him if he won't do as he is told?" The look on the blondes face told Gwaine all he needed to know.

Gwaine smirked "With difficulty, you are going to have to listen to each other more. Merlin isn't some weak damsel. If it's any consolation all the Gangani are fighters that's why we have lasted as long as we have."

Arthur nodded then warned "Just go careful around the King, he is not amused that you all left the citadel without his permission. I did as you suggested and said you didn't realise but I don't think that will help. If you're not careful Percival and Lancelot will be leaving with you"

Gwaine grinned "Then he didn't read the small print in the treaty, even if he tries they won't go, Merlin is their focus and will remain that way and they will never follow the Kings orders. The penalties are too great. Camelot will lose half of the boats and training if they don't stay" he looked at Arthur "You love Merlin don't you?"

"I do, I'm not sure how he did it, but yes Merlin means everything to me" Arthur admitted "I haven't known him for long but I cannot see a time without out Merlin by my side"

Gwaine nodded "I know what you mean. I'm glad because I know Merlin loves you, and that is a gift from the gods. At least I know when I leave you will protect Merlin with your life. I can now call you my brother"

Later when Merlin was awake Gaius gave permission for Arthur to take Merlin back to their chambers "Just call if anything changes and I will visit later. Sit Merlin up with pillows and support the shoulder." He handed Gwaine two bottles "Those will help with the pain. But don't give one for two candle marks and leave four candle marks between doses. If Merlin is thirsty then either herbal tea or half strength wine and broth for food, nothing more solid"

Arthur picked Merlin up carefully and although Merlin winced he did not to make a sound. The blonde carried Merlin bridal style to their chambers. Where Freya was waiting and helped to prop Merlin up, it was moments before Merlin's eyes closed once more. Arthur settled at his side and watched Merlin sleep, relieved that Merlin had received the care he needed. He was determined not to leave Merlin's side until the slender man was up on his feet once more, whatever his father said. Looking at Merlin Arthur remembered just how young he was, at sixteen he was not sure he could have left his home and coped as well as Merlin was. He felt old in comparison, alright he was only eight years older, but that eight years had changed him from a young lad to a man who had fought in many battles and killed more men than he dared to think about. He would look after Merlin the best he could, but how to get the idiot to do as asked would be another thing. The prophesy worried him, Arthur knew Merlin believed in it with all this being, but how could such an innocent be expected to protect him, a battle hardened warrior? It made no sense.

Merlin slept the rest of the day and after Arthur made him drink some broth and Gaius had checked his wound the two men curled up and Merlin managed to get a good night's sleep, the painkiller and sleeping draft made sure of that. The next morning Arthur got up and went to training leaving Merlin asleep. After convincing his father that he would not led the patrol back out he knew better than to ignore all his duties.

Merlin woke up and was upset to find the other half of the bed empty. Freya helped him wash and got his breakfast. Then propped up by pillows Merlin spent the next couple of hours trying to read but sleeping most of the time, he took the precaution of wearing a light wrap around his neck to hide his Adams apple as George and Freya cleaned the room. Gaius came and went happy with Merlin's progress and told the young man that the knights were also doing well. Late morning Merlin heard Percival and Lancelot and another voice in the corridor, then the King entered the room. Percival went to speak but Merlin spoke first "Thank you Sir Percival return to your post" Then Merlin turned to Freya who was sat by the bed "Leave us please"

Once the maidservant had left Uther looked at Merlin, his countenance clearly showing his displeasure. "Those knights need to learn no one stops me entering anywhere I please. If they don't they will be sent to the cells and flogged"

Merlin bowed his head "I am sorry Sire, they are very loyal and meant no disrespect. Much as myself when I left the citadel without asking you. We are learning new ways" Merlin tried to keep his voice meek. "I apologise most sincerely"

Uther glared at the figure in the bed "Then learn fast, all you did was get yourself hurt. You don't fool me. I heard your father say the Gangani women follow their men on patrol and war. But understand this I will have none of your heathen ways here. I know you left to follow your husband. You are not some camp whore or camp follower, to follow the men into danger. Your sole reason for existence is to provide my son with heirs."

Merlin bit his tongue and continued to look meek "Sire I went to celebrate the midsummer and I did have my brother and knights. My brother the Crown Prince is a fearsome warrior" Merlin looked up, the pain from his shoulder allowed him to look more contrite than he felt. Pulling the blanket to cover him even more he for all intense and purposes looked as if he was embarrassed to be seen in bed by a man not a husband or relative.

Uther was not taken in, he had dealt with Morgana for years and whilst he didn't think the teenager in front of him was up to his daughter's standard of deviousness he was also sure Merlin wasn't as sorry as she wanted him to think she was.

"Don't lie to me girl, If it happens again your knights will spend some time in the cells. And you if necessary. You may have had your father wrapped round your finger but know this I will not be defied. Other than to bare by son's children I expect you to learn your duties, they are to oversee this household. You will have no time to spend riding round the country. The Court Physician informs me you are to have light duties for a week, then I expect you to start doing what your position expects of you. You have married the Crown Prince and his duties mean he will be away for long periods. You will not follow him again. I expect you to do your duty and provide the Kingdom with an heir. But when Arthur isn't here I have arranged for Geoffrey of Monmouth to instruct you in the ways of Camelot and its laws. Do not defy me again!" he paused glaring at Merlin "As for your pagan ways, you may celebrate in your rooms only as agreed"

Merlin was very tempted to use his magic to teach Uther a lesson but instead held his tongue and kept his head down. Not meekly but to hide the distaste in his eyes. Merlin found Uther a hard and harsh man "Yes Sire"

As Uther reached the door he turned and looked once more at Merlin "Remember do as you are told or that beast of yours will be caged. You father may have tricked me into allowing it here but it is up to me how it is housed and treated. Get yourself with child, once you have children to care for you will not want to chase after your husband" With that he left.

Merlin was humiliated at how Uther spoken to him. There was no way that Merlin would allow the knights to suffer for him. There was a knock on the door and Lancelot put his head around "Are you alright Your Highness?" he asked clearly worried.

Merlin looked up and to his shame a tear ran down his face "No! If I follow Arthur again he will have you both flogged. How can follow my destiny if all I am to be is a carrier of babies! How dare he threaten you that way?"

Lancelot stepped into the room and looked at Merlin "You know we would do anything for you, do not let his threats to us, stop you doing what is right." Looking at the upset teenager he continued "Allow yourself to heal first and I am sure you will think of something. I will get Freya to bring you an herbal tea"

"Thank you Lancelot, but I will not let him hurt either of you" Merlin promised

Lancelot left and called for Freya then spoke to Percival "You know sometimes I forget just how young Emrys is. I only hope she doesn't put herself at risk to protect us"

The two men had got into the habit of using the female prefix as often as they could, even when talking in their own language. Percival looked at his friend "I will protect Emrys with my life. King or no King. No one deserves it more. I that means taking the whip so be it."


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin was angry and he immediately started to think of ways round Uther's new restrictions. He would not ignore his destiny. Nor would he be relegated to a breeding machine. He was still fuming when Gaius came in to check him an hour later. Gaius could tell immediately that something was upsetting his nephew.

"Merlin what's the matter, you know you can speak to me, I will keep your confidence." The older man said sympathetically. "You need to be calm to heal quickly."

Merlin glared at Gaius "It's that ….Ass you call King! He came to see me and said I could not leave the citadel but am to get with child and do my duty. He threatened my knights!"

Gaius looked round then said sharply "Emrys take care if you were overheard…."

"I won't be there is a ward on this room, nothing said in here can be heard outside" Merlin was clearly angry. "The man is a fool!"

"MERLIN! He is the King, whatever your differences, you need to be respectful what would your dear mother say if she heard you?" Gaius was shocked at what was being said. Then he remembered that the boy in front of him was but sixteen. "You need to practice patience Sire"

Merlin looked at Gaius and felt guilty, it wasn't his fault and yet he was taking his temper out on him "I am sorry Gaius, but how can I protect Arthur if I can't be at his side"

"I can only say that by presenting yourself as a female you have made life difficult for yourself" Gaius said "You must have realised that"

"In Gangani it wouldn't be a problem, wives follow their husbands all the time. Anyway do you think the King would have accepted me had he known the truth?" Merlin asked sulkily

"No he wouldn't have, he would have considered it immoral for two men to be together. Even if he had allowed you to stay as some sort of friend to Arthur I doubt if he would have allowed you to go with Arthur. You are not exactly warrior like and as he can't know of your special skills, he would still have considered you a liability" Gaius looked at the teenager and wished he could help him more. "Emrys you are going to have to accept that some things won't change no matter how much you might wish it." He added "Also remember although your magic helps you to heal you can't let anyone know that"

Merlin glowered at his uncle as the older man checked his wound and left him with some more pain killers. Later when Arthur arrived back at their chambers Merlin had almost the same conversation with his husband. "I am sorry Merlin but you mustn't anger my father, he will not budge once his mind is made up."

Arthur did his best to cheer Merlin up for the rest of the day, although he was ordered to have his evening meal with his father and sister rather than with Merlin. Uther was clearly still in a bad mood as he immediately mentioned Merlin "If your wife thinks I am stupid enough to buy that nonsense about the reason for her leaving the castle she must think me an idiot. You need to bring her to heel Arthur. Get her with child that will calm her down"

"Father Merlin is but sixteen she has plenty of time yet" Arthur protested.

Morgana smirked at her brother's discomfort and Agravaine also decided to comment. "Sire perhaps she is barren after all she is rather thin and shall I say lacking curves. Remember Lord Spicer's wife much the same build and incapable of having children even if he had bastards by several serving girls."

Arthur stood up in anger "I will not have Merlin spoken about like that. We have been married but a couple of weeks." He went to leave the room not willing to listen to any more comment.

Morgana spoke "My husband did not mean to anger you Arthur, you should not be so defensive, after all as you say Merlin is barely more than a child." She paused "It must be hard to be married to such an immature creature." Looking at her father she continued "As to her behaviour Uther you know what we were like at that age. I know you want Merlin to run the household but I feel it might be too much for her"

"Morgana is right Arthur, now feed the girl up and breed her" Uther added in a tone that suggested he had said all he felt he needed to.

"Merlin is more than capable Morgana, even if you don't want to lose your power" Arthur snapped at his sister "I thank you to remember your place" with that he left the room. But before going back to Merlin he went for a walk along the battlements to calm his temper. He knew Morgana and Agravaine would cause problems and hated the thought that he wouldn't always be there for Merlin.

The next day Uther informed whilst he had been on patrol three more people had been arrested for practicing magic. "They have been tried and will be executed in two days. It is the anniversary of the start of the purge so it is a fitting day. We will have a feast afterwards. Send out some men to hunt we need extra provisions I have also invited King Sarrum to visit to discuss our fight against such evil. He has sent a messenger to say he will be here but sunset tomorrow. I have asked Morgana to arrange accommodation as your wife is unable to do so. But I will expect her to be with you when the King arrives and at both the executions and feast"

"Yes Sire" Arthur knew better than to argue but he was still smarting from his father attitude to Merlin. He also knew Merlin would be distressed about the executions but he could see no way out of it. The sorcerers were a young couple and their child of six, Arthur planned on asking his father for clemency for the child at least but with Sarrum's visit he held out little hope. The other King had an even harder stance on magic and was known to torture anyone he caught even though they were burnt afterwards with damp materials so they would burn slowly. Rumour had it he even tortured victims himself. Arthur was determined to keep Merlin as far away as he was able from the King during the visit.

Arthur didn't mention anything to Merlin to start with as he wanted Merlin to rest and heal. But it seemed his sister had other ideas. Morgana paid Merlin a visit when Arthur was training, Percival had asked Merlin if he was up to visitors and seeing no real reason to refuse, as well as being bored Merlin had said yes. Morgana swept into the room like she owned the place and found Merlin sat in a chair by the fire. Freya was sewing in the corner.

Determined to be nice Merlin smiled at his sister in law "Thank you for visiting Morgana, you have no idea how boring it is sitting doing nothing"

"Well that will change soon we have a visit from a neighbouring King as well as executions to face." Morgana said as she sat down then turning to Freya Morgana snapped "Girl get us some herbal tea and honey cakes"

Freya looked at Merlin who nodded. Merlin looked away as his eyes flashed and he removed the ward from the room so the men outside could hear what was being said. Morgana settled down and then Merlin asked "Which King?"

"Sarrum of Amata, have you heard of him?"

"I have his reputation goes before him. What is the purpose of his visit is he a close friend of the Kings?" Merlin had indeed heard of Sarrum his views and treatment of magic users was something her father was very unhappy about.

"They are allies, mainly in their views on magic." Then spitefully she added "Make sure your 'pet' is kept well out of the way, if he hears about it he will tear it limb from limb."

Merlin paled and decided to send Aithusa on a visit to Kilgarrah so she was well away from such a fate.

Morgana continued "Uther had caught three sorcerers and they are to be burnt on pyres the morning after Sarrum arrives. It is the anniversary of the purge. We will of course all be expect to watch and go to the feast afterwards. You will be glad of your garments while Sarrum is here he leers at the women. I will wear high necks, the man gives me the creeps." Morgana looked at Merlin "I know your people follow the old religion what are your views on magic? Is it viewed as evil?"

Merlin hesitated before replying, he didn't trust Morgana but at the same time he didn't want to lie "I believe magic is like a sword neither good nor evil, it is the person who uses it who decides that. And yes some of the people in Gangani have magic, King Uther knows that"

Morgana looked interested "And your family?"

"Morgana what is your interest in magic? What are your views? I have told you mine"

Morgana looked innocent "I live in Camelot it is a Kingdom whose ruler says magic is evil. I have no other experience but what I have seen. We are attacked by sorcerers with monotonous regularity what do you think."

Freya entered with the herbal tea and cakes, as she put them down on the table by Merlin Morgana told her to leave them. Merlin was incensed that her maid was being ordered around by Morgana. But realising he was not going to get more from Morgana while Freya was there decided to go along with it and nodded for Freya to leave. Merlin then asked about the sorcerers who are to be executed "What did they do?"

The thought of anyone burning to death upset Merlin. But if these people had harmed others it would be easier to understand.

"The parents used magic to stop a fire spreading through their village. Because the child had sorcerer parents she too must die as she will carry the curse" Morgana told Merlin

"Then they did no harm!" Merlin exclaimed "How old is the child?"

"They used magic that is enough for the King, the child is six. Normally the children are unconscious before they go to the pyre, but who knows with Sarrum here" Morgana sighed "Anyway can we talk about something more pleasant, it is enough we have to put up with the dreadful man. Before the visit can I bring Mordred to see your dragon? He keeps pestering me"

The news of the executions had upset Merlin more than he was willing to show. But as there was nothing he could do while Morgana was there he answered her question and tried not to show his distress. "Of course you can. Just let me know when. She is out with Sir Lancelot at the moment as I am not allowed out of the room, physicians orders. Your son is learning to use a sword I understand"

Morgana loved talking about her son "He is, I believe he is doing well, so are his other studies, he is of course heir after Arthur until you have a son." Morgana looked at Merlin speculatively "No sign yet?"

Merlin blushed "Even if I was we have not been married long enough for me to know, but I should love to have children. I know the King is hoping it will be soon. I am sorry your son's position may change. I hope however our children can be friends." Merlin stood up and went to a chest and opened it taking out a box and showing its contents to Morgana. Inside was a smaller version of the dagger he carried. "When I heard of your son, I had the craftsmen make this. Do I have your permission to give it to Mordred on his birthday? I can teach him how to throw it, with your approval of course. All our people learn."

Morgana looked at the dagger "I will ask my husband." She looked at Merlin wondering if Merlin was really stupid enough to think that a knife would mean they could be friends. "As soon as King Sarrum has gone we need to start your training, I have already arranged the accommodation for our visitors as I knew you couldn't" her tone suggesting Merlin should have done it. "I must go, I just wanted to see how you were. Arthur was acting as if you were dying, yet I see as usually he was being over dramatic."

The minute Morgana had left Merlin decided to act, there was no way that family would die. Slowing down time he left the rooms and went past Percival and along the corridors and down to the dungeons. Arriving he saw the guards and sent them to sleep with a spell then putting time right he opened the cell door. Thankful they were the only prisoners. "You must listen to me" he told the frightened family "I can get you out of here. Pick your daughter up the each of you hold my hand and don't let go. I will slow time down and get you out into the woods. From there you must find the druids. Don't stop whatever you do. It is all I can do for you except give you this" Merlin handed the man a several silver coins "It isn't much I'm sorry."

The man looked at Merlin "You are the Princes bride why are you helping us?"

"I am magic like you, if the King ever found out he would kill me to. You don't deserve to die. Now come we must hurry" Merlin slowed down time and led the family out of the town and into the woods. "Hopefully you should have an hour before your escape is noticed Good luck"

The woman hugged Merlin "Thank you my lady, if we don't get away we won't betray you."

Merlin handed the man a dagger he took from one of the guards. The man nodded understanding. He would make sure his family didn't face a painful death if they were caught. "Go north and keep of the paths you should get to the druids before they find you, they will search the town first. Goodbye"

With that Merlin went back to his rooms before making time speed up once more. He had never used so much magic before at once the strain of getting so many people out, on top of his injury and blood loss caught up with him and he collapsed just as Freya entered the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Freya gasped as she saw Merlin fall to the ground, going to Merlin's side she could see no immediate reason for Merlin's collapse so went to the door and told Percival they needed the Physician. The knight immediately called a passing servant to collect Gaius while he went into the room and carefully picked Merlin up and place him on the bed. It was then that he noticed Merlin's shoes, designed for indoor use where plastered in mud as was the bottoms of his trousers. He pointed them out to Freya "I think Emrys has been out of the castle. Take his shoes off and hide them. Then we will get his trousers off. No one must know"

Freya did as asked taking the shoes off and hiding them in a basket of linens, then carefully slipped off Merlin's trousers whilst Percival kept watch at the door. She had just replaced them when Gaius arrived. Kicking the dirty ones under the bed quickly Freya covered Merlin with a sheet.

Gaius came to the bedside "What happened?" he demanded

"I walked into the room to see Emrys standing, then she fell, like she fainted. Sir Percival came when I asked and lifted her onto the bed." Freya explained

Gaius examined Merlin and frowned "It appears to be a faint as you say. Has anyone called Prince Arthur?" Gaius had a good idea what had caused it but was unaware just how much the maidservant knew about Merlin's magic.

Freya shrugged "I will ask Sir Percival" she was about to go when there was a knock at the door. Opening it Freya found Sir Lancelot outside with Aithusa. Taking the baby dragon she turned to Percival "Has the Prince been called?"

"He has" with that footsteps could be heard running down the corridor and Arthur came round the corner

"What happened?" he demanded running into the room.

Gaius looked at Freya "Could you get some warm water and a calamine tea to be fetched please"

As Freya left closing the door behind her Gaius turned to the Prince who was already sat by Merlin. "If I didn't know better I would say Merlin has been using a lot of magic, that with the blood lose from her injury and the injury it's self has exhausted him."

Arthur got up and went to the door calling Percival in, he asked "Has Emrys left the room at all?"

"Not that I know of Sire. The lady Morgana visited a little while ago." Percy looked across at the bed. Then whispered "When we got him on the bed, his shoes and trousers had mud on them we changed them, Emrys could have slowed time"

Arthur grimaced "Gaius knows of Emrys's powers Percival. And thank you" Turning to Gaius Arthur repeated what the knight had said. "But why would he have gone out the fool"

As he said that the alarm bells sounded. Arthur looked at Merlin then Gaius "The prisoners! The damn fool helped them escape! Morgana must have told him about them" Arthur looked at Gaius "Look after him, I must go" As he opened the door Freya was about to come in. Arthur looked at her and said "The Physician knows everything you can trust him, tell him the truth" with that he was gone.

Arthur soon had it confirmed that the prisoners had escaped. The guards had woken to find the cell empty and had raised the alarm. It was assumed, correctly in that at least, that a spell had been used to knock them out and someone had helped then escape. A search was immediately started and the citadel gates shut and the town was being searched. As the guards on the battlements had seen no one leaving the town except for single people it was assumed they hadn't got far. It was an hour later before the first patrols were sent out. Uther was livid and immediately said anyone found to have helped the family escape or was helping to hide the family would also be executed. The search went on well into the night and didn't stop before every house and building in the town had been searched as well as every room in the castle.

Even the Princes rooms had been searched, even though there had been a knight on guard all the time. Sir Leon lead that search and was a quiet and careful as he could be. He knew Arthur would be livid that Merlin had been disturbed. Prince Arthur had tried to be with Merlin himself but the King had insisted that he lead the search. Prince Gwaine had however refused to join in the search and had sat at his sibling's side throughout. He himself had been at the training ground with Camelot's knights that afternoon so had an iron clad alibi.

Merlin slept through all the disturbance and didn't even wake when Arthur joined him in bed late that night. When Arthur got up the next morning Merlin was still asleep. He went to a council meeting where he told Uther that Merlin would not be attending the arrival of Sarrum or the feast "I am sorry but Gaius as seen her, she collapsed yesterday from the shock of the injury and loss of blood he wants her to rest"

Uther glared at his son "She can rest all she needs to afterwards but she will be there to great our guests and for the feast. Remind your wife of her duties. It's not like she has to do a lot. It appears we won't be having an execution as your search has been useless." The escape of the family had made Uther's normal short temper even worse. The failure to find then despite the searches rankled "Unless of course the patrols find them"

Arthur went to see Gaius "The King says Merlin must attend tonight, will h..she be awake by then?" he remembered just in time that they weren't in his own chambers where he could speak freely.

"I suggest you allow Merlin to sleep as long as you can. Then perhaps a warm bath will help to revive Emrys. As for the feast I'm sure she can leave after a reasonable time. But this will take several days to recover from." He handed Arthur a bottle. "Once Emrys is awake tell her to drink this it will help restore some of her energy."

Arthur went up to his rooms and sat by Merlin and watched him sleep "You damn fool, what am I going to do about you?" he muttered as he held Merlin's hand. Against all his rules he had found Aithusa curled up my Merlin but didn't have the heart to move the dragon. As he left to attend the duties he had to do he patted the dragon on the head "Look after Merlin for me"

The dragon chirped and lay her head right next to Merlin's. Arthur left the room and Freya went in to sit with Merlin "Merlin will need a bath to help wake her so she can met the visiting King. There is a bottle on the side make sure she drinks it all. I will be up to bathe and change later. Call me if I am needed"

It took Freya a long time to wake Merlin, he was just too exhausted, as soon as she got Merlin awake enough Freya made him drink Gaius's potion then gave him a colder than usual bath to help wake him further. Being careful not to get his dressing wet. Then after making Merlin get out of the bath Freya helped Merlin dress and brushed his hair. Even after all that Merlin was still drowsy. Freya could hear George getting the Prince ready in the next room. Just before they were due to leave Arthur entered the room in his hand was Merlin's coronet, the one he had worn at his marriage. Arthur was already wearing his crown as befitted the Crown Prince of Camelot.

"Well my sleepy head are you ready to go to welcome King Sarrum to out fair Kingdom?" Arthur's tone showed how much he was dreading the event. He carefully placed the coronet on Merlin's head with a smile.

"Can I got to bed I want to sleep" Merlin mumbled

"No you cannot" then whispering in Merlin's ear so George didn't overhear. "If you are tired perhaps you shouldn't have been using so much magic after losing blood you idiot" Then louder "I know you have been injured my love but we need to welcome our visitors, then you can rest until the feast"

Merlin glared at Arthur until it sunk in that the blonde had clearly guessed what he had done, then he paled slightly before saying. "Must I attend the feast as well?"

"Yes the King commands it, after all you have had some time to recover from your injuries and he is not best pleased at how you came to be injured." Lowering his voice once more he added "And you best stay awake. And we will be talking soon as well about your total lack of self-preservation."

Gwaine knocked on the door before the two men left, walking in he too was dressed in his finest clothing of the blue and silver of the Gangani royal family and had a crown fixed on his head, closing the door he smiled at Merlin then glared at Arthur "I can guess what happened and heard that Emrys was unwell, why is the pure One not resting in bed?" he demanded

"Because the King wishes us to be present for King Sarrum's arrival" Arthur snarled hating the implication he wasn't looking after his spouse "As Merlin has had time to recover from his injury it is a request we have no reason not to comply with not without bringing suspicion on him following the recent incident!"

"GWAINE! I understand why I need to do this. It was my fault for over extending myself but I don't regret it" Merlin told his brother. "M'fine"

"You are not! But I suppose you have no choice, but you must be more careful what you did was stupid. I would not have let them die! I would have got them out and then left Uther couldn't do anything to me if I wasn't here. I could have called Kilgarrah and we would all have been in Gangani before he knew it" Gwaine told his brother. "You are not the only one who can do things, Arthur is right you are an idiot!"

"I had to do something Gwaine there was a child! They hadn't done anything wrong!" Merlin protested

"Merlin they had by Camelot law, I don't agree with it but you won't be able to save everyone, you do know that don't you?" Arthur demanded. "It will change but not yet. Look Gwaine we must go, the King is already seething as it is. You have no need to attend but we do"

Gwaine gave a sinister smile "Oh I think I might join you, I have heard about Sarrum, After all as a visiting King I should pay my respects." with that he held out his arm to Merlin "Come on you until we get close you can have my arm as well as the Princess's. We need to keep you upright"

Arthur looked at his brother in law and hissed "Don't cause problems Gwaine, it will reflect on Merlin, you may be leaving in a few weeks but Merlin lives here now"

"I will be the epitome of diplomacy" Gwaine said, smiling in such a way that made Arthur worry.

Gwaine kept his promise and helped support his brother until they reached the steps of the castle, then he took a step away. Arthur stood next to his father with Merlin on his other side. Morgana was to Uther's left with her husband and son. Gwaine stood next to Merlin. The knights of Camelot were on each flank, red capes in place.

Sarrum's party rode into the courtyard flanked by his knights, including Albin a knight that Arthur had heard many tales of. The King was a hard looking man who was well known throughout the Kingdoms for his cruel streak. He was known to be a sadist who ruled by fear and intimidation. A servant ran forward as Sarrum stopped his horse and knelt so the King could use his as a step to get off his horse. As he set foot on the cobbles he kicked the servant with his foot causing the poor man to fall face first on to the ground. Swaggering he made his way towards Uther.

Uther stepped forward "Good to see you again my friend, I hope you had a good journey?"

Sarrum nodded "Fair enough" he growled as he took Uther's hand. With that he looked at the others. First looking Morgana up and down the smallest upward curl to his mouth as he noted the high collar the Princess was wearing. "You are looking well Princess"

Morgana merely gave a slight nod in return. Uther spoke once more "Our family has grown since your last visit may I present Princess Merlin formally of Gangani who has married my son Crown Prince Arthur."

Sarrum looked at Merlin a sneer on his face "I heard you had married Arthur. So this is your bride?" his look made Merlin feel uncomfortable as it was clearly designed to do. "Princess" he said as he looked Merlin in the eye.

Merlin nodded but like Morgana just nodded. Arthur spoke "We are recently married my spouse is not used to his sort of event and is recovering from as injury." His arm curled protectively around Merlin's waist. Then Arthur indicated Gwaine "May I introduce Crown Prince Gwaine of Gangani, who is staying with us for a time to help his sibling settle so far from home."

Sarrum looked at Gwaine and sneered "Your Kingdom is part of Hibernia is it not? A primitive land I hear."

Gwaine's eyes twinkled as he replied "Indeed it is, but it has never been defeated and we have the best fleet known, not to mention our legendary metalwork. We have kept the Romans from our lands and your new religion, not bad for primitives." He gave a small and at the same time derogatory bow to the visiting King.

Sarrum was clearly unamused although his Kingdom had been stable for several years it was well known in the past he had been fighting a long battle, with some of his neighbours to protect his lands and had lost some ground in the years since he had taken power. It was a sore point with him.

Uther deciding that enough was enough spoke up "Sarrum my friend it is good to see you again I know we have a lot to discuss. I have arranged for you to be shown to your chambers. A feast is to be held in your honour later."

Sarrum had clearly noticed Merlin wobble slightly as he had been looking at the new member of Camelot's Royal family "I hope I will have the chance to speak to Arthur's new bride then." As he turned to leave with Uther the others heard him say "Quiet little mouse I look forward to hearing it squeak"

Gwaine went to step forward but Arthur caught his arm. "Leave it, we can deal with him later." Arthur then looked at Merlin "Go careful with anything you say to him he will twist it to his own ends"

As they went to walk into the castle Morgana sniggered "It looks like I will get a break this time. You are welcome to him Merlin. Just watch his wandering hands he doesn't care you are married and Uther will want to keep him sweet so you won't get any help there."

"Emrys won't need the Kings help, I'll cut the bastards hands off if they wander King or no King" Gwaine said fiercely

"Don't Gwaine I'm sure the Princess is joking, he won't be so forward" Merlin pleaded with Gwaine

Arthur looked doubtful but agreed "Gwaine take care, I will protect Merlin if it is required but remember both yourself and King Sarrum are guests here, we don't want a diplomatic incident."


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin rested until he needed to get ready for the feast. Then he got up and Freya once more helped him dress. Clearly Freya had heard the rumours of Sarrum's ways as she had got out Merlin's most severe outfit. That covered everything she added the customary cloth choker round the neck. The outfit had four layers so Merlin was well covered but still looked every inch the noble from Gangani. Freya gave Merlin a satisfied look once Merlin was ready especially when Merlin placed his dagger in the hidden compartment. "You give him what for if he dares to touch you!" the maidservant said.

Merlin laughed even tired as he was he realised Freya was being protective of him. "I can't stab him Freya he is a visiting King! Just don't give my brother ideas."

"No don't" came Arthur's voice from the doorway.

"Sire the servants who have set the tables said that King Uther has told them that Merlin will sit next to King Sarrum" Freya protested, she had said the visiting Kings name with disgust. "I have heard tales of him"

Arthur wasn't happy with the news he looked at Merlin. "Take care his hands wander if he discovers your secret…."

Merlin laughed "He won't even if he does manage to touch where he shouldn't I will use my magic to hide some bits of my body and add others. Not to mention I have you to defend my honour, but Arthur please leave him to me. I believe if he does try anything as a 'woman' I can show him up better than you can after all he can't challenge me or go to war on the words of a mere female." Merlin might be tired but was confident he could come out of the evening secret and honour intact.

Arthur looked at Merlin with pride in his eyes. "I trust you, but the thought of that man touching you…."

Merlin kissed Arthur "Jealous my dear? Just keep Gwaine under control, tell him I will turn his mead into water if he doesn't, either that or put lots of knots in his hair"

Freya chuckled "Do you remember when you did that? He was so upset when he had to have some of his hair cut when you couldn't reverse the spell"

"I was only six!" Merlin protested indignantly "And Mama smacked me!"

"Well behave tonight or I will" Arthur threatened, then he placed the coronet on Merlin's head once more. "At least you don't look so tired now. How is your shoulder?"

"Gaius tells me it's nearly healed, my magic makes me a quick healer, but he says I will need to keep wearing dressing for a while after it had healed. So many lies to tell" Merlin looked sad

"We will try to keep it to a minimum Merlin and one day you will be free I promise you. But I couldn't lose you now!" Arthur took her arm, turning to Freya "You will need to serve Merlin tonight at the table Freya. But keep back when not needed and leave when we do." He warned knowing it wasn't just Princess's that attracted Sarrum's attentions. "If you are unsure of anything ask George"

The group was once again met by Gwaine who was once again in his full regalia. "I am on the high table but far away from you tonight Merlin, but I will be there if you need me. Percy and Lance will be with Camelot's first knights." He winked

"Like I told Arthur, leave it to me tonight please. No more digs" Merlin warned or you will suffer I promise you."

Freya giggled and as Gwaine looked at the maidservant she indicated his hair. Gwaine looked at Merlin scandalised "You wouldn't!"

"I would" Merlin told him "and no mama to punish me this time"

Merlin became serious and more than a bit nervous as he entered the hall. This was one feast she was not looking forward to. The visiting King gave him the creeps.

The top table in the end from left to right was Gwaine, Morgana, Arthur, Uther, Sarrum, Merlin, Morgana. As they sat down Uther stood and spoke "This feast is in honour of our visitor King Sarrum of Amata, ally in our fight against the scourge of Magic. We hope in the following days that our two Kingdoms can become even closer. So a toast to the success of our talks" with that he raised his goblet and everyone drank a toast. Although some including Merlin didn't actually drink.

Sarrum turned to Merlin almost immediately putting his hand on his arm. "It is a pleasure to sit next to you my dear. Your King was kind enough to allow my request to get to know you better. I know so little about your land."

Merlin moved his hand and looked at the king "But Sire you said it was a primitive place so why would you wish to know more?"

"You could I'm sure teach me otherwise" he smiled in a suggestive manner. "I look forward to the next days when I hope to get to know you better"

"But Sire, the talks I'm sure will keep you busy as will my duties. Far better I suggest that ask my husband he has spent time learning about my homeland and will be able to inform you of your interests better than I" Merlin drank from the goblet to calm his nerves.

Sarrum's hand went up and he touched the coronet on Merlin's head "This is a product of your land is it not, a fine piece of work."

Merlin's eyes flashed in anger but keeping his voice calm "It is Sire, my people are fine craftspeople as I'm sure you know."

Morgana grinned at Merlin's discomfort and couldn't help but say "Did you know Sire that in Gangani the Princess is known as the Pure one or Emrys"

Sarrum threw back his head and laughed then her looked Merlin up and down "Surely not now, I'm sure the Prince had removed that purity!"

Merlin went bright red, not expecting such a course comment. Arthur glared at the King and said coldly "The Pure is a title due to Emrys's pureness of thought and deed. I thank you not to be so course as to suggest otherwise."

"I mean no offense" Sarrum said then turned to Uther "You must be pleased to have both your children married Uther. My son and his wife have just given me a second grandson."

Merlin gave an unlady like sort. "Why didn't they want it?"

Uther glared at Merlin as Arthur, hearing what was said, leapt to Merlin's defence. "You must forgive Merlin this is not the language she is familiar with and still sometimes misunderstands"

Sarrum didn't look convinced but instead turned to Arthur "I am sure you will plant your seed soon enough, that should keep your wife busy." He then turned to Merlin his hand finding Merlin's knee under the table "Enjoy the food my dear." With that his hand crept up Merlin's leg. Merlin quickly closed his eyes and made sure the King would not feel anything he ought not to, then with a smile said quietly but sweetly

"I am unfamiliar with the customs of the mainland Sire but is it normal for a man to touch another's wife in such a place?"

Merlin looked Sarrum straight in the eye "As in Gangani such a thing would permit me to use my dagger to castrate him to protect my honour and that of my husband." with that Merlin carefully exposed his hidden dagger.

Sarrum removed his hand and replied equally as quietly "I like a woman with fight"

"Sire I believe you just like women, beware both my husband and my brother take my honour seriously as do I. Touch me again and you will find out how seriously" Merlin smiled and waved to Freya to fill the goblet.

Sarrum turned back to Uther to answer a question and as he did Morgana spoke. "Take care Merlin, you will make an enemy of him, whilst you need to protect your honour you need to take care not to insult him to much"

Merlin grinned "That's why I whispered otherwise I would have spoken my words out loud for all to hear."

Morgana smiled back "I could get to like you"

"Good I would like us to be friends." Merlin said, he knew he needed to make the effort to get on with the Princess.

Sarrum had not finished and later in the meal he turned to Merlin once again. "Perhaps you can tell me, your people follow the old religion I understand does that mean Magic is rife in your Kingdom?"

Merlin lowered his head "Magic is in the land Sire as it is here, that is our belief."

"You have sorcerers?" the question was said with an edge of hardness the Kings voice rising enough to carry.

"You are asking the wrong person" Boomed Gwaine's voice "The Pure One has led a sheltered life even though well-travelled. If you wish to discuss our Kingdom I am more than willing to do so. The fact we do not share such views is well known to our host and has been part of our own treaty talks"

Uther sensing that if he was not careful would have to deal with things in public that he would rather keep to private meetings, interrupted. "My Lords let us have some entertainment and leave business for another time." With that he called for the entertainers. They was a singer as well as jugglers. After that the conversation stayed on safer grounds.

As soon as polite Arthur spoke to his father "I ask your permission to take my wife to rest Sire, she is still recovering"

"You may" Uther consented. With that Arthur stood and went to Merlin and offered his arm

"Come my love, you need to rest" he turned to Freya "My lady will need your services" with that he walked out. As they left Percival and Lancelot stood and followed.


	16. Chapter 16

Gwaine stood up at that point and walked and sat in the seat Merlin had vacated. He had a good idea what had been happening at the other end of the table, thanks in part to signals sent to him from the two Gangani knights at their table opposite Merlin, but at Merlin's request he had stayed where he was, but now he felt he was justified in having a word .Looking at Sarrum he gave a sneer and said in a low voice "What you do need to know Sire is that although my sibling has married into the Pendragon family and is now a citizen of Camelot, Gangani still considers the Pure One as one of theirs and always will. Emrys is also my best friend and will remain so. Thus any slight on her honour is a slight on mine, don't forget your Kingdom has a coast line and is vulnerable from the sea." He paused significantly before adding "not to mention the air"

Uther hearing the comment said "Crown Prince Gwaine remember you are here as a guest as is King Sarrum. I expect you to behave as such. Do not make threats"

Gwaine gave an innocent look at Uther as if he had been misunderstood "But Sire you misjudge me, I do not make threats only promises. Perhaps you should request your 'guests' to keep their hands to themselves and visible above the table. You may forget that Emrys is only sixteen and is not used to, shall we say 'men of the world' I may have been sat at the other end of the table but I am not a fool. I will not see Emrys treated with anything but total respect. As I'm sure you would not." He stood and bowed "I bid you goodnight"

Uther was for a moment speechless but by the time he had an answer to the young Prince he was gone. Sarrum's gaze followed Gwaine out of the room. Uther knew he had a fine line to draw between his allies and decided to keep then apart from now on in. Meanwhile Sarrum was no coward, but he knew that the Crown Prince had meant everything he said, he also realised that the man was as ruthless as he himself was, even if he might not be as brutal. Sarrum decided that the Prince would bear watching as would his people. Yet his wish to possess Merlin was no less, he had always fancied strong woman which is why he liked Morgana but there was something else about Merlin, something he wanted to enjoy even if just once or at the very least make her tremble at his touch. A plan began to form in this mind but he would need to make sure that the Gangani believed he was totally innocent, he wouldn't risk his Kingdom for a bit of shirt no matter how much he wanted it.

When Arthur and Merlin were safely in their rooms Arthur looked at Merlin "Did that letch touch you?" he demanded

Merlin grinned "He did but I threatened to castrate him"

"MERLIN! Please leave him to me, if he ever touches you again tell me immediately" Arthur told the raven haired man.

"What was I supposed to do talk across your father and Sarrum and say 'did you know the visiting King has his hands on my thigh'?" Merlin asked with as serious a face as he could. "Don't worry I made it clear not to do it again"

"You shouldn't have too, I will not allow you to sit next to him again no matter what my father says" came the hot reply.

"How can your father call such a man a friend?"

"They are allies against magic, Sarrum hates it more than father if that is possible, and he is certainly crueller. It's bad enough that Uther sends children to the pyre. But Sarrum inflicts many cruelties on any he catches, the women raped and then men are often torn limb from limb between horses after they have watched their children burn. He is not a man to cross" Arthur warns

"So I let him do as he wishes?" Merlin demanded indignantly

"No I do not mean that, but take care you are never alone with him. Keep your knights close when I am not with you" Arthur took Merlin into his arms "Never whatever you do let him know of your powers" he kissed his spouse "Now I want you to rest, you have been through so much recently"

Once Merlin was asleep Arthur led and watched his lover, he was genuinely worried about Sarrum and his attitude to Merlin. He had seen it in the past with Morgana and knew his sister had suffered the Amata's King's attentions in the past. It was one of the reasons she had married Agravaine. Uther had been thinking of marrying his daughter to the older King even though Morgana said she would rather die first. The man seemed to have no moral boundaries, he knew Merlin was married but that had just seemed to have made him more attracted to Merlin. As he looked at his spouse Arthur knew he would protect him no matter what, Merlin was but sixteen summers and had no idea of men of that sort and what they were capable of. It took Arthur several hours before he fell into a restless sleep.

At the knights training the next morning not only was Arthur and Gwaine present but also Sarrum's first knight Albin. The knight had much of his Kings ways and was arrogant and cruel. After he had thrashed several of the younger and more inexperienced knights making them lose face Arthur decided enough was enough and asked him to have a practice session with him. As the fought the others watched. Albin decided to see if he could make Arthur lose his cool, a trick he often used when they were close enough that no one else could hear. "Your wife seemed to like sitting with my king last night real talkative and all that. Bit to thin for my tastes"

"Tell your King to keep his hands to himself in future, if he wants to keep them" Arthur hissed back. "Emrys is off limits" The fighting became fiercer until Arthur disarmed the knight. He had wanted to do more but knew he couldn't risk a diplomatic incident, but he would bide his time.

The atmosphere was strained over the next few days as the treaty renegotiations progressed. But it was something quite separate that finally caused the biggest problem. Gwaine had taken Merlin down to the stables, they were going to take Aithusa for exercise having gained the appropriate permission from the King the evening before. Arthur was ensconced in a council meeting with his father and Camelot's nobles so Merlin had been stuck indoors and was getting bored he hadn't been allowed out since the incident. Percy and Lancelot were walking behind the two royals, the small dragon was by Merlin. They had come down the small stairway to avoid too many people as they normally did. As they neared the stables Merlin stayed with Aithusa and Gwaine outside. As many of the horses were uneasy round the dragon. Percival and Lancelot went in to saddle up the horses. Lancelot called Gwaine as his horse Apples was playing up. The stallion much preferred Gwaine to handle him and often caused others problems. The Prince went to the stable door just as King Sarrum, Albin and several knights came round the corner having just returned from an early morning ride.

Sarrum saw the dragon first and although he had heard of Merlin's pet it was the first time he had seen her. He rode up and drew his sword as if to slay the dragon. Merlin seeing what was about to happen called Aithusa and stood in front of her. "What do you think you are doing?" Merlin demanded

"Killing the beast what else, they are a thing of magic, King Uther may have to accept it you tricked him but I do not." Sarrum stopped as Albin and the knights rode round Merlin. "Get out of the way my dear you wouldn't want to get hurt would you?" He dismounted and grabbed Merlin round the waist pulling him away from the dragon, just as Gwaine and the knights came out to see what was happening.

"UNHAND EMRYS!" Gwaine shouted as he drew his sword. "Take your filthy hands of her" her snarled.

Sarrum looked at Gwaine and the knights who all had their swords out. "I hardly think King Uther would appreciate you threatening a visiting King. If you know what is good for you keep out of the way and let us kill the beast" he snarled tightening his grip on Merlin.

Merlin brought his foot up and tried to kick the King were it would most hurt and had his arm forced up his back for his trouble. The quick movement put strain on his healing shoulder and he gasped in pain. He was annoyed, if he could use his magic the men would all have been on the floor by now.

Gwaine seeing Merlin's pain immediately stepped forward "I hardly think the King would be pleased at you treating Emrys in such a fashion, nor would Prince Arthur" he was hampered as he didn't want to put Merlin in any more risk of harm. Percival and Lancelot had swords drawn and were protecting both Gwaine's back from the other knights and the dragon Percival also had Aithusa's collar to stop the irate dragon from attacking. The last thing they needed was for the dragon to attack and give Uther a reason to kill her.

Merlin seeing the danger spoke to Aithusa with her mind. "Fly little one and don't come back until I call you"

Aithusa hearing the pain and fear in Merlin's voice hesitated so Merlin spoke again to her mind "Please go, I couldn't bare for you to be hurt" he spoke to Percival in Gangani "Let her go"

As the small dragon flew off Sarrum hissed his disappointment. He tightened his grip on Merlin and then looked at Gwaine before dropping his sword. After all the Crown Prince wouldn't kill an unarmed man. Then using his now free hand he placed it on Merlin's chest and left it there. When Merlin realised that the King had hold of him he had quickly closed his eyes and cast a spell to so Sarrum would feel the body parts that he didn't have. So Sarrum was none the wiser that he didn't have a woman in his hands.

Gwaine was enraged beyond belief and flew at Sarrum to try to remove Merlin just as Merlin bent his head and bit into Sarrum's hand. The two things allowed Merlin to pull away and go to her brother's side. Percival and Lancelot moved closer to Merlin to give full protection. Gwaine threw a punch and Sarrum fell to the ground then Gwaine threw his glove at Sarrum "Pick it up you coward, now you don't have my sibling to hide behind. I challenge you to a fight to the death"

Albin bent and picked up the gauntlet "I accept on the King's behalf"

Gwaine glared at the knight "Doing his dirty work are you? Well no matter I can kill the dog just as well as the master."


	17. Chapter 17

Gwaine looked at the Amata Knight "Tomorrow at sunrise at the practice field, it will be empty then" with that he turned and walked to Merlin taking his arm they walked to the stables together. Percival and Lancelot brought out the horses they had saddled and the group rode off. Once they were a safe distance from the others Merlin turned to his brother, his body language clearly showing his anger.

"What did you do that for? I could have dealt with it!" he demanded "Now you are having a duel, and to the death! What do you think King Uther will think of that?"

Gwaine stopped his horse, he looked at Merlin disbelievingly "You think I would allow anyone to treat you like that!"

"I can look after myself I am not a damsel needing rescuing" Merlin shouted back

"But you are Merlin, remember as far as everyone is concerned that's just what you are. What sort of brother would I be if I didn't defend you? And exactly what could you have done without making things worse!?" Gwaine looked at Merlin "Look you know I can take him easily, what's the problem?"

"Uther Pendragon!" Merlin replied "And you might get hurt!" Merlin looked at his brother "I couldn't bare that"

Gwaine gave a rueful smile "I know it might make things difficult with the tyrant but I can always leave afterwards. I won't get hurt Merlin….do you have no faith in me?"

"I know you can beat him in a fair fight but will it be fair? I don't trust him" Merlin paused before adding "Anyway sooner or later I am going to have to deal with such things on my own"

Gwaine looked at his brother and grinned "Remember you have a husband to look out for you, so keep your dagger sheathed"

"Arthur will be away and I am forbidden to go with him." He said peevishly "I am beginning to think this destiny thing stinks" with that he kicked his horse and rode ahead.

Lancelot turned to Gwaine "I think Merlin is finding the idea of being the woman in the relationship difficult Prince Gwaine"

"I know, but it is at least safer that way, he is but sixteen" Gwaine kicked his horse to try to catch up with Merlin. The knights followed suit.

Just before they caught up with Merlin Percival said his piece "Sire don't forget when you were sixteen you were already fighting in battles. At sixteen the Pure One is still a man"

"He is, but he is also the Pure One with a destiny, it will be harder for him in many ways, is it so wrong for me to try to protect him? If it is then I will always be wrong because I will protect him until the day I die" Gwaine didn't speak again until they were beside Merlin. "Merl I'm sorry, but I couldn't do nothing, if I had he would have never let you alone" Gwaine looked at his brother with the puppy dog eyes they both used to good effect.

"I know, now where is Aithusa?" Merlin called out in the dragon tongue then he heard the tale, tale noise of a dragons wings as the white dragon landed nearby. Merlin got off his horse and walked to the dragon and hugged her.

The others dismounted and joined Merlin who looked up "Do you think I should send her back home? I couldn't bare it if she were hurt"

Gwaine knelt beside the pair "I don't know Merlin it might be best, she could always visit you if she did. Or she could stay out here until Sarrum leaves, but I don't think King Uther is much better" hesitating because he knew what Merlin's reaction would be he added "I could take her back with me, I expect I will have to leave tomorrow anyway, I can't see Uther wanting me to remain after the morning"

"What! You have another month, you can't go yet!" Merlin glared.

"I might not have any choice Merls, you know that" Gwaine told the younger man "I have to leave sometime. You will still have Percy and Lance not to mention Arthur, Think about what you want to do with Aithusa. Now come on let's make the most of today and have that ride we have been looking forward to."

Gwaine had been right in thinking that King Uther would not be amused after they had returned to Camelot Gwaine was called to the throne room, Merlin followed not willing to leave his brother. As they entered they found Arthur with his father, the Camelot Prince immediately stepped towards Merlin and hugged him. Uther looked livid.

"How dare you challenge a visiting King to MY Kingdom!" he shouted "You forget yourself Prince Gwaine"

Gwaine sneered "I wouldn't have had to if he hadn't molested The Pure One! Did he tell you that part?" he noticed Arthur straighten and look at Merlin carefully his hand going to his sword.

"King Sarrum took exception to the presence of the dragon, which I warned was to be kept out of sight, as to the Princess he was stopping her getting hurt."

"Emrys was protecting Aithusa and she was grabbed, from what I saw a hand to the bosom, let alone the hand round her waist was not required, nor was the manhandling of him hurting the recent injury! or do you allow your women to be treated so" Gwaine demanded by now angry beyond belief "Because if it is I will take my sibling away from here" luckily no one seemed to notice his use of the male 'him'.

With that Arthur stepped forward to Merlin's side "Is that true Merlin?" he asked looking closely at Merlin. The raven haired man nodded "It is"

Arthur turned to his father "This clearly puts a different slant on what was reported to you Sire. I cannot allow such behaviour towards my wife. Had not Gwaine already challenged I would have, although it pains me as a challenge has already been made and accepted under the knight's code I cannot issue another"

"You think I should take their word over a Kings!" Uther demanded of his son

This was too much for Merlin who stood straighter "He was going to kill Aithusa. I went to stop him and he grabbed me round the waist he held tightly so I tried to kick him, then he pulled my bad arm behind my back and hurt me" Merlin recounted. "I told Aithusa to fly away. When Gwaine tried to help the King grabbed me again and put his hand here" he touched his chest "So I bit him and made him let me go, no one but my husband is permitted to touch me" Merlin looked at Arthur "Gwaine had to challenge him…. To protect my honour, he did no wrong!"

"Father you must demand that King Sarrum apologise, I will not have my wife treated so" he turned to Gwaine "I would have killed him on the spot. But as you have challenged him I wish to be your second"

Gwaine nodded, pleased at Arthur's reaction "It is the Knight Albin who picked up the challenge."

Uther looked at his son "You take his word over a Kings!" he demanded "You will not act as a second I forbid it"

"I take both Prince Gwaine's and my spouse's word yes! If he had not already have challenged I would have. I will be second whether you approve or not. I will not have Merlin treated in such a fashion. I also demand that King Sarrum leave as soon as the challenge has been met" Uther looked shocked and deeply angered by this son's defiance.

"How dare you speak to me so! The King will not be asked to leave!" Uther turned to Gwaine "But you will, this minute!"

"I will leave after I have killed Sarrum's champion, the challenge was lawfully given and accepted, you would dishonour both parties if it was prevented from happening." Gwaine glared at the King "I would have expected you to have been more supportive of your son's spouse"

"Would that I had never seen any of you!" Uther shouted. Then realising what he was endangering "But we have a treaty and it will be kept. But I will not tolerate any further insults to my fellow King, something I am sure your father would understand"

Gwaine threw back his head and laughed "How little you know my father, King Balinor would have already shinned Sarrum alive. King Balinor would not tolerate the treatment The Pure One tolerated, something you need to bear in mind. Don't worry I will leave, but my father will visit on his way home to check Merlin you may be sure of that, Make sure Sarrum is gone as Balinor's memory is a long one. You have not yet dealt with the Gangani in anger" after a significant pause he added "You will see something of it tomorrow if you attend the duel" with that he turned his back on the King and looked at Merlin and Arthur "Make sure the physician checks that shoulder, I will see you in the morning" then he walked out his head held high.

Arthur looked at his father once more "Sire remember we are getting more from the treaty with the Gangani than we ever have from Amata. Whatever you say Gwaine is right Merlin deserves your support and protection. I am taking Merlin to Gaius"

Uther looked at his son "Watch your mouth Son, remember I am your King! I demand your loyalty, respect and obedience"

Arthur looked his father in the eye "You have my loyalty and in most cases my obedience but I have a partner now and Merlin comes first. As for my respect… you have always told me respect is earnt"

Before Uther could react to his son's words Arthur and Merlin left the room and headed to the physicians chambers. "Arthur be careful" Merlin told him "Thank you for your support but he is your father and King"

"As I said Merlin you are my first responsibility now. I just wish I could have been there to protect you" Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin "I am sorry your brother must leave"

Merlin sighed "So am I, I am also going to lose Aithusa, I cannot risk her safety. But this is my home now"

Arm in arm they walked on, the two Gangani knights following at a discrete distance. Gaius took Merlin and Arthur into the small back room, to protect Merlin's secret. Checking Merlin's shoulder he found a large bruise forming but luckily no further damage. He handed Merlin a jar of salve "Rub this in twice a day to ease the shoulder. I will check you tomorrow morning"

"It will have to be after the duel, because I am going" Merlin looked at Arthur "You cannot stop me"

"I will not, it is your brother, but please keep silent" Arthur told him after he explained to Gaius.

The next morning Arthur and Merlin went down to the training ground after going to Gwaine's chambers. Arthur and Gwaine were in full chainmail. Gwaine's rooms had been packed and his servant had taken his belongings down ready for his to leave. Merlin hugged his brother "Take care I do not trust them"

Gwaine grinned "Nor do I, don't worry the Princess will cover my back" Gwaine looked at Arthur "Look after him once I'm gone. King Balinor will visit next month I suspect Merlin will be safe until then" he grinned. "But I don't trust Sarrum or your father, I'm sorry, but I trust you with Merlin's life guard it well"

Arthur looked at his brother in law "I will, his life is more important than mine to me" he clapped Gwaine on the shoulder "Fight well my friend I won't wish you luck you don't need it"

As they reached the training ground they found the Amata group already there, King Sarrum had a bruise on the right side of his face. King Uther was also present "I expect this fight to be undertaken by the knight's rules and it will continue to the death".

It wasn't long before the two men were fighting. It was clear that neither men intended to lose, but with a fight to the death that wasn't surprising. But the ferocity of the Crown Prince from Gangani showed surprised everyone present but Merlin. He was almost playing with Albin he managed to draw blood on two occasions. On the second occasion Albin seemed to be galvanised and fought Gwaine back across the field but it wasn't long before Gwaine once more drew blood. Then Gwaine suddenly changed his style and Albin was beaten back.

As the fight progressed both Merlin and Arthur watched for signs of treachery as there was a good crowd of both Camelot and Amata knights watching. But it wasn't the crowd that needed watching. Albin was forced back and as he reached the edge of the field near the crowd he stumbled at as he fell back into the crowd Gwaine stepped back letting him recover and get out of the spectators so no one else was hurt. As Albin can out he had a mace instead of the sword. As he swung it Gwaine stepped back. Arthur went towards the Amata knights to stop further action.

But Gwaine didn't need the interference. He deliberately allowed the mace to become entangled round his sword, then as it looked like he was going to be disarmed he dropped it. As all eyes were on him he caught the dagger thrown to him by Merlin. Swinging the dagger down it connected with Albin's arm at the wrist and the hand was almost severed at the wrist. Bringing the weapon back he finished the job by slitting the other knight's throat. Then he bent down cleaned the blade and returned it to Merlin with a courtly bow. Then he turned to King Sarrum.

"Your knight was not even honourable enough to fight fair. But he has been beaten and faced the price. The challenge has been proven are you are seen as the guilty party. Do not dare to believe you can in any way get back at Emrys for throwing me the dagger, for I'm am certain otherwise it will kill another. Remember all Gangani regardless of gender can look after themselves, and that isn't even taking into account Prince Arthur." Then he turned to King Uther "I will take my leave Sire" The Sire came out with more than a hint of sarcasm "But as I said my father will visit soon. As for you King Sarrum we may yet cross again"

Gwaine walked back to Merlin "Look after apples for me, I feel a different transport might be more suitable. I will look after Aithusa" he grinned and hugged Merlin then he turned to Arthur, who had moved back to Merlin's side "Brother look after Merlin for me, I trust the Pure One to your care and you to hers" he winked before turning and calling to the sky.

"Tell your soldiers to take care for Kilgarrah might be a bit cross." he told the Kings as they looked up to see a full sized dragon come into land then he added "Remember we are not only good fighters and sailors but we have dragons! And not just small ones and they all love Emrys" with that he got on Kilgarrah's back with his pack and waving took off leaving two speechless Kings behind him and knights from both sides that would talk of this day and spread the word.

Both the Kings had for once been left speechless by what had happened. But it was clear to Arthur that he would be receiving hard words later, but his estimation of both Merlin and his brother had gone up even higher than it already was, yet his opinion of his father had never been so low.


	18. Chapter 18

Sarrum stormed off the minute he could, he had not only just lost his first knight but had also lost face, and he needed to think things through and work out a plan to recover with grace. King Uther glared at Merlin before turning to his son. "I will speak to you now…..alone!" he demanded "In my chambers"

Arthur turned to Merlin and gave him a reassuring squeeze around the waist. Merlin gave his husband a small smile "I will go and see Apples, Percival and Lancelot will come with me"

Arthur looked at the other Amaya knights who were gathered around their fallen colleague Speaking to them he said "See to his body, and make sure you do not think of any reprisals we have seen too much death already this day" looking at Merlin's knights he added "Keep Merlin in clear sight at all times and go straight to our chambers after you have been to the stables" He then walked off to a meeting with his father.

Merlin set off to the stables where he checked on his brother's horse. Luckily Apples was quite happy for Merlin to handle him. He was a huge stallion and very much loved by Gwaine "Hello boy, don't worry I'm sure Gwaine will be back for you soon. Now be a good boy and let Tyr look after you" Merlin looked round for the Royal stable hand and motioned him over "Apples has been left in my care, will you look after him for me?" he asked politely.

Tyr looked at the Stallion "I will my lady but he is a one man horse" he looked worried at the prospect

"Give me your hand Tyr" Merlin took the man's hand and placed in over Apples nose "Apples this is Tyr he will care for you be kind to him"

The horse snorted then to Tyr's surprise nuzzled him. Merlin laughed "There you are friends now, just make sure he gets an apple every evening and morning and you will be friends for life, But don't let the others stable boys touch him. And Tyr call me Merlin please or if not Emrys"

"I my L.. Emrys, that I will" It seemed Merlin had also made another friend as well as Apples. With that Merlin returned to his chambers.

Arthur followed his father to his chambers, this did not bode well, as it was only the most severe talk that Arthur ever went to his father's private chambers. As he walked in he closed the doors behind him and stood before his father waiting. Uther sat in his chair, his desk between him and Arthur. He looked his son up and down his face set in what Arthur thought of as his most Kingly face, stern and unwilling to bend, before saying:

"You have disappointed me in this entire matter, how dare you act as second in this matter! King Sarrum and his party are honoured friends of Camelot!"

Arthur heard his father's words and couldn't believe them "Sarrum not only touched my wife inappropriately he also hurt her and threatened Aithusa who you agreed could stay here safely in a treaty agreement, had Crown Prince Gwaine not challenged him I would have! Merlin was your choice for my bride and deserves your protection as well!" he said angrily.

"The dragon as I understand has left, we were tricked into accepting it, and eventually I would have had it killed. I will not tolerate a creature of magic in my Kingdom. As for your wife, she needs to learn to behave appropriately! Sarrum meant nothing by his actions Morgana has never complained" Uther's face was red with anger "Your bride seems to becoming more trouble than she is worth"

""I love my wife and will protect Merlin with my last breath, tell your 'friend' that if he touches her again I will cut HIS hand off myself. I intend to stay by Merlin's side until that letch has left Camelot" Arthur's patience with his father had been stretched to far.

Uther glared at his son "You will not talk to me like that I am your KING! Perhaps a night or two in the cells will cool you down and since you want your wife with you she can join you."

"I'm sure King Balinor will be most impressed if you put his youngest child in a cell! Especially after the Crown Prince left earlier than planned and Merlin is without Aithusa. Is Sarrum worth such a War?" Arthur said his voice cold and quiet.

Uther's head swung round as his son suggested a war "He would be a fool to start a war over such a trifle"

Arthur smirked "I think not and so do you, Merlin's family are very protective and a war with such fierce people, let alone dragons would be disastrous"

Uther stood up and thumped the table, he knew his son was right. His face took on a calculating look "Perhaps I was hasty however your impertinence will not go unpunished, in the morning you will go on a patrol of the northern borders. While you are away I suggest you think well on your position"

Arthur looked at his father in disgust "That is a three week patrol!"

"And? You will go and that is the end of it, tell your wife she is to stay in her rooms during that time unless I order otherwise"

"Merlin will come with me! The Gangani are used to going to war with their husbands so a patrol will be safe enough, Merlin's guards will look after Merlin. I will not go without Merlin especially with King Sarrum still here"

Arthur went to leave the room and as he did so Uther said "While you are away think of your position, you need to learn obedience and also that a King often has hard decisions to make, take her by all means but if she is hurt or killed remember it was your choice."

Then in a more consolatory tone, clearly realising he had pushed his son to the brink Uther added "I should never have asked you to wed her, they are a savage people and clearly she will have difficulty in acting in an appropriate manner as your wife. When you get back I will get Morgana to help her understand her duties and behaviour"

Arthur turned round once more, controlling his expression as he did so "I will be responsible for Merlin NOT Morgana Sire. Merlin's behaviour has been correct, it is the attitudes of others that are causing conflict. Now if you will give me leave I have a patrol to organise" as he went out of the door he turned "I do not regret marrying…I love Merlin" with that he was gone leaving a stunned Uther behind him.

Arthur went down to the Knights and found Leon "We are going on a patrol of the Northern Borders tomorrow, make sure everything is ready. Merlin and the knights are coming with us" Arthur noticed Leon's stunned expression

"I will not leave Merlin here alone. Merlin has travelled on campaigns before." He said defiantly.

"No Sire" Leon acknowledged "Do you want a tent packed for you and Merlin?"

"It might be best, make sure all my knights come, I will ask George too came with us" with that the Prince turned to go back into the castle and inform Merlin. He somehow thought he wouldn't mind.


	19. Chapter 19

When Arthur walked into their chambers he found himself with his arms full of Merlin as the young lad threw himself at his husband "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you into a row with your father" he clung to Arthur desperately.

Arthur disentangled himself and smiled down at Merlin "We have both been punished" Arthur kept his face stern "I have been sent on patrol to the northern borders I will be gone for over a month"

Merlin looked even more upset "I can't go that long without you!" then timidly he asked "What is my punishment? I have already lost the three things most precious to me"

Arthur frowned "Three things?"

"Yes you Prat! You, Aithusa and Gwaine" Merlin hit Arthur on his shoulder "Nothing else can be that bad"

"I don't know about that, you are being sent away for a month" Arthur told him with a glint in his eye

"Where!" Merlin demanded

"You are coming with me on patrol, so don't waste time you need to pack. Not to much as you only have your horse to carry it on" he paused as Merlin's face lit up "You don't mind do you? Only it was that or leave you here under Morgana's care to learn the correct behaviour"

"Mind! Of course not I have been on patrols before with both my father and brother. You mean it don't you, you aren't joking"

"I'm not joking my love, we will need to be careful not to expose your secret so I have asked Leon to bring a small tent. Not the full campaign size but enough to give some privacy. George will come as well, we can't take Freya though I don't want to endanger her"

"You have to be joking don't you, you try leaving her behind, don't forget she is Gangani to." Merlin said "I'm not telling her you have to"

"Merlin what could be difficult about telling Freya she is a meek little mouse" Arthur said with that Merlin went to the connecting door to his room and called out.

"Freya I am going on a month's patrol with the Prince, we leave in the morning can you pack." Merlin told his maidservant. "You can have the time to do what you want while we are gone."

Freya flew through the door "What do you mean I'm going to!"

"Sorry Freya the Prince says you are to stay behind, he doesn't want you put in danger" Merlin said his eyes twinkling.

Freya turned to Arthur she pulled herself up to her full height, albeit not very tall, "What do you mean Sire" the title dripped with anger. "I am a Gangani I will follow Merlin whether you like it or not! I can protect myself" with that she got her own dagger out and showed Arthur.

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise "You didn't tell me she had a dagger! Can she use it?"

"She is in front of you, and yes I can, maybe not as well as Merlin but I can use it" Freya shouted at the Prince "Don't you dare try to stop me"

Merlin looked at Arthur as if to say 'I told you so' then Arthur threw his head back and laughed "OK but you had better ask Leon to bring two tents."

Freya frowned "Why? I mean I can see why you two need one but I don't I have slept in the open before"

"Privacy" Arthur suggested "You will be a woman amongst men,"

"And are you men beasts? There will be trees about or I could use your tent before I take it down in the mornings if I need to. I have no need of a tent Sire" by the time she had finished the sentence her voice had gone back to its normal level.

"That's solved then" Merlin said smugly "You can use my horse Freya I will use Apples he could do with the exercise"

Again Arthur looked surprised "But Apples will be too strong for you Merlin, he's a large stallion"

Merlin rolled his eyes "I have ridden Apples many times, besides I helped his dam when she gave birth to him, he loves me. You really need to control that macho image of yours. Don't worry about Hengroen they will be friends I'll introduce them properly"

Arthur shook his head "Of course you will, it's not like they're not both large stallions and will be trying to prove to each other who is the boss is it?"

"Oh come on Arthur do you knight's act like that around you? Of course they don't, nor will they." Merlin turned to Freya "Would you mind finding George and giving him the good news, I'm sure he will be thrilled"

As Freya left Merlin grinned at Arthur "Poor George no brass to polish for a month"

"You are a wicked person Merlin" Arthur grinned. "For that I won't let you share out last bath in a month"

Merlin grinned back "Punishing yourself are you?" and he disappeared into his chambers to pack. Unlike Arthur he could take far more things as he used his magic to shrink everything before packing. So in the end Merlin packed Arthur's leaving George to worry about previsions and other items. But Merlin was careful not to take too much that it would arouse suspicion with the others. After all they did have a packhorse to carry things. Such a long patrol meant they would be taking several such animals with them as well as some spare riding horses.

Speaking to Arthur later in bed Merlin suggested "Let Freya and myself unpack our things when needed, leave George to set up the camp fire and settle the horses. That way he won't realise how much extra we are taking with us"

"I can see traveling with you is going to be interesting." Arthur admitted as he pulled Merlin closer.

"And useful, I can use my magic if necessary to light wet wood, and I will also set up perimeter warnings, that way if any of your men fall asleep I will still know if we are being attacked"

"My men never fall asleep on duty" Arthur protested fervently as he kissed Merlin "Now go to sleep please we leave early in the morning" He smiled down at his husband and couldn't help but think Fate had been kind to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur and Merlin both had a bath in the morning before they set off, not knowing when they would get their next one. As soon as Arthur was ready George went down to ensure all the supplies were on the horses. When Merlin came in from the other room he dressed in something Arthur had not seen him in before. He had on a thicker version of his normal attire but over it he worn an armoured tunic with half sleeves it shimmered in a way Arthur recognised but couldn't place. Arthur touched it and asked curiously "I haven't seen armour like that before what is it?"

Merlin grinned his whole face lighting up "Kilgarrah gave me a few scales, it is a high honour to have such a gift. Not even Gwaine has any" Merlin paused "The Great Dragon said I might need it if I was going somewhere that hated magic. Freya and the armourer worked together on it as the scales are very tough to fix together, it will stop most things including a crossbow bolt"

"Handy" Arthur nodded "I approve you need protection, I am not totally happy about you coming with us. It seems wrong to put you in any danger. But with Sarrum here I have no choice"

Merlin chuckled "With my armour, Percival and Lancelot as well as my magic I am safer than you will be"

" _Mer_ lin! You are a target all the time you are out there, as my wife you would command a high ransom" Arthur explained

"Well they'd have that wrong, I think your father would pay them to keep me!" Merlin quipped.

"He might but I wouldn't, just be careful Merlin I couldn't bare for anything to happen to you" then realising he was being a sap Arthur quickly added "I am only just breaking you in and I wouldn't want to start again"

Merlin slapped Arthur's arm "I will at least be able to fulfil my destiny if I am with you"

Arthur face changed as he realised what Merlin was suggesting "You will not risk yourself for me, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"I would have to be deaf not to, you clotpole, just remember I am not some maiden, don't get lost in the pretence we are carrying out. I am more than capable of looking after myself and you as well if needed" with that Merlin went back into his room where he found Freya sorting out the rest of her packing,

Freya looked up and saw Merlin's face, she had heard their conversation and could see both sides of the story "Merlin just be happy he does care, he loves you, you know"

"I know, but I just wish he would remember I am not a woman" the Pure One pouted.

"I am sure he does when it matters" as Freya realised what she had said she blushed furiously. "I had better go and make sure Lancelot and Percival have everything packed" with that she was gone.

Eventually the couple made their way down to the horses. Arthur's knights were waiting as was Merlin's. Percival had Apples well away from the rest. Merlin walked and took the stallions reins and led him towards Hengroen, making the two stallions face each other Merlin said quietly and firmly "Apples and Hengroen I want you two to be friends and no trying to find out who is the boss, you are equals so remember that, if I have to tell you off you will get no treats, Now say hello properly."

To everyone's amazement the two large destrier's sniffed and nuzzled each other and seemed happy for the other horse to be close. Merlin smiled and mounted her brother's horse and waited for his husband to do the same. Arthur glance at Merlin asking "Now you don't think they will listen to you do you? We will picket them well apart."

"You won't need to they will listen to me, unlike some prats I know" with that the group set of Arthur and Merlin at the front.

As they rode off out of the citadel they were watched from an upstairs window. Morgana looked at her husband "I can't believe he took her with him! I was looking forward to putting her in her place finally"

Agravaine sneered "I do believe he was left with little choice, don't forget the Gangani are savages who are known to take their women to war. But we can use this to our advantage my dear"

Morgana looked at the father of her child "What do you have planned?"

"You can work on your father, he is already less than enamoured with the Princess, use that and build on it, Get him to spend time with Mordred" he smirked "Make Uther realise what a mistake he has made in the match, and what a good lad our son is. Meanwhile I will send a message to our friends…I am sure they can arrange an ambush of sufficient strength to cause your brother problems, if not make his a widower. Maybe we can even be rid of the pair of them"

"Don't underestimate Arthur he won't be taken easily nor will his bride" Morgana's green eyes flashed "There is something about Merlin that worries me and I don't know what it is."

"Have you seen something?" Agravaine asked his beautiful wife, he had learned of her powers of sight before they married. He had no doubt from that point that she would be a formidable alley. Ever since his sister had died he had wanted revenge on the Pendragons for her death. It use Uther's daughter to achieve that would add to the satisfaction. To also see his own son take the crown and have magic restored would be the icing on the cake. He himself was from Tintagel an area seeped in magic, although hidden now to stop persecution from the King, it was far enough away from Camelot to get away with following the old religion.

"I have seen the Princess her belly round with child. I fear for that to be the case they will live through whatever you have planned for them. I also see them side by side on the throne." Morgana's green eyes flashed with anger "We have to stop that at all costs I will not see that bitch take my rightful place as Queen"

"Have no fear my dear we will succeed" Agravaine reassured his wife. "Have you had any success in your efforts to scree?"

Morgana had secreted a special copper bowl into her chambers and was attempting to learn the ancient art "I have had limited success, but alas not on Arthur or his wife. It is almost as if something is blocking me" Morgana admitted "But I have been able to see several of Uther's private meetings"

"I had hoped to get Merlin's knights implicated in the death of Sarrum but with them leaving I have had to drop the plan for now. Maybe if he visits again, I would see him dead!"

"As would I, but we need a scape goat to take the blame. Uther would not be satisfied without one, the pig is after all a King. I hate his ways when he is near you"

"Yet unlike Merlin I don't have anyone to challenge for my honour!" Morgana said bitterly.

Agravaine looked at his wife in surprise "I thought you agreed we do thinks in a different way and not draw to much attention to ourselves"

Morgana disgusted "So you are not enough of a man to protect your wife!" she paused "But then you have never been good with a sword have you, sneakiness is your mode of operation isn't it"

The Kings brother-in-law looked at his wife "Would you rather see me dead my dear, you knew I was no knight when you married me…I think we both prefer to operate in the shadows after all, we both have to if we want to keep our heads and get what we want. Anyway I know full well you can deal with the likes of Sarrum yourself."


	21. Chapter 21

The Patrol made good time and were well away from the citadel when Arthur called for a halt near a stream. "We will stop here for an hour to rest and water the horses and ourselves." He turned to George and Freya. George help feed and water the horses, Freya can you get out some of the cold supplies and give the out. We won't light a fire now, but have a hot meal later."

Arthur got of his horse and went to help Merlin dismount only to find he had already dismounted and was leading Apples to the picket line. Percy walked and took the reins glancing at the Prince as he did so. Arthur walked up to his spouse and took him by the waist, "Come lets stretch our legs a bit" He led Merlin alone the edge of the stream until they were out of sight of the others and then leaned in and kissed Merlin pushing him back against a tree.

Merlin responded then pushed Arthur away. "Lancelot will have followed us" he warned

"Well put up a barrier" Arthur growled "I want to have you to myself"

Merlin chuckled and his eyes flashed gold "We are on patrol Arthur, hardly the place for this" but despite his words Merlin kissed Arthur and held him close.

"Merlin you are MINE, and I can't get enough of you, just for a minute or two then we will go back to the others"

"OK a minute or two, but I am hunger and not just for you" the slender man's arms went round the blonde. Lancelot recognising the shimmer ahead as a shield leant against a tree, he knew Merlin could make his shields invisible so this one was clearly just to give the couple privacy without making him and Percy search for them. Sure enough it was soon dropped and Arthur glared at the knight when he saw him.

"I can look after Merlin you know" he told the grinning knight.

"Oh I know that Sire but I thought you might just be distracted" Lancelot stood up and walked back in front of the other two.

At the camp site everyone was sat around eating bread and cheese, except for Leon and Pellinore who were on watch. All the knights that were with the patrol were ones that had been selected by Arthur over the years. They were known to be loyal to Arthur before all else. This patrol consisted of six of Arthur's knights, Leon, Pellinore, Kay, Owain, Ewain and Rador, and Arthur as lead. Arthur stood before his knights making sure the two on guard could hear,

"As you see on this patrol we are accompanied by Emrys and the maid Freya both of whom are used to going on patrols when in Gangani, but as a precaution they have Sir's Percival and Lancelot with them. They will be responsible for also guarding Merlin. But Merlin has offered both herself and the knights to take their turn on guard duty. I know this is unconventional but due to the presence of King Sarrum in Camelot I saw no other alternative, but we will also make this a tour of the northern villages to introduce my spouse. One other thing both Merlin and Freya are armed and are proficient with weapons." Arthur looked round and all the knights looked happy with the explanation. "Well we pull out again in ten minutes, and men please make sure my wife does no show us up in teams of stamina or she will never let me forget it"

Once mounted they pushed on riding for three hours, walking for one then another three hours riding before making camo for the night, they had an extra horse apiece as well as three pack animals so it took some time to get them all fed and watered before they finally got to eat themselves, the men were pleased to have Freya and George along, both of whom could cook. The knights had shot several rabbits that afternoon so they had a hot stew that night. A tent was set up for Arthur and Merlin but the rest were sleeping under the stars. Freya found herself curled up with Lancelot, both fully clothed, it was something that both had done in the past and was accepted by the Gangani as their parents were very close and the two considered themselves as siblings. Merlin had already warned Arthur, who was happy for the practice to continue whilst they were on patrol. Once Arthur and Merlin were in their small tent, not much more than a sheet over a line in reality, Merlin made sure they had privacy and the two were soon in a passionate embrace. They truly couldn't get enough of each other. They made sure that when they were on watch they kept away from each other, even with Merlin's magic watching the boundaries they had no intention of allowing any of the others to catch them at less than full alert.

The next morning they were soon on their way once more, after one more days full traveling they were in the area that they were to patrol. The very first village they visited complained of bandit attacks that were getting more frequent. Arthur listened to their stories and vowed to help them. Once the people realised they had the Crown Prince and his consort in their midst they couldn't do enough for the patrol. But Arthur declined their offers of food knowing full well how difficult it was to feed a village without raids by bandits. He sent his men out to kill a couple of deer to leave for the villagers to share so at least they would have full bellies for a few days.

After searching they found the tracks of the bandits and set off in pursuit. It took them three days, and a further village, before they caught up with them. In fact they arrived as the second village was being raided and soon fought of the bandits. Merlin stayed on the edge and used his magic, as he could not allowing anyone to realise what he was doing. Branches fell and men tripped or fell from their horses enabling the Camelot knights to beat over whelming numbers with superior strength and magic on their side. One even fell with Merlin's dagger in his shoulder only to be finished off by Pellinore. Lancelot and Percival dealt with anyone who got anywhere near Merlin. George and Freya were left at a safe distance with Kay and the supplies. Once they had finished off the bandits the knights helped the visitors to take the bodies and burn them in a clearing away from their homes. Two villagers who died were given individual burials. Merlin and Freya helped to treat any injured including Owain who had a sword slash to his shoulder. Merlin carefully used his magic to enhance the poultices he placed on wounds. After they had finished the men went to the river to bathe. Freya used a bowl in one of the huts to wash down and Arthur took Merlin further upstream to a quiet spot. Merlin and Arthur both took the opportunity to change their clothes and later George and

Freya washed them afterwards and dried them around the fire.

The next day the patrol headed to a small town that serviced this part of the Kingdom. There they would visit the local lord and Arthur would introduce Merlin and they could spend a night in a bed instead of on the hard ground. Arthur sent one of the knight ahead to warn of their arrival then Arthur turned to Merlin and quietly told him "Lord Anstey hates magic as much as my father so take care my love. His wife is also a shrew and the most hateful woman I think I have ever met"

Lord and Lady Anstey were at the steps of their small castle as the patrol rode in to the town. Stopping before the steps Arthur looked at the lord and Lady and out of curtesy waited to be greeted before dismounting. The Lord stepped forward "Prince Arthur until your man got here I was not aware you were leading the patrol. Quite a surprise and honour Sire. Welcome to our home"

Arthur dismounted and then helped Merlin off his horse as Merlin tried to remember to play the 'wife' Arthur wasn't happy that the Lord had not greeted Merlin as he knew Kay would have told them Merlin was with the group. He turned to the lord and Lady "May I introduce you to my consort Merlin, we wed a couple of months ago." Without pausing he added "We hoped to spend the night here."

Lord Anstey looked at his wife in horror "Of course Sire, Please bring the Princess in, we will arrange a meal and a room. We had no idea I'm afraid you have quite caught us on the hop"

The lady turned and spoke the person behind her and spoke quietly before turning back to the Prince. "Your men can be put up in the block to the right" she pointed to a building that looked like a barn. We have a room I will get ready for you. How long will you be staying Sire" she clearly wasn't happy at having her castle invaded.

"Overnight only, I need to discuss the safety of the people with your husband my Lady." He turned to his knights "Either there or if you prefer camp out." Looking the building he was sure what his men would chose. Looking back at Lady Anstey the Prince asked "My knights hunted on the way here mam and have some game to help replenish your larder as we are imposing on you, can you arrange for it to be collected."

"Thank you Sire, your men are of course welcome to join our knights for a meal later." Lord Anstey told the Prince having little choice as they were providing the meat. He looked even more surprised as Freya got of her horse and walked to Merlin's side. Seeing his expression Arthur smirked "My wife is from Gangani as I am sure you have heard. Her people are more robust than ours and their woman folk are used to traveling." By now Arthur and Merlin were being shown inside the castle and into a room to wait as their room was still being prepared.

Lady Anstey had left to supervise the work Lord Anstey gave both Arthur and Merlin a goblet of wine. "I hope your journey was uneventful"

"I'm afraid not it seems you have a problem with bandits, we came across two villages who have been suffering raids. If you are having difficulties you should have informed the King" Arthur wasn't pleased by what he had encountered, he knew that no requests for help had been received in Camelot and the only reason he had been sent on patrol was due to King Sarrum's continued visit.

The Lord flustered "Sire you know how the villagers exaggerate. I can assure you we have everything under control"

Arthur's eyebrow shot up "Yet we saw for ourselves and killed a large group of bandits. Your people pay taxes they deserve your protection. How many patrols do you send out and how frequently?"

"Look Sire I am sorry but you from Camelot have no idea what it is like away from the citadel. We do our best."

"I asked a question. I will need to give my report to the King I need those figures to see if we need to increase our patrols or even take them over. Of course that will mean a smaller stipend from the taxes for you." Arthur said in a firm but unthreatening tone. "The entire Kingdom and its peoples need protection especially in the border areas."

"We send out patrols monthly or more frequently if we receive information of activity. But as I said Sire the villages are prone to exaggeration, they seem to think we have a never ending supply of men to namby pamby them" Lord Anstey did not look at all happy at the thought of more frequent visits from Camelot's knights.

"My first knight will happily look at your records and suggest a better plan of irregular patrols that allow the bandits less chance to predict when they are safe to raid. I will ask him to speak to whoever organises them. Is that your eldest son still?" not waiting for an answer but seeing the Lady of the castle return Arthur smiled "We missed you at the wedding"

"We are getting to old to travel and our sons were busy." Lord Anstey replied "But we did send our good wishes"

"Indeed, that was another reason for the visit to introduce my spouse to those who were unable to attend. I'm sure you heard that Emrys's people are from Gangani in Hibernia. Her people are more used to travel than we are and Merlin was keen to see the Kingdom. Where you not my dear" Arthur smiled at Merlin

Merlin nodded a spoke for the first time "I was my lord and lady. Such a beautiful kingdom. And you people are so kind". Merlin smiled "We appreciate you giving us and our men a meal and a bed at such short notice. Although if it is too much trouble I am sure our tent will suffice"

"There is no need of that your highness, your room is ready if you wish to rest and chance to clean up before the meal tonight"

Arthur and Merlin left following the servant who was told to escort them. Arthur turned as he left "I will speak to my first knight once I have settled Merlin, then he can speak to your son".

As Merlin and Arthur were shown into their room Merlin turned on Arthur "You were harsh on them, we arrive with little notice and yet they welcome us. I agree they don't seem to be protecting the people but you could have let them explain."

Arthur turned to Merlin "I sent a knight ahead, yet they made no effort to give you the respect you are due as my wife. That reflects on what respect they give the crown. Lord Anstey receives a very good stipend to protect this area. To find bandit's is not a surprise, they are always more numerous in the borders but to blame the villagers is not acceptable. Nor was the accommodation they offered my knights. Normally even small manors offer the use of the main room for shelter not a barn! And this is bigger than many" he took Merlin by the shoulders "I will not have you insulted in any way"

Merlin smiled "It would take more than that. I agree they do seem less than pleased to see us. Did you say they are friends of your fathers?"

"No, not friends but strong allies in the fight against magic, their eldest son in particular is said to be cruel in the extreme to any sorcerers he finds. I believe he treats his wife badly as well" Arthur grimaced "The whole family needs a shakeup, when I become King they will find themselves replaced here. They were given the land and title by my father during the purge due to the amount of sorcerers they killed as they tried to escape over the border. Rumour has it the eldest son, who was in his late teens at the time, raped and tortured the women and children in front of their men folk the killed the men by ripping them apart between horses. They consider themselves above the rest of us. My father ignores them as he knows they keep the fight against sorcerers going and they are too far away to cause problems."

Merlin shivered as Arthur told his tale. Arthur took his young lover into his arms "Keep away from them unless I am with you. I will send Percival and Lancelot up now and someone will be with you at all times. We will leave the table as soon as we have eaten tonight. Oh and keep Freya with you or have one of the knights with her. Both their sons are known to be letches. I wouldn't have come here at all but the King requested it. The lord we visit is a far better man, you will like him and his wife"

Arthur left but he wasn't gone long when Percival knocked on the door and let Freya in "We are outside the door if you need us Emrys"

Freya unpacked one of Merlin's lighter set of clothes and hung it up help remove the creases ready for the meal that evening and then as hot water arrived Merlin had a bath before getting into sleeping clothes and resting in the bed. Freya tidied and sorted the luggage whist she waited for the Prince to return. Then she retired to a small room at the side of the chamber to rest.

Arthur walked in and looked at Merlin led asleep in the bed. He looked so peaceful. George soon arrived with water for a bath. Arthur stripped and bathed before joining Merlin. He pulled the rave haired man into his arms and kissed the pale neck. Before they went down to the meal Merlin and Arthur dressed in their finery. Arthur had on his crown and Merlin his circlet, his shoulder length hair shining and clear of the dust that had been ever present on their journey. The walked down together with the two knights following them. Once sat in the room to eat the knights left and went to join the others at their seats set further back in the room. Arthur ensured Merlin was comfortable before taking his seat. As Lord Anstey and his sons spoke to Arthur Lady Anstey and her daughter in laws turned to Merlin.

"Such unusual clothing, have you not adopted the style fashionable in Camelot?" Lady Anstey asked

"No, I find this style practical and comfortable and the Prince likes it" Merlin couldn't believe how obsessed with clothing the ladies of Camelot were. Brenda the eldest sons wife looked somewhat browbeaten and defeated and looked at her mother in law and Merlin before asking anything but later in the meal when Lady Anstey was talking to her husband she asked quietly "Is the Prince kind to you?"

Merlin smiled "He is, Arthur is the kindest man I could have wished to marry, only don't tell him I said that I wouldn't want his head to swell"

The other girl looked across at her husband and grimaced "You are very lucky" then she fell silent as her husband looked at her.

Merlin felt sorry for the girl, from what he could see her husband was every bit as bad as Arthur had suggested. Although the younger son seemed more pleasant. As they finished their meal Arthur smiled at Merlin "Come my dear I think we should retire we have more riding tomorrow and I want you rested"

Merlin stood and took Arthur proffered hand as they left the table. He was pleased to get away from the sad eyes of the eldest sons wife and the piercing ones of the Lady. The minute he was in their room he placed a ward on the room to stop himself being overheard and said "I feel so sorry for the eldest sons wife she is so miserable. Why should a woman have to stay with such a beast?"

"That is the way of the world I am afraid" Arthur hugged Merlin yet again "Once a woman is married she becomes her husband's property."

"Then I am thankful for two things firstly I am not a woman and second that I have you as a husband."


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as Arthur and Merlin had entered the caste Leon and the knights decided to take a look at the accommodation they had been offered. They were met at the door by one of the local men "Hello and welcome, most of Lord Anstey's knights choose to pay for lodgings in the town but feel free"

The building was dark and not that clean with a dirt floor. It was roughly screened into several sections. Each section had four cots in and a very small opening not even covered. Although old sheets were left tied u nearby to drop over the openings overnight to stop the worse of the drafts.

Leon grimaced and looked at Elyan who seemed to share his view "I think we will camp outside thank you" the first knight said "Is this really all you are offered?"

"It is. Why do you think we are so short staffed and don't attract the best men. Thanks to King Uther we get paid but not always when we are supposed to. The town's folk are a blessing and many of us live homes rented to us at a low rate, or have houses where the former occupants have been executed for sorcery. The locals at least are grateful for the protection we offer." He paused realising he was being less than discrete.

Leon looked at the man "Have no fear, your Lord will hear nothing from us you have my word. Why don't you move on?"

"Look I am putting my neck out here but I have heard a lot about you, so I am going to trust you. We stay because most of us have friends in the area, it has been worse since Lord Anstey's son Sir Kendrick has taken over the patrols. Most of us are either sins of minor nobles or third or fourth sons of higher nobility and have little chance of getting somewhere better. Some have been sent here by the King. Look just don't blame the men for the bandits we follow orders and do the best we can." He looked at Leon before continuing, as if to gauge his reaction "Look the King needs to know this and I am loyal to the Kingdom, but it is thought that Kendrick takes a cut of the bandit's loot. The border is getting more unsafe and if there is ever an invasion we won't be able to stop it"

Leon knew just how much the man was risking in telling him and said "Thank you for telling me. I will let the Prince know, you can trust him he is a good man. This won't get back to you, what is your name by the way"

"Sir William, my father was a knight of King Cenred, but when he was killed Cenred did nothing to help my family so I came to Camelot, but I am coming to the conclusion that nobles are all the same."

"Well Sir William you can be sure the Prince will do his best to help all of the knights and peoples of the area."

"But what will King Uther do, he seems to spend all his efforts on catching sorcerers like our Liege Lord?" Sir William demanded

"His son is a different man than his father, he looks at the whole picture. Give him a chance" Leon looked over his shoulder and saw several other men hovering, not wanting to get Sir William in trouble he said quietly "Now we need to camp, come and visit us in the morning before we leave and I will arrange for you to see the Prince. If you prefer catch us up after we leave, that way you won't be seen"

Leon took the time to wander around the town and then after the evening meal he went with the knights to the tavern. They soon picked up the discontent among the citizens. It seemed the father was liked but the elder son was feared by all and none felt their women folk were safe. Taken with the knights comments Leon knew that Prince Arthur needed to be informed and he intended to speak to him first thing in the morning.

Arthur and Merlin had retired to bed and George and Freya went back to camp, both felt safer that way. Lancelot and Percival escorted them back as Arthur had told them they would not be needed overnight. Merlin was snuggled up to Arthur his head on Arthur's chest. As Arthur held Merlin and looked down at him he was once again reminded just how young Merlin was. Sometimes it was easy to forget he was only sixteen. He coped so well with the trip and had acted impeccably in the presence of the Anstey's. But then he had been brought up in a court environment. Arthur in some ways felt jealous of his husband, he had after all had a loving family live as a child, but then he had also had to leave all he knew and be married to someone he had never met. Not to mention living with a secret that could get him killed.

"What are you thinking about?" Merlin asked him "I can hear your brain working"

Arthur smiled "You, what else? You are coping very well"

"Didn't you think I would?" Merlin demanded. "But I do wish we could help Sir Kendrick's wife, she seems so unhappy. Perhaps I could turn him into a rat and have the castle cat eat him" Merlin felt Arthurs chest vibrate as he chuckled

"Better not, the poor cat would be poisoned" Arthur paused "I will think about it love, but we may not be able to do anything. It's hard but unfortunately his father is responsible for his family and as much as I hate to say it many women have hard lives. Now please try to make the most of this bed and have a good sleep"

Merlin grinned and pulled himself up on one elbow and looked down at Arthur "Sleeping would not be making the most of the bed" he bent down and kissed Arthur. Arthur was lost, he had no defence against Merlin's lustful smile.

The next morning Arthur and Merlin were up and dressed and about to join Lord Anstey for breakfast as Leon knocked on the door. Inviting him in Arthur said "I hope you all had a good night Leon"

"We did Sire, although as you suspected we camped out. I have much to tell you"

Arthur frowned "Much as I would like to hear it we have breakfast with Lord Anstey and his family. After that we must be on our way, will it wait until then?"

"It will Sire but I will warn you all is not as it seems here, I suggest that perhaps you will need to speak to the Lord once you know what is happening. Might I suggest you arrange to pay a repeat visit on our return journey at the end of the patrol?"

Arthur trusted Leon's judgement "That sounds reasonable thank you Leon. Come on Merlin lets go and eat" he turned to George and Freya "Make sure everything is packed and down to the horses. Make sure you have eaten if you haven't already, we leave in about an hour."


	23. Chapter 23

Once they were on their way Leon moved up to ride next to Arthur and he told him what Sir William had told him. "He is going to meet up with us later once we are far enough away not to be spotted. Sir I believe we have to do something or Sir Kendrick will undermine the security of the Kingdom."

"I agree Leon, we will see if this Sir William has anything to suggest, but if what he believes is true we have to act and quickly" Arthur knew that the border area was too important to take chances and he would have to take action without consulting his father.

It was when they stopped at noon to rest the horses that Sir William caught up with them. Arthur and Merlin sat by the fire with the knight and Leon as they went through everything. As they spoke William kept looking at Merlin until in the end Merlin asked "Is something bothering you Sir William, you keep looking at me?"

"Forgive me Princess, but I understand your mother came from my home village Ealdor. My mother and father often spoke of her and how she captured the heart of a visiting Prince." Sir William said honestly. My mother and yours were friends before she left to get married"

Merlin smiled, pleased to know someone from his mother's home village "My mother speaks fondly of those times. Why did you leave Sir William and are your mother and father well?"

"My father died fighting for Cenred and with no help from the King my mother fell on hard times. She died one hard winter. So I left Essetir and came to Camelot" the Knight said bitterly.

Merlin's face fell, he felt bad to have brought back such bad memories. "I am sorry for your loss, and I know my mother will be as well. Although she loves her new home she has a fondness for the people she knew" he looked up at Arthur "Could you give Sir William a place Arthur? He has after all risked much to bring you this information"

Arthur looked at Merlin, it was so seldom his husband asked to anything he saw no reason not to agree with the request "We can certainly consider it, as long as he passes the test and lasts a minute fighting me. That is of course if he wants to move"

Sir William looked at Arthur with surprise "I would Sire, but that is not the reason I said anything"

"I realise that or I would not have agreed" Arthur smirked "But before we can do anything we need to sort out this mess. The best way would be to actually catch Sir Kendrick and the bandits together, or find us a bandit who will sing"

"Our patrols won't be out for a couple of weeks in the far villages so that's most likely when the bandits will strike" William told the Prince.

"Well we will go there now then. Sir William do you wish to ride with us? If you do I will send back word that I have requested you as guide." Arthur offered.

"Better Sire that it looks like I have deserted, if Sir Kendrick thinks I am a guide he might send word to the bandits" William suggested "We just might have a better chance that way."

Arthur nodded "If that is your choice, I will of course make sure your name is cleared after this, whether we are successful or not. Ride with Sir Leon and let him know anything that may be of use."

The group broke camp and started the ride the villages that William identified as being at risk. The Knight found the experience enlightening. Unlike with both with King Cenred and Sir Kendrick he found riding with Prince Arthur a different experience. Not only were the knights far more professional he was surprised to find all the knights, as well as the Prince, did their turn on guard duty. He found the presence of Merlin and Freya strange at first but after speaking to Leon leant that the Gangani women were used to such trips and they also seemed to take their fair share of duties. It didn't take him long to find out that Freya had an admirer in Sir Percival one of Merlin's Knights. After hoping to talk the young woman into walking out with him once they were back at Camelot he was soon put in his place but the tall knight.

Merlin soon earnt Sir William's respect and loyalty for the way the youngster coped with the trip and always had a smile for everyone. When he saw Merlin take down a hare with a dagger and gut and cook it he decided that not all noble woman where for decoration only. Like everyone he didn't see through Merlin's disguise, seeing just what Merlin wanted him to see.

Once the group reached the villages it didn't take long to find the bandits at work, the first group they found attacking a village were soon routed and several men captured, with the help of some very discrete magical help by Merlin. This group apparently was a small part of a larger set up. They were all under a bandit by the name of Kanen. By carefully hiding themselves at the next village they thought he would raid Arthur and his men were able to capture the leader and decimate his men.

Kanen was a brutal man whose preferred weapon was a double headed axe, which he liked to behead the defenceless villagers with. But like all bullies he was all bluster to start with but when faced with the choice of hanging or talking he decided to talk. The told Arthur all he needed to know. The prince then headed back with his captive to Lord Anstey's castle. As they rode up to the castle once more Sir Kendrick was waiting on the steps and on seeing William immediate called for his arrest. Arthur put up his hand "I think not Sir Kendrick, Sir William is with me"

"But he deserted his post Sire" came the smarmy reply "Leaving without informing me, you must realise the need to discipline"

Arthur smirked "I do, in fact that is something I wish to speak to your father about" Arthur dismounted and went to Merlin and helped him dismount. "Oh and I need one of your cells to hold a prisoner in"

"Of course" Kendrick called a couple of his knights over "My men will look after your prisoner"

"No mine will, I just need access to your cells" Arthur waved two of his knights forward and as Kendrick saw Kenan he blanched "You Sir Kendrick will come with me to speak to your father, I wonder if he knows what you have been doing? Kay and Pellinore take the prisoner to the cells and stay with him"

Leon and Owain stepped forward and Kendrick then realised he had no choice but to go with Arthur to see his father. One in the Lord's chambers Arthur looked at Lord Anstey "I realise Sir as you get older there is a need to delegate to your sons, but were you aware of the way your son had been raising money?"

Lord Anstey looked from Arthur to his son and realised that the game was up, but that didn't mean he would go down without a fight. He hadn't agreed with his son's actions but couldn't claim ignorance, but he was getting old and his son had a cruel nature and was difficult to handle, but he was his son no matter what.

"To what are you referring Prince Arthur you will need to be clearer I'm afraid" the older man tried to bluff it out.

"The cut your estate is getting from the bandits for allowing them free rein to raid the villagers" Arthur wasn't prepared to pull punches. "We have a confession from Kanen, the bandit leader to confirm everything."

"You would take a bandits word in such things against that of a loyal subject" came the protest.

"I would especially as it conforms intelligence already gathered." Arthur was calm but clearly not in the mood for any lies.

Sir Kendrick butted in "Has that deserter William of Essetir been spinning you lies. He has already left on master to come here does he want to get a post in Camelot? That scum would say anything to get what he wants. You know as well as we do what the people of Essetir are like all liars and thieves. I know like us you have had to deal with them on more than one occasion"

Merlin, who until now had remained at Arthur's side but silent spoke up "Sir I feel your remarks are uncalled for, whatever difficulties you may have had with King Cenred, to decide the morals of all the citizens from that Kingdom to be dubious, is clearly not based on any facts"

"Princess might I suggest, with respect, that you do not bother your pretty little head with the business of men" Sir Kendrick said condescendingly.

He had hardly finished speaking when Merlin, who was clearly not happy at being spoken to in such a manner, stepped forward. What Merlin was intending to do would be was never known as Arthur put his hand out and stopped Merlin's forward. In a voice that showed his displeasure to the full Arthur continued "You Sir have no right to speak to a Princess of Camelot in such a manner. Also my spouse prefers her title of Emrys or The Pure One, as my consort, is my advisor in many matters. Also to insult all the citizens of Essetir is to insult my spouse, whose mother was born in that Kingdom and is the Queen of Gangani." Arthur let his comments sink in. "Added to that Emrys is trained in the use of weapons and I would hate for her to call you out, for I have no doubt that you would not win."

Kendrick realising his mistake attempted to save face "I assure you I did not intend to insult your wife Sire. But I am unused to females mixing in the business of men" he smiled at Merlin "But rather content themselves in running a home and looking after the children, she is clearly an exception to the rule"

He finished speaking as Merlin's dagger flew through the air and hit the wooden panelling behind the surprised man. Looking at where it was sticking out of the wood he blanched. The blade had flown between his legs and had nicked his inner thigh in passing.

Merlin smirked at the stunned man "I hit where I aimed for, the small scar will remind you what you could have lost. I would thank you to return my dagger to me, I have no wish to fetch it"

With a raised eyebrow Arthur added "I would do as Emrys asked Sir, the Gangani are not to be trifled with."

Kendrick pulled the dagger from the wood and handed it back to Merlin "Be careful Emrys not to cut yourself"

"I only cut what I intend to Sir" With that the dagger disappeared into Merlin's clothing.

"Now to get back to the business at hand. I demand an explanation for your conduct, behaviour that has put the security of the Kingdom in danger" Arthur said now all business "Unless of course you wish me to have your lands forfeit"

Kendrick moved forward without warning, he was clearly not going to give up easily. But he hadn't taken into account Percival and Lancelot who were in the room. The two knights move forward as one and Percival soon had the man held tightly.

"You must face the penalties of your actions Kendrick. You must have known it wouldn't last forever." Arthur then looked back at the father. Lord Anstey paled at the threat to his lands, one he realised was all too real. He knew he was staring his families ruin in the face. All his bombast gone he knew he had to sacrifice his eldest son for the good of the family "I fear Sire I let my eldest have more responsibility than he was capable of dealing with. I throw myself on your mercy. My family has for generations been loyal to yours. Please forgive this one mistake, the mistake of an old man"

Arthur however also realised that Anstey was an ally of his father's, so he needed an outcome that all would be happy with, but would secure the border. He waited to let it appear he was considering the options. Then he let out a sigh. "I can see only one possible solution, clearly the man responsible cannot continue to be in charge, and by default nor can you. You admit that you are not able to control things anymore. You do however have a younger son. If you abdicate your title to your younger son. I am sure he would not wish to see you out of your home. With a period of more regular patrols, and supervision from my knights, I'm sure he will be up for the job. I he isn't then we will remove him as well. This will be your family's last chance"

Anstey nodded "But my eldest?"

Arthur looked both men clearly in the eyes before saying "Kendrick has endangered the Kingdom for greed with no thought to what he was doing, or for the safety of the people. His actions have been treasonous, therefor he will be tried for his crimes. He has no children I understand?"

"No Sire, but he has a wife, what will happen to her?"

"She will come with us to Camelot. After her husband's trial we will ensure she is housed. I believe she is from a good family?" Arthur like Merlin felt sorry for the woman and he knew if she stayed here she would be seen as a burden.

"She is Sire, they may take her back" Lord Anstey saw a way of saving money if her family took her back.

Arthur smirked "You misunderstand I expect your other son to treat her as Kendrick's widow, he will send her an allowance."

Arthur then turned to the younger son Sir Ethan "You will be under review to see that you can do the job needed. Make no mistake we expect you to work for the benefit of the King and your people and not yourself. Are you up to it?"

"I will do my utmost Sir"

Kendrick snarled "If you were a man you would fight me, and let me have an honourable death"

"Why? What you have done is not honourable, however if that is what you want it would be better for all if this sad business was not dragged out. A fight to the death with swords in one hour" Kendrick had played into Arthur's hands. Now the matter would be finished without wondering how his father would react to a trial.

Arthur indicated to the Knights "Put him in the cells until we are ready. We will go to our chambers and then meet up in one hour at your training grounds"

Percival smiled and dragged the perpetrator away leaving Lancelot with Merlin, happy he would be safe. Merlin was not amused and when they got to their chamber he turned on Arthur. "Why? You would risk your life for a man who should be hung"

"There is no risk Merlin, the man is a braggart. This way it ends today and now. If we take him back to Camelot I have no idea what the King will do. Yes the actions were treasonous but Lord Anstey has helped my father in his crusade against magic. Also his wife's family has many relatives at court. But what I am doing is legal and cannot be questioned, after all he wanted the challenge." Arthur took Merlin into his arms "Don't worry my love, I have been fighting this sort of man all my life I WILL win"

Merlin held onto his love, he had a bad feeling about this, but he knew Arthur would not change his mind. So it would be up to him to make sure nothing untoward happened. And he would regardless of any cost to him.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Arthur went to the training field where he found Kendrick waiting with his father. Arthur had Leon and Merlin with him. There was no need for a large crowd for this after all. The fight soon started and it was clear from the very beginning that Arthur was the best swordsman, as the parried Arthur's superior skill was very apparent. But Merlin watched carefully not trusting Kendrick one bit. He was right in his feeling as Arthur disarmed his opponent he stepped back to allow Kendrick to pick up his sword. Kendrick lunged forward pulling a dagger from his boot as he did so throwing it at the Prince. At the same time Kendrick glance up at the parapet and nodded. Merlin saw three men with crossbows about to fire. Leon, Arthur and himself, were clearly the targets. Shouting a warning to his husband at the same time Merlin slowed down time just enough to divert the arrows and the dagger that was within inches of Arthur.

Arthur heard Merlin's warning, he had been expecting something and parried, the dagger fell before he felt it hit his own blade. But he carried through and this blade went through Kendrick's chest, hitting his heart. Realising Merlin has somehow been responsible he looked up and saw the men on the parapet. Merlin hadn't been the only one looking out for the Prince. Although the other knights had been prevented from going to the training ground that did not stop them making sure their leader was safe. Three were watching the woods nearby whilst the others went up to the parapets, or they had intended to. Getting there they found the doors barred and it took them time to break them down. They reached the archers just as they were going to fire, but were too late to stop the first arrows. But they were all dead before they could do anything more. What they had seen were the arrows miss their targets

"What the…." Pallinore said.

"Who cares as long as they missed, maybe the noise we made put them off" Oswain said as he looked down. At the scene below.

Arthur looked at Lord Anstey "Even in death your son could not be honourable. Take him and bury him as you see fit. Then remember if your second son makes a step wrong your family will lose everything. My tolerance will not be tested a second time. You are to have no authority here, don't over step the mark. We will send regular patrols and one of my knights will stay to assist your son to adapt to his new position as Lord Anstey. I want your letter of abdication before I leave later today. Kendrick's widow will come with us. You will send her an allowance for the rest of her life. But she will life in Camelot, she has family there and I believe Emrys will welcome her company."

Arthur turned and took Merlin's arm whispering "I know you intervened, take care or you will betray yourself. That dagger never hot my sword. As for the bolts, for three archers to miss is …..well let's just say impossible and be kind."

"I saved your life, twice and Sir Leon's!"

"You did but at what risk to yourself?"

As Pallinore approached Arthur could tell the knight was not convinced by what happened. Looking very sceptical he said "We broke through the doors too late to stop them firing, but it seems all three missed" he glanced at Merlin then back at Arthur "Maybe we put them off? But they are all dead now"

"I'm sure that's what it was" Arthur said as Percy and Lance approached to take their place by Merlin.

Sir Kendrick's widow approached Merlin as they were preparing to leave "I understand I am to leave and travel with you"

Merlin nodded "Unless you want to stay here? But I felt you would rather leave. You have family in Camelot I understand and my husband has ordered for you to have an allowance that means you will be dependent on no one." Merlin paused "If you wish to live independently I have no Lady in Waiting. That comes with rooms you are welcome, but understand before you take the post I am not popular with many of the ladies. It may be awkward for you"

Lady Kendrick smiled at Merlin "I thank you for the post, I owe you much your highness and any life would be better than what I had here, and the ladies of Camelot are fools if they cannot see your kindness"

"They are, and the chief of who is my sister" Arthur's voice cut in "She lost her chance for her son to take my place as heir when I married Merlin. I will be thankful to you if you take the position, though I fear knowing my spouse you will have little to do. But it will be nice for to have company when I am gone on patrols. Much as I know Merlin will want to come on all of them I doubt that will be happening"

Merlin scowled "I intend to do my best!" he turned to Lady Kendrick "Now please call me either Merlin or Emrys and what shall I call you?"

"Drea my lady" at Merlin's scowl "I'm sorry Emrys"

"Now I'm sure we will be friends. If you have a maid you wish to bring please do if not Freya will be happy to help until we get to Camelot" Merlin smiled "Pack what you need and then we will be ready for Prince Arthur when he leaves."

"I have little to pack, but a few clothes and jewels that are from my family. The rest I will leave behind, they hold no happy memories for me" the woman looked sad at the thought.

"Well in Camelot you will soon build happy memories" Merlin called Freya and introduced her to Drea. "Would you help Lady Drea please Freya, I am more than capable of coping for the trip home"

Later that night when they set up camp for the night Merlin turned to Arthur "What will I do with a Lady in Waiting!"

"You need several Merlin, there is no way you can go without, not without causing suspicion anyway. Make friends with her, you will need the backing of some of the women and the lot in Camelot don't want to be seen to be the first. My sister is a harpy. Make your own roles for them. Maybe teach them all how to throw a dagger" he joked "I'm sorry my love but being a woman you have to follow certain expectations."

The journey back would take them four days, with the extra baggage and riding slower for Drea who was in a wagon. Freya and Drea soon became good friends despite their difference in status. It seemed Drea was not snobbish and Merlin found that the woman opened up during the journey now she was free of her bully of a husband. At one stage Arthur apologised to her for making her a widow to which she retorted "It was the best thing that could have happened. It was a match I never wanted from the start. The first time I met Kendrick he was beating a servant for a minor mistake. Little did I know he would beat me at the time, you have saved me from a life of misery. I just hope my family don't find me a new match"

Arthur smiled "That won't happen unless you wish it, as a Lady in Waiting your family will need Merlin's permission for you to wed. Merlin will only give it if you desire a marriage to happen"

That seemed to make Drea's day, little did they realise that the new widow would go on to become one of Merlin's best friends and supporters in the trials that lay ahead and pay the couple back tenfold for their kindness.

As the group rode back into Camelot a crowd gathered to greet them. Arthur went to report to his father and Merlin took Drea into the castle and called for the steward. When the portly man arrived Merlin told him "Lady Drea is my new Lady's Maid and will be using the chambers set aside for such a post. Please ensure they are prepared, she will wait here until they are."

The Steward looked awkward and said "Lady Sophia has been using them as she is the Princess Morgana's Lady in Waiting"

" I'm sure you have another room Lady Sophia can use. I want Lady Drea near me and I'm certain Princess Morgana will understand. As the Crown Prince's spouse my husband tells me I am the senior Princess of Camelot and those chambers are for my Lady in Waiting" Merlin was firm but not unkind in his tone "I am sorry to cause your staff extra work. If Lady Sophia objects refer her to my husband"

The steward could see he was going to be caught between the two Princess's and at the moment feared Morgana more "Your Highness, Could not Lady Drea go into the chambers next door to here? That would be convenient for you as it is closer"

Merlin was not going to be put off that easily "What are they normally reserved for?" The one thing he already knew is that every room even in a castle this size had a function, even if seldom used.

The steward looked uncomfortable as he answered "The day room for the nursery your majesty, but she can be moved again when needed"

Merlin raised his eyebrows as he had observed his mother do when someone made a practically bad suggestion. "And you think that is a good idea?"

"No you majesty I will request that Lady Sophia move" he bowed an scuttled out.

"I don't wish to be a nuisance" Drea said "I am happy anywhere"

Merlin looked at the other woman "No Drea You will have the correct room. Before I left the Princess Morgana was trying to intimidate me, I was too busy worrying about offending her, wanting to be liked. I know I am young yet but I must stand up for myself if I am ever to have her respect. And I choose to do so now"

Merlin sent Freya off to get some Honey cakes and a drink while they waited. Merlin was not surprised when Lancelot knocked on the door and admitted Princess Morgana who looked furious.

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded glaring at Merlin "You have no right moving my Lady in Waiting"

Merlin stayed seated and raised his eyebrow "Princess Morgana I understand the room in question is the one my Lady in Waiting is given. As I know have one I asked the steward to prepare it. I'm sure it will be easier for Lady Sophia to have one nearer your chambers. The one that would normally be allocated perhaps?"

"That one is in used by Lady Vivian" Morgana admitted. "Lady Sophia and her husband has had those rooms for three years"

"I am sorry for that, I'm sure the steward can find her something." Merlin stood up "I am not willing to argue Morgana, I am sorry for any inconvenience to the lady in question. But those rooms are mine to give"

Morgana glared at Merlin "Your trip has given you a backbone I see, well you win this one but I haven't finished yet." She paused "You would have done better to gain friends in court not enemies. Lord Valliant has a great deal of influence, he will not be happy that his wife is upset."

Merlin smirked "I think you will find my husband has more influence. There is no reason we can't all be friends surely? Oh and by the way I have always had backbone, I may be young but I have been brought up to know my duty and position. You mistook a wish to be friendly with being a coward and no member of my family has ever been a coward!"

As Morgana stormed out Merlin looked down at his hands, they were shaking. Lancelot opened the door "Are you alright Emrys?"

Merlin nodded "Yes, please make sure the Princess is always announced if she visits please."

Lancelot grinned he had clearly heard the conversation "I think she will know that now" he bowed and closed the door.

Freya came in and looked at Merlin "Sorry I waited when I heard the shouting, the Princess scares me"

Merlin laughed "What more than I do?"

"You don't scare me Emrys." Freya put the tray of drinks down "I could never work for her!"

Merlin smiled and handed Drea a cake "Come on both of you let's drink to my victory, let's hope I win the war. I may be young but I wish people would stop underestimating me, I am a Gangani!"


	25. Chapter 25

Arthur reported to his father, the King was not best amused at what had happened but could find no fault in the outcome but one "So why bring the widow here? She will be out for revenge and cause problems."

"No she won't father, Kendrick abused her, she was very unhappy. Anyway she is going to be Lady in Waiting to Merlin. I have no doubt she will be loyal, and the family will pay her an allowance" Arthur reassured his father.

"That was your wife's idea I suppose? Did we have no noble women here that could fill the post? Lady Sophia perhaps?"

"Lady Sophia is Morgana's second Lady as well you know, that would never have worked. Anyway since when did you ever worry about the women's domestic arrangements" changing the subject Arthur added "I have included a patrol to the area every month just to keep an eye on the situation. We can't risk instability on the border"

They continued to discuss the patrols for the next hour. Then as Arthur left his father he was accosted by his sister. "Arthur Pendragon will you control that wife of yours!"

Arthur smiled at his sister "What is the matter now?"

"She had thrown Lady Sophia out of her rooms and made her move. Her and her husband have had those rooms for three years!" Morgana screeched "I went to see your wife and she refused to us another room"

Arthur smiled at the thought of Merlin putting his foot down. "When you moved them there I told you if I married they would need to move. Merlin has her own Lady in Waiting now. I'm sure Sophia and Valliant will get over it" Arthur said "Deal with it Morgana, Merlin was within her rights"

"Why Lady Drea? She knows nothing of the court at Camelot, if Merlin had wanted a Lady in Waiting I could have suggested one"

"I think you will find Merlin has her own ideas and likes Morgana. I wish you would try to get on with Merlin. You can't blame her for me being Crown Prince, I know you wanted Mordred to have the title but it was mine by birth right"

Morgana went puce with anger "No you are wrong it should have been mine! I am the eldest!" Morgana spat out.

Arthur looked at his sister with pity "Not this old argument, you know the son takes precedence. A woman would never hold a Kingdom together. Don't let this ruin your life Morgana, nor that of your son. It will get you nowhere. Now if you don't mind I need a bath and change it has been a long few weeks." He went to walk away but turned back "Morgana don't take your animosity out on my spouse, hurt Merlin and I will never forgive you. You cannot win this fight accept it"

"Never, my son will have his birth right even if I can't, He will sit on the throne of Camelot" Morgana turned and left her brother. Arthur in turn frowned, he wished there was some way to make his sister see sense. For years they had been the best of friends until this fixation came between them. It had got worse after she had married Agravaine and Arthur fully believed his uncle had manipulated his sister's resentment and made it flair up. But he also thought it was his father's suggestion that Mordred be the heir, if he did not marry, that had finally made his sister become so fixated. She had had the possibility of ruling through her son dangled in her face. Now he would have to take care and watch the pair and warn Merlin against trusting them.

Merlin was pleased he had managed to bring Drea away from where she was so unhappy. It also helped that the new Lady in Waiting got on with Freya despite their difference in station. Drea knew her duties were to be companion to Merlin but wondered just what other things Merlin would want her to do. "I am not used to Court Princess, I am sorry to be so ignorant"

Merlin laughed "I am not used to this court either, but as Freya will tell you I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. To keep my husband happy Freya collects my meals and cleans the rooms with George, Arthur's manservant, and helps me dress if necessary. You can do whatever you like. The King doesn't like me leaving the castle without permission but we can go riding and down to the market if he agrees. Do you ride?"

"I do, although I haven't for several years."

"Then we shall ride. I will also teach you to throw a dagger if you like! Although we best not tell Arthur, he might not approve. Your family are also at court so I understand feel free to visit them. I won't need you to be with me all the time. I love to read and spend time in the library as well as with Gaius the Court Physician, I have always had an interest in healing." Merlin looked awkward before he said "I am not interested in fashion and dress's preferring my own style, but if you wish to sew and embroider I have no objection if you do it here"

Merlin wondered if he would ever be able to share his true gender and magic with his new friend, but knew for now he couldn't. The two spent the next few weeks getting to know one another and became friends. Arthur was busy with training and council sessions but Drea soon learnt that if he found time to come to the chambers in the day she was advised to disappear. As the couple clearly had a healthy relationship. But it didn't take the new Lady in Waiting long to find out that Merlin's relationship with the Princess Morgana was less than friendly and that the King often seemed less than enthused with the match. Which confused her as she had understood the King had brokered the betrothal. She asked Freya one day "Has Emrys upset the King in anyway?"

Freya smiled "I think Emrys is too independent he disapproves of the Pure Ones wish to go on patrols with Prince Arthur. Also the King was less than happy with the Crown Prince Gwaine when he was here. The Gangani are not like the nobles from this Kingdom"

"Perhaps he will be warmer once Merlin is with child" Drea hoped it was true as she wanted to see Merlin happy. At the same time Drea learned to watch out for Morgana's ladies and made an effort to know what was going on. Drea had learnt from her previous life that servants were always good to have on your side and has soon gained the respect of many of the castles staff. She could cope with Sophia, after all she had live for years with an abusive husband. Valliant gave her the creeps but she had little to do with him.

Once Merlin was back he made an effort to be friendly with Mordred, he hadn't been able to allow him to spend time with Aithusa but he liked the boy and hoped that if he showed him friendship Morgana might thaw. But when Morgana found out her son was becoming friendly with Merlin she stepped in and stopped further meetings telling him "She is using you Mordred nothing more, don't be a nuisance and bother her. Remember any children she has will stop you having your rightful place as a future King. I have heard she calls you a snivelling brat behind your back."

Mordred as always wanted to please his mother so stopped trying to visit Merlin. It was just after this happened the Merlin became unwell. They had had a feast to celebrate the Kings name day and the next morning Merlin felt poorly, he was nauseous with severe stomach cramps. A worried Arthur called Gaius, who immediately tested Merlin for various poisons and put him on strict bedrest. "Make sure everything Merlin eats is plain and easily digested." He told a worried Arthur.

Arthur immediately told Freya that she was the only one to bring food to Merlin. "If someone is trying to poison Merlin I want to make sure they have no access."

The sickness continued as did stomach cramps they were so bad sometimes Merlin couldn't stand. Arthur was beside himself and Gaius was visiting several times a day. The Merlin started to spike a temperature. Gaius had books out everywhere until one day he found what he was looking for. He went to see Merlin and Arthur together. "Sire I have made an error that has caused you some distress and I apologise. I have discovered what is wrong with Merlin"

"Can it be cured" Arthur demanded as he heal Merlin hand.

Gaius had a strange look on his face "Not as such Sires, you see Merlin is pregnant, I think he is in the very early stages and his body is adapting. The pains are due to his magic causing a womb to grow inside him and adapt to keeping the baby alive. If I am right he became pregnant the very evening he fell ill so to speak"

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and broke out in smiles. Then Arthur asked "Merlin isn't seventeen yet is it safe for her"

"Sire it's a bit late to be asking that don't you think?" he smiled at Arthur expression "I do know how pregnancy works you know! You know as well as I do that many women have children before Merlin's age. The danger is that he is a male not his age." The physician looked at Merlin "No using your magic, for anything, for a few months at least. Your body has many changes to go through. I want you to rest. Lift nothing and let Freya and Lady Drea do everything for you. As to your illness I suggest we tell the court it is an extreme form of morning sickness, it's as near the truth as we dare."

Arthur nodded "Is there anything I can do?"

"Merlin needs to be kept as free from stress as possible in these early stages. Might I also suggest that relations between you both stop until the worst of the symptoms have passed. I will send up a herbal mix for tea that might help but only use what I send nothing else as some herbs could be dangerous. A warmed cloth over the area might help as well. But most of all both of you enjoy this time as much as you can and congratulations" Gaius smiled "And Merlin write to your mother, but please don't call you magic messengers, NO magic remember not even your shield for this room"

"How did you know about that?" Merlin asked

"Merlin I may be getting old but I am not senile. Whenever I arrive there is no sound coming from this room not even murmured conversation. You have your two knights let them do what they are paid for and protect you. I don't suppose anyone can listen in with them standing at the door"

After Gaius left the couple hugged each other in happiness. "You must do as you are told my love" Arthur told Merlin "Promise me you will take no risks"

"I will be bored out of my mind but it will be a small price to pay for giving you a child. But I hope I never have to listen to Gaius talking about sex again!" Merlin smiled

"I agree, not something I want to think about too much. Now do we tell the King? You are very early" Arthur asked

"I think we do, but ask him not to announce it, you could say Gaius believes I am but it is early days." Merlin looked thoughtful "Perhaps he will be warmer to me if he thinks I am carrying your child"

"You are right of course, but I will ask him not to say anything until the danger of your extreme morning sickness has passed" Arthur smiled once more "My clever wife" he hugged him once more "Freya and Drea will need to know of course"

Merlin laughed "You call me clever but I think you had something to do with the baby!"

"I may have but you are the magic one" Arthur sat with a grin as large as his face could take. Then as Merlin's face winced in pain his grin disappeared "My poor love, it is you that has to suffer."


	26. Chapter 26

Once Arthur had told his father of the pregnancy the Kings attitude thawed towards Merlin. Although he did add that he hoped Merlin's problems didn't mean she couldn't carry a child to term. Uther did agree not to announce anything until later in the pregnancy as he said "No point if she loses it only builds up the hopes of the people"

Although of course Uther did tell his daughter later that day. She was less than pleased and went back to her rooms in a savage temper. Shouting at her husband that once the baby was born they would never have the chance to get their son on the throne. Meanwhile Arthur asked for, and was granted, a period of time excused from patrols so he could be near his 'wife'. Drea and Freya were over the moon and were determined to fuss over Merlin, so much he got cross with them and threatened to bar them the room. When Arthur also told Percival and Lancelot, and informed them that Merlin would be unable to use his magic so would need extra guarding. "We cannot rely on Merlin being able to protect himself at all" Arthur stressed. "The Court Physician says he must use np magic as his body is changing." He made sure that no one over heard his conversation. "Merlin also needs to avoid stress so I don't want my sister visiting unless I am there."

He then sent a letter to King Balinor and Queen Hunith by fast courier explaining everything. And inviting them to visit whenever they liked. Merlin continued to get the cramps and nausea and became even paler and thinner as a result. Freya had the cook send up small tasty treats to try to tempt Merlin to eat, as well as the plainer food suggested by Gaius. There was a kettle of hot water for the herbal teas over the fire in the chambers at all times so at least Merlin could keep up with fluids. But he was totally miserable as the problem dragged on for over a month. Arthur spent as much time as he could by Merlin's side and was often found on the bed with his spouse just cuddled up in an effort to comfort the raven haired man. It was into the sixth week of the pregnancy when someone arrived at the castle and cheered Merlin up.

Uther had been called from a council meeting by the guards, when a dragon was spotted flying near the citadel. By the time he had called the knights and got down to the front steps of the castle he was met by the perpetrator. "Tell your men to stand down Your Majesty. Kilgarrah will stay in a clearing not far away. I have come to see my sibling, my parents will follow soon but sent me ahead." Gwaine made no reference to the circumstance of his previous visit and how it ended.

Uther glared at the man in front of him "Crown Prince Gwaine, I hope you can conduct yourself better on this visit" Uther said scornfully as he glared at the young man in front of him. "I would appreciate it if in future you left your beast at home and travelled by normal means"

"Probably, depends on what other visitors you have Sire" Gwaine smirked "I am here to see Merlin not cause problems as to my transport, I wanted to get here quickly and Kilgarrah is faster than any horse."

As they spoke Morgana and Agravaine arrived "That is no way to speak to the King!" Agravaine said as he overheard the comment. "You need to learn respect for your betters"

Gwaine looked at the Princess's husband "As should you my Lord, I am a Crown Prince in my own right!" his whole stance was one of confidence and control. "I will accept comment from his majesty but not you" he turned to the King "I have no intention of causing problems Sire, if I may see Merlin so I might send a message to the King and Queen" he totally ignored Agravaine

"You may, you know where their chambers are, your dragon I will assume behave" Uther enquired as he turned to re-enter the castle.

"He will Sire, leave him alone and he will not bother anyone" with that he bounded up the steps and along to the Princes chambers. Greeting Percival and Lancelot he knocked on the door as was bided to enter by Arthur.

Walking in Gwaine found the two men curled up in bed, Arthur was dressed in day clothes but hugging Merlin who was leant against his chest. He smiled at the sight and moved closer "Hello Merlin how are you? I have come to see how my niece or nephew is and that your brute of a husband is looking after you" his grin belied any insult as he looked fondly at Merlin.

"Gwaine!" Merlin beamed as he saw his brother "It is good to see you" he looked behind at the door "No Mum or Dad?"

"They will come, they wanted to know how you were before setting off, they won't be able to spend all the pregnancy here so wanted to make sure you were OK, I came on Kilgarrah."

"I bet my father loved that!" Arthur spoke for the first time. "It's good to see you again Gwaine"

Gwaine grinned "He wasn't best pleased, that stuffed shirt Agravaine was in the welcoming committee. I don't think he likes me, but not to worry I won't lose any sleep over it" with that he stepped forward and hugged Merlin "So I'm going to be an uncle! You look to pale Merlin and you are losing even more weight!" he was clearly concerned.

Merlin glared at him "Don't blame me blame the Bump"

Gwaine laughed "Bump, you haven't got a bump yet! All joking aside how are you?" concern in his voice.

"Merlin s having a difficult time at the moment, his body is having to deal with so many changes, as well as morning sickness, well.. all day sickness actually" Arthur pointed out "Gaius has banned him from using his powers and to get as much rest as he can"

"That's not funny Merlin, and I suppose it's all the Princess's fault, after all he got you in this state" Gwaine grinned.


	27. Chapter 27

Merlin was overjoyed at seeing his brother again he insisted on getting up and dining with his husband and brother. As soon as they finished Arthur made Merlin go back to bed to rest. Gwaine meanwhile went to speak to Lancelot and Percival. After catching up with everything he went to see Gaius. After knocking on the door of the physician's chambers and being invited in Gwaine immediately asked "How is Merlin? He looks far too thin. Is it safe for him to have this baby?"

Gaius looked at the Prince "His body has a lot of adapting to do. He is young and strong there should be no problem. I agree his weight is an issue but hopefully the nausea will stop soon"

"I will inform our parents, they may wait before visiting. if you are confident there is no danger to Merlin's health" Gwaine looked relieved "When will he be able to use his powers again?"

"Pregnancy always has risks Sire as well you know. As to his powers I would suggest he goes careful throughout the pregnancy. But he will probably be safe to use small amounts once the three month mark has passed. But not fully until the child is born. It is his magic that is allowing him to carry the child" Gaius confessed.

"I thought as much, I will try to stay as long as I can. I will feel happier if I do" Gwaine admitted "But is he settling in here alright"

"I think so, it must be hard hiding who he is, but he doesn't show it, I think the worse was when he was stick indoors" Gaius admitted "And now he's pregnant that can only get worse" Gaius smiled and continued "I think that Prince Arthur and the knights will protect Merlin. The Prince is very protective"

"He may be, but I don't trust either the King nor Princess Morgana and her husband one inch" Gwaine looked concerned "I understand why the Princess has difficulties but why the King? The marriage was his idea after all"

"Your people are dragonlord's and that is very close to magic, which is enough. I don't think he considered that before he met your father. You have to understand the King has a deep hatred of anything magical"

Gwaine gave a mocking smile "Ironic then that he had married his son to the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth. But I think his son has a different view or I would remove Merlin now, even in his condition. Kilgarrah and the Priestesses prophesies be damned."

"Good luck with that I don't think Merlin would go and Arthur certainly wouldn't let you take him"

"Keep me informed if Merlin's health changes so I can inform my parents." Gwaine left the Court Physician still undecided what he should do. He mistrusted the other Pendragon's and couldn't help but think Agravaine was a danger to his sibling. Something made him wary but he had no idea what, he was a shrewd man and had learnt to trust his instincts over the years.

Gwaine was right to be concerned at that very moment Agravaine was thinking hard about how he could make Princess Merlin lose the baby and her life as well. After all pregnancy and childbirth was a common reason for death. It was the best time to get rid of his son's opposition. He knew his wife was also thinking along similar lines, but he wasn't prepared to leave it to her it was too important. Getting closer to the crown was the only reason he had married his harpy of a wife, she might be beautiful but her tongue needed curbing. As he went into their chambers after a council meeting he immediately knew Morgana was unhappy.

She looked wide eyed and concerned "I've had another vision, We have to do something! I saw him on the throne with her by his side and THREE children!"

Agravaine looked at his wife and his exasperation got the better of him "Well if you had any useful powers you could just cast a spell and they would be dead!" the second he finished speaking he received a hard slap across his face.

"If I had a proper man for a husband he would have already done something about it! It is your son's birth right!" Morgana screeched at him.

Agravaine put his hand to his face "I wonder why I ever married you, you are nothing but a bitch"

"I could say the same, you aren't a man, you're nothing but a coward! Do something!" Morgana was clearly very worked up. "If she dies especially now she's pregnant it will break him, then if we kill him it will be put down as suicide."

"What do you expect me to do? The woman has two knights guarding her and if not your brother, the best knight in all the Kingdoms I might add. I can't get near her, like I said instead of blaming me blame yourself and you lack of talent I the magic field, what's the point of being a seer if you can't act on it"

This worked Morgana got into such a temper she shouted "If I could do the Astrice…." before she said more her husband stumbled and fell over. Luckily for them with only enough force to move him and not do any damage except for some bruising. They looked at each other "It worked! I have been trying for so long and until now only managed the smallest flicker of a flame with forbaerne" Morgana looked overjoyed.

Agravaine stood up "If you could do that whist the bitch was at the top of the stairway it would be enough. Any stronger and it would be clear magic as involved that could be seen as a trip" he smirked "It looks like you could finally have a power that is useful my dear. We need to plan this carefully"


	28. Chapter 28

It was two weeks before the chance presented itself to the conspirators. Merlin continued to be nauseous and weak but then as he gained in strength he asked Gaius for permission to go outside "I have been stuck in these rooms for too long I am going stir crazy"

Gaius was surprised that Merlin hadn't already protested and relented "As long as you have someone to walk with you and once outside you sit and rest before going back upstairs once more. But for the next few days you are to stay inside and do more walking along the corridors to build up your strength"

Arthur smiled "I will go with you and I'm sure Gwaine will walk with you Merlin." He looked at Gaius "I will keep an eye on Merlin"

So for three days Merlin nagged his husband and Brother to walk with him along the corridors until at last on a sunny day Gaius relented. So the group, including Percival and Lancelot, went down to the gardens with a picnic for lunch. Merlin was thrilled to be out in the castle grounds and they all sat under some trees and had their lunch. George had already arranged for three chairs and a small table to be placed under some trees. After the picnic Arthur decided that Merlin had been out long enough.

"Come on back indoors. I promise I will ask Gaius if we can do this again" So they set off back into the castle and up the long staircase to their chambers. Lancelot went ahead to make sure no one bumped into them and Percival walked behind. While Gwaine and Arthur walked either side of Merlin.

"This is ridiculous" Merlin protested "I am pregnant not ill!"

"You have been ill Merlin don't be so silly, what would mother say to hear you?" Gwaine remonstrated

"She would say the same as me!" Merlin protested. But he secretly admitted that the walk back up stairs was wearing him out. "Now please let go of my arm!" he demanded.

As they were at the top the men did as asked not wanting to upset Merlin. The group hadn't seen a pair of eyes following their progress. Agravaine turned from balcony above and walked into his chambers to his wife "Your chance is here, be careful not to be seen"

"I am not fool, why else did I allow Mordred to go riding, no one will see me, and if they do I have every right to be in the corridor, as long as I am nowhere near them they have no reason to suspect me" Morgana strolled out the room and to a spot she had already selected as giving her a view but also cover so her eyes or held out arm were seen.

She knew as well as her husband the risk she was taking. She was sure if Uther suspected she could use magic she would go to the pyre. She wanted to see her son on the throne and her the power behind it. Once in position she waited for Merlin and the two Princes to reach the top of the stairs, which would give a longer fall for Merlin. That stretch of stairs was long and straight with nothing stopping a body falling until it hit the bottom. Thereby increasing the chances of it being fatal. Just as Merlin had his foot on the last step Morgana held out her hand. She had been practicing over the last week and was happy she could through a strong enough spell to make Merlin fall without flying backwards to fast or far. "Astrice!" she hissed.

At that moment when Merlin was about to raise his foot he felt the presence of magic but to late, the spell hit him and he felt himself being pushed backwards and down the stairs. Arthur and Gwaine reached out but it was too late. Both shouted and Percival threw himself in Merlin's downward path. He was a good half way down the staircase but managed to catch Merlin and halt his progress but fell over as Merlin hit him. Merlin landed on top of the knight but there was a crack as Merlin's head fell back and hit the edge of one of the steps.

Arthur and Gwaine were running down to Merlin as they hear the crack. Arthur shouted to Lancelot "Get Gaius!"

As they reached Percival and Merlin they could both see blood running from Merlin's head, Merlin was clearly unconscious "Don't move Percival" Gwaine commanded. "Merlin might have done more damage. Can you stay there until Gaius arrives?"

The big knight nodded, he was sprawled over several steps, Head up with Merlin lying across his body, and Arthur was checking Merlin. It seemed the knight had stopped Merlin hitting his abdomen but it was hard to be sure. Arthur kept speaking to his spouse hoping to get a reaction but there was nothing. All the men were clearly very shocked and upset. Arthur had torn of his jacket ready to place it under Merlin's head. But was waiting to Gaius "Where is he?!"

Gwaine was equally as shocked by what happened "Give him chance Arthur he is an old man after all"

Several people had started to gather including Agravaine and Morgana. Being careful to hide their glee Morgana knelt by her brother "What happened?" she asked

"Merlin fell, must have tripped on the step" Arthur told her.

Gaius arrived and got Lancelot to move everyone away. But told him "Get someone to collect the carrying boards from my chambers."

Kneeling down Gaius started to check over Merlin asking what had happened. Arthur explained adding "It was my fault I let go of his arm, I thought he was there"

Gaius looked at Arthur. "Watch your words Sire" he whispered, then louder said "It was an accident Sire, no one's fault. Emrys may have brought you down as well had you been in contact."

Gwaine demanded "How is Emrys?"

"A nasty knock to the head. I need to get her majesty to my quarters to check properly, I do believe the knight here saved the worse of the injuries and also from a longer fall that may will have been fatal"

"The baby?" Arthur asked

"I will check later, sorry Sire but here is not the place" Gaius pointed out. Carefully transferring Merlin onto the stretcher when it arrived and quickly checking Percival who appeared bruised but otherwise fine Gaius supervised the transfer of Merlin to his chambers. Once there he made Arthur and Gwaine move to one side. Both refused to leave the room. Then he spent time checking Merlin from top to toe. Once he was finished he turned to the two Princes his face serious. He took a deep breath and sat down before talking. "I'm sorry Sire's but Emrys had suffered a severe head injury, I believe there is bleeding to the brain within the scull. There is nothing I can do, we will just have to wait. But Merlin's chances are not good"

Arthur paled even more "Is there nothing you can do? Nothing at all? And what about the baby?"

"I'm so sorry Sire. There is nothing that can be done, if the bleeding stops there may be a chance, but the scull is difficult to treat. As for the baby, it wasn't hurt by the fall but without it's mother…"

Arthur looked at Gaius very seriously "I want you to do anything, use any means….."

Gaius looked at the Prince "There is nothing I know of that can help Sire. I will of course look but I really no nothing that I can do"

Arthur sat beside Merlin and Gwaine sat the other side. They each took a hand, both men not caring for the tears that ran down their faces.

"How long?" Gwaine forced out

"A few hours, no more" Gaius couldn't believe he was having to say such a thing. "I will inform the King" he went to the door to find Lancelot and Percival stood there. He looked at Percival "I need to check you come in" he turned to Lancelot "Allow no one in"

As the went in with Percival he told Arthur" I will check Sir Percival and then go to your father." Taking Percival up to the small room he quickly checked the knight over to conform accept for bruising he was fine.

"How is Emrys and the baby?" the knight asked

"I fear Emrys is dying and the baby can't survive without it's mother"

"I failed!" Percival said his voice full of hurt.

"You did what you could son" Gaius told him "It's a tragic accident no more. I could blame myself for allowing the trip outside, but we couldn't stop all risks"

As the men went out and past the Princes and Merlin the door opened and Uther stood looking in. Gaius went to the Kings side and drew him out into the corridor. "How is the baby"? Uther asked

"Emrys has sustained bleeding to the brain I fear she has only hours, therefore so does the baby" Gaius held his tongue about the callous way the King had spoken, it would help no one.

"You are sure?" Uther asked for the first time looking saddened.

"There is a very slim chance the bleed will stop but unlikely Sire" Gaius was still considering all options, there must be something he could do.

Uther went back inside and stood his hand on his sons shoulder. He was remembering the time he had lost his wife, he felt compassion and sorrow for his son, it was clear he loved his wife and to lose both wife and child would be hard. "I am sorry son"

Arthur looked up seeing his father for the first time "Are you? You hate Merlin admit it…." He sobbed "I love Merlin so much, I don't want to live without him by myside" he was sobbing and his father didn't hear the slip up. "Just leave us" he pleaded. Arthur couldn't cope with his father at the moment.

Uther walked out saying to the physician. as he left "Do whatever you can Gaius, I do mean whatever I won't have my son suffer as I did if there is anything at all you can do"

Gaius looked up in surprise he was in no doubt what Uther was suggesting. Not waiting for an answer the King left. As he left Gwaine looked up at Arthur and then to Gaius "I need to go and see Kilgarrah, he may be able to suggest something" Gwaine was breaking in two at the thought of his brother dying. "I have to try"

Gaius nodded "If anyone knows it will be the Great Dragon"

Arthur didn't even look up as Gwaine left and ran down to the clearing to see Kilgarrah. As he reached the clearing Kilgarrah looked up "I wondered when you would come, Emrys is fading" he growled in an impatient voice. "I thought I would have to call you"

Gwaine looked at the dragon in anger "Well why didn't you, you oversized lizard! I have been worried sick"

"I knew you would come once you thought properly" Kilgarrah said calmly

"Can you help, can you save my bother?" Gwaine demanded

"No, but you can, I can give you a spell, your magic may be weak but with my help you can do it" Kilgarrah. "step forward young dragonlord"

Gwaine did as he was asked and Kilgarrah breathed a golden mist over the Prince. "Go now and use the spell as quickly as you can or both the Warlock and the babe will die, tell him to come and see me soon"

Gwaine rushed back to the physicians chambers and sat by his brother, looking at Arthur he said "Arthur please move away, the Great Dragon has given me a spell to use, I must do it soon or he will die"

Arthur looked up hope in his eyes. He had been watching Merlin gradually slip way, he had no doubt that he would die soon, their baby with him. Kissing Merlin's forehead and moved back. Gwaine stepped neared and took both his brothers hands in his and allowed the dragon's spell to come out;

 **"** **Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"**

Merlin arched up them sank back down not moving. But Gaius moved closer and checked the young man "All we can do now is wait, if it works we will know by the morning"

All three men sat and waiting none of them sleeping. Gaius checked Merlin every few hours and was happy that Merlin seemed to be improving. By the early hours it was clear Merlin was sleeping normally. By morning he had opened his eyes for the first time. Arthur gave him a smile and kissed him gently "Hi, glad you are back"

Merlin looked puzzled "You fell and hit your head, Gwaine got a spell from Kilgarrah or we would have lost you"

Merlin thought for a moment, he tried to speak but his throat was to dry. Gwaine and Arthur carefully sat him up and Arthur put a cup of water to his lips. As Merlin sank down he said "I felt magic, something pushed me" he said weakly but he became agitated

"Rest for now my love, later when you are rested we will talk"

"Indeed young man, you need to rest for your baby". Gaius knew that would make Merlin rest if nothing else did.

As Merlin closed his eyes once more Gwaine and Arthur looked at each other. "Magic in Camelot is that possible" Gwaine demanded

"Merlin has it" Arthur said by way of explanation. "Once Merlin is stronger we will ask him. Whoever it is will pay for what they tried to do"

Gaius spoke up "Might I suggest that until he does we don't tell anyone of his improved condition, or they may try again."

Arthur nodded "Can I take Merlin back to our chambers where he will be more comfortable"

Gaius looked thoughtful "If you move him now before the castle wakes. We can say as he survived the night you wanted him moved and as his condition is so poor there seemed no reason not to. He is Royal after all and should pass on in his own chambers"

Arthur blanched once more "He won't will he…..he will be alright?"

"I have no reason to doubt a dragons magic Sire. But it will take a while for him to wake properly. But we must be very careful when we move him, the board again I think, to protect his head."

So before the first servants started to walk the corridors Gwaine and Arthur carefully moved Merlin to Arthur's rooms where he was made comfortable, the two men sat beside him unwilling to move away.


	29. Chapter 29

It wasn't for several hours before Merlin even began to wake up. When he did stir Arthur was next to him like a shot.

Merlin groaned before opening his eyes. As he opened them he saw Arthur leaning over him "A..thur" he looked around and saw his brother "Gwaine?"

"Yes it's me now just go careful and wake up a bit, you gave us all a hell of a scare" Gwaine told his brother.

Arthur went to the door and asked Percival to send for Gaius "Emrys is awake"

Going back to Merlin he held his hand and kissed it "Is the baby…."

"The baby is fine and so are you thanks to Percival who caught you, Gwaine and Kilgarrah who mended your head. I thought I was going to lose you both!"

"Sorry….but I did feel magic just as I fell, it was a push not strong but enough" Merlin said "Who wants my baby dead!" Merlin was distressed at such a thing.

"Not just your babe, you as well, and they nearly won!" Gwaine growled "I don't care what the Princess here says I am not leaving you alone for a moment!"

Merlin shut his eyes clearly still very weak. Arthur looked at Gwaine "You aren't sleeping with us! But I will take you up on help in the day, I am sure to have some duties, although I will resist"

"Bet your life you will" Gwaine growled "Merlin comes first!"

Gaius came in before anymore could be said and checked Merlin and his baby. "He said agin magic had pushed him, could he have really told?" Arthur asked

"Sure thing any magic user as string as Merlin can sense that, I can't but he will recognise it again" Gwaine added not waiting for Gaius to answer

"He might not at the moment" Gaius warned "All his magic is going to keep the baby safe and allow the changes in his own body" he looked worried "We will need to be careful whoever did this will try again" he handed Arthur two bottles "The larger one is to rub into Emrys's bruises to help, twice daily. The smaller on is a mild painkiller, we have to be careful because of the baby. Three drops every four hours and no more!"

Gaius left the three men and promised to visit whenever he was needed "Make sure Emrys drinks and has broth whenever he wakes. Oh and Sire I suggest you report to your father before he calls for you, or worse still arrives here shouting"

Arthur scowled but knew the Physician was right. But before he left there was a gentle knock on the door and Uther walked in. Arthur felt himself bristling and he stood up expecting to have to force his father from the room, Gwaine also rose. But Uther had no intention of causing a problem "Please sit I only came to find out how your wife was faring" He walked to the end of the bed and looked at the paler than normal form in the bed. Then he looked at Arthur "I know you think me uncaring but I meant what I said earlier, I don't want you to have to suffer as I did when I lost your mother. I at least had you to console me. Is there any improvement?"

"Very little" Arthur said "Merlin seemed to stir slightly earlier but now…" in truth he was still very worried. Although he knew the dragon and Gwaine had stopped the bleeding and repaired the damage Merlin was still covered in bruising and had had a shock.

Gwaine said nothing but watched Uther like a hawk not trusting the sudden change in attitude. Uther put his hand on his son's shoulder "If there is anything you need just ask and it shall be yours. I have asked Gaius if there is anyone we could send for, if he thinks of anyone I will arrange it."

Gwaine looked up "I am going to send for my parents if you are honest in your comments you will have no objection if our Court Healer comes with them, she may be able to help"

Uther looked at Gwaine "if you think the healer can help I have no objection"

"I will send Kilgarrah now, he can be back in a day" Gwaine stood up and without waiting for approval he left. He was feeling guilty, due to his distress he hadn't sent for his parents. He had also hoped that Kilgarrah's intervention would have had quicker results.

Going down to the clearing the spoke to the Great Dragon "Kilgarrah Merlin is still very weak and sleepy, I think we should send for the King and Queen and also Healer Alice"

Kilgarrah gave a small smile "Emrys has had a shock and his injuries combined with the fact he is breeding means there are no instant cures. He will recover in time you should have faith in your sibling. But I will go to Gangani and inform the King. I assume that is what you wanted?" he looked down at the Prince "Beware of the witch she has not finished yet"

Gwaine looked at the Dragon in surprise "You knew of the magic!"

"Of course, I felt it awaken in the witch it is weak yet but she will gain in power and it will feed her ambition. You must find a way to stop her!"

"How and who is it?" Gwaine demanded

"Must I think for you, the witch seeks power for herself and her mate is sly, you need to stop them both or kill the one they wish to put on the throne" Kilgarrah started to move

"You mean the Princess Morgana! She has magic! I can't kill the boy he is a child! And Uther will never believe his daughter had magic!" Gwaine protested

"I have told you all you need to know" with that the dragon took off leaving a frustrated Gwaine cursing the cryptic beast "Why didn't you tell me before" he shouted after him.

As Gwaine walked back to the castle he thought over the Great Dragons words and started to think what to do, he did know that such comments by the dragon were seldom as straight forward as they should be and he was not to be followed without question. But also that they could not be ignored.


	30. Chapter 30

To say Arthur was surprised at his father's attitude would be an understatement, but he wasn't willing to believe the change of heart would be permanent. But for now it was welcome. Uther continued "You are of course free of all your duties, although I do advise you to get a break for your own good. Maybe keep an eye on the training?" Uther looked at his son "I haven't always been the best father to you, I allowed my grief to interfere you look too much like her. But I do love you" Uther looked uncomfortable even talking about emotions. "I would never have replaced you as my heir, you do know that?"

"No I do not. You left me in no doubt that Mordred would become heir if I hadn't married. But that's not why I married. I love Merlin more than you can know" Arthur said angrily, the worry over Merlin making him less cautious than normal.

Uther nodded "I think I realise that now, as to Mordred he is a good boy but I would be a fool to name him, his mother would control him. She may be my daughter but she is not a suitable Queen, she is too greedy for power, thinking of herself and not the Kingdom. No son, I would never have replaced you whatever our difficulties. But try to take Mordred under your wing, he has the makings of a good man if guided and I fear his parents are not a good influence. I should never have allowed Agravaine to stay at court. I always mistrusted him, but he was your mother's brother." Uther paused before saying "Look after your wife my son, it is clear you love one another." With that he left the room.

Arthur sank down by Merlin trying to digest all his father had said when a weak voice asked "What happened to your father? Who was that?"

Arthur looked down at Merlin with a rueful smile "I'm not sure love, but let's make the most of it." He placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's forehead. "But he may be right about Mordred, I should spend more time with him"

Arthur stood up and collected some broth where it was keeping warm near the fire. He went back to the bed and very gently sat Merlin up leaning against him "Drink my love, you and the babe need nourishment. Gaius's orders. Then a drink before you settle down again"

Merlin drank the broth as Arthur held the cup to his lips. Then he drank some water. It hadn't been much but it was a start. Merlin looked at Arthur "Can I rest in your arms? I am fed up of lying down I am getting very stiff"

"Off course" Arthur led Merlin back and collected as many pillows as he could and then sat back on the bed and gently pulled Merlin into his chest with his arm around him. "Better?"

"Ummm" came the mumbled reply and as Arthur watched Merlin's eyes shut and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep once more.

Arthur's own eyes were shutting as Gwaine returned. The other Prince looked at his brother and husband and smiled "I'll leave you two for a while, I want to speak to Gaius. If you need anything send Percy."

Arthur nodded but didn't answer. So Gwaine headed off to the physicians chambers. Uther meanwhile went to the council meeting, as he walked the council rose to their feet, the king waved for them to sit. Agravaine however remained standing "Sire I will get the guard to send for Prince Arthur, as he seems to be absent"

Uther looked at his brother in law "If I want the Prince here I am perfectly willing to do that myself" he glared at the man who didn't take the hint.

"You shouldn't have to Sire. The fact that his wife has had a small tumble shouldn't interfere with his duties, she has an undue influence on him" Agravaine was clearly hoping to increase Uther dislike of Merlin.

Uther slammed his hand down on the table "Cease you prattle!" the room went deadly quiet. "My daughter in law has been badly injured in what you say is a small tumble. What's more she is expecting my grandchild and she is in no position to influence anything. What's more I have informed my son he is to stay by her side for as long as he wants as any loving husband should. I will hear no more"

Uther glared down the table at the other councillors "We will deal with urgent business only then reconvene tomorrow. If I hear anyone make derogatory remarks about Princess Merlin they will find themselves in the cells. Now once we have finished here I want you Agravaine to ensure all is made ready for a royal visit King Balinor and his Queen will be flying in on the dragon with a healer. Now to business"

Agravaine kept quiet but scowled at being given such a job, which was for lesser noble than himself to deal with. But he knew better than to argue. It seemed somehow the Princess Merlin was now in favour. The minute the meeting was finished he handed over his task to someone else and headed to see his wife.

Morgana was also not having everything her own way. She had been walking down to go to the market, with her servant Gwen, to arrange for some new dress material when she bumped into Prince Gwaine. Gwaine hadn't been looking for her but was not about to miss the opportunity.

Approaching the pair he bowed at Morgana "Your highness a private word if I may" he took her arm and took her a short distance away but still in sight of the maidservant. Then lowering his voice and looking at the Princess with concern he said "Your highness, I hope you don't mind me asking but as the eldest son of a dragonlord I sense of certain things. If you don't mind me asking how do you manage living in such a magic hating Kingdom with your powers?" as her face fought to maintain a puzzled air he reassure her "I am not about to tell the King have no fear. But I wouldn't care for your chances and wondered if it was wise for you to be here? I realise your powers are weak but even so… it would be a shame for such a beauty to be sent to the pyre. I saw how he was with a baby dragon" he had emphasised the KING but had been careful not to say he wouldn't tell anyone, he had also failed to tell her he was bluffing and had no way of telling if she had magic, her reaction suggested she did have.

"You are mistaken Prince Gwaine, I have no magic, as you say that would be a stupid thing to learn living in Camelot and only leads to corruption of the soul." Morgana said looking the prince straight in the eye.

"Not true of course one can be born with magic and have it surface later, also magic does not cause corruption no more than carrying a sword makes you a murderer, if a soul is corrupted is up to the individual. I am sure I am not mistaken, but whatever, your secrets are you own, but realise that such powers come with responsibilities as do my own. One day I will be a dragonlord, hopefully not for many years, I will not use dragons for wrong." Gwaine smirked and walked away.

He had wanted Morgana to know he was aware of her powers but not that he knew what she had done. Hopefully the warning would be enough. He intended to speak to his father when he arrived but in the meantime he wanted the Princess to be wary of using her powers. She was weak but would become more powerful of she practiced. His knowledge might just slow her down. Had his brother or his baby suffered he wouldn't have warned her but killed her, but he felt he could afford to wait, but if necessary he would have no problem in killing her. A few years ago he would have struck her down as soon as he saw her, but he had learnt that not all Kilgarrah's words could be taken at face value and there were other political reasons to wait until he was sure.

Agravaine meanwhile was livid with how he had been treated, he went to his chambers to speak to his wife, only to find her not there. He waited all the time his anger building up. By the time Morgana arrived he had built himself up to boiling point. The minute he saw his wife he let rip "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded "We need to do something about that brother of yours, somehow he has turned your father into a milk sop. He defended him in the council meeting when he didn't turn up and made me look a fool!"

Morgana had her own worries and was fed up with her husband's attitude. He never seemed to take responsibility for anything. It was always someone else's fault. "You being an idiot at council is hardly anything new" she sneered. "We have a bigger problem Prince Gwaine knows I have magic! He told me he can sense it in me, and at the same time warned me off, little does he know what I did to his precious sister" she threw herself into her chair "This is all getting out of hand, all because of a chit of a girl. Next time I can't afford to fail, but we need to put the blame on Uther. That way we will get rid of all our problems in one go!"


	31. Chapter 31

Morgana gave the problem some thought and came to a decision, not bothering to consult her husband she went to see her father. Entering his rooms she smiled at him before saying "I am sorry Uther, I hear my husband made a fool of himself again. He means well but does not always think before he speaks or acts. It will not happen again"

Uther looked at his daughter "Now perhaps you see why Arthur has to be the next ruler." He smirked at her. "You choose the man, against my wishes I might add. You are a good girl, if head strong just make sure your son does better than his father."

"Sire I have been thinking and I think it may be an idea for us to visit Tintagel, it is under my husband's family after all and we haven't been for some time. It will give us a break and allow things to settle. If we leave soon we could get there before the hard weather and stay the winter."

Uther nodded "A wise idea, have works with him whilst you are away, he needs to understand although he has a place on the council I am King and discussions are mine and mine alone." He paused before adding "Leave the boy here, I wish to spend time with him, he is getting older now and it will do him good to get from under his mother's apron strings"

Morgana was not happy "Sire I would like him to get to know Tintagel, after all one day it will be his"

"Not this time! Now I suggest you get yourself sorted and leave before the end of the week, there is a patrol coming back and I will send a guard with you then." He looked at his daughters face "I will not have any further discussion Morgana, the matter is settled"

The idea pleased Uther, by the time the couple were back the new baby would either have been born or not long from date. It would work out perfectly. He wanted Mordred to become closer to Arthur and his spouse, that way he might be less of a problem with the new baby. He hoped the next generation was closer than his own children, it was dangerous for splits in a ruling family. Not only that but Agravaine was annoying him and Morgana needed time to get over her disappointment. Tintagel was a beautiful place and maybe they would decide to stay there. But their son would stay, he didn't want Morgana making plans that involved the boy behind his back.

Morgana left the room and stormed back to her rooms, that was not what she wanted at all. But she could see no way round it. But at least she would get the time she needed to make plans without anyone finding out. Seeking out Mordred she told him what was happening "I want you to write to me weekly, I am not happy leaving you but the King insists. Become close to him and show him what a good man you will be for the people. You may yet be King, after all having children is a risky business and anything can happen. It is your birth right remember that."

Mordred wasn't sure what to think, he had never been away from his parents, but in some ways it excited him. He hated the constant talk of him being King on day. His mother's insistence that it would happen was unsettling for him. He gave her the promises she wanted and then went to find his father and ask him to see his wife.

Morgana started making arrangements to pack and travel. She would leave Sophia behind, for one she wouldn't want to leave her husband, and also Morgana knew the woman was a good spy and had reason to dislike Merlin after losing her rooms to Drea. Yes this might well work out well. Then if anything happened to the babe she would be nowhere near to take the blame…..the prefect alibi.

Agravaine was pleased to be leaving Camelot for a while, he was fed up with being treated with less than what he considered his dues. Not only was he married to the Kings daughter but his sister had been one of the Kings wives. At least in Tintagel he was the top man, it might make his headstrong wife appreciate him more. His marriage wasn't t working out quite how he had imagined it. He love Morgana in his own way as she loved him, but they were both ambitious and ruthless and it wasn't an easy marriage. But at least at Tintagel he would feel like more the man in the relationship, it was his home after all. He wasn't worried about leaving his son behind, the lad was strange, and it sometimes felt like he didn't carry any of either his or Morgana's blood in him. He did love Mordred in his own way but he wished the boy was a bit more driven, more ambitious.

The timing wasn't quite perfect for their journey, much to Morgana's disgust. Three days had passed and they were to leave the next morning when Kilgarrah landed in the clearing. Balinor and Hunith rushed in to see their son. After a visit to their son, who was sleeping they and Gwaine dined with King Uther, Morgana and Agravaine. . Morgana felt uncomfortable as she sensed Balinor watching her. She wondered if his son had spoken to him. She was right not only had Gwaine told his father of his suspicions but so had Kilgarrah. As they talked after the meal Morgana found herself separated with Balinor who spoke to her in a deceptively soft voice but his eyes were as hard as steel.

"My son is right, you do have magic, don't deny it. I will keep your secret for now….but if I find proof you had anything to do with Emrys's fall I will kill you myself…slowly and painfully. You had best hope that Merlin and the babe keep well"

Morgana looked shocked but she kept her voice low and glanced at her father "How dare you threaten me! I wouldn't harm my sister in law! As for magic it is banned in this Kingdom"

Balinor continued as if she hadn't spoken "I know you are leaving for the winter, but believe me, even if you are miles away, I will hold you responsible. The Gangani are not foolish enough to believe a woman is not capable of killing. My magic is strong enough I will know." He threatened.

"I wonder what King Uther would say about your threats and magic?" Morgana told him "How safe would your precious Pure One be of he thought she was tainted with magic? And that you dare to threaten me?"

Balinor gave a sinister smile "Why don't you tell him? It would be an interesting test don't you think?... I will take my leave my lady and allow you to consider your options. Just remember I will have no compunction to kill you if necessary….. That is if my son doesn't beat me to it." He bowed as he left her side and moved back to his wife, leaving a much shaken Princess behind him.

"My dear, we should go back and see if Merlin has awoken yet, if not we can sit by this side" Balinor said in a soft tone that belayed his previous conservation. He turned to Uther "Your leave, I'm sure that you understand." Hunith smiled and followed her husband out of the room. Gwaine went with them and looked long and hard at the Princess as he walked out. Morgana felt a shiver go through her and she wondered if she would be able to find away round this threat.

Merlin was awake, he had woken just after his family had left to go to their meal with King Uther. Arthur stayed and held Merlin's hand. He couldn't face letting Merlin out of his sight. Merlin looked up and smiled as he saw his husband by his side. He was stiff and his bruising was painful but at least his headache had gone. He noticed the dark bags under Arthur's eyes and felt guilty that he had caused them. He gently squeezed the hand in his. "Hi" he crocked his throat dry and scratchy.

Arthur smiled down "Hi, nice to see those lovely blue eyes open. Your parents are here, they have just gone to get something to eat with my father, how are you feeling? Do you want some painkiller?"

"No, I'm just stiff, can you help me sit up please?" Arthur gently placed his arms round the slight form of his husband and lifted him forwards and placed more pillows behind him. Then he held a drink for Merlin to sip at. "That's better" he paused "I'm feeling hungry"

"Good I'll get George or Freya to get us lunch and we will eat together." Arthur went to the door and asked the guard to arrange the food. Going back into the room he smiled at Merlin "That's got to be a good sign. After you have eaten would you like a wash and change into fresh clothing?"

Merlin sniffed himself and pulled a face "Yes I think so, I stink! But I don't think I could walk to a bath let alone get in one."

"No but I can carry you" Arthur said with a grin "I'll even wash you and afterwards I have Gaius's lotion to run into your bruises. But I will lock the door….unless you want your mother walking in on us?"

"You are a prat, but yes I accept, but you won't get anything else I'm too sore!" Merlin's eyes twinkled


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry for the delay, life got in the way

...

George and Freya arrived with a tray each full of all sorts of treats, putting them on the table Freya turned and grinned at Merlin "I think the cook wants to fatten you up."

"Help yourself Freya, you as well George we will never eat all that!" Merlin snorted

"You eat first, we will have what's left." Freya reassured her master before turning to George "There has to be some perks to looking after these two"

George looked mortified "The honour of serving the Crown Prince is enough"

Freya laughed "Loosen up George and we will share the food."

George looked at Arthur "Go ahead George, unless you don't want to. But don't waste it. If you don't want it find a family in the lower town to share it with" Arthur smiled at Merlin before adding "Once we have eaten I want a bath prepared, by the fire."

The couple ate as much as they could before George brought up the hot water and Freya got the bath out. Giving a knowing smirk she moved the dressing screen between the door and the bath. Arthur helped her after commenting to Merlin "This girl is far to knowing for her own good"

Once the bath was full Arthur shooed the servants out of the room with the remaining food and turned and helped Merlin out of his clothes before stripping himself. Then picking Merlin up, he carried him over to the bath and placed him in the hit water. "Now shove up, I will get in behind you"

Within moments Merlin was led back against Arthur's chest as the blonde washed his lover, taking care over the bruised areas, they relaxed until the water started to cool. The Arthur got out dried himself and then lifted Merlin out and helped dry him. They had just dressed when Balinor, Hunith and Gwaine arrived. Merlin was sat in a chair by the fire and Arthur had called for the bath to be emptied.

"Glad to see you looking better Merlin" Balinor told his son. "You need to be careful, I know this wasn't an accident. And Gaius has told me he doesn't want you to use your powers but better to use them than get yourself and your child killed." He looked at the two men "I think you should know we know who it was. Or at least have a damn good idea. I know you won't like it but I have warned her off"

Arthur looked at Balinor and said angrily "You should have come to me with your thoughts. It is my right to deal with this. The perpetrator needs to be stopped…Who is it?"

Balinor looked at Arthur with sympathy "It was better I did, were you aware your sister is a seer and recently has awakened other magical powers. As yet she is limited but she has the potential to be very strong."

Arthur looked shocked "Are you sure?"

"I am or I wouldn't have said anything. I can sense others magic once it reaches a certain level. Hers has grown as I didn't sense it on our last visit. With her ambitions this could get very dangerous she will bear watching, although I have warned her off" Balinor looked at his son in law "It will be hard on you, she is kin after all."

"At least she will be gone over winter, her and Agravaine are traveling to their estates at Tintagel" Arthur informed Balinor.

"That might not be so good" Gwaine interjected "The High Priestess Morgause has been there for a few months. We wondered why she had chosen Tintagel."

"Morgana only decided recently" Arthur protested "Coincidence, she wouldn't go that far"

"Arthur right father" Merlin added

Gwaine laughed and Hunith looked at her son "I'm sorry my son, but you have always had to kind a heart. Your father and brother wouldn't be telling you unless they were sure."

"I realise Arthur that you don't wish to think the worse of your sister, but Morgause doesn't travel without reason, she is an evil woman. We at Gangani have crossed her in the past. She is more than willing to use the dark arts" Balinor added "You will have to be vigilant, especially having Merlin's powers limited. She clearly wants the babe and Merlin dead" the king then looked at his son "But Merlin, you also need to make sure you are not stressed you have a babe to think of now. King Uther seems to have mellowed towards you, use that to get him to allow Aithusa back. With her about you will at least have some magical protection. I doubt he will allow your brother to stay. And anyway he needs to be at Gangani, he is the Crown Prince after all."

Arthur walked out the room and up to the ramparts he needed to think things through and for that he needed to be alone. Merlin saw him go and stopped Gwaine following him. "Leave him. Let him think things through" Merlin wished he could follow but knew that would be stupid. "He will come back when he is ready"

Arthur found a quiet spot and looked out across the countryside deep in thought. It wasn't such a jump to believe that his sister would want to kill Merlin and the babe. After all she had never hidden the fact she wanted Mordred to have the crown. If he was honest he knew she would kill him of she thought she could without repercussions. Yet he couldn't help but remember when they were children and how close they were. When had it all gone wrong and why hadn't he seen this coming. As he thought back to her nightmares that had plagued her and he upset she used to get, he was glad when they had stopped, about the same time as she had decided to marry Agravaine. The more he thought the more he remembered….. she often seemed to know what was going to happen and would get very upset and scared. But then if she did have magic she would have had every reason to be. She would have believed Uther would have killed her daughter or not. Could he have helped her if he had understood? Could he have stopped this?


	33. Chapter 33

After Arthur had thought things through he made his way back to his husband only to find that Uther had arranged for them all to attend a feast that evening since his daughter was leaving for the winter. He had even asked Gaius if Merlin could attend and been given a tentative yes, providing that Merlin didn't stay late and ate sensibly and didn't drink undiluted wine. Arthur wasn't best pleased but Merlin was looking forward to getting out of the room. As a precaution Merlin was surrounded by protection as they went to the main hall. Arthur and Balinor held his arm each side. Arthur was a very attentive husband throughout the evening. Uther still seemed to be keeping to his new attitude to Merlin and asked if there was anything he could do to help Merlin in anyway.

"After all you are carrying my grandchild"

Arthur seized the chance "There is as a matter of fact Sire, Merlin is greatly missing Aithusa and would like her company during the pregnancy"

Uther pursed his lips, then looking at Merlin and seeing the hope in the blue eyes replied "I see no reason why the creature couldn't visit." He turned to Balinor "Am I right in my belief that such a young dragon has no magic powers?"

Balinor gave a wry smile and not feeling any shame in lying to protect his youngest child said "That is essentially true. Dragons may be magical beasts but they use magic sparingly. As Aithusa is very young all her energy goes to growing. But her very presence will help Emrys to relax, they have a strong bond."

Uther chose to take this at face value and agreed Gwaine smiled "In that case as I am leaving tomorrow I will arrange for her to arrive."

Camelot's King seemed to relax at that news "That will be satisfactory I had no idea you were leaving so soon."

"My son needs to return with me here our Kingdom needs its Crown Prince, We will stay for a week before returning, just to make sure Emrys is fully recovered" Balinor wanted to make it clear he would not be rushing off.

Agravaine choose to ask "Sire I find it strange that you continue to refer to Merlin as Emrys, surely she is a Pendragon now"

Balinor turned to the other man and replied sharply "Emrys is a title as well as a name. My youngest child will carry that title until death along with the title of the Pure One. It is a title from the Gods and not to be cast aside. Only the very closest family and loved ones may refer to Emrys by the name you use so openly and freely, please remember that! I am sure that in company you always call your Crown Prince by his title as a mark of respect Emrys deserves no less" Balinor was clearly cross that Agravaine called Merlin by name in a crowded hall.

Agravaine realising his error and not wanting to antagonise the visiting King bowed his head "I apologise your Majesty I meant no offence"

"I rather think you did" Balinor retorted "But as guests of your King I will overlook your rudeness this once"

Morgana glared at Merlin as if it was his fault "Your Majesty Lord Agravaine IS a member of Camelot's Royal family and as my husband is surely allowed to use your daughter name."

"In public your husband calls you Princess Morgana, I just demand the same curtesy for Emrys nothing more."

King Uther seeing an international incident or coldness developing decided to stop further comment "You have our apologise King Balinor, all my family and court will take heed of your comments and ensure such an oversight does not happen again. Now I feel we should offer a toast and say thanks that my unborn grandchild is safe as is Emrys."

The toast was drank and the conversation went onto safer topics. As Morgana whispered to her husband "Take care you fool, we need to pick our battles with care."

Agravaine looked at his wife in disgust "You bow down and grovel just like the rest if you want the crown you have to be strong" he hissed back

"You have to be careful and plan your battles not make yourself and plans obvious you fool!" she hissed back "We need to take over without them realising what we intend. Do not underestimate the Gangani or Uther, do as I say and watch your mouth"

She looked up to see Gwaine watching them with undisguised interest, he smirked at Morgana glared at him, then he bowed his head in a mocking way before talking to his father. "Sire they will cause problems"

Balinor smiled and speaking in Gangani said "I know, why do you think you are going to send Tristian to Tintagel when you get back, he has family there and can keep an eye out. Also send Mab that little minx can have fun, she likes nothing better than too look into people's hearts for their deepest wishes and dreams"

Replying in the same way Gwaine grinned at his father "The little fairy, I think you have a soft spot for her mischief. As for Tristian he will enjoy the trip I know he was hoping to go back to continue his dalliance with Isolde"

"Isolde will make him a good wife. Her parents are dead now and I hear she is ready to leave her brother's house" Balinor told his son. "Remember son when your time comes to be King, use your people in a way they wish to be used. You get more from them that way. Also always keep an ear on other Kingdoms as well as your enemy's. Morgause will be trouble she has been planning something for a long time. Another reason to use Mab, she hates Morgause" Then reverting to Camelot's tongue he turned to Arthur. "You will enjoy being a father but having a pregnant partner can be fraught with difficulties, remember never in any way refer to your spouse as fat and agree with everything, Is that not right King Uther"

Uther looked up from where he had been talking to Hunith, the Gangani Queen had been keeping Uther occupied as her husband and son had been talking. "Indeed. No disrespect to the ladies but it is a dangerous time for men, better to keep busy elsewhere when possible until nearer the date."

Hunith looked at her youngest son "Don't listen to them dear, they don't have to go through it. Listen to someone who has gone through it, make sure Prince Arthur rubs your back and feet when needed. And don't let your husband forget that he is responsible"

The next morning Morgana and her husband said farewell to their son Morgana took her son to one side "Son you must not disappoint me, remember YOU are the true heir to the King, one day you will be King. You must keep faith with this. Your Uncle is weak and unfit to rule. Use this time well, study hard and make sure you speak to your Grandfather every day. Impress him with your knowledge and sense of duty."

Mordred looked at his mother and knew better than to admit he didn't want to be King "Yes Mother" he said dutifully as he kissed her cheek. Within the hour the couple had headed out with a guard. Morgana had already spoken to Sophia and Valiant and given them their instructions and hoped they would be carried out to the letter. She trusted the pair to write and let her know exactly what was happening. But Sophia was less than pleased at being left as a child minder. The spying part was no problem but she didn't like children. So it wasn't hard for Mordred to escape Sophia and run to Arthur and Merlin's chambers the minute his parents were gone, he was determined to speak to his uncle.

Mordred ran along the corridor but when he saw Percy standing outside the Princes chambers he stopped running and made himself walk up to the knight. He like Percy the large knight had always been kind to him. Stopping by the door he looked up at Percy "Sir Knight I wish to speak to my Uncle the Crown Prince"

Percy smiled down at the small boy "I will ask Sire"

Percy knocked on the door and hearing Arthur opened it "Sire Prince Mordred would like to speak to you, may he enter?" he didn't let Mordred see the big grin on this face.

Arthur looked up from where he was sitting with Merlin having the breakfast "Of course let him in" Arthur stood up and walked away from the table to collect another chair for his nephew.

Mordred walked in and smiled at Arthur and Merlin "I hope you don't mind but I wanted to see you before you went training" he looked at this Uncle his best pleading face on "Sire would you let me train with you, only I am getting to big to train as I am, only I want to be a knight when I am old enough" he paused and looked at Arthur before blurting out "Mother wants me to study all the time so I can be King but I don't want that. I want to look after you son when he is born, I want to be his first knight like Sir Leon is to you"

Arthur looked at Merlin before looking back at his nephew. "I see no reason why not, but you still need to study hard"

Merlin added "We might have a Princess and not a Prince" he said with a grin. "But we would love for you to be our child's friend. You are a good person"

"Sit down young man and eat with us." Arthur looked at his nephew "You need to study because one day you might be King, you are in line and even if you are not if you are first knight you will need to advise the King. I know how hard it is I hated it and when you are your age you don't realise the need, but it is important"

Mordred tried to act sensibly and show his Uncle how grown up he was. He sat down and together they finished the meal. Merlin looked at the young man and felt a connection with him, he was after all closer in age to him that Arthur was, there being only six years difference. "Aithusa is coming to stay with me soon, would you like to get to know her?"

Mordred looked excited then remembered "I would love to but Mother has left Lady Sophia and Sir Valiant in charge of me and they may not let me." He admitted sorrowfully.

Arthur smiled "That's alright leave them to me. I outrank the pair of them. As to your training I am in charge of all knight training anyway. As for seeing Aithusa we will think of a reason for you to spend time with Merlin that won't get you in trouble. But you best go back now, I will send for you later for your sword practice say nothing and leave that to me"

Mordred stood up hero worship in his eyes as he looked at his Uncle "Thank you Sire" with that he was gone.

"He is a good boy, don't let him get in trouble Arthur, I don't trust Sophia or Valiant. In fact he gives me the creeps" Merlin said.

Arthur looked at Merlin sharply "Has he said anything to you?"

"No but it's how he looks at me. I just don't trust him. Sophia is a bitch I am sure they will be sending Morgana reports while she is gone." Merlin admitted.

"Don't worry my love, I will think of something, as to Valliant I think he is due a long patrol, in the opposite direction than Tintagel." He grinned. "As to Sophia with Morgana not here you will be manager of the castle without being watched by my sister. Can't you think of something?"

Merlin grinned "Well for the first two weeks she can keep my mother company, they will be here that long at least"

"I wouldn't wish that on your mother" Arthur protested.

"You don't know my mother! Queen Hunith may seem gentle and kind but she had a hard core, after all she keeps my father under control" Merlin grinned. "She might even stay behind once father leaves. You know mother can be a very demanding woman if she wants to be"


	34. Chapter 34

Life is not good at the moment but I will update when I can


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you all for your massages of support and sorry it has taken me so long to update. Hopefully I am now back writing and updating.

/

As Arthur looked at his husband he saw Merlin had the most evil expression, something he hadn't seen before. "If I can get mother to help we should be able help me keep Sophia out of the picture for a while. At the same time as get back at her"

"What are you up to?" Arthur asked his husband surprised at the expression on his normally gentle husbands face.

"You get rid of Valliant and leave Sophia to me and Mum" Merlin insisted refusing to say more.

Arthur had already learnt that if Merlin clammed up he wouldn't be persuaded to talk so gave up and did as he was asked. Merlin asked for his mother to visit him. "Mother do you think you could do me a favour? Could you ask the King if Lady Sophia could act as your Lady in Waiting while you are here? Only I want to spend time with Mordred and the Lady has been left in charge of the boy. I hate to ask you as the woman is a poisonous bitch but it will allow Arthur and myself to spend time unsupervised with him" Merlin looked at his mother with what Arthur called his puppy dog eyes.

Hunith laughed "Of course I will. How could a mother leave a child with such a woman? I can do better than that in fact." She paused "Your father is going to request that I stay here overwinter to be near you. I want to be here while you are pregnant and with the winter setting in soon Travel will be difficult if you need me."

Merlin looked at his mother and threw his arms round her "But poor father how will he cope without you?"

"Your father will be glad of the peace I should think." Hunith smiled. She leaned forward and hugged her son. "He will be happier knowing you have me near. Leave Lady Sophia to me"

Arthur found getting rid of Valliant was easy enough. A patrol was to be sent out to go and check on the progress of the new Lord Ethan, to make sure his father Lord Anstey was not controlling his son or allowing the same practices Kendrick had been practicing. Sir Altor was the patrol leader and Arthur asked him to request Valliant. "I know he is a pain but he is a good fighter and tough. I will owe you a favour"

"It will be a pleasure Sire. Let's face it once there I can make sure he leads some of the smaller patrols. As you say he is a good man if arrogant. I will make his second in command, which after all will be an honour for him"

Meanwhile King Balinor requested permission to leave his wife as company for Merlin "She is worried about her child, who is after all young. I cannot stay here with her unfortunately and with winter coming it would be difficult for the Queen to travel if she were needed."

Uther looked at his counterpart. He was keen for his son's wife to give birth to a healthy child and could see no reason to refuse but at the same time he didn't want to feed half of Gangani through the winter. So he asked "How many will you leave with the Queen?"

Balinor hid the smile he felt forming. He found Uther an easy man to read so he had known that his wife's plan would work. "I will leave her maidservant and a extra Knight as the Pure one already has two knights and I am sure she will be safe here. I would request a Lady in waiting from one of your noble families to keep her company when Merlin is resting. I understand you have a patrol leaving soon, perhaps one of the wives left behind. That way they will both benefit from company"

"That can be arranged I think I know just the person, please leave it with me." Uther said feeling he had got off lightly.

So Sir Altor requested Valliant as second in command and the King approved. Altor was a mature Knight and sending a younger man with him would help prepare Valliant for when he led long patrols. The patrol would stay out over winter and use the castle as a base. Valiant protested to Uther saying he didn't wish to leave his wife for so long. But he got little sympathy from the King

"You are a knight first and foremost and you are due to go on patrol, it is an important one at that. I need good men" he was told and not wanting to alienate the King Valliant had no choice. "I have been asked to provide a Lady in Waiting to Queen Hunith who will be staying here to be with her daughter. I think you wife would be a good choice and it would be an honour for her"

Although Uther wasn't going to change his plan as the King had requested Lady Sophia Valliant could see the merits of his wife getting close to Merlin's mother. "She would be honoured Sire"

Valliant went to see Sophia and told her he was leaving on an extended patrol "I have no choice but it will be good for my advancement. What's more I heard that Queen Hunith was staying for the winter so I requested that you be her Lady in Waiting. That will give you an ideal opportunity to keep an eye on the Princess, after all the Queen is sure to spend most of her time with her." Valliant took the opportunity to appear more influential than he was and by claiming it was he who had suggested his wife to the King.

"But I want you to stay here!" Sophia protested with a whine.

"Well I can't, use this to your advantage and the Princess Morgana will reward us" Valliant hissed. "Don't mess this up, we need to get in a strong position. Thus is ideal we can keep both sides happy. The Princess will be happy we can spy for her and if her plans don't work out the Prince will be happy if his mother in law finds favour with you. This way whoever wins we will have our positions."

Put like that Sophia could see the benefits and the Gangani Queen seemed gentle and kind. Being in her company would be better than having to act as a child minder to Mordred. Sophia had never been fond of children. Also she may be able to get her old rooms back, as they were larger and warmer than her resent ones. Being Lady in Waiting to a Queen would give her a position of power in the castle.


	36. Chapter 36

Mordred wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was pleased to see his parents leave. They had started to scare him recently with all their talk of him being King one day. He liked his Uncle Arthur too much and anyway he could see no real benefit in being King. When he was younger his parents seldom mentioned the topic in front of him but they seemed to think that at ten he was old enough to get involved. Now with them gone he hoped to be able to make it clear to his uncle that he didn't want to take his place. Perhaps Arthur would be able to talk his mother into stopping all the problems. Then he could spend more time doing what he loved ….sword play … rather than study all the treaties and laws of Camelot. The other thing that scared him was a conversation he had overheard between his parents. It seemed in some way they had been responsible for Uncle Arthur's wife's fall, if it was true that was horrid. Merlin was a really nice person and he knew the baby would make it nearly impossible for his to be King. Now he didn't like babies but he was prepared to like this one if it meant he didn't have to be King.

When he found out that Lady Sophia and Sir Valliant would be too busy to keep a really close eye on him Mordred was even happier. He hated Valliant he was a bully and the Lady Sophia hated him he knew she did. That morning Sophia had told him she would be spending more time with Queen Hunith as the Queen had been made Lady in Waiting as she was going to stay for a while. So for the morning after his lessons he was to amuse himself. So he was making his way to Prince Arthur's chambers in the hope of seeing Aithusa who was now back at Camelot. As he reached the door he looked up at Percival who was standing outside.

"Please Sir Percival could you tell me is Princess Merlin on her own?" the last thing he wanted was to find Sophia there with the Queen.

Percy smiled down at the young Prince and nodded "I suppose you want to visit and see Aithusa?" he paused "One tip please call Emrys just that, she is does not like being called Princess, although I expect she will want you to call he Merlin make sure she says so first and always in any company use Emrys" Percival knocked on the door and poked his head around and said very formally "Prince Mordred to visit"

Merlin grinned where he was sitting at the window "Please let him in"

Mordred walked in shyly it was the first time he had visited without an invite, but Merlin was smiling as if pleased to see him. "Come in Mordred. Have you come to see Aithusa?"

Mordred nodded still feeling awkward. Merlin pointed to a door "She is in there, let her out and then I will introduce you properly.

Mordred opened the door as he did the boisterous young dragon rushed out and went straight to Merlin's side. Merlin held out his hand to Mordred "Aithusa this is Mordred be nice to him. Mordred this is Aithusa if she gets to rough just tell her No and she will stop. And by the way you are welcome to visit anytime and while I think about it please call me Merlin as I hope we will be friends" Merlin poured out a herbal tea for them both and soon Mordred was playing with the young dragon.

Drea arrived with Freya and Merlin introduced them all adding "I hope Mordred will visit most mornings now his guardian is otherwise busy." Merlin winked at Mordred "My mother will be keeping her Lady in Waiting busy every morning and some afternoons. But I'm sure sometimes you will want to train with Prince Arthur I know he wants you to"

Mordred could hardly believe his luck "Really! What with his knights?"

"Yes but you must make sure you keep up with your lessons so we do not get complaints from the Lady Sophia or your mama when she gets back" Merlin told the excited boy then he whispered to Mordred "I hope our plans suit you?"

"Oh they do, thank you" Mordred couldn't believe his luck and spent an hour playing with the dragon and talking to Merlin.

This quickly become an established part of his morning, Mordred worked hard at his lessons so he was excused then he would spend time with either Merlin or Arthur. He became more outgoing and happy and Sophia was pleased she didn't have to spend too much time with him, she knew about the lessons with Prince Arthur and hoped that her mistress Morgana would understand she had no choice in the matter but the visits to Merlin remained a secret. Sophia found her new duties with Queen Hunith irksome at times as they took up every morning without fail. But at least for the most part the Queen was a kind and gentle mistress although she was far more determined than Sophia though she would be, insisting an having her company even when there appeared no reason for it. After a couple of weeks she gathered up courage to ask the Queen if she would put forward a request to Merlin for her old rooms back. "Only Drea is only one person and I am married and the rooms are so much bigger. I would also be closer to you"

Hunith raised her eyebrows "Oh no my dear that will not do. Lady Drea is Lady in Waiting to the Crown Prince's spouse and that is a higher position than your own, I am after all only a visitor. I am sure your husband could find you a larger place outside the castle if you find it so irksome. Please do not presume to gain in unwarranted favour by spending time with me. Besides with Emrys pregnant she needs her lady in waiting close to her"

Sophia realised then that the Queen was not the easy touch she had hoped for, her intention had been to get as much out of the visiting Queen as she could during her duties. Both her husband and she were trying to accumulate as much wealth and influence as they could so they could be sure of a comfortable time later. The Princess Morgana had not been the source of as much income as she had wished either, but she would not give up on the Queen not just yet.

"I'm sorry your majesty I meant not offence" Sophia said looking sorrowful "You are right of course, one gets accustomed to things and it is hard to part with them."

"Well that's as maybe but I think we should go to the market now I want to get some material for a new garment for my dear Emrys, who is growing with the pregnancy. We can spend time embroidering something nice. It is a woman's lot to carry babes and we should support each other at such times." Hunith smiled knowing full well that the Lady Sophia hated needlework and would much rather just gossip. She was finding hard to cope with the sly woman but was happy to help Merlin and Mordred. She knew if Sophia was part of her husband's court she would have long since sent her away.

After their long journey Morgana and Agravaine had arrived in Tintagel. Agravaine was soon making sure his wife knew who was in charge while they were there. He hated playing second fiddle to her when at Camelot but here he was Lord and his word was law. But his good mood did not last long as the High Priestess Morgause had arrived and started to throw her weight around. The people of Tintagel were still on the whole followers of the Old Religion and the High Priestess's could not be ignored or slighted even by him. It seemed she had come to see Morgana saying she had sensed his wife's powers growing. The two women seemed to spend hours together doing who knows what. As a result Morgana seemed to be growing more domineering than she was normally. Now Agravaine like a strong woman, which was one of the reasons he had married Morgana, but he still wanted to feel like a man and not a lap dog. So he started to spend more time away from the pair and out on his estate. The evenings were spent with Morgana and he learned that Morgause had a plan to bring forward the time when Morgana or their son sat on the throne. As Morgana and Morgause outlined their plans Agravaine began to wonder whether they so him at all in their new Camelot. This came to a head on evening when having listened to Morgause and Morgana talk for three hours he turned to the pair in fury.

"I hear an awful lot about what you two are going to do and how Morgana will sit on the throne until Mordred becomes of age. But what is my place in this?" he demanded.

Morgana looked at her husband "You will be my consort of course, but you are not a Pendragon and the people would never accept you as King. As father of Mordred you will of course have respect."

"Princess Morgana will act as Regent and High Priestess, you will be there to support her and your son" the way she spoke made Agravaine's blood boil but he said nothing more. But he was under no illusion that his position would be far from secure if Morgause had her way. He knew he would need too step carefully if he was to have a role to play. His wife had always made sure that Mordred was closer to her than him, something that hadn't worried him before, children had never been his thing. But he made a silent vow to ensure he spent more time with Mordred when they returned to Camelot.

The plans were detailed and included help from King Cenred, who seemed to have offered his support and army to help their plans, Agravaine could see no reason for this other than that Morgause seemed to have convinced him to help with promises that she clearly had no intention of keeping. The plans depended on the use of magic to carry them through and both Morgana and Morgause had every intention of overturning the ban on magic after they had gained power, but seemed to also intend that those without magical ability would be second class citizens. Another reason for his growing concern for his future.

One night as they lay together Agravaine asked his wife "If magic is to be the rule what about Mordred? Our son has shown no talent in that field"

"My dear Agravaine Morgause has looked into that, Mordred will develop powers, magic users only show their talent when they reach puberty or later. It is highly unlikely that Mordred will not have power, my mother did and she passed it to me. My powers are getting stronger every day and Mordred will have got his power from me! Morgause believes he will be a powerful Warlock "

"How does she know? She hasn't even met him" Agravaine protested

"She has! On several occasions do not worry yourself leave the magic to us, after all you said yourself in the past you have no talent. Do not worry we have everything under control. Now go to sleep I have much to do tomorrow" with that she turned her back on her husband.


	37. Chapter 37

After the feast Merlin was able to get out and about more as long as he was careful. He always had his knights with him and as likely as not Arthur as well. Although Arthur was more relaxed with his sister out of the way. He hated the thought that she might harm Merlin and the baby but was doing his best to be realistic. Merlin's mother spent most afternoons with him, although she didn't often take her Lady in Waiting with her, knowing as she did how Sophia rubbed her son up the wrong way. Also Aithusa had taken an extreme dislike to the Lady and was want to bite her.

What came as a surprise to everyone was Uther, he seemed to have changed his attitude totally to his 'daughter-in-law'. The thought of having another grandchild seemed to have softened his mood. Although no one was taking it for granted that this state of affairs would continue. But it certainly made Merlin's life easier. He did find the family meals a trial at times but with his friendly nature he relaxed more and more. It was Arthur who bore the brunt of the mood swings of his pregnant partner. But he to found an unexpected ally in his father who remembered how Ygraine had been through her pregnancy, but at the same time he was wary of his father's motives. But he took advantage of the status quo to ask something.

"Mordred is doing well in his training we need to give him to a knight as a squire."

Uther looked surprised "I suppose we do, he is growing fast, it might be best for us to wait for his parents to come back"

Arthur raised an eyebrow in a move he had got from Gaius "Why? Is that not the choice yours? Mordred needs to make a start as soon as possible and with the winter here it is a good time. It will allow his knight to teach him the basics before the spring patrols"

Uther looked at Arthur "You have clearly given this some thought, it hasn't escaped my notice how close to the boy you are, not sure his mother would approve"

"Well she ought to, I am the Crown Prince and he is my nephew. As to who, we have several good knights with no squire. But for temperament Sir Leon would suit the boy, he is also due a squire. He is from a good family and his loyalty is beyond reproach. But there are many others"

Uther chuckled "You are getting a political head on you at long last son, Sir Leon is one of your knights, I assume you are trying to make sure Mordred is steered towards loyalty to you rather than his mother's ambitions?" he paused "But at the same time Sir Leon is a very good knight with patience and of high enough rank to give Mordred's parents no obvious objections."

Uther looked across the courtyard "Your wife is yet to have a son, Mordred may yet be your successor, although he will not replace you in your life time, much as his mother might wish it. I have reared a viper in that one, but she has at least the Pendragon ambition"

"Even if we have a daughter this time Merlin is young enough to have many more children, remember father she is not yet eighteen." Arthur protested "It is too early to talk of who will be King in years to come"

"I will consider your comments about Mordred's position and inform you, please supply a list of all knights needing squires so I may consider them all." Uther picked up some papers "Now winter supplies" the subject was clearly closed and Arthur knew better than to push it.

Merlin was sat by the window one day as Mordred played with Aithusa and the boy hear Merlin gasp. He turned round quickly "Are you alright?" he asked, he had become very close to Merlin in the past months

Merlin smiled "Don't worry just the baby kicking extra hard" Merlin rubbed his belly to sooth the babe within.

Mordred looked puzzled he had realised that Merlin was carrying a small person in his belly and he had seen animals give birth so he wasn't totally ignorant but he didn't know babes moved before they were born. Merlin smiled at his puzzled face "Would you like to feel?"

As soon as Gwaine and his father had returned to Gangani Prince Gwaine called Tristian to see him, the knights parents were Tintagel born but had moved to Gangani before their son was born, but they still had family in the area. Gwaine as Crown Prince was responsible for all the knights and his father left such matters solely to him. Gwaine had far more power than Uther as Balinor had a very good relationship with his son and trusted him totally. The King also believed in letting his son slowly take power so that on his death his eldest son wouldn't be overwhelmed with responsibility.

"Tristian old friend it has come to my notice that you have not had the opportunity to visit your family recently, nor the lady who I know is in your heart" Gwaine leered at the later to tease his friend. "As we are not likely to face any invasions with winter fast approaching I give you leave to visit your parent's home country."

Tristian looked at Gwaine they had been friends for many years having grown up together and he knew the Prince to well. "I assume you have something you would like me to do while there?"

Gwaine grinned "Indeed I do, your old friend Morgause is in Tintagel as is Princess Morgana of Camelot, an evil bitch if ever I met one. Interestingly for the daughter of a magic hater she has some power. We believe her powers are growing and she has an eye on the throne of Camelot." He looked at his friend who was also a good friend of Merlin's. "We believe she may have used said magic to make Merlin fall down a flight of stairs in an attempt to kill him and the child he is carrying"

"Is he and his babe alright? Did not Emrys sense it?" He was shocked he knew the power that the pure one had, after all he had been one of her Guard before she left.

"He is fine as is his babe but as he is pregnant and his powers are being used elsewhere. He cannot use his magic freely at the moment." Gwaine admitted. Tristian was fully aware of Merlin's true sex, something not hidden in Gangani, but more because of his ability to carry a child, Merlin had always been referred to in endogenous terms, something easy to do with his titles.

"Father would like you to take Mab with you, her talents might be useful" Gwaine grinned, the knight was only one of a few humans that Mab considered her friends. It would make the trip interesting as well as hopefully productive. She could spot the fear in any human's heart without even trying, and as a spirit could come and go as she pleased. "It will also get her out of my hair"

Tristian grinned "It's been ages since I have had time to spend much time with Mab, can I tell her?" Tristian knew of all the people Mab hated Morgause was top of the list. Then Tristian let out a snort "You shouldn't have upset Mab then she wouldn't have put out that reward for whoever cuts of your hair! Who else but you would have that as a fear?"

"You tell her by all means, then I won't have to see her. You know one morning I expect to wake up bald and find she has come into my room at night, especially now Emrys has gone" Gwaine touched his hair as if expecting it gone.

"You're safe she promised Emrys she would leave it, and you know she loves your brother more than anyone, even me" Tristian looked upset at the later "How does he do it? Get everyone to like him"

"Dunno mate but it hasn't worked with Uther or Morgana" the Prince admitted "Anyway go when you can and get there before the winter sets in, take a boat and crew and bring Isolde back with you" He looked at his friend and then got serious "Find out what you can, take the raven messengers with you, the Pure One's life might depend on what you find out. I would go but she knows me. Watch that husband of hers he's a slimy one. I recon he would turn on his own wife if he thought it would benefit him, a right pair they are, made for each other. Yet their son is a good sort as long as they don't corrupt him"

"I'll use my usual cover, smuggler and trader. I will pinch some of your best water of life with me" Tristian smiled "That should get me an in to the castle"

The water of life was a fermented distilled brew that the region was famous for. "That's fine but make sure you bring ma some cider back!" Gwaine said with a grin.

"You traitor to your people" Tristian told him "You and your apples, they will be the death of you one day."

"But what a death" Gwaine laughed then seriously added "Take care my friend and look after yourself"


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry for the Star Trek quote found within but I love the sentiment and it fits the story

...

Merlin's pregnancy was progressing with the winter. The weather meant he was confined indoors more than he would have liked although he did make a couple of trips down to the markets. Even if Arthur insisted in wrapping him up so much that he had no fear anyone would every fond out his true sex "It will take me an hour to remove all this, and it weighs a ton" he complained to his husband.

"Its that or you stay in" Arthur smirked until Merlin whispered back

"You wait till I get my magic back I have such plans for you, I have had a long time to thing of retribution. My people have a staying 'Revenge is a dish best served cold' Merlin threatened.

It hadn't helped his mood that when his mother had visited that morning that when his mother had visited earlier Sophia had been with her and made several comments about Merlin's expanding waistline. Merlin already felt as if he were waddling like a duck. So far Arthur had managed to keep out of trouble for a few days but everyone was beginning to walk on egg shells around Merlin and his mood swings. Sophia had ended up not only upsetting Merlin and being told by Merlin to take Aithusa for a walk. The small dragon dragged the lady in waiting through more mud than Sophia had ever seen. It had ruined her dress and shoes in the process. But also by extension Hunith and Arthur. She found herself being given a heap of embroidery that would take her months to finish. And Arthur had threatened to keep her husband away for the summer as well and worse still send her to join him. Sophia was used to the comforts of the castle and the thought of having to travel with hr husband and stay in a provincial castle horrifying.

Arthur had received the go ahead from his father to ask Sir Leon to take Mordred as his Squire. Although worded as a request Leon had no choice, not that he minded he liked the young Prince. In turn Mordred was thrilled to be starting the next stage in his life. He was terrified of Leon but soon settled into his new role. As a Prince he had not served as a page first so this was an important step for him, his first step to manhood. He was slightly younger than many new squires as it was seen as important that Princes were knighted before their contemporaries. The Lady Sophia foolishly petitioned the King to delay until Mordred's parents returned so they could have input "I believe Sire that they wished my husband to have the privilege"

Uther glared at the woman "It is not the Princes parents place to assign a knight but mine. You will hold your tongue and tell your mistress that the decision has been made and is irrevocable"

Sophia sent a letter to her Mistress explaining the situation, she was glad that she didn't have to give the news personally. When Morgana and Agravaine received the letter they were furious, believing rightly that Arthur had had a hand in the appointment. Morgana was also less than pleased to hear of Sophia's new posting, it did give her a spy in Queen Hunith's staff, but she had wanted her son better watched. The fact that Sir Valliant was also absent added to her suspicions that her brother was involved. She consulted with Morgause and planned to return to Camelot the minute travelling would be safe.

Tristian and Mab had arrived in Tintagel. Mab was only too pleased to have the chance to interfere in Morgause's plans. The small forest spirit travelled in a lined box on Tristian's belt. When she wasn't flittering about. As expected as soon as the nobles in Tintagel heard the 'trader/smuggler' had some of the famous liquor from Gangani for sale he was invited up to the castle. Knowing him from previous visits they didn't question his presence in their Kingdom. While Tristian bargained with the nobles Mab made her way about and listened in to find out what Morgause had planned. She soon discovered that the Priestess had been spending a lot of time with Princes Morgana. So as the two women walked in the gardens, certain in the knowledge they could not be overheard, they were discussing their plans candidly. Mab listened in from her position among the herbs. She was soon convinced that they intended harm to her friend Merlin. Her face twisted into a satisfied smirk as she continued to listen. She would foil the plans of her greatest enemy once and for all.

Leaving the garden Mab went to find Agravaine. And looked into his hard heart it find his greatest fear. What she found made her chuckle in glee as she left to return to Tristian. The spirit trusted Tristian totally, she knew already his deepest fears and would do her best to protect him from them. She knew above all he feared losing his beloved Isolde. Mab had a long time ago looked into Isolde's heart and knew her fear was to lose Tristian, they were truly soulmates. Many people thought Mab evil, due to her abilities, but if she liked you she could be your greatest friend. But cross her and she would take great delight in making your fears become reality, threaten her beloved Emrys and she would show no mercy, twisting your fears until they consumed you. She already knew Morgause's greatest fear, but as yet had not managed to make them become a reality. Morgana she would visit later although she could guess what her fear would be.

Tristian was soon summons by Agravaine who had heard of his arrival. "I understand you have some prime products for sale. I am upset that you did not contact me before meeting with others"

Tristian bowed "I would have Sire had I known you were here. I had understood you were in Camelot. My sincere apologies"

"Accepted. But I do expect the first offer on all your stock" Agravaine told the trader his face hard and cold.

Tristian was never intimidated especially by bullies. "My Lord you can buy whatever you require if the price is right. I have my overheads to consider, also my regular customers. I would be foolish to forget them, when you are not always here to buy"

Agravaine was not amused to be talked to thus "I could just take what I wanted after having you arrested" he snarled

Tristian grinned "No you couldn't. I am not fool enough to bring my stocks where that could happen. My trade is a dangerous one and my mother did not rear fools. Now do we deal or do I go elsewhere"

They bargained for several hours before a deal was done "I will bring your goods in the next few days. It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Oh and remember I am not easy to double cross so please no tricks, I have been in this business to long to be double crossed" Tristian warned his customer. "Not only that but I am the only trader who can get this product, so if you want more you need me free and alive."

Tristian left the castle and headed towards Isolde's present home. Having heard he was in Tintagel she was waiting for him. Hugging each other Tristian spoke "I want you to marry me and leave here. I have a good home in Gangani and the Crown Prince is happy for me to return with you. Please say you will come I do not want to be apart any longer".

Isolde kissed the trader "I will I am already packed, oh and Mab is here waiting for you" she paused "Should I be jealous of the spirit?"

"You well know that Mab is a good friend no more, if she had a heart for a human it would be Emrys not I" Tristian grinned back. "We have more work to do before we can leave. I am here on business for King Balinor, The Pure One is in danger, and Morgause and Morgana plotting against her."

Isolde shrugged "So what do I do to help? Because you needn't think I am letting you have all the fun. Emrys is my friend as well"

"You've only met Emrys once!"

"That's enough, your friends are mine. Please don't argue with my help we can be gone all the sooner.

Tristian was proud of this love and the two sat down with Mab and decided on a plan of action. That night Tristian released a raven with a message back to Gangani and they waited. Mab was as excited as Tristian had ever seen her, and excited forest spirit made life interesting to say the least.


	39. Chapter 39

Mordred hadn't known what to expect when he felt Merlin's baby kicking, but he was amazed and stunned. Even later that night when he went to bed he continued to think about it, it had been a wonderful thing to him. And somehow it made him feel a connection with the baby. Like they were meant to be together. That night he dreamt of a boy with Merlin's blue eyes and his uncle's blonde hair. Mordred himself was a knight and was the young prince's protector and friend. When he woke up in the morning he was convinced that was his role in life and he swore to himself that he would make sure no harm came to the baby inside Merlin. Then he remembered suspicion that his own mama and papa wanted the baby and Merlin dead. He shuddered and later as he walked along the corridor he saw Merlin outside with Arthur and as he watched them he whispered "Somehow I will keep you safe little one" He had a real since of purpose and as he trained with Sir Leon that day he impressed his master.

"You are doing well Mordred, you have real fire in your belly. Keep this up and you will rival Prince Arthur one day" The knight told him "But now we need to teach you other things. Using your sword is good but you must also know how to look after it and your armour, which is our next lesson"

Mordred followed Leon to the armoury, they spent the next couple of hours polishing. Leon smiled at his charge. He had a good idea who had put his name forward and was pleased. Mordred would be his first squire in training and an honour to have a royal. He had also been pleased with the youngster's efforts. Not having been a page, something Mordred would have already gone through had he not been a Prince, the whole thing was new to the boy and although it was early days Leon was impressed "Once we have finished this we need to take my chain mail to the blacksmith to have a repair made. I will introduce you, but after today it will be your responsibility, as will looking out for damage to both my and your armour and weapons"

The next few weeks saw Mordred go to bed every night aching and bone tired but happy. He was still able to see Merlin and Aithusa so he felt he could keep an eye on Merlin and his baby. Arthur had gradually been taking Merlin out for fresh air when the weather was clement enough. The warlock had been going stir crazy staying indoors. If it was wet or to cold Arthur walked with Merlin round the corridors for mild exercise. Everyone was preparing for the Yule celebrations and the castle was abuzz. When the day came Arthur gave Merlin two gifts the first was a real surprise to Merlin when he opened the box.

"I realise you are not a girl, but if I didn't give you it questions would have been asked." It was a necklace of ruby's, sapphires and emeralds. All gems that protected the wearer gold from all manner of ills "Both my grandmother and mother were given at Yule in the year of their first pregnancy to protect them and the chid they were carrying." Arthur looked embarrassed "If you do not wear it, it will cause offense and suspicion"

"Then I shall wear it" Merlin said "It is a thing of beauty and Gangani also understand the protective properties of the jewels"

Arthur handed him another gift "This one is more practical" he handed Merlin a long thin box.

Once opened Merlin gasped "It is beautiful"

Inside was a dagger its handle was also incrusted with Ruby's and Emeralds they had been carefully set to allow the handle to be smooth and easy on the hand. "I know you already have a beautiful knife but.."

"Thank you so much, it is just the right size." With that he lifted up this trouser leg and took a dagger from a hidden sheath in his boot, then he slide the new one in"

Arthur lifted an eyebrow "How many more do you have?" he asked "And how come I didn't know about that one"

"Let a lady have her secret's please" Merlin smirked in rely as he handed Arthur a small leather purse "No weapons for you but I hope you will wear this"

Arthur took out a leather cord with a golden pendant in the shape of a Merlin with a ruby eye. "I have also enchanted it to give you protection, it won't stop every spell but should cover all the more common ones. And it's manly enough to you to wear"

Arthur placed it around his neck "Wear the necklace at the feast tonight, then perhaps you can get away without wearing it most of the time, it is rather showy. He placed his ancestral piece round Merlin's neck where it hung over the high collar he always wore.

Merlin chuckled "Now I will need a guard just to stop it being stolen"

"You will have me at your side my love"

The feast went well and everyone seemed to enjoy it, Queen Hunith made a point of mentioning the necklace which made Merlin blush. But it seemed to please Uther, who was pleasant all evening. Merlin and Arthur managed to escape fairly early citing the need for Merlin to get his rest, he was now showing a large bump and it was no lie to say he was tired. His feet ached as did his back.

The next morning they woke to find a blanket of snow over the ground and winter had set in with a vengeance. Training was limited to indoors with dummies so Mordred was kept busy learning all the other 'knights' duties. He hadn't escaped studying as he now had the knight's code to study as well as battle tactics. But he had maintained his enthusiasm and everyone was pleased with him. His Grandfather asked him to visit one day, which terrified the boy, he thought he must have done something wrong. Uther was not known to spend much time with his grandson.

As Mordred went into the Kings chambers he tried to hide his fear. Uther watched him as he walked in "Sit down boy I won't eat you!"

Mordred sat stiff as a board as Uther looked at him "I hear you are doing well in your new duties, you have impressed both the Crown Prince and Sir Leon." Uther paused "I know your mother has …hopes.. that you might one day rule but I hope you realise that is not likely to occur"

Mordred nodded his voice had seized up. "So what is YOUR ambition, and I mean yours and not your mothers" Uther demanded.

Mordred swallowed and his voice squeakier than he would have liked he spoke "I hope one day to be a full knight Sire, I want to be the new Princes guard and protector"

Uther looked at his grandson "That's if it is a Prince" the paused "Why?"

"Sire I don't want to be King, I mean it would be an honour but I want to be a knight! Politics bore me Sire" Mordred stuttered "I have tried to tell mother but she won't listen nor will papa" Mordred hoped he hadn't said the wrong thing but it was true.

Uther snorted "You have a point, but even as a Knight you will be involved in politics especially if you intend to be the next Princes personal bodyguard. He will need an advisor and it is always best to have a family member in that post, especially on older cousin who doesn't have an eye on the throne" Uther stood and walked round before stopping behind Mordred "You may change your mind yet you are young and sword play always seems better than rule, I thought that at your age"

Mordred kept silent not knowing what to say, as the silence dragged on he spoke "I won't Sire. I may only be eleven but I have never wanted the crown!"

"Then I hope it stays that way, converting something that is not yours could get you executed for treason. Something your parents would do well to keep in mind" a hand came down on Mordred's shoulder making him jump. "Remember Mordred to beware of sorcery, it is evil and corrupts the soul of those who practice it. I know you have become attached to that beast. But whilst at the moment it is innocent it WILL become evil. Harden your heart for one day it will have to be killed, and you may be called on to kill it, after all it allows you to get close. Remember what I say, do not believe for one moment that anyone or thing that uses sorcery can be trusted" Uther sat back down "You have pleased me with your answers, continue the good work"

That was clearly a dismissal so Mordred got up, bowed and left the room his mind in turmoil. He loved Aithusa and didn't want her killed, he wondered if he should warm Merlin. But if he did and the King found out what would happen….. Growing up was proving a problem and one he needed to think about, his responsibilities and loyalties were already being tested to the full and he had yet to reach his twelfth birthday.

...

Poor Mordred and teenagers today think they have problems


	40. Chapter 40

The interesting times were not over for Mordred. He was woken in the night but someone calling his name. At first he didn't realise who it was and why it sounded strange but them he realised it was inside his head and it was someone had had never heard before. Instinctively he knew it was. The Aithusa. The small dragon was asking him to go outside and to meet her. Somewhat excited he did just that dressing quickly in trousers and a tunic grabbing his jacket as he went. He also grabbed his dagger, a present from his uncle when he started his training, and put it a slit in his boot wishing at the same time he was allowed to keep his sword in his room and not in the armoury. He went down the back stairs where he was less likely to be seen and soon met the white dragon.

She looked at him and speaking in his mind once more said "I have been asked to take you to see someone"

Mordred got close to the beast "How can I hear you?"

"Your magic is wakening, try hard and you will be able to talk to me in the same way, now hurry get on my back we have to go" Aithusa said impatiently.

"I'm too big I will hurt you" Mordred protested

The dragon seemed to smile in that particular way she had that to him looked more like a sneer. "I am stronger than I look and we are not going far, are you afraid"

That made Mordred move, he was at an age when he wanted to prove his bravery. Carefully straddling Aithusa and holding on round her neck the small beast, still not much bigger than a large dog took off. She quickly made her way to a clearing where she landed. Mordred as amazed to see Kilgarrah the Great Dragon waiting for them. Walking very nervously closer he looked up at the beast that dwarfed him. He had seen Kilgarrah before but only from a distance.

"What a small boy you are for such a large destiny" Kilgarrah said looking at Mordred.

"What do you mean?" Mordred asked

"Your path has been prophesied for many years young Prince and soon you must chose the path it will take. You can follow your mother the witch and turn to dark magic and evil, or you can decide to break your bond with she who bore you and become the protector of the unborn Prince, together you will continue the task his parents will start. But you cannot follow both. What you do in the following weeks will leave its mark on the land for ever. Once your path is set you cannot change it"

Mordred listened to what the dragon said and felt fear in his heart. "Can I not be my mother's son and the Princes protector? I know my parents did a bad thing but I cannot turn against them. I could talk to them, change their minds"

The witch's course is already set, she has set her sight on that which is not hers and has started the course of events that cannot be halted. She has made allies and bonds that have pulled her further into the darkness" Kilgarrah told Mordred his voice had some pity in it although he didn't completely understand humans. "Your magic is waking, look into yourself you like the witch will have the power of sight and you will also in time be a Warlock. Aithusa tells me you have a good heart, listen to it, like Arthur Pendragon you cannot follow your Sire, you, like him, have to see further than that if you are to play your part. Your path will not be easy princeling, do you think you can do as destiny askes"

"You are asking me to betray my parents!" Mordred asked

"It is not I, it is your destiny" Kilgarrah told him "Think about what I have told you, betray your parents or your unborn Prince. Aithusa will take you back, practice speaking without words to her, she will be at your side IF you follow the true path. There are many outcomes and you play a pivotal role in what is to happen, she will guide you as long as you keep pure heart. If you do not she will be your doom and destiny" with that Kilgarrah spread his wings and took off.

Mordred sank to his knees. Shocked at what the dragon had told him. Must he betray his parents? Why couldn't he try to make them see that he didn't want to be King?

Aithusa crept up to him "I am sorry" she told him in his head "I wish I could help you but Kilgarrah is right your mothers mind is set for her there is no going back. Her path started before you were conceived, the day she married her path was chosen, her mind closed to any but her own dreams of power. I sense that in your heart you know that is true"

"I have to try to stop them! I have to!" Mordred felt tears roll down his face, he wiped them away angrily he was too old to cry.

Aithusa rubbed up against him in quiet support. The young Prince looked at Aithusa "I can try can't I?"

"I can't stop you, but if you do your parents will know your doubts and will watch you, I fear for you if they believe you are against them"

Mordred glared at the dragon "My parents wouldn't hurt me! They wouldn't!"

"They will be away for a little longer, you need to do as Kilgarrah said and look into your heart, I know you will do the right thing. Destiny can be a cruel mistress. Come we must return, climb on my back."


	41. Chapter 41

Time was passing and Merlin was finding his pregnancy more and more of a trial. His rather large bump was throwing him off balance as he walked, and as a consequence he was getting more and more accident prone. Arthur was with him as often as he could be and if he wasn't there Hunith was. Even Uther sent time with Merlin, which freaked out the pregnant man. He went as far one night to tell Arthur he preferred it when Uther had been hostile to him. All the time Merlin was frightened he would slip up and let Uther know he wasn't what he seemed. Mordred visited and Merlin found it cute that he was so interested in the babe, he knew he wouldn't have been at that age. But Mordred seemed to believe he had a connection with the unborn child and even let slip one day that Kilgarrah had conformed it.

Merlin had had no idea that the Great Dragon had even visited, so asked his brother in one of his letters. Gwaine had written back saying Kilgarrah was talking in riddles as usual but it appeared he had indeed visited Camelot and spoken to Mordred. The baby was due in the spring and Merlin and Arthur couldn't wait, although both were more apprehensive than they let the other realise. Arthur was frightened he would lose Merlin and Merlin was unsure and anxious about the birth.

In Tintagel plans were being made to return to Camelot. Agravaine would have preferred to stay and even suggested it to his wife, but Morgana was having none of it. She hand Morgause had plans they wanted to commence also Morgana wanted to get back to her son, he had been left for too long without her supervision. She was well aware of how much he liked his Uncle and wanted to make sure her brother didn't have too much influence on him. She had been less than please to hear that Sir Leon, one of Arthur's knights had been given Mordred as a squire, even if she had been assured that had been her father's choice.

Tristian and Mab had spent most of the winter at Tintagel collecting information for Balinor and Gwaine, but set of for Gangani with Isolde as soon as the weather was good enough to sail. The forest spirit wanted to get back to her home, she hated the presence of Morgause even if she had found out far more than she expected. The priestess was able to guard her innermost secrets but with perseverance Mab had broken through her barriers and found what she wanted. Agravaine had been easy as had Morgana. At the same time Tristian had managed to ingratiate himself into Agravaine's confidence far more than he expected, the man was so full of his own self-importance he had often parted with information without even being asked. It seemed his wife's lack of faith in him was growing and with it the smarmy man's tongue loosened as a result. Things were fast moving to a point where the fates would decide on the future of Camelot.

The weather favoured the sailors and they made good time on their journey. Once docked the three travellers went to the castle to see the King and Crown Prince. They were ensconced in the council chamber for several hours before they finally split. As they left Gwaine grinned at his friend "We get you married before we leave for Camelot."

"Of course, you don't think I'm waiting a day longer than I have to do you" Tristian relied the added seriously "This could be dangerous and I want Isolde to be entitled to all I own"

Gwaine grinned "Don't worry I'll get you both back!" After the wedding three days later plans were made to head to Camelot.

As Morgana and Agravaine arrived in the courtyard of Camelot Mordred waited on the steps. He was pleased to see his parents, even if his pleasure was dampened by his anxiety concerning theory future plans. As he was now a squire he didn't run to great them but waited patiently. He hoped the break had allowed his parents to see the error of their ways and put a stop to their plans for him. It was for that reason he hadn't spoken to anyone about his concerns, they were his parents and deserved that at least. Morgana looked at her son and smiled she could see he had grown in more than one way while they had been apart.

"Mordred, come I want you to tell me all that has occurred" Morgana told him.

"I have an hour mother then I must attend my duties" he sounded so grown up that Morgana smiled.

"I'm sure Sir Leon will grant you time with your parents" Agravaine said bluntly "After all you are no ordinary squire."

The three of them went up to their rooms, as soon as the door was shut Morgana rounded on her son "I was displeased to hear that Sir Valliant wasn't to have you as his squire. I suppose that was your uncle's fault"

"No mother Sir Valliant has been on a long term patrol all winter it was the King who instructed Sir Leon." Mordred had a good idea that it was at his uncle's request but kept quiet. "I have also taken construction from Prince Arthur in some lessons. He is taking all the squires for some sword practice. It is hard work."

"Umm, well I hope you have kept up with your studies on the laws and treaties" his mother said

Keeping his face as straight as he could Mordred looked at his parents "Of course, they are important" he didn't add that he would need then if he was to be advisor to the young prince later.

"Indeed they are no future King can be ignorant of the law" as his mother spoke Mordred's heart sank, it was clear the ambition had not gone he would still be expected to be King in his parents eyes.

At that Sophia arrived and curtsied "Princess it is good to see you back, may I resume my duties with you now?"

Morgana gave a small smirk "Oh no my lady I want you to stay where you are, I need to have an ear in that camp" she glanced at Mordred. "Can you instruct the servants that your father and I want food before we rest from our travels."

It was a clear dismissal, as soon as the youngster had gone Morgana turned to her lady in waiting "Well how are things? Have you discovered anything?"

"I'm sorry Princess it hasn't been easy, the Queen is more demanding than you might expect. Not only that but I have been unable to keep a close eye on your son, with my husband gone and King Uther giving me other duties…." Sophia faltered at her mistresse's stare.

"But surely you have managed to get closer to my sister in law her mother must spend time n her company." Morgana protested "You must have some idea what is happening"

"Well I know that Emrys is worried about the birth as is your brother. Your father the King appears to have become besotted with the woman, I have never seen him so ….concerned. He actually spends time with Emrys!" realising Morgana was not amused Sophia added "But your son has been spending time with Geoffrey studying as well as his squire duties."

"At least my son knows his duty!" Morgana snapped "You say Uther has been friendly with that girl! It will be the heir no doubt. I see no other reason for it. She can't have far to go"

"No my lady, I heard the physician say he thinks the birth will be soon, he goes as far to say as he believes it may be earlier than thought, Emrys is very large." Sophia snorted "She is very clumsy forever stumbling."

Morgana looked interested at that. Until Sophia added "She had two people with her always when walking holding her so she doesn't fall. It's pitiful really"

"Report to me every evening, and when you hear the girl has gone into labour I want to know immediately." Morgana dismissed her lady just as her son returned.

Over the next few days Mordred tried to listen in during the evenings when his parents talked. He knew they were involved with someone called Morgause but couldn't work out who she was. He was beginning to get frustrated, especially as now his parents were back he could no longer sneak off and see either Merlin or Aithusa. After a few days of this the baby dragon decided to contact Mordred through their mind link. Mordred was in bed one night when he was woken

'mordred…Mordred…..MORDRED" came the insistent call 'Why aren't you visiting me?' the shout said in his mind.

Mordred concentrated and tried to send a message back, he daren't talk out loud. 'Can't Mother and Father are back' It seemed it worked when he got a reply.

'Meet me in the morning by the woods. Say the physician want you to get herbs" He tried to send back to say he would try but nothing came back.

So early the next morning Mordred went down the stairs he dumped into Gaius who looked at him his head cocked to one side "Are you mind speaking with Aithusa?" he demanded

"Sometimes but I'm not good at it" Mordred admitted "You won't say anything will you" he pleaded

"No my boy, I only know because she asked me to make sure I sent you to the woods. So here" he handed Mordred a basket. "Find me some sorrel and fennel even you should know what they look like" Gaius said gruffly. "I'll tell Sir Leon I've borrowed you"

With that Mordred ran off to the woods as quickly as he could. Once there he found Aithusa waiting "About time" she scolded "Have you thought about what Kilgarrah said?"

"I have, it is hard but I cannot hurt an unborn child, even if my parents wish it" Mordred sounded lost and more than a little bit frightened. "I know I have to protect the unborn prince, I felt it when I touched the Emrys." Mordred looked at Aithusa "But I worry I am doing the wrong thing"

"You are not, the unborn are untainted, and they are pure. It is your destiny" the dragon got closer to the young boy and comforted him "It is hard to follow destiny but you were chosen for a reason, one day your powers will be great and you need to use them for good." The dragon paused "Can you tell the Princeling to go to the Rising Sun at dusk?"

Mordred nodded "I can but why can't you?" he asked puzzled

"Because the Princeling doesn't have the ability to talk like this and the Emrys must not know" Aithusa said. "Tell the Princeling to take care he is not seen. Now go and get your herbs and return"

Mordred did as he was asked. But wondered how he would get to speak to his uncle in private. At least he understood who the Princeling was. The mind speak was as much pictures in his head as sounds. In the end it was easier to speak to Arthur than he expected. Arthur called him over after practice "Mordred I know your parents are back and you will want to catch up with them you may have training off tomorrow."

"Thank you Sire" Mordred said then got closer to Arthur "I was told to ask you to go to the Rising Sun at Dusk Sire, and to take care not to be seen."

Arthur slapped Mordred on the back and winked at him "Off you go boy Sir Leon is waiting." It was clear to Mordred that Arthur had been expecting a message. He felt honoured to be asked to help with whatever they were doing, and trusted enough as well. It eased his uneasiness at what he knew was a betrayal of his parents. At the same time he knew what Aithusa said about the unborn Prince being innocent was true.

Later that evening as the sun was going down Arthur headed to the Rising Sun, he was wearing a long cape that hide his features, luckily the night was cold enough for it not to attract attention. Once inside he ordered a mead and sat in a corner seat and waited. It wasn't long before Tristian sat at his side. "Mind if I join you, you look lonely sat here" as the man spoke he slipped Arthur a coin from Gangani to him. A friend told me this was a good place to get a drink and a something warm to eat."

Arthur kept his voice down and asked "Your friends name? I might know him"

"Gwaine I think he said, he told me that knew a Princess in your kingdom" Tristian grinned, and very quietly added "A princess with balls"

Arthur snorted "He won't keep his if he keeps that up. Why the cloak and dagger?"

"The returning people have a powerful ally, I have plans to hand over, and when I leave they will be by your side, under that fetching cape….Sire." Tristian grinned "Also sleep with your window open. I small but useful spirit will visit you, don't upset her she can be the very devil if you do. Emrys knows her well"

Tristian finished his broth and mead before standing up "Thank you for the company but I must rest, busy day in the morrow. You see I am a trader"

"Luck to you with your trade. I to must go my nagging wife waits" Arthur replied

He saw Tristian's eyes widen in surprise and amusement. "Take care my friend, wives have a habit of hearing of such remarks, and some can take a great unbridged at such things"

As Arthur went to stand he picked up the parchment under the edge of his cloak and walked off back to the castle.


	42. Chapter 42

When Arthur got back to his chambers Merlin was sitting in one of the more comfortable chairs near the fire. His bump was very pronounced now and he was finding life difficult. His ankles were swollen and his back ached constantly. To make it worse, as far as he was concerned he had started to develop breasts. Also due to the breasts and the rather large weight in front of him he was finding his balance off. He knew they wouldn't remain long just the first three months of his babies life, but even so while he like the idea of being able to feed his baby he hated them. Gaius had already sourced a wet nurse as Merlin wouldn't have enough milk himself but Merlin insisted he would feed his son when he could. Merlin glared at Arthur as he walked towards him

"I'm sitting here desperate for a back rub and you have been to the tavern!" he paused "Don't deny it I can smell it on you"

Arthur did his best to look sorry as he bent and kissed his husband "Business I can assure you" with that he took out the parchment. "Not sure what your brother is up to but he sent this. Oh and his messenger asked me to leave a window open something about a spirit" he was surprised to see Merlin smile broadly

"Oh boy! You are going to love her" Merlin forgot his discomfort for a while

"Who? And Why?" Arthur demanded

"Mab! As to why welllll… you'll see, just don't be a Pratt and upset her. Gwaine did and still wakes up touching his hair in case she has cut it off. She can see into your heart and read your greatest fear." Merlin explained "Well open the window! but not too far I don't want your son to get cold" as Arthur did as he was bid Merlin continued "Then come here and help me to bed and rub my back for me please"

Arthur grinned at the thought of Gwaine and his hair. Merlin looked at him "I know what you are thinking, but take care, seriously, she has a long memory"

"What did he do to upset her?" the blonde asked curiously

""Upset me!" Merlin explained "She likes me"

"So do I, so we will be fine" Arthur sat next to Merlin on the bed and started to massage his back. "Not long now my love"

Merlin went quiet, Arthur frowned "What's the matter?"

A small voice said "He's frightened of course you Dollophead"

Arthur swung round and spotted a small woman/fairy sitting on the end on the bed. "Oi That's my word" Merlin said with a smile

"Ah yes but it does suit him, I suppose this is our Arthur?" Mab asked

"It had better be" Merlin grinned "Come here Mab and let me see you properly"

Mab moved up and sat on Merlin's bump and looked at her friend "You are twice the size you were" she grinned

Arthur glared at Mab "That's my son you are sitting on!"

"I know" this was followed by a roll of eyes "Your son likes me I can tell"

"Mab behave" Merlin scolded. Then he burst into laughter as Mab went tumbling off as the baby kicked. "Are you sure?"

Mab got up and dusted herself off and looked at Arthur "Have you read it?"

"He hasn't had time Mab, I needed my back rubbing" Merlin explained. Then looking at Arthur grinned "Read it now love while I catch up with our visitor"

Arthur went to the desk and unrolled the manuscript after reading it he asked Mob "Do you know what this says?"

"Of course. I don't really know why it needed to be written with me coming here" Mab sounded disgruntled

"I expect it was in case you decided to sulk or talk in riddles, and don't look like that, you can be worse than Kilgarrah when you set your mind to it" Merlin told his friend. Then looking at Arthur raised his eyebrows "Well?"

"It seems my sister has been colluding with a witch called Morgause, planning to take over Camelot and killing the baby and myself. You it seems are to be kept hostage against your father's intervention"

"Poppycock" Mab said "Morgause hates the Pure One more than anything, she wants his power. She has spent years finding a way to accumulate others magic and use it for herself" Mob looked at Merlin with a snide smile "At long last I read her mind! She didn't shield since she had no idea I was about." The spirit paused for effect "Her greatest fear is to find someone more magically powerful. Wel…l that finding a man who could tame her. The second maybe not, the first she will, but you must take care Merlin, but she also fears getting old and losing her beauty. Maybe we can help her with that one."

Arthur listened but didn't respond but told Merlin "It seems Morgause see's Morgana as a powerful ally in her future plans. Tristian says that Morgause has convinced Allied to supply an army. An army he is adding to with mercenaries. Allied has a daughter from his late Queen and the plan is to wed Mordred to her, or that's what they have convinced him." Arthur turned to Merlin "Allied has always hated me. I killed his son in a previous battle between our Kingdoms."

Merlin looked at Mab "And Morgana? What about her fears?" he turned to Arthur "Knowing will help us plan"

"I can see that" Arthur admitted

Mab put her head to one side and sighed "Your sister has gone too far to be saved I fear. Her fears say a lot about her. She fears her magic powers being discovered by the King, she fears burning. But this has turned to hatred and a lust for power that will not be halted now. But if she does become Queen she will not be a good one, there is too much bitterness in her heart it has gone dark. She sees the Witch Morgause as a sister, far more than she sees you as her brother But her greatest fear is failure….to be a nobody." Mab looked at Merlin "Her hatred for you knows no bounds."

Arthur couldn't help but feel sad and wondered if he could have stopped his sister had he known of her powers. But hearing what Mab said to Merlin he asked "Why? What has Merlin done to her?"

"Taken the place she did have, although it wasn't what she wanted, she feels usurped." Mab paused "Her husband now there's a strange one." Mab as was her want paused once more, she loved the dramatic. "His fear is not what I expected"

"Mab! Are you going tell us" Merlin said rolling his eyes.

Mab chuckled "He fears his wife! His greatest fear is Morgana! He does love her, but he fears her more. He fears she will find another and he will no longer be wanted and she will kill him, after all she has a son and he knows that's all she wed him for." Mab looked at Merlin "Shall I tell you what your man fears?"

"Mab! You have no right!" Merlin said angrily.

Arthur looked surprised and slightly amused "Go on then, at east that way I will know if your abilities are true ones"

Mab gave a wicked smile "A persons deepest worries are often not know by themselves, I tease Prince Gwaine but his greatest fear his NOT losing his hair, he isn't that shallow. I will not tell you his because that will give you power over him. Knowing a fear is not always a good thing"

"Mab please don't tell Arthur" Merlin pleaded

"I won't, nor will I tell him yours, even though I may one day" Mab said. Then looking at Arthur she smiled "You are good for Emrys, I am pleased"

"Good" Arthur grinned a little disappointed that he wasn't going to know his greatest fear. He truly believed that if you faced your fears you could lessen them. Although he thought he knew, his fear was that something would happen to the man he loved above all others. "I understand from Merlin that your regard is something to be treasured"

Mab pulled the strangest of faces "Is he always this sappy?" she asked Merlin.

"No" Merlin said honestly "But I think he calls it diplomacy"

"Diplomacy!" Mab spat out "Where you keep someone talking until you decide whether to slit their throat!" She glared at Arthur.

Arthur threw back his head and laughed "I like you Mab! I can think of many treaty talks just like that. I think we shall get along splendidly"

"Unless you hurt Emrys" Mab answered "Now let's plan and Pendragon be devious it's the best way of winning"

"I can see why Gwaine likes you!" Arthur said as they started to discuss their options. After an hour Arthur called a halt "I'm sorry Mab but Merlin needs to rest. You are welcome to stay and we can continue this in the morning."

Mab looked at Merlin "You are right, no I will go and find Tristian, just open the window in the morning….oh and I want breakfast!" with that she was gone.


	43. Chapter 43

In the morning Arthur tried to get up without disturbing Merlin but the younger man woke anyway, so they breakfasted together. Mab arrived just as they finished "I have told Tristian what we planned and he is in agreement. He is going to go back to meet up with Gwaine on the coast where a boat is waiting. I am going to stay here"

Arthur frowned "Where exactly?"

Mab rolled her eyes "Here you fool, I am tiny you have more than enough room for me and I will sleep in the cupboard so you two can kiss and cuddle in private" Mab looked at Merlin "Is he always this dense because if he is I worry that our plans will not work"

Arthur looked affronted "I was thinking more of keeping you a secret!"

"Oh that's no problem" with that Mab disappeared and a disembodied voice said "No one can see me like this" before she reappeared again. "Although I will keep out of sight if the witch is about. Does she ever come up here?"

"Morgause? I have never met her so why should she come to my rooms" Arthur said puzzled

"He is thick I knew he was! No you idiot I meant Morgana your sister!" Mab rolled her eyes once more. "Please try and keep up"

"MAB! Behave or you cannot stay" Merlin protested then looking at Arthur "Ignore her she can be a bit obnoxious when she wants to be. That's why she argues with Gwaine so much"

Arthur still looked put out "I don't expect that sort of treatment in my own rooms"

"Why not I expect Merlin tells you off" Mab said grinning

"What Merlin does or does not do is none of your business" Arthur told the grinning Mab.

"Ignore her Arthur she is winding you up" Merlin looked at her friend "I mean it Mab, Arthur is to be treated with respect! He is my husband after all and the once and future King"

Mab screwed up her nose and pretended to think "Oh ok" she grinned "But he does wind up well" then all of a sudden Mab became serious "Take care you two I would hate to see either of you get hurt, and Merlin look after my nephew"

Arthur's eyebrows shot up horrified "There's another of you!"

"No you mutton head, the baby of course" Mab said then she disappeared as George walked in with Freya to clear away the breakfast and help the pair get ready for the day. Arthur was soon off to training and Freya helped Merlin have a bath and dress, Mab materialised and sat on the edge of the bath, she knew Freya well.

"You are huge Merlin" she commented

"Thanks for that! I would never have known if you hadn't told me" Merlin grumbled as he stood up and dried himself off. Once dry and in his smalls Freya helped Merlin with the rest of his clothes. Then as Mab disappeared again Drea walked in and they sat and chatted. Merlin sent the lady in waiting off to the market as he had to attend a meeting with the King. Uther had made it clear he expected to see his 'daughter' once a day unless indisposed. With Morgana being back Merlin knew the lunchtime meeting would include the Princess and her husband. He was not looking forward to it at all. Arthur arrived to change and escort Merlin down to the family dining hall. Merlin took Arthur's arm to help stabilise himself as he walked and Lancelot followed behind. With Morgana back everyone was on full alert.

Part one of the plan had started. Merlin and Arthur would maintain friendly relations with Arthur's sister to try to lull her into a sense of false security. As they didn't know exactly what Morgause and Morgana were planning they needed to be careful. Everyone else was already there when they made their entrance to the private dining room. There would be a full feast that night to welcome the Princess back to Camelot so this was just a light meal so the family could catch up. Morgana and Agravaine were sat in their places with Mordred by his mother. Uther smiled at Merlin as they entered "How are you Merlin? Feeling well I hope?"

This friendly comment made Morgana's eyebrow rise. This was friendlier than she had expected, clearly things had changed since she had left. She knew Uther had been thawing towards Arthur's wife but this…

"I will be glad when I hold my baby in my arms" Merlin said with a smile

"Yes you are a bit large and waddling like a duck" Morgana said sarcastically looking at Merlin's baby bump

"I'm sure you can remember from your pregnancy" Merlin bit back, as Arthur glared at his sister.

"I like Merlin like this" Arthur said looking at his sister

"I'm sure you do" Morgana looked at her father "How has Mordred been doing with his studies and training?" it was clear she wanted to change the subject away from the soon to be prospect of another person on the way pf her son inheriting the throne.

"Well, he has made good progress as Sir Leon's squire" Uther told her

"I had hoped for Sir Valliant to train Mordred you knew this so why was it changed?" Morgana said trying to keep her temper.

Uther looked at his daughter "The selection of squires is my prerogative, Sir Valliant is rather short tempered for the post and anyway he has been away gaining experience in the field, he has not been on long term patrols. Sir Leon has the temperament suited for the job and the two match well" The King explained, something everyone was surprised at. He normally hated his decisions questioned. "You should be proud of your son, one day he will make a fine knight"

That made Morgana angry, her son was supposed to have the crown! She looked at Merlin and Arthur before saying bitterly "He may yet be heir after all their child may be a girl and we all know a girl cannot inherit"

"Your continued yearning does you no credit daughter. Even if this child is female Arthur and Merlin have ears ahead of them" he looked at Mordred "You would do well not to listen to your mothers ambitions boy, no good can come of craving what is not yours"

Mordred looked uncomfortable but wisely kept quiet. But Arthur felt no such need "He will make an excellent first knight and counsel I am sure. Sir Leon says he shows great promise in both his sword work and his understanding of both the Knights code and diplomacy."

Mordred looked pleased with the praise but kept his head down. Merlin deciding to take pity on the young man looked at Morgana and Agravaine "I hope you had a good stay and your journeys were pleasant."

Agravaine spoke for the first time "We did, it is always good to go home, although we both missed both court and our son. But there is a need to keep an eye on things. Next time we go perhaps we will be permitted to take our son to see his heritage"

"Perhaps" Uther said "But he has duties here he is growing fast"

Morgana muttered so the Merlin could hear "He's not the only one"

"It must have been nice to catch up with old friends" Merlin said pointedly referring to Morgause.

"It was although of course Morgana knows so few as this has always been her home" Agravaine pointed out. "But the change of pace was pleasant. Maybe you should consider a stay in the country" he asked Merlin

Merlin gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes "I have in the past in Gangani, but my place now is with my husband at that means Camelot" Merlin was feeling uncomfortable as the baby was kicking him hard, his back hurt and he just wanted to get back to his rooms.

"When is your mother going back to her husband?" Morgana asked "As she seems to have acquired the services of one of my Ladies in Waiting"

"I am sure my mother will have no objection to her return, as to her return both Kings are happy for her to stay to see her grandchild born." Merlin looked down at his belly "And that won't be long now, in fact I do believe he is trying to kick his way out"

Uther looked at his daughter "You have three Ladies and left one behind it was I who allocated her to Queen Hunith. You really are getting petty Morgana I suggest you stop" he stood up. "I have eaten enough" Looking at Morgana "I hope the conversation at the feast will be more convivial "

With that the meal broke up everyone made their way back to their own rooms. "Did you hear her talking about the unborn brat as if she knew it was male? I swear neither will live much longer" Morgana spat out the minute they were in their chambers

Agravaine looked uncomfortable "Keep your voice down! Do you want us to be executed?"

"We just as well be if this doesn't work out, just make sure everything goes as plan tonight, I want this sorted first attempt." Morgana looked at her husband "She will have the brat soon then it will be harder."

"I don't know as much, did you see how your brother was watching everything. It won't be easy" he protested

"Nothing in life is" came the reply.

The feast that night was a large one, Arthur suspected more because Uther had not had an excuse to hold one for a while rather than because Morgana was back. The couple had both changed yet again although Merlin complained he was now reduced to wearing what he described at tents. As they left this time both Lancelot and Percy followed. They would stay nearby though out the feast. Arthur was sat to Uther's right with Merlin at his side, Morgana's normal place at his left was taken by Queen Hunith as she clearly outranked a Princess. Morgana by default found herself sitting next to the Queen with Agravaine next to her. Morgana was pleased with the arrangement as it gave her a far better alibi for what she had planned. She presented her father with a gift of wine from Tintagel. Enough for all of the high table to have some. She asked Morris, Uther's manservant to poor it. Merlin declined saying he wasn't drinking

"It upsets me at the moment" he explained

"This won't it's very good for the stomach just try a little bit" Morgana insisted

Not wanting to cause a fuss Merlin did as asked having no more than half a goblet and drinking it slowly. The feast on the whole went better than the private meal earlier but Arthur noticing Merlin was looking tired asked his father if they could leave. "Merlin is finding it difficult" he explained.

Uther thinking back to both his wives pregnancies nodded sympathetically and agreed. So Arthur took Merlin back, Mab was sat in the window when they arrived in their rooms she looked up and frowned before going to Merlin's side as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's the matter Mab?" Merlin asked "I am fine you know I just have a backache."

"No you have foreign magic on you, I can sense it" then she got closer and touched Merlin "I sense Morgause's magic, what had touched you!" she demanded

"Nothing! I got nowhere near anyone other than Arthur and the knights all night." Merlin insisted

"He's right Mab, you must be wrong" Arthur agreed

"I AM NOT!" Mab insisted "Did you eat or drink anything from the witch?"

"I had a small glass of wine but so did everyone on the high table including Arthur" Merlin said "Can you sense it on him?"

"No" Mab admitted "but I don't like it" she perched on the headboard of the bed "I will watch you tonight."

Arthur went to swat Mab "You are not staying in our bed"

"I am" Mab insisted

In the end Arthur agreed as Merlin want to sleep. But three hours later Merlin started to squirm in the bed as if in pain, Mab jumped down and prodded Arthur "Wake up Mutton head"

Arthur instantly woke but grumbled "What is it with you lot from Gangani with your name calling"

"Never mind that look at Merlin" Mob demanded.

Arthur turned and gently touched Merlin "Are you all right my love" a few weeks prior they had started to sleep slightly apart as their normal spooning made Merlin feel hot at night.

"Hurts" Merlin mumbled

Instantly fully awake Arthur asked "Where? Is it the babe?"

"My back and belly" Merlin said "Sharp pain"

Arthur shot up and called for Gaius to be sent for. Before going back to Merlin, it was clear something wasn't right. Arthur felt panicked and looked at Mab "That magic can you still sense it?"

Mab shook her head "No it faded that's why I felt happier" she admitted

Gaius arrived and was soon checking Merlin over. He looked at Arthur and Merlin "The babe is in its way"

Merlin looked at him with horror "It's not due to a month yet!"

"Due or not the time has come." He looked at Arthur "Send for the Queen and Freya they will have to help me, we can't have a midwife here not without betraying Merlin"

That had been the plan all along as they couldn't have anyone else present without others finding out that Merlin was a man. Gaius started to check Merlin again then when Freya arrived he sent her to get his bag from his rooms. "You need to leave" he told Arthur

"I want him here" Merlin protested. "Please"

"For now but later he will have to go" by now Mab was sitting back in the window looking worried "Why didn't I do something" she muttered

"Mob what are you talking about?" Gaius asked

"She said she could sense foreign magic earlier" Arthur explained

"Foreign magic? Is it still there?" the physician demanded

"No" Mab said "But what was it? I should have done something then"

Merlin's pains continued to get worse and Hunith sat holding Merlin's hand while Arthur supported his husband who led back onto his chest. Gaius kept examining Merlin and then decided "I need to open you up now Merlin. We need to get your babe out, he seems to be getting distressed"

They knew all along that Merlin would need to be cut open to remove the baby as Merlin didn't have the anatomy to give birth, Gaius believed that Merlin's magic would heal him afterwards. After all he wouldn't have been given the ability to have children if he couldn't. "I can give you some painkiller but not much."

He handed Arthur a bottle "Help him drink that then leave I won't have you fainting on me and no argument"

Arthur did as he was bid and as Merlin became dozy he reluctantly left the room kissing Merlin before he left. On leaving the room he was surprised to see his father waiting outside pacing up and down with Percy and Lancelot. "Father what are you doing here?"

"Doing what all expectant fathers and grandfathers do" Uther told him "It's so early I am worried you forget I lost two wives"

Arthur paled "That's not helping" he said weakly, worry was already gnawing at him.


	44. Chapter 44

two chapters in one day! couldn't leave you with that cliffhanger

In the room Gaius was seriously worried it was clear to him that not only was the baby early but something wasn't right. So he made the decision and asking Hunith to hold her sons hand, and face away he cut into Merlin's abdomen. The young warlock did his best not to scream but even with the painkiller it hurt so bad, he bit down on the rag his mother had placed in his mouth. As Gaius made the cut he could see immediately what was wrong.

"Freya help me please" he asked the young girl. "Hold the babe very still"

As Freya did as asked Gaius working quickly and carefully, unwrapped the umbilical cord from around the bay's neck. Trying not to hurt Merlin more than he had to. Then cutting the cord Gaius told Freya to take the babe. "Merlin heal yourself" he told Merlin who had tears running down his face. "You have a lovely son now use your magic there's a good lad"

Merlin's eyes went golden as he complied with Gaius. The cut on his abdomen started to close as Gaius held it gently together. Mab flew down and added her magic to Merlin's. Then everyone looked at Gaius "A boy" he said with a grin.

Gaius walked to the door and opened it slightly He looked at the Prince and King "A boy, small but has good lungs" As Arthur went to go in Gaius stopped him. "A few more minutes we need to clean up Emrys" then the door shut.

Arthur turned to his father "A son I have a son"

Uther smiled, the first real joyful smile Arthur could ever remember seeing on his father's face. "Well done son." And clapped him on the back. Percival and Lancelot were also grinning from ear to ear.

A little while later Gaius came to the door once more and let Arthur and Uther in and showed then the babe "He is so small" Arthur said as he took the tiny bundle

"He is a month early" Gaius pointed out "You will need to take extra care of him until he grows stronger." He paused and looked at the proud men "There were problems the cord was round his neck. I managed to get it off before it caused him to stop breathing but it has bruised him." Arthur took his son to the bed and sat looking at Merlin who was looking up clearly exhausted but happy.

Gaius meanwhile spoke to Uther "Sire I have reason to believe magic was involved in both the early birth and the cord"

Uther looked savage "Magic! How can you be sure?" he demanded

"I had to make a small cut into Emrys so I could release the cord and signs of dark magic were present. Black tendrils around the babe, also the cord was round twice. Also I have been checking Emrys every day and the birth was sudden with no previous signs. The pregnancy was normal in every respect. The Queen also confirmed magic, remember she is used to seeing it and its effects"

Hunith walked up "This was dark magic not the pure magic I am used to, this was caused by evil"

Uther glared at her "All magic is evil it corrupts"

"You are wrong, Magic is like your sword it is the user that is good or evil not magic" Hunith said strongly

Gaius stepped between the two "This is the room of birth and has a very tired person within who has been through an ordeal as well as a new born"

Uther at least had the decency to look contrite. "I will leave, but I need to be kept informed, is the magic still present?"

"No, it dissipated as the child was born, whoever caused it clearly wanted the mother and baby to perish. Once we got the child out it went" Gaius said, careful not to mention the Mab had checked carefully. "Sire the magic I believe it was caused by a very powerful sorceress, as you know I have some knowledge of such things I believe we must be extra vigilant for the babe, this might not be the only attempt on his life"

Hunith looked at her uncle "I will send for my husband or oldest son they are used to dealing with magic they will be able to protect them"

Uther looked at her "I want no magic in Camelot"

"You have no choice! It has already nearly claimed the lives of my youngest and grandchild" Hunith said "You knew Gangani was a magical kingdom so man up and accept that we can deal with his better than you can or face the vengeance of Gangani and the dragons if anything else happens. Remember it is your grandson to and it happened here!" "

For all of Uther's hatred of Magic he had no real answer to the Queen at that moment. So he turned a walked away saying to the two knights as he did so "Guard them with your life. If anything happens I will hold you responsible."

He then headed for the council chambers and called together his knights "There has been an attempt on Emrys and her baby, a magical attack be extra diligent and find out if there has been any activity in the area. Double the guard around the castle but I want this kept secret for now no one outside of this room and the Crown Prince is to be told"

Arthur looked down at Merlin and placed their babe in his arms. "We need a name" he said gently "But rest for now"

It was that moment that the babe decided to cry so Freya helped Merlin get his son to the breast. Gaius looking on looked at Hunith "I will need a different wet nurse"

Hunith smiled "You have time Merlin will want to feed himself as long as he can, we can use goat's milk for any extra needed."

Gaius snorted "Uther would never allow that! No I know a woman who gave birth three days ago I will speak to her" he paused "When you contact Balinor tell him I recognised the magic it is the High Priestess Morgause" he them walked up to Arthur

"I told your father magic was involved and the Queen put him right on pure and dark magic" he grinned "He also knows Merlin was cut, but not the extent only that I needed to remove the cord. That will allow Merlin to remain secluded for longer"

"Oh great! Now he will be on a hunt for anyone with magic" Arthur rolled his eyes "You should have kept quiet"

"I couldn't Sire, not with Emrys and your son in danger." Gaius told him "Now I must try and work out the source or when the spell was cast."

"No need we know" Arthur told him "Or at least by who, the how shouldn't be too hard. We already had a plan in place, but clearly they are ahead of us" looking at the physician "Look I will come and see you later but I believe Merlin needs his rest. Just one thing will my son live?"

"With care and as long as he stays healthy Sire. He is premature but I believe he is strong enough to cope with most things, after all he coped with his difficult birth. I also believe that Merlin's magic will protect him from most things. Had Merlin not been who he was it would have been a different story" Gaius told Arthur

"Why" Arthur was clearly puzzled

"Well I was ready to open Merlin up because he was a man, and of course he could heal himself otherwise a woman would probably have died of the pain or infection. You see his magic helps in so many ways. Had Merlin have been female I wouldn't have thought about removing a baby that way except as a last resort, and by then the babe would have strangled to death and I may have not been able to remove the body. As you are well aware childbirth is a risky thing and has a high mortality if things go wrong, both for mother and child. When this was planned they clearly had no idea Merlin was male, and I suggest you keep it that way." Gaius hesitated "That's one of the reasons I told your father I had had to cut Merlin, one nothing else would have made sense, two in normal circumstances Merlin's life would still be in danger so he will be safe for a time and finally it will give you time to work things out."

"Thank you Gaius from both of us, I know once Merlin is feeling better he will appreciate what you have done"

"The boy means a lot to me Sire as do you" Gaius smiled "Now I have to get some sleep it is still the early hours of the morning then I have a wet nurse to sort out" with that he left.


	45. Chapter 45

Arthur stayed with Merlin for as long as he could, but eventually, once Merlin has gone to sleep and his mother was with him, he had to go and see his father and attend to some training, of only for a short time. The minute he hit the corridors he was being congratulated. It was clear news had got out. Several people asked about Merlin, he told them he was doing well but would need to recover in peace so would not be receiving visitors other than the close family and Lady Drea the lady in waiting. In truth he was worried about Merlin, more worried than he let on to his husband. They needed to be very carefully to protect the new born babe and mother.

Once Arthur met with his father it was decided to make the announcement as it seemed half the castle knew anyway. The townsfolk cheered and the nobles where happy that the direct succession was now clear. As soon as he could Arthur headed back to Merlin. On his way he was stopped by Mordred who was waiting in an alcove.

He grabbed Arthur's arm as he went past "Sorry Uncle but I wanted to say how happy I was, but I'm not sure mother and father would approve. I really don't want to be King…..ever! I know they want me to be King, but I will look after your new Prince when I am older" he paused "I swear it!"

Arthur smiled at his nephew "That's good to hear and I know Merlin will be happy, come with me to see the new Prince….if you want to"

Mordred looked down the corridor "I best not, I will come when mother does" he looked embarrassed.

"I understand, and thank you Mordred, it means a lot to us to have you on side." Arthur patted his nephew on the shoulder "Try not to worry about what your parents want, I am sure they will come to terms with it soon"

Arthur left the boy who clearly didn't want his parents to know what he had said. As he continued his journey he couldn't help but wonder about his sister. But at least his father now seemed happier with Merlin, though what he would think if he knew the truth was another thing. Now that was another problem as Arthur didn't want Merlin to have to hide his real self for much longer.

As Arthur entered his chambers he found Merlin holding Ailfrid and Hunith cooing over her grandson.

Hunith looked up "Once the King and Gwaine arrive I will have to leave, but it has been so nice to spend this time with Merlin and now the babe"

"It's been a pleasure to have you here and you must visit again" he looked around "Where Mab?"

Merlin grinned "She took herself off, Drea was coming here and she didn't want to hide in the cupboard"

Merlin looked even paler than normal and clearly needed to rest but he was holding on to his son like he had no intention of letting go "You know your father visited earlier when you were with the knight. He seems a different man"

Arthur took his son from Merlin "I noticed, will it last though…..and what would he say if he knew the truth"

Hunith spoke up "I think it will he was so pleased with Ailfrid as for the rest. I don't know"

Arthur looked at Merlin "do you think he has any magic?"

"I think he will, although as yet I haven't seen any" he yawned

"Rest for you my love, your mother is here and so am I get some sleep" Arthur gave the babe to his grandmother and helped Merlin settle down to sleep. He was in bed but had been propped up. "We will wake you if your son needs you"

Merlin had been asleep for a short time when Morgana and Mordred arrived to see the new Prince. Shutting the door to the bedchamber Arthur took his son out to show his sister and nephew. Getting Mordred to sit down Arthur placed the babe in his arms and turned to his sister "I wasn't sure you would visit, after all it's not good news for you is it?"

Morgana looked at her brother "Arthur you malign me, Yes I did think Mordred should be the heir, but only due to your reluctance to marry" she looked towards the bed chamber door "How is Merlin I hear she had a hard time"

Arthur looked at his sister and watched her reactions carefully "Magic was used to try to kill my son in the womb. Had not Gaius noticed I would have lost them both."

Morgana was careful to hide her emotions "That is terrible do you know who?"

"We have an idea, we just need to prove it" Arthur said calmly "When we do they will pay with the full penalty of the law." Looking down at Mordred Arthur smiled "What do you think of your cousin?"

"He's so tiny" Mordred said in awe

"He came early so is smaller than he should be, but he appears strong."

Morgana looked at her brother "How was magic used?"

Arthur looked at his sister "It was in his food or drink, a potion activated by a spell that would only harm a pregnant person, father is investigating with Gaius, it shouldn't take much to trace what it was in then we just work out who handled the food or drink. Luckily it is a known spell and has been used in the past. That's how it was recognised so quickly" Arthur knew he had to draw his sister out and hoped she would make a mistake when trying to cover her tracks.

Morgana looked at her brother showing no signs of the worry she was feeling and hoped her plan worked. "I hope you catch them soon" Turning to her son "We had best leave the Prince to rest Mordred, come, you have your duties to attend"

Uther had as with anything to do with magic acted quickly, a search was being made of the castle and town. As his son was a new father he had asked Leon to oversee the search, everywhere was to be searched. It was later that morning when Leon went to the King.

"Have you found anything" Uther demanded "You had better have if you are here"

"I have Sire, it has been passed to the Court Physician who confirms it has traces of magic" he handed Uther an empty clay jar.

Uther took the jar and looked at it "This isn't one of our normal ones" he was puzzled. All wine and mead was bought by the barrel and was decanted into the castles own bottles and jugs for serving. Smaller clay lidded jars were seldom used. He inspected it.

"No Sire it isn't" Leon looked unhappy at the news he was going to have to impart "It was found in a chest in Lord Agravaine and Princess Morgana store room. It attracted our notice because it was in an otherwise empty chest that had been locked. The store was also locked. There are two other full containers like it in their rooms but they were in full sight"

Uther called for the guards "Fetch Lord Agravaine and Princess Morgana immediately."

Morgana and Agravaine arrived under escort. Uther was sat on his throne looking every bit the King. He gestured for Arthur to sit then looking at his daughter and son in law demanded "Have you seen this before" holding out the container.

Morgana spoke first "It's a clay bottle" he said not appearing in the least bit worried. She took it when Uther handed it to her "It looks like one of the Tintagel ones, they have different tops than those from Camelot "We bought some with us for you to try, it was from some we purchased from a trader

"Why a bottle and not a cask or skins?" Uther asked

"We opened the cask at Tintagel and decided to bring some with us as it was so nice, we only had the one cask. It was easier than skins as we had a wagon with us." Agravaine explained "Why what's the problem"

"It was found during a search of the castle. It was found in hidden in the locked store room in our chambers." Uther said looking at the man who was both his brother in law and son in law. "Would you care to explain why it was in a locked chest?"

Morgana looked puzzled "Which chest?"

"The large travelling chest my lady" Leon explained as Uther looked at him

"Well I have no idea, I don't have a key nor do I have a key to the store" Morgana said "I suspect someone planted it"

Uther looked less than convinced "Yet you admit it was your bottle and you were the one who brought it to the feast" he snapped. "There was no other empty one" looking at Agravaine Uther barked "Explain"

Agravaine looked at Uther "Our manservant must have put it away" he shrugged "Why all the bother over a clay bottle?"

"Because Princess Merlin and her unborn child were nearly killed by dark magic yesterday evening and Gaius said there are traces of dark magic on this bottle. Does your manservant have the key to the chest or the store room?"

As Uther spoke Agravaine paled. "You cannot think that I….."

"Indeed I do!" Uther said "You want your son to be heir, With Merlin and the babe out of the way he had a clear chance." Looking at Morgana "I warned you, I never thought your ambition would go so far"

Morgana shook her head "I had nothing to do with this, we have been set up." She protested. "I couldn't even open the chest the lid is too heavy for me!"

Uther looked at Agravaine "Where are the keys kept?"

Agravaine looked at the King "All my keys are kept on my person, the chest was not locked"

"Do you have the only keys?" Uther demanded

"I do, but as I said the chest should not have been locked, although the store room would have been I believe the steward has a key to the room. As for the chest the knight was clearly mistaken" Agravaine protested

Leon looked at the Lord "Sire you may inspect the chest for yourself, the lock is still closed we had to break into the side of the chest, as during the search you could not be found to open the lock. The Steward did indeed unlock the room."

Agravaine looked at the King "You cannot believe that we would do such a thing"

"You are saying your wife has a key?" Uther said quietly

"No she does not!" Agravaine snarled "How dare you even suggest we had anything to do with this"

Uther turned to the guards "Take him to the cells he will face trail in the morning" turning to Morgana "It seems that this time you are clear, but this will be investigated at the trial and you had better hope you are not implicated in the attempted murder of my grandson or you will join your husband on the block"

"Take him away and confine the Princess in her rooms under guard" Uther gave Leon the container "Have that taken to the Physician. Tell him to make sure he is right. Then ask my son to attend"

As Arthur walked into the room his father gestured for him to sit "It appears we have our culprit, the container was found. The only person with the key was Lord Agravaine, he admitted Morgana did not"

Arthur went to get up "Where is he I will kill him!"

"You will not, he will face trial as will your sister if it is found she had anything to do with it" Uther said "Justice must be seen to be done. Agravaine had powerful friends, he will face the penalty if guilty and I am sure he is. You must be content with that, had either your wife or child died I would have let you swing the axe. But they are safe"

"Ailfrid is weak he was born too early and Merlin has had to face the knife!" Arthur protested

"Gaius says they will both recover" Uther pointed out "You will not be sitting on the council for the trial tomorrow, but you have my word justice will be done" To Arthur's surprise his father put a comforting had on his shoulder "You forget I lost my Queen and we could have lost you, I know how you feel, your wife will receive the best of care Gaius will see to that, as will my grandson. I admit to start with I wasn't that keen on Merlin but she has proved herself to be a good wife to you and she has become like a daughter to me." He paused "Yet again magic has been used to try and kill my family, I will never rest until it is wiped from the face of the earth"

Arthur felt a shiver go down his spine, he knew that if ever his father found out Merlin had magic and was a man nothing would save him. For now they had to continue with the deception


	46. Chapter 46

Arthur wasn't happy with his father's pronouncement but realized he had no choice other than to go along with it. He warned Percival and Lancelot to be extra vigilant, he wasn't satisfied that his sister had played no part in what had happened. He just didn't believe his uncle had either the brains or courage to act alone. Anyway with Morgana having magic she was the obvious candidate, it was a shame he couldn't denounce Morgana without exposing how he knew. Arthur decided to keep the latest developments from Merlin, he wanted his husband to rest and recover without worrying. He was returning to the room after the talk with his father when he found Mab whispering in his ear.

"Your Sire is a twisted man"

Arthur looked sharply left and saw Mab on his shoulder, she was so light he hadn't felt her "How long have you been there"

Mab grinned "Don't fret no one saw me, or can see me, now besides you, but I would be careful or they will think their Prince mad if he is heard talking to himself" she grinned.

Arthur went into his rooms and making sure the bedroom door was shut glared at Mab and hissed "Well!"

"I was with you all the time. I wanted to see your King. I have heard so much about him" Mab was without shame at her snooping "You thankfully don't take after him"

"You are not to do that again, not without my knowledge, give me your word" he told her

Mab grinned "No!" she looked coyly at Arthur "Do you want to know his greatest fears?" she paused "It may help it may not" she paused "I also know something else that might help you"

"Mab you are the most infuriating… annoying…"

Mab laughed "That's what Gwaine says, only his language is more colourful. Well do you want to know or not"

Arthur went to swipe Mab from his shoulder but she disappeared only to appear on his desk.

"I am not in the mood for games! Merlin and my son are in danger!" Arthur snapped

Mab nodded "Yes they are" she became serious "I can tell you of your fathers fears. And it's not magic. He just uses magic to hide the guilt he feels for your mother's death. Like you he was brought up by a father for whom the family name and position was all. He fears failing to carry on that legacy that something he does will cause its downfall, that he will be shown to be wanting as a ruler, and that the people will rise against him. That is why he rules with such a heavy hand." Mab smiled "Ironical his greatest fear not having your love and respect, something I would not have believed if I hadn't looked into his heart. He would do anything for your regard although he knows you often despise him. In you he sees the love of his life….Your mother. In short he fears fear itself and dying alone unloved by his son and daughter"

Arthur wasn't surprised by everything Mab said but some did surprise him "Would he accept Merlin for what he is…..magical and a man"

"That might be a step to far in one go" Mab admitted "But you should try to understand him if you want to have any sort of relationship with him. But I would be more worried by the witch if I were you"

Following his talk with both his father and Mab Arthur arranged that either Hunith or himself were with Merlin and the babe at all times, not to mention Mab, who had been using a concealment spell when Drea was in the room, as well as to spy on other peoples conversations! With the lady in waiting being a frequent visitor Mab had no choice but to continue. Freya of course knew Mab well so was no problem.

Merlin himself was happy with his new status as a 'mother' figure. He was clearly besotted with his son. Although tired and needing to sleep more than usual he was on the whole content with his lot.

Hunith was delighted with her first grandchild and was so pleased her husband had been thoughtful enough to let her stay away from him for so long. She truly missed Balinor and was looking forward to his arrival. Merlin had told her he had received a message via Kilgarrah and Aithusa that both her husband and oldest son where on their way. Although Hunith knew she would hate leaving her youngest behind when she left. Merlin held a special place in her heart, which luckily both Balinor and Gwaine understood and even shared. There was something about her youngest that drew people in and made them love him even more. He might be a strong warlock but he was also strangely vulnerable for all of that. His ability to put other before himself, even to his own detriment worried her more than she was willing to admit.

Hunith sat at Merlin's bedside as he slept, watching him and petting Aithusa. The young dragon was growing at such a rate she would soon have to return with them to Gangani. It was clear King Uther wouldn't tolerate the dragon once she started to show her adult traits. Arthur walked in still annoyed with Mab. But hiding it well. He smiled at his mother in law and bent down and kissed the sleeping Merlin's forehead before looking into the crib at his son.

Very quietly so not to disturb Merlin he spoke "My lady I thank you for sitting with Merlin, I do not wish him to be alone, not until he is stronger"

"It is my pleasure Arthur, and please call me Mother or Hunith, you are after all one of the fathers of my grandchild." She smiled sweetly

"I will try Hunith" Arthur said haltingly. "I suppose Merlin will have to be referred to as Mama, or poor Ailfrid will become confused. I hope one day soon Merlin can allow his true self to be known to the world"

"Do not fret yourself Arthur, my son was well aware of what he was going to have to do when he first agreed to the deception. He is very content with his own skin and doesn't concern himself with what cannot be changed. Remember he has always known he could and probably bear children" Hunith reached forward and touched her son's hand. "Now if it had been Gwaine….."

Arthur gave a quiet chuckle "The beard would have given him away, although his hair would not have"

"Indeed, Gwaine grew bristles very early. I wonder sometimes if Merlin ever will. I know he is still young but who knows"

With that Merlin opened his eyes and smiled at his family. "Hello, how is Ailfrid?"

"He's asleep my love" Arthur told Merlin as he sat on the bed beside him "Are you in any pain? Would you like to sit up?"

Arthur very gently helped Merlin to sit forward as Hunith packed pillows behind him. Then Arthur went to the door and asked Freya to fetch something for Merlin to eat "In fact can you bring something for the Queen and myself as well"

After they had eaten and Merlin had feed Ailfrid Arthur helped settle Merlin back down to rest. Freya took the baby off to be changed and cleaned. Arthur looked at Hunith "Could you stay for just a bit longer, I have something that must be done"

The Queen nodded "Of course" she smiled "I will be going back home soon and I want to spend as much time as I can with Merlin"

Arthur left the room and went down to the cells. He found his Uncle well-guarded and looking very annoyed. As Arthur approached the bars Agravaine stood up and demanded "I hope you have come to release me"

Arthur forced himself to remain calm "For from it Uncle, If I had my way I would run you through. All I want to know is why?"

"I did nothing! I was framed surely you can see that! I am your uncle remember why would I hurt my own family" Agravaine clearly believed he would be freed eventually

Arthur looked the man up and down, remembering what Mab had said about his weaknesses. Then sneering he said

"To keep your wife happy? Don't be a fool Agravaine You know as well as I do she coverts the throne, and you would do anything to help her." He paused "But will you die for her? Will you take her secret to your grave? The King tells me Morgana swore the 'She had nothing to do with it, that she couldn't have opened the chest.' Are you going to die for her? She clearly expects you to. After all did Morgana rant and rave at your imprisonment?"

Arthur looked away from his uncle for a moment before adding "If you do she won't be lonely for long Sir Helios has been sniffing around her for years. A younger, fitter model….sorry uncle I fear you won't be moaned for long. I am sure my father will soon forgive her, she is his daughter, but he has never really like you"

Arthur saw doubt in Agravaine's eyes and turning away so not to ruin what hopefully he had achieved Arthur walked away and went out of the dungeons leaving a concerned man behind him.


	47. Chapter 47

Morgana was savage that her plans had been thwarted yet again, it was as if Merlin had a secret guardian, no one could be that lucky! She considered the woman to be not only somewhat gauche but not at all the type of person to hold the position she was. Determined to remove Merlin once and for all, whilst at the same time keeping herself out of the firing line she sent a message off to Morgause. Uther worried Morgana he was getting to close to Merlin and to suspicious of her own role in what was happening. It was time to allow her husband to be useful for once. Morgana had never loved her husband he had been a means to an end. The only good thing he had ever done for her was give her Mordred. But even in that Morgana felt cheated. Her son seemed to lack the necessary ambition to see how he could better himself. But he would see eventually and if not she wouldn't let that stop her she could rule as power behind the throne if all else failed. Morgana waited until the castle was quiet and everyone was asleep before making her way down the servants corridors and out into the lower town and into the wood beyond.

Meeting up with Morgause they talked before Morgana made her way back to the castle. After going to her own rooms and settled down to sleep. The next morning Morgana made her way down to see her father. On entering the family dining room she curtsied to her father

"Sire I thought I would break my fast with you this morning if I may. We have been at loggerheads recently and I would like to repair our relationship. You are right I have been unreasonable and I am sorry" Morgana forced a contrite expression on her face.

Uther looked at his daughter and smiled, pleased that perhaps he had also been harsh on his daughter. "Please sit my dear, I am pleased that you recognise that you have been hot headed. I suppose in that you take after your mother"

The couple sat and talked for well over an hour. Just s Uther was leaving to attend a council meeting the alarm bells started to ring and a guard came in. "Word from the dungeons Sire My Lord Agravaine appears to have tried to kill himself"

The guard saw Morgana at this point and bowed to her saying "I am sorry Princess"

Morgana had her hand to her mouth and she looked faint "My husband"

Uther looked at her then turning to the guard "Call the Princess's maidservant."

With that he left the room and headed for the cells. He was greeted by Arthur as he reached the cells. His son was kneeling by Agravaine's body Uther looked at his son "Well!" he demanded

"The guard went in with his food and found Agravaine on the floor in a pool of blood, he is alive but only just. Whatever happen it wasn't long before or he would be dead. I have sent for Gaius" Arthur was clearly trying to stop the bleeding from a large wound on Agravaine's wrist.

"Is he conscious? Has he said anything?" Uther demanded

"Nothing Sire, just that" Arthur pointed to an area on the floor when a crude Mo had been written in blood with the rest of the word lost in the pool of blood that had spread across the floor. "What he was trying to write we will never know" Arthur out the wrist down and looked at his father "He's dead"

Gaius had just arrived and knelt down and checked the body "The Prince is correct Sire"

Uther looked at the body dispassionately "Suicide?"

Arthur looked at his father "There is a knife here, a small one but shape enough, but why start to write once it was too late?"

"Something for his wife perhaps?" Gaius said pointing at the writing.

"Then why not write it before? He could have scratched something on the table" Arthur pointed out, as Agravaine had been a Royal his cell had had a chair table and small bed. With the knife he could have easily scratched into the surface of the table "And even if he thought of it after why start with her name? He must have known he was dying." Arthur hesitated "Was he trying to say who killed him"

Uther looked at his son "Morgana has been with me for the past hour. She had breakfast with me after apologising. I must admit I was surprised so it wasn't her, anyway why would she kill her own husband?"

"I will get my men to make enquiries and see who else it could have been, that's if it was a name" Arthur said clearly puzzled "If it was suicide how did he get the knife? I assume he was searched"

"He was searched by Sir Leon and Sir Kay" Uther said "It wouldn't have done to let the guards do it"

Arthur snorted, how like his father the accused was a member of the Royal family so protocols must be adhered to. But at least Leon and Kay would have been thorough "I will speak to them"

"Leave the body here until everything has been looked at" The King told his son "Gaius it was the wound that killed him? he wasn't already dead?"

"It was the wound Sire, if he had already been dead he wouldn't have bled so much" Gaius explained.

"Lock the cell when you leave Arthur and don't let the key out of sight until you have investigated everything. Then move the body to the crypt ready for burial." Uther waked away. Clearly as puzzled as his son.


	48. Chapter 48

Merlin was unaware of the latest events in the castle, he was either sleeping or looking after his son. Ailfrid was all he had ever wanted in a baby. Healthy even if small due to being early, and what's more a son, Merlin would have been happy with a daughter but he understood the need for a male child. He found watching his son sleeping to be his new favourite occupation. But he soon became worried. Hunith had gone out of the room to visit the privy when Ailfrid woke and started to cry. Merlin moved stiffly and gently picked up his son. Then he lay back on the pillows as his abdomen hurt from the movement. Merlin went to try to lift the blanket over him to keep both the baby and himself warm when he found the edge of the blanket moving up to meet his hand. He glanced down at Ailfrid to see his eyes glowing.

"Well that answers that!" Merlin exclaimed "But my love we need to stop that or I'm not sure what will happen."

"Stop what?" Came a voice from the door.

Merlin looked up fearfully then relaxed as he saw Arthur. As Arthur shut the door and walked closer he saw Merlin's anxious face "Our son has just used magic….what if your father sees? Ailfrid can't understand that he has to hide it"

Arthur looked at his husband ad baby son "I will never let him harm either of you" he insisted. Arthur sat beside Merlin on the bed and gazed with pride and love at then both "I never noticed before but he has your eyes" Ailfrid was looking at his father for the first time.

"Maybe but he has your ears thank goodness!" Merlin smiled "As for his hair well we will have to wait and see!" Their son had been born without even a wisp of hair. "But seriously what do we do about his magic!"

"We will have to hope for the best and deal with it when and if the King finds out" Arthur tried to reassure Merlin. "But I meant it I will not see any harm come to either of you"

"I will protect my son with my life!" Merlin said passionately as he clutched Ailfrid to him.

Hunith returned and guessed at what had happened by the looks on their faces, after being told what happened she smiled at her son. "Don't fret, until you were a couple of months old the only magic you used was to keep yourself warm and comfortable, as long as you make sure Ailfrid is both nothing will be seen. And I rather expect the King will be too busy to bother much, men aren't that taken with babies, unless they are their own, even then not much after the first few days!" she looked at Arthurs shocked face "It's true! Now when he starts to do things that will be different, but men aren't overly fond of dirty diapers and crying"

Then Hunith got serious "I heard gossip that the person responsible for what happened has been arrested, is that true"

Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin "It seems Agravaine was guilty, the King had him arrested after evidence was found, but he killed himself in the cells"

"Your Uncle!" Merlin exclaimed "I know he didn't like me, but to try to murder a babe!"

"We will never know for sure why, I guess it's the succession again" Arthur told him "But we are more interested in how he got the knife. Leon and Kay searched him when he was arrested and found nothing" pausing he added "I will make sure that two knights are outside this door at all times."

Arthur took Merlin in his arms "Nothing will harm you or our son" he kissed his husband. Then heard Queen Hunith cough.

"Look boys I'll leave you to it." Turning to Merlin she said with a smile "I will see you and my grandson later" as she walked to the door she turned and looked Arthur in the eye "And you remember Merlin needs rest, a hug maybe, but a rest!"

Both men reddened and then after Hunith had left the room they looked at each other and grinned "That's told you" Merlin said to his husband.

"Ah but she gave me permission to hug you" Arthur nuzzled Merlin's neck "Have I told you how proud I am of you? You are everything I need and now I have a son!"

Merlin frowned "A magical son, Arthur what will your father do if he finds out?"

"I don't know, accept if necessary we will leave here and go and live in Gangani if that's what it takes to keep you both safe" Arthur said sincerely.

An hour later George arrived with lunch for the pair and they sat and ate together Mab appeared and sat on the bed and leaned over and took some cheese. "The King and Crown Prince will be here within the hour"

Merlin smiled at his friend "Good I look forward to seeing them"

Mab looked at Arthur before saying "Are the men from Camelot naturally dense?"

Arthur growled "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you don't seem to be bothered that Morgause is making her presence felt" Mab said snidely

"Morgause? What do you mean?" both Arthur and Merlin said almost in unison.

Mab snorted "The Pure One I excuse after all he has been stuck in this room and probably doesn't know it all, but you Prince Pratt!"

"Mab you will respect my husband!" Merlin said "Or leave now! I may call him a Pratt but he's my Pratt."

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's arm "Let her say her piece, that's if she has anything interesting to say"

He looked at Mob his eyebrow raised as Mab shrugged her shoulders "Well I am bored so I decided to go down to the dungeons and what do I find but your dear uncle had told you who had killed him and you were to dense to know" Mab leant forward and put her finger in Arthur's goblet and with her finger wrote on the white sheet 'MO' "Now why did no one think of Morgause? After all the witch Morgana had an alibi with the King did she not"

Mab laughed at Arthur facial expression. "Oh dear the coin has dropped! Yes Morgause, she has been in the castle I could sense her aura" The she looked at Merlin "Men!"

"Oui! I am a man" Merlin protested

"You are a Warlock not a mere man" Mab said then looked at Arthur once more "Now did it not seem strange that the witch should have broken her fast with the King just as her husband was murdered? Very convenient" she paused before adding "I do believe she has upped her game and decided she could do without the man she had come to see as outliving his usefulness."

"You are right Mab why didn't I see that!" Arthur mentally kicked himself. "I will send out patrols to trace her and arrest her"

"No point dear Prince Pratt" Mab looked at Merlin and shrugged "Sorry" before continuing to speak to Arthur "You will not find her. But you will warn her you are on to her. No wait and speak to Gwaine. He and I have been trying to get rid of her for years, now might be our best chance. Gwaine might be overly fond of Apples and his hair but he is a great fighter and between you, you might stand a chance after all you are a good strategist, for a human"

Looking at Merlin Mab continued "I have decided not to return to Gangani yet. I have a small Prince to look after…..your son will not be harmed I will stay with him! Morgause will not harm him, not while there is breath in my body!" with that she fly to the crib and sat on the end he hands folded across her chest. "Gwaine will have to wait I can torment him later once Prince Ailfrid is safe"

Morgana meanwhile was unaware that her plans so carefully made with Morgause had been uncovered. She was playing her part as a grieving widow, shocked that he husband had been found dead, after being accused of trying to kill her sister in law and child. She told her son that his father was dead then comforted him. Although telling Mordred after a few tears "We must be brave Mordred, your father would not wish us to show weakness with tears. We will prove him innocent, but you must now be the man of the family and act with dignity."

Mordred looked at his mother unsure how to react, his father was dead yet his mother did not seem as upset as he thought she would be. It seemed to him his whole world was turning upside down and he had no idea what to believe anymore.


	49. Chapter 49

King Balinor and Gwaine where due to arrive the next day. Uther was not best pleased to see Gwaine for whom he had developed a strong dislike. But he knew better than to show it. After all King Balinor was a much needed ally. Thing were getting complicated and he would have preferred for the visitors not to know of the recent happenings. It would, he felt, show Camelot in a weak light. But then hopefully they would be so taken up with the new arrival they wouldn't notice. Uther was not convinced of his daughter's lack of involvement in the matter and decided to investigate discretely.

So that evening he asked Mordred to dine with him. He told Morgana he didn't want his grandson to feel upstaged too much by the new arrival. He also made it clear he did not expect her to join them, saying he knew she was observing a period of mourning for her husband, regardless of the circumstances. Mordred was nervous he always found his grandfather intimidating. But After expressing his sorrow to the young man on the death f his father Uther changed the subject to Mordred's training. Mordred soon became animated as he told the King of his progress.

"I need to be the best as I intend to be Ailfrid's first knight" he told the King. There by giving Uther the opening he needed.

"So you have given up the idea of ever being King?" Uther said keeping his voice neutral.

Mordred looked at his grandfather and without pause said "Oh I never wanted that! I know mother and father did but Sire it was never my aim" he smiled "Now I can concentrate on getting really good with a sword and not have to do so much on treaties and things"

Uther nodded "A noble aim, although if you are to be first knight you will need a working knowledge of such things" Uther paused not wishing to give the game away, then asked casually "What does your mother think of your ambitions now we have a new Prince?"

Mordred looked at his grandfather "I don't care! I like the Prince and Uncle Arthur and Princess Merlin, I know Mother hates her but she is very nice" Mordred had relaxed but then realised what he had said "I mean I don't think she does… hate her I mean"

"Don't worry my boy I will not tell her anything we have talked about. I know your father had ambitions and I am sorry it ended as it did. He clearly egged your poor foolish mother on, he was a rash man" Uther deliberately made his voice scathing and dismissive of Agravaine and made his daughter sound a silly empty headed woman.

"Father was a good man!" Mordred stood up and retorted angrily "It was all mother's idea I know it was! Father did as she wanted him to, she made him!"

"Sit down boy!" Uther said sharply, all pretence now gone "What do you know of their plans. Tell me if you know what's good for you. I won't have lies"

Mordred went bright red and wanted to run but he knew it would be pointless. Uther looked at his grandson and felt rare pity for the boy, so caught up in his parent's ambition. Quietly and gently he asked "Tell me boy what you know so we can protect the young baby Prince, let it be your first act as his future first knight. The knight's code demands it"

Mordred crumbled all the deceit and bad things his parents had done had played on his mind and he was almost glad to be able to tell someone, he just wished it was Prince Arthur and not the King. He started talking telling the King how he thought that his parents had something to do with Merlin's fall and what had recently happened. He didn't say anything about his thoughts that his mother had magic, he didn't want her to burn, he did love her, just not what she was doing. "I know they argued I heard them and Mother says I am weak for not wanting to be King!" he said brokenly "I don't want to disappoint her"

"You are not weak Mordred, you know what is right, and it is not your right to usurp your cousin. It is a good thing telling me" Uther explained "Do not worry I will not tell your mother what you have told me. But I must order you not to tell her anything either. I will deal with her in my own way." He ruffled Mordred's hair in an unusual show of affection "Do not worry son I will not see you an orphan. But I must stop your mother before she goes too far. Maybe I will send her back to Tintagel away from court she will be less dangerous." He hesitated "You have grown up Mordred, it is hard sometimes to do what is right. It takes a man to know when to"

Mordred was placated but he felt a traitor to his parents and a bad son. But he also felt better to get it all of his chest. He had a sleepless night. After his grandson left Uther called for Arthur and told him what Mordred had said "We need to protect the boy, I fear Morgana would be less than pleased if she finds out. I intend to send Mordred with Leon on a Patrol. He is old enough for his first one, especially if it a routine one. I expect you to not let your sister know we know what he has told me, but make sure your wife and son have guards at all times and that Morgana is never in their presence unless either you or I are there"

Arthur nodded and agreed "It will be easier once Balinor and Gwaine are here"

"They are to be told nothing. I will not have them thinking we are weak and divided"

Arthur rolled his eyes "That will be imposable Father as both Merlin and Queen Hunith know Merlin had dark magic used to try and kill both my spouse and child, and it will also be impossible to keep Agravaine's death from them. Better surely for them to realise we are investigating fully and not easily fooled""

Uther sighed "If you say so, but do not mention anything concerning your sister I have promised Mordred he will not be an orphan and I intend to keep that promise. It may be we need to put her under house arrest at Tintagel but we shall see" he loved his daughter despite everything and was going to find a way to keep her alive, in many ways she was more like him then he liked to admit, whereas Arthur was like his dearly beloved mother. Uther felt he was getting soft as he got older, at least where his children were concerned, and maybe his grandchildren. After all both his son and daughter had produced sons to carry on the family line. He was even getting fond in a way of his rather strange daughter in law. If only her family's kingdom wasn't a strong hold for magic, but he knew he needed their seafaring abilities.

King Balinor and Prince Gwaine went straight to see Merlin and the baby the minute they arrived, hardly even saying hello to Uther. Uther shook his head in disgust, the visiting King should have given some respect to custom and not rushed off in such a manner the minute they could. It seemed to him that Gangani had some strange customs. He intended to make his displeasure known at the banquet that night. This was Camelot and things would be done his way.

What Uther didn't know was that Aithusa had told Kilgarrah all that had happened and the Great Dragon had in turn told his Dragonlord. The two men were relieved that Merlin and his son were alive but wanted to see then in the flesh before they could truly be at rest. King Balinor was deeply upset that in agreeing to the match he had put his youngest son in such danger. He loved his children deeply and it had hurt him to send Merlin away. Gwaine although older than Merlin also loved his brother deeply, there was none of the petty jealousies between the Princes that happened in some families.

Merlin was hugged by both his father and brother before they turned their attention to Ailfrid. Balinor took his grandson from Queen Hunith who had been holding him. "Take care father, he has already shown signs of ability"

Balinor nodded "Of course with your talent it was not likely to be otherwise. Just as long as he isn't as mischievous as you were" the gruff King said fondly. "You were only a few days old when you changed my clothing into cloth made of softest blankets so you were cosy"

Merlin looked worried "I am trying to stop him using is powers unless we are alone, it would not be good if King Uther heard about it."

Balinor and Gwaine looked at Merlin, it was Gwaine who spoke first "If he harms a hair on Ailfrid's head I will kill him"

Mab chose that moment to make herself visible "I will keep the young Prince safe, I intend to stay here for a time" Mab's voice was determined as she looked at the Gangani nobles

Balinor nodded "That would be wise I think"

Arthur spoke up from the door he had just arrived from pacifying his father "You all forget I am here, I will protect my family!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sure you will son" Balinor said kindly "But magical threats of the power of Morgause might be hard for you to counter alone"

"He is not alone Father, I am fully capable of taking on Morgause now I no longer need to use my powers to maintain my pregnancy. It is our duty to look after our son not yours" Merlin sounded angry "I am no longer a child! Arthur is the Once and Future King and I am Emrys remember that!""

"Your father did not mean to slight you Merlin, nor Arthur, but the High Priestess is very powerful and canny." Hunith told her son "He is only trying to help, we are your family and worry for you and always will be. You are young yet and are still our son even though you have married and are no longer with us" With that she stood up and took he husbands arm "Come on we should leave them in peace. I understand that Merlin is attending the feast tonight so he will need his rest."

Gwaine looked at his brother "Are you fit enough?" he demanded

Merlin rolled his eyes "Don't you start I have enough with Arthur, Yes I am fit enough, my magic has healed me I am only lounging around so the King does not suspect my magic!"

Arthur grinned "I will make sure he is fine and doesn't stay to long" he shooed Merlin's family out before sitting next to Merlin "Joking aside I don't want you staying at the feast for to long."

"I won't Ailfrid will need to go to bed. I am taking him down with me" his voice showed clearly he would not be dissuaded. "I will have him with me"

Arthur arched his eyebrows "That is hardly necessary, he has three nursemaids and I am sure Freya will also stay with him"

Merlin glowered at Arthur "He is staying with me or I will not go! The choice is yours. Someone has already tried to kill him and I have no intention of letting him out of my sight. Not until I know the ones responsible have been dealt with. With Magic involved I trust no one else enough to protect him" Merlin glanced at Mad who was sitting on the crib "Sorry Mab not even you"

Arthur looked at Mab who was clearly not happy "Merlin our son is too young to be in such a crowded room it isn't safe. He was premature don't forget and we need to protect him. As well as Freya I will have Percival and Lancelot stay as well as Mab, and don't forget Aithusa" He leaned forward and hugged Merlin "Your parents will be upset if you do not attend."

Merlin pouted clearly unhappy, it took Arthur over an hour to talk Merlin round, and then they had to get ready. Merlin wore his normal Gangani costume, one of his looser ones but not the 'hideous' one he worn when carrying Ailfrid. It was the first time he had spent the time to dress up since the birth, Arthur smiled "You look wonderful sweetheart"

He held out his arm "Came on and take your time, you may be healed but you went through quite an ordeal. No one will expect you to stay long" As the left the chambers they found Percival and Lancelot waiting outside.

Merlin looked at the knights "I want you in the room with my son and send word if I am needed"

They agreed with a smile. Then Merlin saw his brother leaning against the wall "And what are you doing here?"

"I have come to escort you to the Great Hall. Arthur on one side me on the other" he grinned "And if you complain I will carry you bridal style" he paused "Or Arthur can" he smirked at Merlin "I won't have you over doing it you delicate flower"

Merlin's eyes flashed and Gwaine looked at his sibling "What have you done now?!" he demanded

"That's for you to find out" was all the reply he got.

Looking at Arthur Gwaine got no help "Merlin is your sibling, me I try never to upset the Pure One." He hesitated before adding "During the pregnancy I asked myself more than once why the Pure One, the Evil one might have been better." Then hastily "But that was purely pregnancy hormones, Merlin is the sweetest of partners"

Merlin smirked at Arthur "Good recovery" then held out his arm for his brother to take "Come on you two let's get this over with so I can get back to my son"


	50. Chapter 50

The feast went well and Merlin was sat between his father and husband. Both of whom made sure he had the best of all that was on offer. Merlin looked around and saw Morgana was not present. "Where is she? I wold be happier if I could keep an eye on her"

"She is in her rooms as she is in mourning" Arthur reminded Merlin "Don't worry there is a guard on her door." Merlin had no choice but to accept that.

Uther made a point of welcoming Merlin to the table once more "Your company has been missed my dear, glad to see you are getting stronger" then he ignored Merlin for the rest of the evening.

Balinor also spoke to Uther and made the effort to apologise for his hurried arrival "I am sure you know how it is, my children are very dear to me and I wanted to see my first grandson. I hope that soon my eldest will find himself a wife and provide more" He looked at Gwaine who tossed his head

"I have found no one I wish to spend my life with yet" Gwaine said "When I do you will be the second to know….after myself" He took a drink of his wine and pulled a face.

Balinor shook his head and looked at Uther "Not like in our day, but I was lucky I found my dear wife early in my life"

Uther nodded "So did I but alas I also lost her young" then he clammed up

Merlin whispered in his father's ear "Change the subject"

Balinor nodded "I have bought with me one of our most skilled metal workers to spend time with your blacksmiths, your knight Sir Leon sent him to see Tom Smith on arrival. I thought it would be good to also teach your people our methods as well as provide goods"

That did the trick and the two kings were soon in deep conversation. Merlin looked across at his brother and saw him order some mead which he also didn't drink. When the cider arrived and that to was unpalatable Gwaine glared at his brother and Merlin giggled. What are you laughing at?" Arthur asked

"Poor Gwaine isn't enjoying his drink tonight for some reason" Merlin replied as his brother stood up and walked up to Merlin and whispered in his ear "Take the spell off you little…."

"Will you be good?" Merlin asked sweetly. Gwaine snarled and glared at his brother. "This has gone beyond a joke. I can't sit through this with no alcohol"

Very innocently Merlin smiled "It won't hurt you. In fact it might do you good. Don't worry I will let drink tomorrow"

Gwaine sat down knowing he couldn't make a fuss. His mother asked what was wrong and when Gwaine told her she laughed "Serves you right."

The feast continued and after an hour Merlin removed the spell and nodded to Gwaine who started to drink once more. Merlin looked at Arthur they had been at the feast for over two hours "I would like to leave"

Arthur nodded "I will speak to Father in a moment" he promised, he was also getting bored. Before he had the chance the large wooden doors were flung open and all of the Halls occupants found themselves frozen in place unable to move or speak.

Morgause stood looking at the High Table "Well if this isn't a catch both Kings in one place and the two crown princes. Don't try to move you won't succeed I have been planning this to long" she looked at Balinor and Gwaine "Your puny magic won't help you" she smirked.

Merlin realised he could move his magic was clearly far stronger than Morgause had allowed for. She hadn't had much to do with his family for years as his family had kept him protected and out of the High Priestess's way as he grew up. He kept still but waited for his chance. He knew he was still weak from not being able to use his magic for so long, but was confident he could beat Morgause if needed. Even if it did mean he would expose himself to Uther, he would not see anyone hurt if he could prevent it.

Morgause cast her eyes around the room clearly confident in her abilities to control everyone. "Once I have finished there will be a new ruler in Camelot and I will rule over Gangani together we will gradually take over the whole of the five Kingdoms. But first I have to eliminate the present holders. Then Cenred's army can take care of any stupid enough to challenge me"

Balinor was fighting the control and gained his voice "You will never succeed my people will never accept you" he gasped out

"You fool! I will have Nimueh on my side, she has agreed to help when I am successful" with that she looked at Merlin "I will also kill you and our son" she looked Merlin in the eye "Two High Priestess's and a third in training we cannot be beaten." Her eyes flashed gold "You may speak

Merlin looked at the High Priestess "You will never get my son" then realising what she had said added "Priestess in training" he asked mildly "Who?"

Morgause nodded "As it no longer matters to keep such thing a secret and I have promised to allow her to watch Uther and Arthur's death she will join us"

Although no one could speak there was an intake of breath as Morgana walked into the room and stood next to Morgause, Uther's eye's misted over as he fought for control. Again Morgause's eyes flashed "You want to say something?"

Uther looked at his daughter "Why?" he gasped

Morgana sneered "Because I am treated like a weak woman not fit to rule. I should be your heir not him!" she gestured to Arthur "He is weak and not fit to rule, also you would have me killed for what I am! I will not be cast aside! With Morgause I am wanted for what I am" her eyes flashed golden as she held up her hand and with magic forced Uther to his knees, a look of pure hatred in her eyes. Then she turned to Merlin "As for her I want to kill her as well. Her son is dead by now I have made sure of that, we cannot take the chance that your son is the Emrys of legend, who will be the greatest Warlock to walk the earth and also the be the Once and Future King"

Merlin gasped "You witch, you tried to kill my son before, what makes you think you have succeeded now? Because I can tell you, you have not." With that Merlin's held up his hand and the two women found themselves forced to their knees. Merlin looked at Morgause "You are wrong it is not my son you should fear."

Morgause looked at Merlin puzzlement in her eyes. Fighting to regain control she said "You are not Emrys. Emrys is a Warlock and I will make sure he never grows into his powers, no one will be more powerful than me you fool, and you should have killed me while you had the chance." With that she threw a spell at Merlin, he put up a barrier and threw a spell back. Morgana had also freed herself and joined in. The spells were coming thick and fast with fireballs bouncing of shields. Morgause in her efforts to stop Merlin didn't realise that her control over the others in the room was weakening. It took a great deal of power to maintain a spell over so many people. Uther and Arthur realised the same thing at the same instant. Uther picked up a jug and threw it at his daughter and with the aim of the warrior he had once been knocked her out. Arthur lunged forward over the table and thrust his sword at Morgause just as she threw a massive fireball at Merlin knocking him over. His blade entered her side. She looked at Arthur with distain.

"A mortal sword cannot kill a high Priestess" she sneered

"Just as well my sword has been tempered in a Dragons breath" Arthur said as Morgause sank to her knees. Horror on her face.

Merlin staggered towards her and using his magic stopped her using a transportation spell "You were so wrong it is not my son who is The Warlock Emrys but me, you cannot go anywhere you will die here"

Morgause knew without the ability to get away she could do nothing to even try to save herself, with her last breathes she gasped "But you are a woman!"

Merlin bent down and whispered "But I am not" Morgause closed her eyes knowing her greatest fear had come true, she had met a stronger magic user than herself.

As the High Priestess died she threw her last spell if she were to die then so would all her enemy's, especially Merlin, The whole hall started to shake and the ceiling and pillars began to crumble. But the last thing she saw was Merlin's eyes go gold and all the falling stone stop then gradually return to their places. Morgause's very last word broke from her lips "Impossible" then she died.

All hell broke loose as everyone found they could move, most ran from the room in case the hall continued to collapse. Uther called the guards to take Morgana to the cells and hold her in cold iron. Arthur turned and caught Merlin as he collapsed in his arms from exhaustion hardly aware of what was happening.


	51. Chapter 51

Uther then turned to Arthur "Did you know your wife had magic?" without waiting for an answer he added "She will be held for execution!"

Arthur ignored his father and turned to Leon "Ailfrid" with that Leon and Elyan ran for the door to check on the Baby Prince taking several knights with them.

At that same second Uther found a sword blade at his throat "No I don't think so" Gwaine said as his father blade joined his over Uther's heart

"Nor do I" Balinor growled. "Merlin has just saved your miserable hide. No one else could have stopped your hall and castle falling. You owe the Pure One a debt of honour. We will take Merlin and Ailfrid with us when we leave"

Arthur looked up "I will also leave if they do" he looked at his father with loathing "I will not stay where Merlin is not welcome" he clutched Merlin to him only releasing him as Gaius approached. Merlin was awake but barely, he looked at his husband fighting the waves of exhaustion.

"My son" he gasped "I must see my son"

Leon and Elyan arrived at the Princes chambers to find several of the enemy dead in the corridor and doorway. Running into the room they found Lancelot and Percival with Hunith holding the baby Prince and Drea and Freya beside her. Mordred was also by the side of Hunith with his sword drawn. What they didn't see was the small but invisible Mab who had been responsible for most of the deaths, including the sorcerer laying at Percival's feet.

Skidding to a halt Leon took in the scene "Is the young Prince unharmed?"

"He is" Conformed Percival. "Thanks in part to Mordred"

Leon looked at his trainee knight and raised an eyebrow "Mordred what are you doing here?"

Mordred looked at Leon defiantly as if expecting to be rebuked "I was in the room next to mothers when I saw her speaking to Morgause about killing Prince Ailfrid and the King. She didn't know I was there. I couldn't let her so as soon as I could I ran here to warn the knights and help protect my Prince." He looked torn "I know I should have been loyal to my mother but she is wrong."

Leon nodded. "The high Priestess has been killed and your mother was stopped, but she is alive" he told the boy. "As is everyone else. The situation is …..difficult." he had no idea what had happened to Merlin. "I need you all to stay here, the knights will remain" with that he turned and went back to the throne room.

On his return Leon found a stand-off between the Kings. Gwaine had dropped his sword from Uther's throat on his father's order and Balinor had stepped back but also still had his sword drawn. But there was a palpable tension in the air.

Merlin saw Leon enter and his face asked the question everyone wanted to know. Leon gave Arthur and Merlin a reassuring smile "The Young Prince is safe as is everyone else."

"I must see him" Merlin said weakly.

Uther was by now trying to take charge once more. "Bring him here!"

Leon left as Arthur spoke "You will not touch my son!"

"He is my Grandson!" Uther said "And as such under my keeping"

Balinor snorted "He is also my Grandson, you will not have him, and he will stay with Merlin"

"A witch! I think not. Magic is illegal in Camelot" Uther said harshly "The penalty is death"

"Do you want WAR because if you do you will get it" Balinor said with force. The Gangani King had already reminded Uther of the Dragon under his control should Kilgarrah be needed.

"Or I could just kill you now and save all the trouble" Gwaine said clearly not happy. "Your son would make a far better King"

Arthur held Merlin tightly to stop him falling. Looking at his father he spoke "Merlin saved your life, he saved all our lives, does that not count for anything? Or are you so embittered. You have already turned your daughter against you because of your hatred and her fear." He saw the hurt on this father's face at the mention of Morgana "How many have you already killed that would have lived peacefully if not for your inability to think of all the citizens of Camelot. Magic is no different than a sword it is the user who makes it good or evil."

Leon chose that moment to arrive with Ailfrid who was till in Hunith's arms. Mordred, Lancelot and Percival were with them. Merlin held out his arms and Hunith passed the small bundle to Arthur who held him next to the weak Merlin. "My son!"

"He is an heir of Camelot first and foremost." Uther said. Ailfrid reached out for Merlin and the safety he felt there. Arthur put him in Merlin's arms as he sat the raven haired man in a chair and supported him. He knew Merlin would not settle until he held the tiny bundle.

Ailfrid could sense the tension in his parents and started to cry. Merlin soothed him then looked at Uther "I will not let you take him from me!"

The anger was clear in his voice and Ailfrid looked at his Camelot Grandfather and his eyes flashed gold as he clung onto Merlin, It wasn't clear what he had done but it was clearly seen by Uther "You have contaminated my Grandson!"

"He was born with magic as was I" Merlin said "Will you kill him for that?" by now Merlin was running on his anger and adrenaline and was close to collapse.

Arthur knelt next to Merlin and held onto him "You need to rest my love" Arthur looked at his father. "I am taking Merlin to our rooms to rest I suggest you think hard about what you want. Because once Merlin is rested we will be leaving with King Balinor."

Uther looked at his son and then turned to the guards and ordered then out of the room. This was family business and he would not allow family disagreements to be discussed in front of witnesses. Then he turned to Arthur. "You are a fool!" he snarled in an attempt to rescue the situation. "Remember what magic has done to you!"

Silence met his words, then Arthur heard a chuckle by his ear as Mab, still invisible said "You aren't so bad for a Pratt." With that she removed her invisibility and flew across and sat on Gwaine's shoulder "Shall I tell you his weakness?" she didn't wait for the reply but instead said to Uther "He is terrified of looking weak, and that people will know the guilt he carries for his wife's death. He soon knew he should have stopped his hatred of innocent people but he had gone too far and couldn't back down. He has killed hundred's for his pride. Now he fears his children will leave him and his dynasty will end with him." Mab flew to the shocked Uther and flew in front of his face mocking him "You are a coward Uther Pendragon, if you were not you would admit you were wrong but 'Pendragon's must never apologise" she said the last words in an exact imitation of his voice. "But I warn you, you will not touch either the Pure One or the little Prince or the wrath of Gods will descend upon you"

With that Mab disappeared once more. Although Merlin felt the light weight settle on his shoulder and he knew his son was protected. Merlin knew he was losing his battle to stay awake had leant up against Arthur and closed his eyes. Mordred who had been watching Merlin and the baby carefully rushed forwards and took the bundle from Merlin with great care. It was then that they discovered what Ailfrid's flashing eyes had done. His blanket was attached to Merlin's clothing, he hadn't intended to be separated from him. Hunith stepped forward and unwrapped her grandson and took him carefully. Immediately Mordred took of his jacket and wrapped it round the little Prince to keep him warm.

Arthur picked Merlin up the raven haired man shrank into Arthur's arms, too tired to move or even care, and the group set off for Arthur's chambers, Hunith. Mordred and the three knights following.

Balinor looked at Uther "You would do well to think carefully about what Mab has told you, not many get the chance to change. If you do you, you may yet get to save your relationship with your son"

He walked away following the other group. Prince Gwaine faced Uther and snarled "I meant every word I said, you harm any of my family and you will not live another day. You may be King here but you are not all powerful. There is a rather large dragon waiting for the word to attack and you won't stop him, that's if I don't slit your throat first." he paused for effect before adding "I should feel sorry for you, after all you have screwed up things for yourself but I don't I want Merlin to return with us, I never wanted to lose Merlin. This was I even gain a brother in law because whatever you think Arthur won't leave Merlin not for you or anything."


	52. Chapter 52

Uther looked at the group as they left and sagged down unsure how things had got so out of hand. There was only one other person in the room and Gaius moved forward to his old friend. "Sire you should order the knights out to stop Cenred's army."

Uther looked up and nodded trying to pull himself together. He called in the guard and sent them to get Sir Leon, who he then ordered to see what Cenred's army was doing. Leon looked at the King who he thought looked like he had aged ten years. "Sire they started to withdraw once it was known that Morgause was dead. I have already sent men to shadow them and make sure they don't come back" with that her left the room. Leon had already decided if Arthur eft so would he. He could no longer follow such a King.

Once he was gone Uther spoke to Gaius "How did it come to this, my son leaving and my daughter a magic user?"

Gaius was tempted to turn and walk away but instead said "You have been too proud. Mab was right you know. What you did when Ygraine died was unforgivable"

Uther looked up his eyes haunted "Why did you stay"

"To help who I could" Gaius said simply. "And in hope that you would see sense once your grief had cooled. Then because it was my home. I have lost so much, through you, but now is your chance to put things right. Step down and allow Arthur to become King. Give up your hatred of magic a

nd try to mend your relationship with your children. Maybe live quietly with the Princess and heal both your wounds. The Pure One may have magic, in fact I believe together Arthur and Merlin can change Camelot for the better. Otherwise lose your son and grandson for good." Gaius paused "Would you burn your grandson?"

In a voice that Gaius could hardly hear Uther admitted "No! No I couldn't"

"Then you cannot burn any other magic user. I leave you to your thoughts Sire" Gaius left and went to check on Merlin.

Once Merlin was back in bed Gaius declared it was exhaustion once more "I know of no other warlock who could have done such thing. Easier to destroy than out back. He is truly remarkable. Let him rest he will be fine."

The rest left the two men alone, although the three knights stood guard not trusting Uther to keep away. Gwaine also joined them, glad now he hadn't drank as much as usual. Hunith and Balinor retired to their rooms. Balinor asked Mab to keep an eye on Camelot's king "I don't trust him, you can remain invisible"

Mab agreed reluctantly and only when she realised that Gwaine was watching over his brother and nephew. Mordred crept down to the cells, He felt so guilty at what he had done, even though he would have done the same again if he had to. The guards let him passed after all he had lost his father recently. Morgana was in one of the better cells, with a chair and table as well as a small bed. But she had cold iron shackles round her wrist. Mordred walked up to the bars and watched for a moment before speaking "Mother are you alright, I have brought you something to eat"

The woman was led on the bed with her arm over her eyes. On hearing her son she looked up. "Why? What have I done to you that you should betray me? Don't deny it, I saw it before but wouldn't believe it"

"You have done nothing to me mother and I am sorry, but I couldn't stand by while you helped kill your family. The little Prince didn't deserve that" Mordred begged his mother to understand. "I kept telling you I never wanted to be King, I know what you were doing….you and father. I knew you had magic, but I kept silent about, that I am your son and I love you" by now he had tears running down his face he was so torn.

Morgana looked at her son and tried to push down her feelings of disappointment in him. She had such high hope when he had been born but they had come to nothing, now she was in a cell thanks in part to him. "You preferred to side with them against your own mother?" she asked bitterly.

"No I would have preferred to been able to support you mother, but you were going to kill a baby, just so you could have a crown." His voice broke "You were a Princess was that not enough? I don't understand."

Mordred was not yet eleven, he knew those less fortunate than him would have already been working for several years, he was training for knighthood but he was still protected. Yet he would have given that up for a mother who loved him for what he was and not what her ambitions were. Mordred looked at his mother "Why couldn't you have been happy with who you are?"

"Because I deserve more! I would be a better ruler than Arthur" she sneered.

"So your family didn't matter? It was all about the crown?"

"You have no idea Mordred, I have magic my own father would have burnt me at the stake if he had known, do you know how that feels?" Morgana was right up against the bars by this point.

"You never gave me the chance" Uther's voice came from behind Mordred. "You are my daughter I would never have harmed you, yet you wanted to kill me. How does that make you better?"

"I was fighting for my life, it has always been Arthur with you hasn't it? You only offered Mordred the title of heir to make him marry, you had no intention of ever allowing it did you?" Morgana turned her anger on her father. "Then he married that insipid woman and would you believe it she has magic! You made your son marry a sorcerer!" Morgana threw back her head and laughed

Uther put his arm around his grandson's shoulders. "Mordred would have been King if Arthur had never had children. But Arthur was always going to succeed me. It is the way of the world. Knights would not follow a woman." He paused and then softly said "You are right I did want Arthur to marry Merlin, it was a good political match. I had no idea he would fall in love. But I am glad he did, everyone should have that right. I was wrong to try to force him. After all I allowed you your match."

Morgana quite forgot her son was listening in her anger at her father "Uther Pendragon admitting he is wrong!" she spat out "I never loved Agravaine he was away of making my claim to the throne stronger. Nothing more! After all he was the brother of your beloved Ygraine"

Uther looked at his daughter as if seeing her for the first time. Then he felt Mordred shaking under his hand. He looked down at his grandson with sympathy. "My boy your father loved you, remember that. Whatever his choices you were important to him."

"I'm not to her!" Mordred said brokenly "I was a means to an end she doesn't care, I am a disappointment to my own mother"

Uther looked from Morgana to Mordred and back "That isn't true Mordred your mother does love you. She is just upset"

Seeing her son's face Morgana realised for the first time that he must think she didn't care for him and that was untrue. Yes she was disappointed in his lack of ambition. But clearly her own ambition had ruined her young son's life he would now be an orphan and the son of disgraced parents. She reached her hands through the bars and Uther called for the guard. "Unlock the door"

Once the door was unlocked Mordred went into his mother. Uther looking on from the door, he locking once more "I'm sure you understand my reluctance to trust you just yet." He told his daughter.

Morgana snorted at her father hatred still in her eyes "You are wise not to" but she hugged her son and looked down at him. Marvelling how much he seemed to have grown. "Mordred I do love you. You are my son and for that I will always thank your father. I ….I clearly wanted a different life for you and for that I will not apologise. But all I can say is try to remember me fondly and make a good life for yourself"

Mordred no longer felt the knight in training but wanted to hold his mother and not let her go. He looked round at his grandfather "You can't burn her I won't let you!"

"No I won't, nor will I have your mother executed. The fault for her actions lays with myself as well as your mother. I will think this through." Uther looked at his daughter "I suggest you do the same. I will leave you in privacy you have half an hour before the guard is to let you Mordred. Then Mordred I want you to go to Sir Leon and report to him you are to go on a patrol, but I promise you nothing will happen to your mother whilst you are gone, I think we all need to consider out options."

Uther walked away, he had much to consider. The words Mab and Gaius had said to him played on his mind and he had never felt so old and so lonely. He would have a long and sleepless night. The next morning Uther made his way to his son's chambers. As he approached Percival stopped him and then Gwaine came out of the alcove where he had been sitting. He had not left the corridor all night. Uther looked at the two men "Tell my son I wish to speak with him"

Gwaine knocked and went into see his brother in law. Arthur was still lying in bed with Merlin. He had been cuddled up all night not letting the younger man out of his sight for one moment. The crib was at the bed side where the Prince could also see his son. "Princess your father wishes to speak to you, he's outside"

Arthur looked up surprised to see the other Prince. "You look like you've been sleeping rough all night."

"Not quite, but I have been outside with Percival all night, keeping them safe" he admitted "Now are you coming or do I tell him to bugger off" The Gangani Prince asked "Then I am going to make sure we all eat"

Arthur got up and pulled a shirt over his head and walked to the door and looked out at his father. Seeing Uther's expression he beckoned the other man in. "You wanted to see me Sire" he said bluntly. "Because my mind had not been altered as soon as Merlin is recovered we are all leaving" Arthur had spent much of the night working through his options and being parted from Merlin or his son was not one of them.

"There is no need." Uther looked at Gwaine who was stood in the bedchamber doorway where he could see both Uther and Merlin. "I wish to speak to you alone" Uther sounded tired and resigned but he still had a sharp edge to his voice.

"If you think I trust you near Merlin" Gwaine snarled

"Gwaine can you wait with Merlin we will speak in here?" Arthur asked.

Arthur sat down and waited for his father to talk. Uther looked long and hard at his son "You have grown to be a fine man, I don't think I realised it until now" the King said "I also realise I have not always been the father I should have, you either you or our sister. You will understand one day how hard it is to be King and parent."

"It's a bit late" Arthur said briskly not intending to be talked out of his decision. "As for Merlin's magic you knew Gangani was a place where magic was accepted. So to now threaten to execute one of their royal family is wrong in so many ways. To think you would execute your own grandson let alone daughter and my partner. In a way I can understand Morgana she was after all going to kill you. But Merlin saved us all"

"Arthur I do not intend to execute anyone."

" I intend to take Merlin and Ailfrid as far away from you as I can." Arthur said not letting his father finish "We are all welcome in Gangani King Balinor has made that plain."

"Arthur listen please, this is hard enough for me as it is." Uther paused "The fairy.."

"Her name is Mab"

"Mab was right I have allowed my grief at the death of your mother take over my life. And I have blamed Magic for her death, when perhaps I should have blamed myself and one other single magic user. But that is a story for another time. I have let both you and your sister down that much is clear. I will not execute my own daughter for fearing for her life. She should have been able to come to me, instead her fear turned to hatred and that in turn led us to the place we are now. She told me yesterday she only married Agravaine to give her a better claim to the throne." Uther gazed out of the window before continuing "I tried to force you into marriage and did, it is good that you found love, I have come to understand that is necessary if one is to rule wisely. My love for your mother…. Well when she died it left me empty and full of hatred. I won't do that to you. You clearly love your wife. I am going to leave and give you the throne. I intend to try and find a place where I can try to rebuild my relationship with your sister. If I can't I will make sure she is cared for and kept away from causing more harm. As King you can repair the damage I have caused, with your wife you can restore Magic to the land and give my grandson the life he should have free of fear. It was fear that ruined your sister."

To say Arthur was shocked was an understatement he never thought his father would give up the throne or change his mind on magic. Before he had time to speak Uther continued. "I am a prideful man who lost my way. I ask that you allow Mordred to stay here, he is already uncommonly attached to his cousin and I believe he will be a good friend and advisor when the time comes. Much Like Gaius was to me until I became bitter and would no longer listen to him. Can I ask when did you know Merlin had magic?"

Arthur decided there had been enough lies so told the truth "Almost as soon as we met. But there is something else you should know, normally I would let Merlin tell you but this shouldn't wait. You need to know everything if you are giving up the crown as this may change your mind. And Merlin should not have to hide anymore." Arthur took a deep breath "Merlin is a Prince not a Princess. I also knew that before we married. But he is able to carry a child thanks to his strong magic. Our son is both of ours"

Uther looked gobsmacked "I have never hear of such a thing it's unnatural. Is that why you agreed to marry? I knew you preferred the male but thought you had got over it"

"I married Merlin because we love each other. That he is male is of no matter. He can give me an heir so you should be happy" Arthur said bluntly

"Son I am happy if you are. I won't pretend this is not a shock and you will have to be careful how you tell the people. Tell me why did he agree to such a deceit? To live as a woman must have been humiliating for him".

"You do not understand Merlin and his family have always known he could both sire and bear children. He himself was kept sheltered as a child and there was no deliberate deceit he was delicate as a child. The boundaries between male and female are more fluid in Gangani. The woman fight of they wish and they all wear want we consider to be more masculine clothing because of the harsh conditions and the sailing they do. Merlin also knew from a young age that he was special, his magic was stronger and earlier than normal. Their High Priestess and Druids have legends about him. The Emrys would marry the Once and Future King and rule over the five kingdoms of Avalon and make peace with Hibernia. Merlin himself was happy to come here to marry, happier than his family were, there was no pressure on him." Arthur looked at his father "Merlin has made me happier than I ever expected to be, he is what I want and more. I will not be parted from him not even for the Crown of Camelot."

"This is unexpected" Uther admitted "But I will not change my mind, the crown is ours if the High Council agrees. But I would like to speak to your ….. What do you call him? You can't call him your wife or Queen for that matter."

"I don't suspect Merlin will care, but he will be my partner my love, the mother of my children, my consort." But before I decide I will need to talk to him, if he would rather return to Gangani then we will go" Arthur said firmly. "He has suffered greatly here and may prefer to be elsewhere. If you leave where will you go?"

"Tintagel, it was Ygraine's home, the ancestral home of the De Bois, I will keep Morgana there with me. If necessary I will have some more delicate magic suppressors made for her, although I would prefer her to be free. I fear it will be a long time before we trust each other." Uther admitted

"You might want to speak to Merlin and his family, there might be other help they can give. I understand sometimes they need to control magic users if they use their magic for dark purposes. Now if you will excuse me I want to be with my man and child"

Arthur returned to the bedroom and Gwaine emerged. The Gangani Prince looked at Uther "You surprise me" he said honestly

"You were eavesdropping?" Uther snarled nit liking the idea of other than family listening to what he had said to his son. It annoyed him but he wasn't surprised. After all he knew he had not made the best of impressions. It had taken the birth of his second grandchild, the hated his daughter showed and the thought of losing his son for him to see sense, he had to lose nearly everything to realise what was most important. He hoped one day to have the same relationship with his children as Balinor had.

"I was, you didn't think I would trust you did you. Arthur is my family now" Gwaine said without a trace of embarrassment.

"I suppose he is." Uther admitted "You are a strange one for a Prince, rather to gregarious and uncouth but I cannot but admire your loyalty. Is the fairy yours?"

"Mab?" Gwaine laughed "Mab belongs to know one she is her own person. But if you were to ask who she sides with most then I'd say Merlin and now Ailfrid. So watch your step she can be a vengeful bitch"

With that Mab materialised on the table next to them "Oh Gwaine I thought you loved me" then she looked at Uther "You could change, I didn't think you could. But remember I will watch you and her, and if anything happens to The Pure One or his son nothing will stop me from arranging the most gruesome death for you" she grinned as she spoke "You see I am not human therefore I don't have to follow your rules. Chivalry is for humans and idiots."

Gwaine tipped back his head and laughed heartily "Oh Mab, At Last you have found someone else to torment." The Prince looked at Uther "She has never forgiven me for making Merlin cry when he was five! But at least now she might forgive me"

Mab looked scandalised "No I will not. You, Prince Apples, will never be forgiven. I have enough vengeful nature for both of you. Even if your punishment is lighter." She jumped up on Gwaine's shoulder and whispered in his ear "I know you fear boredom more than anything other than your family being hurt. So I won't let you get bored" with that she was gone.

"Does she do a lot of that….appearing and disappearing?" Uther asked

"Yep, she also always keeps her word. And she loves Merlin something awful so you best take her seriously. As far as I know she is already 100 and is young yet, so she will be about for as long as you live" Gwaine licked up and apple from the bowl on the table and bit into it, then spat it out as it was rotten.

A disembodied voice laughed "You should never disclose a ladies age."

When Merlin woke he found a new world for him and his son. He felt sorry in many ways for Uther, but knew the man deserved everything that happened to him. Now hopefully he could end his days a happier man.


	53. Chapter 53

Epilogue

Two years later. The old King had gone Long Live the King. The past two years had seen Merlin gain in magical strength as he could use his skills openly and for good. Merlin had just given birth to his second child, this time a daughter. Arthur was overjoyed and so were the people of Camelot. Much had changed in the past two years. Magic had been accepted back into the land. Merlin was no longer hiding either his magic or sex. Not that there was any obvious change. He still dressed in the Gangani style but no longer worn his hair as long. He found with a small child it got pull too often. There had been very little resistance to either revelation as Merlin was universally loved as was Arthur. The two kings were beloved by their people and each other. It was clear to all that the past was over and a new reign was in place. No one missed the old King, his time was over.

Young Ailfrid was a happy child who was sure of this parents love, but knew that his father Arthur was an easier touch than Papa Merlin. Mordred was well on the way to becoming a knight, and was resolute in his ambition. Once a year he had visited his mother and grandfather in Tintagel. He found both had mellowed with time. The druids were helping Morgana with her powers and control although she could still be wilful. But Uther made sure that she was kept at Tintagel and they were slowly repairing their bond. Morgana was also getting closer to one of the knights and their relationship appeared to help more than anything, but Uther knew it would be it was a long time before he could feel happy with how things had turned out. But with her fear of rejection lessening she was becoming a nicer person to be around. Mab spent time with Merlin as well as on Gangani but made sure to keep an eye on Tintagel. Tristan and Isolde also traded with Tintagel so reported to Balinor.

A united Albion was on its way as the five kingdoms became closer. Camelot now had its own sailors who were becoming as proficient as the Gangani, although they would never take to the life on the waves in quite the same way. The other thing that made Merlin happy was the presence of a young dragon at Camelot. Aithusa had returned and spent most of her time there, just flying off with Kilgarrah when she felt like it. The Great Dragon was frequently seen over the white towers of Camelot souring high with Aithusa a sigh of the changing times. Other magical beasts returned to the land including Merlin's unicorn who also had a foal.

The new Kings would not make the mistakes of the old one. To them family was all. Their own first then the family of Camelot each and every citizen. Magical or not.

...

I hope you enjoyed having s much to read today. I started writing a couple of days ago I knew what I wanted to get in and it just flowed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
